Clean Uniforms
by Hesymi
Summary: TRADUCTION texte de julesver: Aizen aime que ses uniformes soient immaculés. Ichigo s'en fiche, ce qui est loin de ravir Aizen.
1. La salle du trône

**Avertissement :** les personnages …blablabla…à Tite Kubo. Le texte original est de **julesver** et la version française de votre humble traductrice.

**Me revoilà avec une nouvelle fiction à chapitres, et surtout avec un super-méga défi : traduire une fiction pas encore terminée et qui n'est peut-être pas du yaoi ! Ce qui en soi, n'a rien d'inconsidéré, sauf quand on me connait : je suis dingue de yaoi!**

* * *

><p><strong>Cadre:<strong>Hueco Mundo, Las Noches, Salle du Trône

**Contexte:**quand Ichigo, Ishida, et Chad essayent de sauver Orihime.

**Résumé****:**Ichigo va faire partie de l'armée d'Aizen. Oh, et Ishida et Chad sont morts. Boo-hoo

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1<strong>

« S'il vous plaît. » Le garçon se relève en crachant du sang. « S'il vous plaît, juste… »

Aizen détourne son regard du garçon blessé. Le plus grand espoir de la Soul Society, battu. Quelle naïveté de leur part de le laisser venir au Hueco Mundo avec ses amis humains. Il pensait que la Soul Society l'appréciait pour l'aide apportée au royaume. Aizen se demande bien s'ils se soucient vraiment d'Ichigo, ou s'ils ne le considèrent pas juste comme une arme de dernier recours. Ça ne le surprendrait pas que la Soul Society tourne le dos à quelqu'un à qui ils sont en plus redevables. Après tout, c'est l'ensemble du système qui est corrompu. Tout ça changera quand il sera au pouvoir.

Aizen reporte son attention sur le substitut shinigami. Il y a quelques instants, il était plein d'espoirs et de rêves, mais maintenant il est à même le sol sur les fesses, honteux devant Aizen et ses espadas. Pas un seul d'entre eux ne ricane ou ne se moque d'Ichigo. Ils ont vu le combat du garçon, ils ont senti la morsure de son épée. C'est un adversaire digne.

D'ailleurs la défaite d'Ichigo ne peut pas être créditée à un espada. L'unique raison de sa chute au sol, est due à Aizen, qui est intervenu dans son combat contre Grimmjow, sinon celui-ci serait mort de l'épée du jeune garçon. Les dix espadas détournent le regard de l'horrible spectacle. Ils estiment qu'il aurait dû mourir dans une bataille glorieuse. Aucun guerrier ne devrait jamais avoir à ramper comme un animal.

« Regardez-moi Aizen Sosuke! » crache Ichigo avec véhémence, du sang dévalant le long de sa gorge.

En le voyant, Grimmjow pince ses lèvres et son regard se déchire : « Tss, quel idiot », se dit-il.

« Oui, Kurosaki Ichigo? » dit Aizen d'une voix traînante, en tambourinant avec ses doigts sur l'accoudoir de son trône blanc.

« Inoue-Inoue ...» sanglote-t-il en serrant ses côtes cassées. « Echangez-la contre moi. Echangez-la contre moi! »

Aizen plisse les yeux de joie. On peut entendre un petit rire tout bas depuis le coin sombre où se cache Gin. Aizen peut sentir l'énergie spirituelle de Tosen s'aiguiser, clairement opposé à l'idée de faire de l'homme un allié. Et Tosen peut sentir que ça ne va bien se terminer.

Aizen ignore le reiatsu insistant et s'appuie sur son coude droit, les doigts encore posés sur le grand trône blanc. « Tu ne possèdes rien qui m'intéresse. » Il ment et augmente sa propre énergie spirituelle pour prouver sa puissance. « Dis-moi pourquoi je ne devrais pas te tuer tout de suite, Ichigo-kun. »

Imperturbable devant ce qu'il voit, Ichigo le regarde droit dans les yeux. « Je me battrai pour vous. »

« J'ai déjà d'excellents combattants. »

« Mais aucun comme moi! », crie avec désespoir le garçon. « Je tuerai qui vous voulez! Kenpachi, Hitsugaya, Yama-ji, peu importe! »

La salle du trône est silencieuse. Personne n'ose prendre une grande inspiration. Aizen soupire et se frotte la tempe. Les deux autres humains lui ont également dit la même chose, qu'il échange leur vie contre celle de leur amie. Les êtres humains et leur fichue notion de la vertu. Le Quincy et le grand garçon l'ont tellement rendu malade qu'Aizen a utilisé son énergie spirituelle pour écraser leurs crânes. Il détesterait faire la même chose à Ichigo.

« Jeune impudent, tu n'es pas assez fort », dit froidement Aizen. A la surface, il affiche le parfait visage d'un joueur de poker. Froid, désintéressé, sans pitié. A l'intérieur, il sourit comme le chat de Cheshire. Ses plans se mettent en place, comme il l'avait prévu.

« Je deviendrai plus fort! Je deviendrai plus fort que chacun d'entre eux et je t'appartiendrais! So… » Ichigo se met à cracher du sang. « S'il vous plaît juste... s'il vous plaît. »

Aizen se lève de son trône, son manteau blanc flottant autour de lui. Il jette un regard à un Tosen livide, dont la main est déjà placée sur la poignée de son katana. « Aizen-sama, permettez-moi de vous débarrasser de cet insecte … » Aizen lève la main pour le faire taire. L'homme déteste clairement l'idée, mais il n'oserait pas défier son dieu.

« Ai-zen-tai-cho...» chantonne Gin derrière le trône. « Dois-je préparer un autre uniforme? »

L'ex-capitaine de la cinquième division se contente de sourire.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong> : ça vous a plu? Donnez-moi votre avis! Je répondrai.

**Note de la traductrice** : j'essaierai de traduire toutes les reviews.


	2. A l'endroit

**Cadre:** le monde intérieur d'Ichigo (l'endroit où les zanpakuto vivent)

**Contexte:** intervient tout de suite après qu'Ichigo soit devenu l'un des soldats de l'armée d'Aizen.

**Résumé:** le monde intérieur d'Ichigo se met à changer puisqu'il a changé de camp. Et Hichigo devient une petite chienne.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2<strong>

« _Ta vie a-t-elle aussi peu de valeur que tu l'échanges comme ça pour une autre?_ »

Ichigo ouvre les yeux en entendant la question qui fait écho et se réveille au son d'une main en train d'applaudir. Il pleut. D'imposants gratte-ciel bouchent sa vision. Un ciel bleu familier s'étend d'un bout à l'autre de l'horizon. Tout ressemble à son monde intérieur, sauf ... que tout est à l'endroit. Dans son monde intérieur, les bâtiments sont couchés sur le côté. Le ciel est à sa droite et le sol à sa gauche. Il n'a jamais eu à craindre la gravité, car ses pieds n'ont jamais touché le sol. Maintenant, il gît au bas du gratte-ciel, entouré par la montée des eaux. La pluie est en train de remplir son âme.

A ses côtés, Zangetsu est agenouillé et tient un parapluie au-dessus de sa tête, alors que lui, reste sous le rude pilonnage de la pluie. Partout sur son visage, on peut lire qu'il est préoccupé, ses sourcils se rejoignent, preuve de sa frustration. « Ichigo » appelle-t-il. Sa voix résonne au fond de sa tête. « Zangetsu. Qu'est-ce ... »

« Je ne sais pas. » Zangetsu fronce les sourcils. Ses cheveux et ses vêtements sont trempés par la pluie. Il ressemble de manière amusante à un chat mouillé.

« Oi, Ichigo. » Même son hollow est appuyé contre un mur et tient le grand zanpakuto au-dessus de sa tête, en guise de parapluie. « Tu ferais mieux de trouver une solution à ce bordel. » Sa voix est traînante. La main d'Ichigo serre son épée, prêt à se défendre si Hichigo se décide à attaquer. Le regard de son hollow est assez inoffensif, même son sourire habituel à manger de la merde est remplacé par un froncement de sourcils agacé. On dirait bien qu'Hichigo déteste l'eau.

Ichigo se redresse et se frotte le dos. Zangetsu se penche à son oreille. « Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse? C'est comme si un océan se répandait sur nous. » Ichigo lève les yeux. « Pourquoi est-ce-que quand tu m'attires ici, c'est seulement pour te plaindre de la météo. Foutu vieux schnock. »

Zangetsu fronce les sourcils devant son maître. « Lève les yeux Ichigo. » Il fait pencher la tête du garçon en arrière. En effet, le ciel ressemble vraiment à un océan suspendu dans les nuages , un océan prêt à renverser son énorme charge d'eau sur son monde. L'eau autour de sa taille en est la preuve. Si quelque chose doit fortement l'affecter, l'océan s'écrasera certainement contre les gratte-ciel, les déchirant en barres de métal et en morceaux de verre brisé.

« Ce serait terrible si ça devait se produire » murmure Zangetsu, troublé par les pensées de son maître. « Oublie ça. Putain, ça serait le pied! » hurle son hollow à travers les torrents d'eau. Abasourdi, Ichigo s'assoit un instant, avant d'exploser de rire. Un rire étranglé, comme un chien qui hurle à la mort son maître. Hichigo est pris au dépourvu. Le seul fou ici, c'est généralement lui. Le hollow continue de regarder Ichigo, prenant soin de garder ses distances avec lui.

« Je me suis soumis à Aizen », dit-il comme pour lui-même. Hichigo plisse les yeux, il vient enfin de trouver la raison à cette pluie incessante. Ichigo évite le regard de son hollow et choisit de regarder Zangetsu. Le vieil homme semble las, les cernes sous ses yeux semblent plus profondes que la dernière fois. Et son froncement de sourcils ne s'est pas modifié depuis qu'Ichigo les a découverts tout à l'heure. « Je suis désolé Zangetsu, » dit-il calmement. Zangetsu soupire à la pensée du garçon. « Ça suffit Ichigo, je suis toi et tu es moi. Il est naturel que ce qui te blesse, m'affecte aussi. » Zangetsu hoche la tête en direction du hollow. « De même que lui. »

Ichigo regarde le hollow. « Quoi ? » demande Hichigo de manière hostile, tout en s'agitant devant ses yeux. « Rien, » marmonne-t-il en écartant le parapluie de son visage. « Ne fais pas ça. Tu vas être mouillé, » dit Zangetsu. « C'est plus qu'évident, » grogne l'adolescent aux cheveux orange. « D'ailleurs, » il pousse sur ses genoux pour se mettre debout, « ce n'est pas juste que je sois le seul à être sec. »

« Peu importe.» Hichigo passe au-dessus et arrache le parapluie de la main de Zangetsu, tombant lourdement dans la flotte, l'air vraiment fâché comme un gamin de cinq ans. « Le bâtiment est à l'angle droit. Maintenant, fais quelque chose contre ce temps, » dit-il en marmonnant et en croisant ses mains sur sa poitrine.

« Gamin impudent. » Zangetsu secoue la tête avec lassitude. « Putain de vieux crouton », crache le hollow derrière son dos. Ichigo sourit à la scène, heureux de voir qu'au moins un aspect de sa vie ne changera jamais.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur<strong> : une grosse dose de symbolisme. Hemingway serait fier !


	3. Uniforme

**Cadre:** dans une chambre à Las Noches

**Résumé:** on donne enfin un uniforme à Ichigo.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3<strong>

« Est-ce-que je peux porter quelque chose d'autre? »

« Non »

« ... Eh bien, je peux y ajouter une autre couleur ou autre chose? »

« Non »

« Pas même un t-shirt? »

« Non »

« ... Fait chier. »

Ulquiorra lance au garçon son habituel regard vide, ignorant son commentaire sur le nouvel uniforme. Oui, c'est tout blanc. Oui, ça s'ouvre sur la poitrine. Oui, ça fait un peu bombe sexuelle, mais Grimmjow a bien réussi à tirer parti d'un look similaire sans avoir l'air d'une flamboyante tarte aux fruits. Ulquiorra n'arrive pas à comprendre pour quelle raison le garçon ne pourrait pas en faire autant.

L'uniforme est en fait un haori sans manches, sauf qu'il se porte sans rien en dessous. C'est une chose de porter du blanc, une couleur qu'Ichigo déteste soit dit en passant, mais montrer ses mamelons à tout le monde par-dessus le marché? Non merci. Ichigo se fiche bien d'être catalogué de délinquant, mais il se soucie vraiment de l'état de ses mamelons!

« Mais Ichigo-kun, t'es sûr que t'aimes pas la coupe? J'l'ai fait moi-même, tu sais, » dit Gin en faisant semblant de renifler. Apparemment, Las Noches est tellement un coin paumé, que Gin Ichimaru a été obligé de prendre une aiguille et de se mettre à la couture.

« Les haoris sont censés être portés par-dessus un kimono, » lâche Ichigo, les dents serrées.

« Je ne vois pas où est le problème. » Aizen, qui apprécie clairement l'embarras du garçon, se met à rire tout en sirotant une tasse de Darjeeling.

« Moi non plus. Met-le Kurosaki Ichigo » rajoute Ulquiorra.

Ichigo dévisage les deux hommes, se concentrant en particulier sur l'Espada qui ne connait rien à la mode japonaise. Il se tient là, debout, en slip dans l'air froid de Las Noches, la chair de poule remontant le long de ses jambes. Il semble bien qu'Ulquiorra, Gin et Aizen se soient fait un devoir sacré de trouver l'uniforme idéal pour Ichigo. Ça dure depuis cinq heures, et la seule chose sur laquelle ils se sont décidés, ce sont des hakamas standards. Et jusqu'à ce qu'ils choisissent un haut, le chef de Las Noches refuse qu'Ichigo porte le hakama. « Connard de manipulateur, » pense Ichigo en lui-même.

« Vous pouvez ajouter quelques boutons? »

« Non »

« Et des manches ? »

« Non »

Ichigo plisse les yeux vers l'Espada qui continue de répondre aux questions adressées à Gin. « _Ichimaru_, » il se tourne vers le concepteur, sa voix se rapprochant dangereusement de celle d'un grognement en colère. « Refaites-le », il tend le haori à Gin, qui s'en saisit avec un rire nerveux.

« Haha ... » répond Gin avec un faible 'Hai' pour le plus grand amusement d'Aizen. « Ça te serait allé comme un gant, Ichigo-kun. » Cachant un sourire derrière sa tasse de thé, Aizen regarde Ichigo batailler pour enfiler son nouvel hakama. Ichigo peut sentir ses joues rougir d'embarras. « Je pensais que nous étions d'accord pour que vous ne m'appeliez pas par mon prénom, » dit-il froidement en se détournant d'Aizen.

Aizen fronce les sourcils. Et dire qu'il pensait que le garçon se réchauffait à son contact. « Laissez-nous, » dit-il aux deux hommes. Gin lance un regard sérieux à l'adolescent pour l'avertir. Aizen peut paraître bon et bienveillant, mais quand les choses ne se déroulent pas à sa manière, sa vraie nature refait surface.

Parce qu'il est un adolescent têtu, Ichigo lève les yeux et enfile l'autre jambe du hakama. _On ne peut faire confiance à personne_, murmure-t-il comme un mantra dans sa tête, _personne_. _Surtout pas face à ce connard de face de renard_. « Bye-bye! » Gin lui fait un signe, imperturbable face à l'aura hostile du garçon. Aizen soupire et hoche la tête vers la porte montrant le chemin à l'homme. Il a besoin de passer du temps seul avec Ichigo.

Aizen regarde le garçon affalé sur une chaise, les mains derrière la tête, le défiant avec un air renfrogné peint sur les lèvres. Même dans cette attitude pourrie, Ichigo est beau. Durant toutes ses années en tant que shinigami, Aizen n'aurait jamais pu imaginer regarder un être humain de cette façon. Pendant des décennies, il a vu l'humanité comme un virus, une race inutile dont le seul but dans l'existence était d'être bouffée par les hollows. Puis arrive Ichigo Kurosaki, un être humain doté de pouvoirs qui rivalisent presque avec ceux de ses Espadas. L'humanité a enfin attiré son attention.

Ichigo sent les yeux d'Aizen sur lui et il n'aime pas ça du tout. « Je n'ai pas encore vu Inoue, » dit-il pour rompre le silence. « J'ai besoin de savoir qu'elle est en sécurité. »

Aizen tire une chaise et s'assoit en face de lui. « Patience. On aura le temps pour ça plus tard. » Aizen effleure de sa main le bord du Hakama. « Ça te va bien le blanc, Ichigo-kun », ajoute-t-il après coup.

« _Non_. Pas de prénom », » dit le garçon aux cheveux orange d'une voie sifflante, éloignant ses jambes. Aizen cesse de sourire.

Ichigo se met à haleter lorsqu'une énorme quantité de reiatsu commence à peser contre son dos, l'obligeant à se plier sur sa chaise. C'est dur et lourd, est-ce là la pression qu'Aizen est capable de produire? Ichigo essaye de pousser son propre reiatsu, juste pour amoindrir l'autre. « Ichigo Kurosaki, » appelle Aizen, ses yeux bruns chauds deviennent froids et mortels. Ichigo, qui parvient à peine à tenir sa tête en place, ravale ses insultes sous le poids de la puissance brute. « Comprends-tu la différence entre nos puissances? » Ichigo serre alors les dents et pousse contre le reiatsu, déterminé ne serait-ce qu'à garder la tête haute.

En un instant, la pression disparaît. Vaincu, Ichigo laisse échapper un gémissement et se lève sur ses jambes tremblantes, cherchant désespérément à mettre une certaine distance entre lui et le monstre. Une sueur froide coule le long de son corps, ce qui fait coller son nouvel hakama à ses jambes. C'est pire que le jour où il a fait face à Kenpachi. Le capitaine de la 11e division l'avait intimidé, mais il avait allumé en lui la passion de le combattre. Aizen... lui, le fait se sentir froid et désolé.

Aizen regarde avec amusement le garçon faire un écart et trébucher. Il se penche en avant et prend son dernier joujou dans ses bras, rapprochant le garçon tremblant près de lui. « Tu rends les choses difficiles pour ceux qui cherchent à te connaître, Ichigo-kun. » Aizen soupire et dit 'chut' au garçon, comme si c'était de sa faute. « Désolé, » Ichigo expire doucement, se maudissant que sa voix ait l'air si faible et efféminée. « Je suis désolé... Aizen-sama. »

« Sosuke fera l'affaire, » corrige-t-il. « Les hommes avec du pouvoir ne devraient jamais se soumettre l'un à l'autre. » L'air moqueur, Ichigo roule des yeux et écarte la poitrine de l'homme. « C'était quoi alors tout ça? » murmure-t-il. Sa voix est encore faible et tremblante.

Aizen pose sa main sur l'épaule d'Ichigo, la pressant légèrement pour le rassurer. « Tu devrais te reposer. Ton corps n'a pas encore récupéré de mon reiatsu, » dit-il en envoyant de sa chaleur au garçon.

« Mais Inoue… »

« Repose-toi, Ichigo-kun, » dit Aizen sur un ton qui n'admet aucune réplique. Le ton est chaud, mais ses yeux exigent l'obéissance. Ichigo garde la bouche fermée.

« Gin reviendra avec ton nouvel uniforme. Après que tu te sois reposé, n'hésite pas à explorer Las Noches comme bon te semble. » Ichigo le regarde, stupéfait par le changement d'attitude de l'homme, mais il décide de se mordre la langue. Qui sait combien d'autres jeux de taré, Aizen a en réserve pour lui.

Aizen se lève et regarde, de manière impassible, sa main, mécontent parce que la sueur du garçon couvre ses doigts. « Je vais m'assurer que Gin t'apporte un autre hakama. C'est une honte que tu l'aies sali aussi vite », dit-il nonchalamment tout en s'éloignant.

« A qui la faute? » lui balance par derrière Ichigo. Son côté rebelle reprend du poil de la bête.

Aizen se met à rire.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre :<strong> Ichigo trouve un chat. Miaou !


	4. Chat

**Chapitre 4**

« _Ta vie a-t-elle aussi peu de valeur que tu l'échanges comme ça pour une autre?_ »

Ichigo se réveille de son sommeil paisible et se met à grogner. Il se frotte les yeux et se tourne vers le côté avec l'espoir de se rendormir encore un peu, avant que le soleil artificiel de Las Noches ne frappe le sable. A moitié endormi, Ichigo attrape les draps et les serre contre lui, comprenant l'impensable. La voix, elle est toujours là. Il espérait qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil l'en aurait débarrassé, mais il constate qu'elle ne fait qu'augmenter de volume et d'intensité.

« _Ta vie a-t-elle aussi peu de valeur que tu l'échanges comme ça pour une autre?_ »

« La ferme » Ichigo se couvre l'oreille avec son oreiller, en espérant bloquer la voix.

L'homme qui se tient debout à côté de son lit fronce les sourcils. Il semble qu'il ait parlé trop fort. Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et soupire, en grattant le reste du masque de hollow sur son visage. Son côté impatient le pousse à secouer le garçon pour le réveiller, mais en toute honnêteté, une fois réveillé, l'Espada ne saurait pas quoi dire à Ichigo.

L'homme connaissait Ichigo bien avant que celui-ci n'obtienne ses pouvoirs de shinigami. Lorsqu'il était un Adjuchas, il erra dans le monde réel, attiré depuis le Hueco Mundo par une odeur spirituelle intense. Il ne pourchassa pas cette odeur pour sa puissance, oh non, il y avait alors beaucoup de hollows plus forts qu'il pouvait manger.

Il suivit l'odeur fine pour sa pureté, une caractéristique que personne n'avait dans tout Hueco Mundo. Il erra dans le monde réel, affamé, se nourrissant d'hollows plus faibles qui croisaient sa route. Il voulait retrouver la propriétaire de ce parfum, et la ramener au Hueco Mundo. Il voulait tenir ses cheveux contre son visage et apporter un souffle de paradis à ses jours en enfer.

À sa grande surprise, ce n'est pas une fille qu'il trouva, mais un garçon. Il n'avait jamais pensé qu'un garçon puisse posséder une odeur aussi pure que celle-là. Il avait des cheveux de couleur orange vif, un corps longiligne, et un perpétuel froncement de sourcils sur son visage. Ce fut la première fois qu'il rencontra Ichigo Kurosaki. Certains pourraient employer le mot 'délinquant' pour décrire le garçon, mais à ses yeux, il était l'incarnation de la beauté. Le garçon se tenait le dos appuyé contre un mur, tenant un chat fantôme qu'il était en train de taquiner avec son nez. 'Le gamin peut voir les esprits', pensa-t-il. 'Je me demande s'il peut voir les hollows...'

Il s'approcha du garçon, prêt à le saisir par les jambes pour le ramener au Hueco Mundo.

A quelques centimètres d'Ichigo, il sentit la présence d'un puissant reiatsu bloquant son chemin. 'Shinigami', il siffla et fit un bond en arrière, prenant garde de ne pas toucher le Kekkai protégeant le garçon. Celui-ci semblait avoir de puissants protecteurs. Il serra les dents de frustration, résistant à l'envie de faire des ravages dans le quartier environnant

Au lieu de ça, il s'assit à quelques mètres, posa sa tête sur sa main, et se mit à observer.

Ichigo chatouillait le chat fantôme, taquinant la chaîne sur la poitrine du chat. Quand le garçon le posa parterre et s'éloigna, le chaton le suivit en faisant tinter sa chaîne et en miaulant joyeusement. Ichigo s'arrêta et se mit à genoux à côté du chat. « Je ne peux pas te ramener à la maison. Maman est allergique aux chatons, » dit-il tristement. Le chat pencha la tête sur le côté et miaula pour exprimer sa confusion. « Je sais que maman n'est plus là, mais... mais... » Le visage d'Ichigo se décomposa et des larmes commencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

Le garçon était un pleurnichard. Ses pleurs étaient tellement forts que les oreilles de l'Adjucha se crispèrent. Il possède une âme intacte, regorgeant de puissance, et il verse des larmes pour un chat mort. Ça rendit le garçon d'autant plus beau à ses yeux. L'homme regarda les bras longilignes d'Ichigo étreindre une dernière fois le chat, résistant à l'envie d'aller tout droit dans les bras du garçon. Alors qu'Ichigo marmonnait à quel point il lui manquerait une fois de retour chez lui, le chat miaulait comme s'il comprenait, ronronnant et frottant sa tête contre le garçon.

« Bye-bye chaton! » L'homme regarda Ichigo courir. Ses joues encore striées de larmes le rendaient encore plus beau. Il voulait courir après le jeune garçon, mais la faim dans son estomac était trop grande. La peur de revenir au stade d'un Gillian aveugle l'empêcha de se déplacer, mais la déception lui fit plus de mal que les affres de la faim qu'il avait endurés pendant ses recherches.

Ses yeux se concentrèrent sur le chat, son nez flairant sur lui le reste du parfum du garçon. Sans perdre une seconde, il attrapa le chat et enfonça son ongle dans la chaîne du destin et tira dessus. Il regardait, impassible, le fantôme se transformer en hollow, ignorant les cris d'angoisse du chat cherchant de l'aide. Si le garçon ne pouvait pas lui appartenir, il prendrait alors la meilleure chose s'en approchant.

L'Adjucha regarda le chat hollow. Son masque était en train de former un sourire asymétrique. Il se pencha et le rapprocha de son visage, satisfait de découvrir le parfum du garçon encore sur le chat. « Viens. Plus tard, je réfléchirai à un nom à te donner, » dit-il et il se mit à câliner son nouvel animal de compagnie. Le chat hollow regardait hébété et confus, faisant cligner ses yeux bleu clair derrière le masque.

A partir de là, l'homme décida de revenir dans le monde réel, son estomac empli de papillons à l'idée de voir le garçon à nouveau. Cependant, chaque fois qu'il venait dans le monde réel, il ne pouvait jamais revoir le garçon. Il chercha partout, mais la présence d'un puissant Kekkai interférait toujours dans ses recherches.

Après quelques années, il renonça à ses recherches infructueuses. Il se souvenait de ses efforts et en rigolait. Néanmoins, pour être tout à fait honnête, cette douce odeur de pureté lui manquait encore. A la place, il concentra toute son attention sur son chat hollow, le câlinant dès que l'occasion se présentait. Il savait que le parfum avait disparu, mais ça lui plaisait de savoir qu'il touchait ce que le garçon avait touché. Le chat hollow était son seul lien avec le garçon.

Après l'incident dans la salle du trône, il s'assit à côté du garçon à moitié dans le coma et attendit. Il voulait crier à Ichigo, lui donner des coups de pied, lui faire du mal, tout ce qui pourrait alléger la douleur dans sa poitrine. Voir un homme aller contre sa nature et se prosterner devant un autre est écœurant. Il vit la liberté s'éloigner d'Ichigo au moment où celui-ci fit allégeance à Aizen. Ichigo était fort, et libre, sans aucun lien, si ce n'est son ambition. Maintenant, il est devenu comme le reste des Espadas, lié et enchaîné à la volonté d'Aizen. Il a échangé sa liberté pour un _humain_.

« _Ta vie a-t-elle aussi peu de valeur que tu l'échanges comme ça pour une autre?_ »

Il a répété cette question encore et encore, au début sur un ton accusateur, puis il est tombé dans une contemplation tranquille. Maintenant, il se tient au pied du lit, son nez respirant la même odeur qu'il y a des années de cela. L'Espada sourit et ferme les yeux.

Un doux tintement se fait entendre sous le lit, et l'Espada se met à bougonner et vérifier où est son chaton. Il se maudit en silence pour avoir amené le chat avec lui. Il voulait à nouveau réunir les deux en guise de signe de paix avec le garçon, mais le chat est trop difficile à manipuler pour l'Espada. Il s'est assis sur la poitrine d'Ichigo. Son visage masqué renifle curieusement l'orangé. « Ouais, il sent bon, hein Kimon-tan? » murmure-t-il, une sorte de sourire se formant sur ses lèvres. En guise de réponse, le chat hollow se met à miauler, exprimant ainsi qu'il est entièrement d'accord avec son maître.

Ichigo ouvre brusquement les yeux, son visage recouvrant rapidement des couleurs. « Qui est là? » demande-t-il. Il s'assoit et atteint son zanpakuto. Le chat bondit, son corps souple se retournant dans l'air avant d'atterrir dans les bras de l'Espada.

« Grimmjow? »


	5. Capitaines

**Réponse de la traductrice aux reviews :**

**Kiss-Suki :** je pense qu'Aizen se la jouera en finesse avec Ichigo, et ça risque de prendre du temps dans la mesure où il n'est pas le seul sur le coup. Je n'en dis pas plus!

**So Mizu :** j'ai transmis ta requête à l'auteur Julesver. Reste à convaincre Ichigo. Sinon, je suis incapable de te dire combien il y aura de couples, s'il y aura des threesome, ou des foursome... Une chose est sûre, plusieurs couples se dessinent à l'heure actuelle.

**Clair Obscure : **ravie que la fic de plaise car même si je ne l'écris pas, j'ai tout de même fait le choix de la traduire. Et merci pour le compliment au sujet de la traduction. J'aime bien quand il y double ration! Etonnée de l'arrivée de Grimm, et ben, t'es pas au bout de tes surprises!

**darkmoonlady : **tu aimes la fic? Tant mieux. Et oui, c'est vrai que Grimm est particulièrement choux avec Ichi dans cette fic.

**suki :** comme tu adores cette fic, que c'est un week-end prolongé et qu'il y a de la grisaille dehors (tout du moins chez moi), voilà déjà la suite!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 5<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Cadre : <strong>le Seireitei, quartier général de la 1ère Division.

**Résumé : **réunion d'urgence des Capitaines

* * *

><p>Les dix capitaines du Gotei 13 sont figés. Silencieux, ils attendent leur capitaine-commandant. Personne ne pipe mot, personne ne fait part de ses craintes ou préoccupations. Pour un capitaine, la peur signifie la faiblesse. Un homme faible ne mérite pas de porter le lourd fardeau de l'haori.<p>

Ils savent tous que l'un d'eux mourra très probablement. Même quelqu'un d'aussi jeune qu'Hitsugaya Toshiro n'est pas assez naïf pour croire qu'ils vont tous survivre. Mourir pour protéger le mal est l'essence même du Gotei 13, un dicton que le capitaine-commandant a ancré sans relâche dans leurs têtes. Maintenant que le mal se présente, ils sont tous prêts à faire face à leurs morts.

Yamamoto Genryusai pénètre dans la salle de réunion avec son vice-capitaine derrière lui. Il envoie à chacun des capitaines un regard sévère, qui réussirait même à faire trembler les gardiens géants de la porte. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, ce regard réconforte les capitaines. Regard qui s'attarde en particulier sur Zaraki Kenpachi, qui roule des yeux le trouvant absurde. Il connait ce regard, il est identique à celui qu'il lui envoyait quand il essayait de lui enseigner le Kendo. Même si près le combat avec le vieux bonhomme, il n'avait toujours pas renoncé à le pousser à utiliser le Kendo. « Bâtard sénile, » murmure Kenpachi, provoquant une lueur de désapprobation de la part Soifon et de Byakuya. Yamamoto se permet un petit sourire avant d'avancer.

« Le Seireitei a de nombreuses et importantes dettes vis-à-vis de l'humain Ichigo Kurosaki, » commence-t-il, ses mains reposant sur le dessus de son bâton. « Nous sommes tous conscients de son potentiel en tant que futur capitaine, et son comportement le plus récent a confirmé notre prévision. » Shunsui constate avec intérêt qu'Ukitake est ravi et rougit d'entendre cette nouvelle. Ukitake a cette habitude de prendre les jeunes gens sous son aile, et généralement, ceux-ci deviennent de grands shinigamis. Certes, il a peu rencontré Ichigo, mais l'homme se sent fier que l'adolescent impétueux ait réalisé de si grands exploits. Sa ressemblance avec Kaien Shiba donne l'impression à Ukitake de le connaître depuis très longtemps. Shunsui regarde son ami avec inquiétude.

« Depuis hier, le traître Aizen Sosuke est revenu sur ses plans concernant la ville de Karakura. Il a ainsi relâché l'humaine Inoue Orihime. »

Yamamoto lève un cube avec une sphère, celui-là même qu'Aizen a sorti du corps de Rukia. La luminosité qu'elle avait avant est émoussée, ce qui a transformé la sphère, mais on peut entendre des murmures dans la salle. Komamura se penche vers la sphère et la renifle. « Ça pue le hollow, » dit-il, « cette fissure ... qu'est-ce que ça signifie? » demande-t-il en faisant courir son doigt le long d'une ligne rugueuse sur le globe.

« Ce point de détail n'est pas clair, mais il semble que le substitut shinigami a désactivé cette partie du Hogyoku. »

« Cette partie? » Kurotsuchi penche la tête de curiosité.

« Oui, ceci ne représente qu'à peine la moitié du Hogyoku qu'Aizen a volé à Urahara. »

Dans la salle, toute l'excitation retombe complètement. La crainte de mourir est de nouveau en eux. « Bon sang! Alors le bâtard détient encore l'autre, » fustige Komamura, furieux. Certains des capitaines désapprouvent du regard son comportement. Ils ont tous compris ce que cela signifie.

« Genryusai-Taichou, s'il vous plaît, gardez votre chien en laisse » dit Kurotsuchi Mayuri sur un ton ennuyé. Il ne porte aucun intérêt aux imbéciles émotionnels. Lui est un savant, il est donc naturel qu'il déteste ceux qui sont contrôlés par leur cœur, et non par leur raison.

« Comment m'avez-vous appelé, vous l'imbécile! » Komamura place ses mains sur la poignée de son katana, laissant tomber le Hogyoku sur le sol dans un doux 'cliquetis'.

« S'il vous plaît, » raille Mayuri. « Je me fais une règle d'or de ne pas parler aux animaux. C'est dégradant, pour ne pas dire sale. » Le scientifique ricane et détourne les yeux en signe de dédain, ses longs ongles tremblant d'irritation.

Komamura crispe ses lèvres et, soudainement, tire son épée. Avant qu'il n'ait pu bouger, un petit corps se déplace en un éclair près de lui. « Gardez votre calme, Komamura-Taichou, » intervient rapidement Hitsugaya, sa petite main posée sur le coude massif de Komamura. « Nous avons bien d'autres choses à s'inquiéter. » Il désigne de la tête la petite sphère abandonnée au sol. Attaquer un capitaine est considéré comme une trahison, et Hitsugaya ne voudrait pas que Komamura soit arrêté. Il l'aime plutôt bien l'animal.

Komamura voulait faire payer le monstre au visage blanc, mais la main sur son coude le ramène à la réalité. Avec un soupir, il se retourne et remet son épée dans son fourreau. Depuis que Kaname a trahi la Soul Society, il s'emporte de plus en plus vite. Le seul qui réussit à le calmer, c'est Hitsugaya. Peut-être parce que le garçon est le seul capitaine dans tout le Gotei 13 auquel Komamura fasse vraiment confiance depuis l'incident. Mais surtout parce que le gamin a un regard adorable quand il est inquiet. Avec tendresse, il pose ses yeux sur Toshiro, murmurant sa gratitude avec un petit sourire. En guise d'excuse, il pose sa main sur l'épaule du garçon. Hitsugaya hoche la tête sèchement, cachant un sourire derrière un masque d'indifférence stoïque.

« Comment être sûr de ne pas être sous l'une de ses illusions? » demande Byakuya en regardant son reflet sur le Hogyoku. Il se souvient de la honte qu'il a ressentie quand Aizen a révélé ses véritables intentions. L'homme a marqué sa fierté. Aizen l'a peut-être dupé une fois, mais maintenant Byakuya est prêt. Il ne se fera pas avoir deux fois, son orgueil de Kuchiki ne lui permet pas.

« Je comprends votre préoccupation Kuchiki-taicho. Des membres du magasin d'Urahara ont vérifié et c'est bien le Hogyoku. La fissure l'a complètement vidé de sa puissance. Il n'est rien de plus qu'un ornement de mauvaise facture. »

« Bien, bien. On dirait qu'il va falloir organiser une fête pour Ichigo-kun. Je vais amener le saké, comme d'habitude. » Shunshui rit nerveusement, en espérant baisser un peu la tension dans la pièce.

« Malheureusement, Ichigo Kurosaki ne se joindra pas à cette fête. Il a été capturé. »

Soudain, l'air de la pièce est devenu glacial. « Eh bien putain, ça n'est pas une bonne nouvelle », déclare avec désinvolture Kenpachi, tout en sortant de la ligne. « Je vais encore lui sauver les fesses. J'irai avec trois membres de ma division. » dit-il en tournant les talons. « Je vais avec vous Zaraki-Taicho. Kurostuchi-Taicho, s'il vous plaît, veuillez dire à vos hommes de préparer le passage pour cinq personnes vers le monde réel. » Ukitake salue les capitaines médusés et se met à suivre Kenpachi.

« Personne ne va nulle part. » Yamamoto frappe son bâton au sol, provoquant l'arrêt immédiat des deux capitaines. Kenpachi lâche un fort 'tch' avant de retourner dans sa ligne. Ukitake par contre est catégorique. « Quoi ? Mais Capitaine, Ichigo est… »

« Le Seireitei ne peut pas se permettre de perdre un autre capitaine pour un gamin! » tonne le capitaine de la première division, réduisant effectivement au silence le capitaine aux cheveux d'argent. Ukitake regarde ses pieds. Il se sent comme une recrue de l'académie. Il ouvre la bouche pour parler, mais Kyoraku l'arrête d'un bref hochement de tête. C'est une mauvaise idée de répondre à leur ancien sensei.

Après un instant de silence, Komamura s'avance pour faire face au capitaine de la 1ère division. « Genryusai-Taichou, _ce garçon_ s'est battu à nos côtés. Il porte les cicatrices qui nous étaient destinées, nous … » « Comment pouvons-nous ne pas le sauver? » fait claquer Ukitake incapable de contenir sa colère et son incrédulité.

« S'il vous plaît Ukitake-Taicho, Komamura-Taicho, Genryusai-dono a raison. Il est insensé de se mettre en danger, en particulier, vous Ukitake-dono. » réprimande gentiment Byakuya son ancien professeur, lui rappelant son état de santé fragile. « Ichigo peut se débrouiller. »

« Auriez-vous oublié qui a sauvé votre sœur il n'y a pas si longtemps Byakuya? Comment pouvez-vous être si froid et insensible à son égard? » Komamura se tourna vers Byakuya, ses lèvres pincées en une fine ligne. Il a entendu des rumeurs au sujet de ces familles nobles, mais il n'aurait jamais pensé que Byakuya pourrait oublier sa dette envers l'humain.

« Komamura-Taichou, ne.. . » Hitsugaya regarde un Byakuya devenu livide. Les nobles ne tolèrent pas une telle insolence, même de la part d'un collègue capitaine.

« Taisez-vous », dit dédaigneusement Byakuya. « Vous vous adresserez à moi de la manière appropriée ou pas du tout. » Komamura se met à rire et secoue la tête en signe d'incrédulité.

« Assez d'ineptie », Soifon envoie un ordre au corps des forces spéciales via un papillon de l'enfer. « Taicho, les forces spéciales sont prêtes à l'extérieur. A votre commandement, je fais arrêter Komamura-Taicho et Kuchiki-Taicho. »

« Ma, ma ... tout le monde a besoin de se calmer un peu, » déclare mollement Shunshui. Komamura pose déjà une main sur son épée, de même que Byakuya. Ukitake est en train de se disputer avec Soifon, toussant tous les trois mots, et Kenpachi vient d'arracher un peu de papier de la persienne. C'est le chaos, et pour aider, mieux vaut ne pas rester dans la ligne de mire. Hitsugaya regarde en arrière, déchiré entre le désir d'aider Ukitake et d'arrêter Komamura. Kurotsuchi observe la scène sans y attacher le moindre intérêt.

« Tout le monde », la voix claire du capitaine de la 4ème division les ramène à la réalité. Tranquillement, Unohana élargit son habituel sourire. « S'il vous plaît, soyez correct les uns avec les autres. J'ai une aile complète de blessés appartenant à la 11ème division alors je **voudrais** y retourner et m'occuper d'eux », son sourire et sa voix se radoucissent, « Je voudrais y retourner pour soigner leurs blessures, donc s'il vous plaît tout le monde, restez **correct**. » Unohana émet un petit rire faux à la fin, qui effraie plus d'un capitaine.

Tout le monde devient silencieux, effrayé à l'idée de sortir de la ligne du capitaine de la 4ème division. 'Elle l'a dit deux fois. Ce doit être important, sinon elle ne l'aurait pas dit deux fois', pensent-ils tous nerveusement en retournant tranquillement à leur position initiale.

« Maintenant, n'est-ce pas plus agréable quand tout le monde coopère? Genryusai-Taicho… » Elle se tourne vers le capitaine de 1ère division. « Vous alliez dire quelque chose? »

Yamamoto hoche la tête en signe de remerciement au fiable capitaine de la 4ème division. Il parcoure les rangs de ses hommes, mais stoppe devant un espace vide à l'extrémité de la ligne. « ...Où est Zaraki-Taicho? » demande le vieil homme, sa voix brisée de colère.

A sa place, gît un morceau de papier volé à l'une des persiennes, qui dit :

**« Parler me donne des maux de ventre. Prend un congé maladie. Parti aux sources d'eau chaude dans le monde réel. Retour avec Ichigo bientôt. ****Capitaine 11ème Division, Zaraki Kenpachi.»**

Tout le monde regarde le morceau de papier sans comprendre, ne sachant pas quoi faire. Yamamoto soupire et frotte son crâne chauve, une habitude qu'il a pris quand il est fatigué de faire trop de paperasse. Faire du baby-sitting ne fait pas parti de son job. « La séance est levée. Allez! Sortez! » Il frappe son bâton au sol, ce qui fait sursauter Hitsugaya sur place. Il déteste quand le vieil homme fait cela.

« Juu-chan, tu es si mignon, » Le capitaine de la 8ème division roucoule et se moque de son ami, son chapeau de paille virevoltant dans l'air.

« Shunsui! » Ukitake rougit d'entendre le surnom de son enfance. « Ne te moque pas de moi, » dit-il en boudant.

« Capitaine Ukitake, » Byakuya attend patiemment son ancien professeur, « Vous êtes déjà en congé maladie. »

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre :<strong> le chat, le chat, n'oubliez pas le chat!


	6. Mouchoirs en papier

**Chapitre 6**

Ichigo regarde le chat hollow se blottir contre son genou. Le masque macabre lève les yeux sur lui avec un sourire mystérieux. C'est un peu inquiétant de savoir que le hollow qu'il est en train de caresser là, est l'esprit du même chat qu'il caressait il y a quelques années. Chat qui ressemble d'ailleurs à un chat normal. Une fourrure blanche toute douce, une longue queue caressante, et des miaulements qui pourraient faire fondre le cœur de n'importe qui. « Vas-y, dis son nom, » insiste l'espada aux cheveux bleu.

« Ki... Kimon-chan? »

A l'écoute de son nom, le chat redresse ses oreilles et, en réponse, se met à miauler. Le shinigami remplaçant caresse le chat, provoquant le ronronnement du félin. « T'es plutôt mignon, » dit Ichigo, puis regrette aussitôt le choix du mot. Les hommes n'utilisent pas 'mignon' comme adjectif, les filles si. Idée qui fait froncer les sourcils du shinigami remplaçant. Il ferait mieux de faire attention sinon il va se transformer en gonzesse le temps de son séjour au Hueco Mundo.

Grimmjow les observe tous les deux, un brin de nostalgie grandissant au fond de sa poitrine. Il a un mince sourire aux lèvres, ses intenses yeux bleus scintillent avec délice. C'est ça, le souvenir du passé qu'il pensait n'être qu'un rêve. C'est juste à quelques mètres de lui, il pourrait le toucher au cas où il douterait encore de la scène. L'Espada n'est pas sûr de savoir comment agir, mais pour l'instant, il se contente juste de regarder l'homme et le chat jouer.

« Heu, Grimmjow. Tu es sûr que je peux garder ce petit bonhomme? » demande Ichigo en se laissant effondrer sur le sol, laissant le chat hollow grimpé partout sur lui.

« Ouais, » lâche-t-il, « Le petit môme semble bien t'aimer. » Grimmjow détourne le regard de la scène pour essayer de se débarrasser du ventre tendu qu'il vient de voir. Il voulait recréer un souvenir de pureté, pas avoir envie de celui qui incarne cette pureté! Foutu Aizen et ses uniformes qui laissent tout voir.

Devant lui, Ichigo, qui ignore la bataille intérieure que livre l'Espada, irradie la joie. Il a enlevé son masque habituel d'adolescent renfrogné. Son front se détend juste quand il offre à l'Espada un sourire sincère. « T'es plutôt sympa. Merci, Grimmjow.»

A la vue de ce sourire, Grimmjow retient son souffle, son ventre palpitant de reconnaissance. Soudain, Ichigo ressemble au petit garçon de la ruelle. Beau, pur, vulnérable. Merde, pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne sourit pas comme ça plus souvent, pense-t-il. Il est sacrément beau ainsi. Ichigo se met à rire lorsque l'Espada marmonne un 'tch, peu importe', cachant son nouvel animal de compagnie derrière son nouvel haori immaculé. Ichigo s'esclaffe quand la fourrure hérissée du chat le chatouille sur le côté, le renversant sur le dos dans un tourbillon de rires.

* * *

><p>Nnoitra marche avec impatience dans l'aile ouest de Las Noches, ouvrant de temps en temps une porte en la claquant. Il se met à hurler « La FRAISE! », reste silencieux un instant, attendant une réponse. N'entendant rien, il marche jusqu'à la prochaine porte disponible et l'ouvre d'un coup de pied. « La FRAISE! » hurle-t-il à nouveau. Le quinta Espada répète le processus jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste qu'une seule porte intacte. Nnoitra fulmine, mâchant ses longs cheveux de frustration. « Où est cet humain... » Depuis qu'il a vu les vidéos des combats d'Ichigo, il a envie d'essayer de se frotter à l'humain. L'homme aux cheveux orange a l'air si fort, et ça longtemps que Nnoitra n'a pas eu un combat décent. Il vaudrait mieux trouver rapidement le garçon avant qu'Aizen ne promulgue une loi disant 'ne le touchez pas, il est à moi'.<p>

« Nnoitra-sama! » un Espada blond est en train de courir derrière son maître pris d'un coup de folie. Il s'arrête et regarde les dégâts autour. « Nnoitra-sama! Aizen-sama va à nouveau se fâcher, » gémit-il, en tirant le bras de Nnoitra pour l'empêcher de casser la dernière porte survivante.

« Tais-toi, Tesla. Je lui donnerai une excuse de merde, comme d'habitude. » Le quinta Espada pousse sa fracción et donne un coup de pied dans la dernière porte ouverte, en hurlant son désormais habituel 'la FRAISE ', avant de poursuivre sa traque dans les escaliers.

« 'L'excuse de merde habituelle' signifie que vous allez simplement rejeter tout le blâme sur moi. » Vient-il de protester en se frottant les oreilles pour se débarrasser de l'écho. De le voir ainsi, Nnoitra se met à rire. Se délecter des problèmes de sa fracción est son passe-temps favori, au grand dam du blond.

« C'est vrai. Maintenant, aide-moi à trouver l'orangé. » Tesla soupire, baissant les épaules pour marquer sa détresse. Après des années au service de Nnoitra, il pensait que l'Espada serait un peu plus agréable avec lui. Pas de chance. Il gratte le bandeau sur son œil, celui qu'il porte en hommage à l'homme devant lui. Des moments comme celui-là, lui donne envie de laisser tomber. Tesla se fiche bien des habituelles taquineries et querelles, mais il déteste quand Nnoitra le met face à Aizen. Simplement parce qu'il y a chez cet homme, quelque chose qui le dérange.

Nnoitra remarque l'air déprimé de sa fracción, qui ressemble beaucoup à un chiot qu'on vient de battre. Soupirant, Nnoitra tourne les talons et donne une tape sur la tête de Tesla. « Cesse de te morfondre, » dit-il en fronçant les sourcils. « Même moi, je préfère ton visage inexpressif à cet air-là. » Il frotte ses doigts sur le dessus de la chevelure blonde, provoquant une série de gémissements plaintifs et de jurons de sa seule et unique fracción.

« ... Nnoitra Jiruga. Etes-vous en train d'avoir des relations sexuelles au beau milieu du couloir? »

Les deux se retournent vers la voix impassible. « U… Ulquiorra-sama! Non! N-nous sommes... » Tesla rougit et se démêle de Nnoitra. Il ne réalise pas que ses grognements et gémissements plaintifs ressemblent à ceux émis pendant un acte sexuel. Le quinta Espada plisse les yeux pour regarder l'Espada solitaire, le toisant de la tête aux pieds, réfléchissant à une réplique appropriée à lui balancer. Ulquiorra patiente le temps que Nnoitra ait fouillé dans son stock de jurons, à l'évidence troublé par ce qu'il vient de lui dire.

« ... Oubliez ce que je viens de demander. S'il vous plaît, nettoyer tout le liquide qui restera après vos copulations. » Il sort de sa veste un paquet de mouchoirs et le donne à la fracción qui rougit. « Bonne journée. » Ulquiorra passe devant son collègue, appuie sur le bouton de l'ascenseur, et ignore l'Espada sidéré tandis qu'il attend l'ascenseur.

« Attend! Bonne journée? Depuis quand tu dis 'bonne journée'? » Nnoitra ricane en pointant un doigt accusateur vers l'Espada au visage blanc.

Ulquiorra se retourne calmement vers l'espada en colère. « Ichimaru m'a enseigné les manières humaines, » explique-t-il. « Bien que je déteste les êtres humains, je suis le nouveau gardien de Kurosaki Ichigo. Aizen-sama exige que je fasse preuve de civilité avec lui. »

Nnoitra ne peut pas croire en sa chance. « Donc, tu sais où se trouve le garçon? » Il se dirige vers Ulquiorra, un sourire à manger de la merde en adoration devant son visage.

« Je suis en chemin pour le voir. Ichimaru voulait tester mes compétences. » répond calmement Ulquiorra, pas perturbé du tout par l'aura menaçante qu'émet l'homme.

« Bien. Je viens avec toi. »

« Que va devenir ta fracción? » Ulquiorra hoche la tête en direction du blond rougissant.

« Oublie-le, il a ses mains et un paquet de mouchoirs. Ça ira pour lui. » Nnoitra croise les bras derrière sa tête, feignant l'ignorance.

Tesla braque ses yeux sur son maître, qui lui montre sa langue avec le numéro cinq tatoué dessus. « Nous n'étions pas en train d'avoir de rapports sexuels! » hurle Tesla, mais les portes de l'ascenseur viennent déjà de se refermer sur un 'ding' strident.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow sourit tandis qu'il respire le parfum du garçon en train de dormir. C'est presque la même odeur. Pure, propre, puissante, juste plus vieille, plus rauque, comme un bon vin qui a vieilli en fût de chêne. Il se penche doucement et prend une profonde inspiration tout en regardant une mèche de cheveux bougeant à l'unisson de son souffle.<p>

Même quand il dort, Ichigo porte cet air renfrogné sur son visage. Le garçon a joué avec le chat pendant une heure avec l'intention de l'épuiser, mais au bout du compte, le félin tout comme l'humain se sont recroquevillés au milieu de la pièce, faisant la sieste ensembles, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle au monde.

Décidant qu'il est temps pour lui de se retirer dans sa chambre, Grimmjow se remet debout en faisant attention. Il est en train d'arranger son épée et son uniforme quand la porte s'ouvre subrepticement. « Merde... » dit-il alors que Nnoitra et Ulquiorra jettent un œil depuis l'extérieur. Sans se poser de question sur sa présence, Ulquiorra frôle l'Espada aux cheveux bleus et pousse de son pied le shinigami remplaçant.

« Kurosaki Ichigo, réveille-toi. Je tiens à avoir une conversation avec toi, » dit-il, poussant un peu plus fort le garçon. Le chat hollow se réveille et siffle en direction de l'intrus, montrant ses longs crocs en signe de défense. Nnoitra se penche et siffle en réponse au chat qui court se cacher derrière le shinigami endormi. Le quinta Espada se met à rire, ignorant le regard désapprobateur des deux autres Espada sur lui.

« Eh... c'est donc le garçon, hein? » Nnoitra s'accroupit à côté du garçon et fait courir un doigt sur sa joue. Il a l'air ridicule, son long corps recroquevillé en boule juste pour lui permettre de toucher le garçon endormi. 'Il ressemble à un putain de gros insecte', pense Grimmjow. « La FRAISE, DEBOUT! » hurle Nnoitra. Ichigo se réveille en sursaut, bloquant d'un coup sa paisible respiration.

Ichigo se saisit de son zanpakuto, renversant le chat hollow dans le mouvement. « Qu'est-ce ... Ulquiorra? Qui est-ce? » Ichigo a pris sa posture de combat, tenant dans ses mains Zangetsu, rassemblant son reiatsu, prêt à entrer en Bankai.

« Nnoitra Jiruga. Enchanté de te rencontrer, » l'homme se lève, révélant au garçon son corps en forme de tour. « Faisons un combat. » Il dégaine sa double faucille. Ses yeux portent le même regard vitré que Kenpachi quand il fait face à un adversaire. Ichigo est crispé, il pose son pied droit en avant. Il ne pensait pas qu'il serait attaqué aussi vite.

« Je fais partie de l'armée d'Aizen, » dit-il, se maudissant d'employer ce nom.

« Je m'en fou. J'veux juste voir comment tu te bats gamin. Maintenant, attaque-moi! » dit le quinta Espada frappant sa propre poitrine. Ichigo se souvient de son premier combat contre Kenpachi, comment l'homme a laissé à Ichigo le soin de le frapper en premier. Cette fois, il n'hésitera pas. Il baisse son Zanpakto, un reiatsu noir se met à irradier de son corps. « Bankai! »

« Ça suffit ».

Aizen s'interpose entre les deux hommes et lance à Nnoitra un regard qui pourrait brûler des villes entières. « Rengaine ton épée, Nnoitra. Tu n'attaqueras pas Ichigo. » Le quinta Espada jure dans sa barbe et obéit à l'ordre de l'homme, puis il se dirige dans un coin de la pièce et s'affaisse contre le mur. « Pas marrant, » lâche-t-il, en regardant avec avidité la forme libérée du shinigami remplaçant.

« Toi aussi, Grimmjow. Pas besoin de ça ici, » dit Aizen. Grimmjow jette un coup d'œil inquiet à Ichigo, mais il décide aussitôt qu'il est ridicule de s'inquiéter pour le garçon. Celui-ci est plus que capable de se prendre en mains. Il remet son épée et se penche pour ramasser Kimon, le caressant pour le calmer. Le chat n'est pas content, il crache vers l'homme de grande taille dans le coin, ses poils du cou dressés et sa queue toute gonflée.

« Aizen, » Le regard du brun vers Ichigo est aigu. « Je veux dire... So... Sos... Sosuke. » Ichigo sent le rouge lui monter aux joues. Quelle humiliation, d'être forcé de se soumettre devant les gens qu'il a combattu. « Vous n'aviez pas besoin de faire ça, Sosuke. Je peux gérer ça tout seul, » dit-il avec force, montrant le reiatsu entourée son épée.

Aizen sourit. Un tel tempérament fougueux. « Je n'ai jamais douté ne serait-ce qu'une seconde que tu puisses facilement 'gérer' Nnoitra, » dit-il. « Nous partons pour la Soul Society. Ta première mission t'attend. » Les yeux d'Ichigo yeux s'élargissent de surprise, ne sachant pas comment prendre la nouvelle. Il ferme les yeux et prie pour qu'Aizen ne lui fasse pas faire un truc horrible comme tuer des enfants ou brûler des villages.

« Bien ... mais rappelez-vous notre deal. Si Rukia ou tout être humain est blessé, notre deal ne tient plus. »

« Tsst, tsst, Ichigo. Tu penses que je ne vais pas respecter notre accord? Tu dois cesser de me traiter comme ton ennemi, » Aizen s'approche et se penche pour regarder les yeux d'Ichigo. « Plus important encore, pourquoi ne portes-tu pas ton uniforme? » demande-t-il, faisant disparaître son sourire au profit d'un froncement de sourcils. « N'avons-nous pas déjà discuté de ça? »

Ichigo baisse les yeux, remarquant pour la première fois l'uniforme familier. « Ah? Désolé, je suis en version Bankai alors ... » Aizen agite sa main, montrant à quel point il se soucie peu de l'excuse. « Je vais laisser passer. Si cette tenue fait partie de ton Bankai, alors soit. »

« Aizen-sama, aurez-vous besoin de mes services? » Ulquiorra s'avance. Grimmjow s'écarte de lui, croisant les bras d'ennui. 'Toutou à son maître', pense-t-il. Il a toujours détesté ce monstre au visage blanc, et sa façon de suivre les pas d'Aizen comme un chiot perdu. Il parierait un million que son attitude obéissante le rend encore plus digne de confiance aux yeux d'Aizen. Grimmjow sait qu'Aizen veut garder Ichigo pour lui tout seul, c'est pourquoi il l'a placé sous la responsabilité d'un couillon, dénué du moindre sentiment. Nnoitra se met à rire de l'Espada aux cheveux bleus, s'amusant de la jalousie qui irradie de lui. Il a pu déceler chez le sexta l'apparition d'un désespoir qui bouillonne profondément en lui et il adore!

« Non, ça ira Ulquiorra. Viens, Ichigo. » Ulquiorra recule en hochant la tête puis il regarde les deux hommes quitter la pièce. Nnoitra leur emboîte le pas sans ménagement, faisant un doigt d'honneur aux deux Espadas. Peut-être que s'il parvient à suivre Berry-tan, il pourra le coincer dans une zone isolée et lui faire des choses pas très catholiques. Nnoitra se met à rire, désireux de tester sa force contre le garçon.

* * *

><p>Comme d'habitude, le Garganta s'ouvre avec un crissement, sa gueule noire béante s'écartant dans un cri silencieux. Les deux shinigamis vêtus de blanc sortent au beau milieu d'une forêt aride. Ichigo tombe à genoux en ayant un haut le cœur. Une vague de nausée vient de frapper son estomac. Il essuie la sueur froide sur son front en jetant un regard acéré à l'arrière de la tête d'Aizen. Il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point le Garganta pouvait être… maléfique. Juste par le fait d'y être entré, il s'est senti étouffé sous une grande vague de reiatsu Hollow, qui a conduit ses propres pouvoirs hollows à prendre le dessus sur lui. Il a d'ailleurs arraché son masque avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de se manifester complètement<p>

« Pardonne-moi. J'aurai dû te prévenir. Le Garganta a tendance à être hostile vis-à-vis des nouveaux venus. Tu vas bien? » Aizen se penche et passe sa main de haut en bas dans son dos. En réponse, Ichigo s'éloigne. Il est clair qu'il se méfie toujours de l'homme.

« Je vais bien. Où sommes-nous? » Il s'essuie la bouche et regarde autour la forêt déboisée. L'écorce des peupliers est toute couverte de spores jaunes synonymes de maladie, dont se dégage une odeur âcre quand on s'en approche. Ichigo a envie de vomir et couvre son nez et sa bouche avec son bras.

« Le Rukungai, » dit Aizen en souriant. « Ma ville natale. »

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre :<strong> Ichigo fait des travaux d'intérêt général. Et nous allons découvrir un truc pour lequel Aizen est nul. Oui, Aizen peut avoir un point faible.


	7. Travail communautaire

**Chapitre 7**

Ichigo se redresse et, les sourcils froncés, regarde fixement Aizen. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre cet homme. Il est censé être l'ennemi. Il est censé être le méchant. Il a blessé son propre vice-capitaine et l'a rendue inapte au service. Il a sacrifié des milliers d'âmes humaines pour activer le Hogyoku. Il a hollowfié son propre capitaine et lui a pris son poste. Il a assassiné de sang-froid tous les membres de la chambre des 46. Ce sont les actions d'un homme mauvais.

Alors pourquoi les gens de ce village le regardent avec une telle admiration? Pourquoi lui, qui s'est auto-proclamé roi, s'abaisse à se mêler avec le commun des âmes? Une partie de lui veut croire que l'homme fait tout ça de bon gré, mais une autre partie est persuadée que ce n'est qu'un plan complexe destiné à le tromper. L'épée d'Aizen, Kyoka Suigetsu, pend toujours à sa taille, mais Ichigo connait bien les dégâts qu'elle peut occasionner.

Il regarde Aizen faire le tour du village avec une foule de gens faisant la queue derrière son dos. Tous veulent le toucher. Sur son dos, il porte un sac de jute, rempli de bonbons. Il l'a ouvert pour un groupe d'enfants jouant à la périphérie du village. Une petite fille en pleurs se dirige vers lui. Aizen se penche et la prend pour lui offrir un bonbon coloré. La petite fille ne pleure plus. « Vous êtes tous fous », dit Ichigo à voix haute, en secouant la tête en signe d'incrédulité. « Vous êtes en train de toucher la main d'un assassin. »

« Cesse de regarder et remet-toi au travail, Kurosaki », dit froidement Tosen. Ichigo fronce les sourcils et jette un sale regard à l'aveugle. Depuis qu'il est venu vivre à Las Noches, Tosen s'est toujours conduit de manière hostile à son égard. Il s'est creusé la cervelle pour se souvenir ce qu'il aurait bien pu faire pour mettre l'homme en rogne, et n'a rien trouvé. Apparemment, l'homme le déteste simplement, sans raison particulière.

Tosen arrive à sentir le regard du shinigami remplaçant, lui picoter l'arrière du cou. Il est peut-être aveugle, mais il possède d'autres sens qui l'aident à voir. Sa cécité lui a permis de voir au-delà de la simple apparence d'un homme, de comprendre les motivations de leurs actions. Il se pique d'être un homme attentif et patient, mais Ichigo Kurosaki le rend irrationnel et impétueux.

Il déteste le garçon de toute son âme. Derrière l'image de héro pour laquelle tout le monde est aussi captivé, le garçon possède la même aura sous-jacente que Grimmjow et Kenpachi. Animal, brutale, capricieuse, dangereuse. Pour aggraver les choses, le garçon détient une puissance illimitée, le tout contrôlé par nul autre que son instinct primal. Oui, il connait bien ce genre d'hommes, des hommes qui ne suivent rien d'autre que leur propre soif de combat, des hommes qui laissent une trace de sang dans leur sillage. Avoir quelqu'un comme Ichigo Kurosaki comme membre de leur cause, ne fait que corrompre la pureté de l'objectif d'Aizen.

Il ne voit pas ce qu'Aizen a vu chez le garçon. Certes, il peut être fort, mais Tosen est persuadé que même son ancien vice-capitaine pourrait le vaincre. Il n'a aucun respect pour l'autorité, appelant tout le monde sans utiliser les titres honorifiques et appropriés. Et il y a pire, Aizen lui a permis de l'appeler par son prénom, un honneur que lui-même, Tosen, n'a pas encore reçu. Déloyal et emporté comme il est, Tosen est convaincu que, tôt ou tard, le garçon va certainement faire quelque chose qui mettra en danger Aizen-sama.

Ichigo sent la haine de Tosen et s'arrête dans son élan. Il veut faire demi-tour et se confronter à l'homme, mais il choisit de focaliser son attention sur les sacs qu'il doit transporter. Lui et Tosen passent une heure ou deux à déplacer des sacs de riz depuis la forêt jusqu'au village, endurant la puanteur du champignon jaune sur les arbres, qui, selon Aizen, a été délibérément diffusé pour cacher le village. Certains espadas de rang inférieur ont transporté les sacs de riz et d'autres denrées alimentaires à travers le garganta, mais aucun d'eux n'est jamais entré dans la Soul Society.

Quand il en demande le pourquoi à Gin, celui-ci lui répond avec sa désinvolture habituelle. « Bah, c'est pas évident Ichi-Tan ! Si la Soul Society peut détecter un reiatsu hollow, ils découvriraient certainement tout sur l'espada. C'est là que nous entrons en jeu. Maintenant, continue à porter du riz, » dit-il et il donne un coup d'éventail sur la tête d'Ichigo. Le geste lui rappelle Urahara, et finalement, Karakura.

Pour se distraire de ses pensées mélancoliques, Ichigo jette deux sacs de riz sur ses épaules, ses muscles ployant sous le poids. Même malgré ses vêtements ajourés, Ichigo sue encore comme un fou. « T'vas bien Ichi-Tan? » Gin sourit derrière son soufflet, ses manches de kimono sont relevées comme celles d'un ouvrier. « Ouais, je vais très bien. Ne vous gênez surtout pas pour vous lever et m'aider, » répond ironiquement Ichigo. Gin sourit et continue d'attiser un foyer ardent. Une vieille dame portant un kimono rose en lambeaux, est en train de remuer une casserole de riz posé au-dessus du foyer, et, à l'occasion, donne des ordres au shinigami aux cheveux argent. Gin se contente de sourire et répond avec un énergique 'hai!' en attisant plus vigoureusement l'âtre flamboyant.

Ichigo pose le dernier sac de riz dans la salle de stockage. L'espace qui, au début, était vide est désormais rempli avec une abondance de nourriture. Il s'essuie le front et sourit, satisfait. Une bonne séance d'entraînement a toujours amélioré son humeur, et aider les autres le rend toujours souriant. La combinaison des deux constitue une distraction parfaite à ses propres problèmes. Si travailler avec Aizen est aussi dur, eh bien, il est ravi d'avoir procédé à l'échange contre Orihime…

« Viens ici Ichi-Tan! » Gin, qui se trouve au pied d'un arbre, lui fait signe. Ichigo court rapidement vers lui, ignorant le visage aigri de Tosen. « Tiens, prend ça. » Soupçonneux, Ichigo regarde le bol rempli d'un liquide coloré. Il s'attendait à ce que Gin lui donne un autre ordre, pas à ce qu'il l'invite à boire un verre. Il préfère ne pas nouer de liens avec ce bâtard au visage de renard. « Non, merci. Je n'ai pas soif. » Il n'a pas confiance en cet homme.

« Non? Mais Ichi-Tan, je l'ai fait pour toi, » Gin fait la moue. « C'est du shikye (1). C'est bon! »

« Ça ne change rien, je ne boirai pas ça. Et arrêtez de me donner du 'tan', c'est gênant. »

En un flash éclair, Tosen est près du garçon et frappe le tronc d'arbre derrière lui. « _Bois_, » ordonne-t-il d'un air menaçant. Ichigo peut voir la main de l'homme placée au-dessus de la poignée de son épée. « Bon sang, vous pourriez pas y aller encore plus fort? » se met-il à rire, en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère. Tosen reste silencieux et, avec son pouce, tire son zanpakuto. « Très bien, très bien. » En roulant des yeux, il prend une gorgée du liquide douteux.

Ichigo s'attendait à avoir une boisson au goût infâme sur les lèvres, une blague qu'il aurait facilement associé à ce bâtard à face de renard, mais au lieu de ça, ses lèvres sèches accueillent un liquide rafraîchissant. « C'est bon, » reconnait Ichigo en sirotant plus du liquide dans sa gorge desséchée. « C'est vraiment bon. Vous l'avez vraiment fait, Gin? » demande-t-il avec méfiance, une louange se pointant déjà à la pointe de sa langue.

« Hahaha, non, je n'ai fait qu'attiser le feu. C'est à Obaa-san qu'en revient le mérite. » Gin pousse une petite vieille qui distribue des bols du délicieux liquide. Ichigo sent le rouge lui monter aux joues. C'est pour ça que Tosen l'a forcé à boire. « Je suis désolé Obaa-san, je ne voulais pas être impoli! » dit-il faisant allusion à son refus de boire. « C'était très bon! » dit-il et il vide rapidement son bol de shikye. « Encore, s'il vous plaît! » demande-t-il en tendant le bol et en s'inclinant devant la vieille dame.

« Vous êtes quelqu'un de vif, n'est-ce pas, cha! » La vieille dame se met à rire avec un accent du Kansai et se tourne vers Gin. « Où est-ce qu'Aizen a trouvé un garçon aussi énergique? » Ichigo regarde stupéfait tandis que Gin commence à discuter avec la vieille dame avec son accent prononcé du Kansai. Il ne comprend pas un fichu mot.

Ignoré par les deux, Ichigo se penche en avant et s'affaisse sur l'un de ses genoux, regardant Aizen perdre à pierre-feuille-ciseaux avec un groupe d'enfants. Il laisse échapper un petit rire quand l'homme sort encore un papier contre deux ciseaux. « Quel gars malchanceux, » dit-il comme pour lui-même.

« Oui, ce pauvre garçon, » répond la vieille dame, en s'asseyant à côté d'Ichigo. « Quand il était enfant, Sosuke était le pleurnichard de notre village. Il pleurait toujours quand il perdait à pierre-feuille-ciseaux. Regardez-le maintenant, il a suffisamment réussi pour nous envoyer de la nourriture tous les mois! ». La petite vieille rayonne de fierté.

« Aizen? Pleurer? » L'image d'un petit Aizen le fait rire et il frappe son genou en signe d'incrédulité. « Je ne peux pas l'imaginer ainsi, » dit-il. Ichigo s'apprête à lancer une insulte au roi auto-proclamé du Hueco Mundo, jusqu'à ce qu'il se souvienne de sa propre enfance. Il était lui-même un pleurnichard, s'accrochant aux jupes de sa mère. Ce n'est qu'après sa mort qu'Ichigo a appris à être fort.

« Ah, oui. Sosuke-kun n'a jamais eu de chance. Quand il est arrivé à la Soul Society, il a retrouvé son père terrestre, seulement pour le voir rejoindre le Gotei 13. Quand il a été accepté à l'Académie Shinso, son père a été déployé à Gensei. Quand il a été diplômé, son père a été tué en mission. Certains disent qu'il est né sous une mauvaise étoile. Dieu merci, le garçon a grandi et est devenu un homme bon. » La vieille dame soupire et caresse ses épaules raides.

Ichigo regarde l'homme sous un jour nouveau. Aizen, le gamin qui perd à 'pierre-feuille-ciseaux'. Aizen, le pleurnichard. Aizen, l'orphelin solitaire. Ils sont plus semblables qu'il ne s'était imaginé, et cela le dérange. « Pauvre gosse, » lâche-t-il, tout en sachant qu'il fait allusion autant à Aizen qu'à lui-même. « Quoiqu'il en soit, » il expire un bon coup, « merci pour la boisson Obaa-san! » Il saute sur ses pieds et court vers le brun.

« Hey Aizen! »

Aizen se retourne pour regarder Ichigo avec les enfants accrochés à ses bras « Ichigo, » soupire-t-il. « Ton uniforme est tout froissé. Et ne t'ai-je pas dit de m'appeler… »

« Oui, c'est vrai, Sosuke. » Il obtempère et comble la distance entre lui et Aizen en quelques secondes. Plongeant son poing en avant, Ichigo sourit à l'homme. « Allez. Pierre-feuille-ciseaux. »

L'action prend Aizen au dépourvu et son sourire se transforme en un grand éclat de rire qui rend les enfants confus autour de lui. « Bien, bien. Mais tu vas probablement gagner de toute façon. » Il a un petit rire, relevant sa manche tandis que les enfants l'acclament. « Allons-y. Pierre-feuille. »

« Ciseaux! »

Ichigo sort 'pierre'.

Aizen sort 'ciseaux'.

Les deux hommes se regardent.

« Pierre-feuille-ciseaux! »

Aizen sort 'feuille'.

Ichigo sort 'ciseaux'.

« ... Vous êtes vraiment nul à ce jeu, hein? » Ichigo sourit alors que les enfants autour d'eux explosent de rire. Aizen se contente de répondre avec un sourire d'excuse. De loin, Ichigo sent le regard de Tosen le brûler mais il s'en fout. Il s'amuse trop pour être dérangé par l'homme.

* * *

><p>En voyant les uniformes blancs, les yeux d'Izuru Kira s'écarquillent. Cette chevelure d'argent ... Ce rire distinctif... Ce ne peut pas être. « Ichimaru-taicho? » chuchote-t-il incrédule. Il est prêt à bondir pour se précipiter vers l'homme. Son capitaine lui tourne le dos, en train de se prélasser sur l'herbe vert clair avec un bol dans une main. Même sa façon de bouger n'a pas changé. Kira sent sa main trembler de... colère? De bonheur? De peur? Il veut appeler son capitaine, aller vers lui et lui poser les questions qu'il a refusées de se poser pendant si longtemps.<p>

Mais au lieu de ça, Kira dirige sa main dans son uniforme pour appuyer sur un bouton et donner l'alerte. Gin n'est plus son capitaine. Il a blessé Hinamori, il lui fait pointer son épée contre ses amis. Dans quelques instants, Hisagi viendra le chercher, mais il ne peut pas attendre. Il doit tuer l'homme. Kira dégaine lentement son épée et la pointe sur son ancien capitaine. Il est l'ennemi. Ichimaru Gin n'est pas son capitaine. Il est l'ennemi. Il est…

« Rengaine ton épée et dis-moi ton nom, shinigami. » Une voix le sort de sa rêverie. Il peut sentir la lame froide d'une épée sur son cou. « Izuru Kira, vice-capitaine de la troisième division, » répond-il. Sa voix est à peine un murmure.

Les sourcils de Tosen s'arquent sous la surprise. « Kira Izuru. » Il répète le nom lentement. Il se souvient de lui, essentiellement par les anecdotes de Gin. Tosen sent déjà la culpabilité se former dans le creux de son estomac. « Pardonne-moi fukutaicho, je vais devoir te tuer. » Kira retient brusquement son souffle, sentant la lame froide tirer sa peau en arrière. « Tosen-taicho, je…»

« Au revoir, Kira.»

Il n'est pas prêt à mourir. Il y a encore des rapports sur son bureau qui doivent être remplis. Il a encore besoin de présenter son rapport au Service de Communication du Sereitei. Il n'a pas encore rendu visite à Hinamori cette semaine. La signature des capitaines doit encore être collectée pour les cartes annuelles de Matsuri (2). Tant de choses inachevées. Il avait espéré qu'il allait mourir comme un vieil homme, peut-être avec un haori de capitaine sur le dos. Mais son plus grand souhait, c'est de revoir à nouveau son capitaine et de passer une journée avec lui, à partager une conversation sur les bons moments qu'ils ont eus.

Kira se prépare à ce que la lame transperce sa peau. Tosen n'est pas le genre d'homme à torturer ses victimes, donc il aura au moins une mort propre et nette. Il pense que la dernière chose qu'il va voir sera le reflet de la lame, mais dans un tourbillon de mouvement, sa vision est rempli d'argent.

« Tosen-taicho, » intervient une voix soyeuse. « S'il te plaît, cesse d'intimider mon subordonné. »

Le cœur de Kira est en train de sombrer de peur et d'appréhension. Un sort pire que la mort vient peut-être juste d'arriver. Pourtant, il ne peut s'empêcher de sourire de soulagement, quelque chose qu'il faisait toujours quand Gin se ramenait et le sauvait de situation dangereuse. « Ichimaru-taicho » Il expire lentement son nom.

« Ça fait un bail, Izuru. » Gin penche la tête sur le côté. « Maa ... tu es toujours en train de trembler sous ce hakama ... » L'homme fait un signe de désapprobation. « Ça va juste pas l'faire. » Kira baisse son regard sur ses jambes flageolantes, se saisissant de ses genoux pour arrêter les secousses. Ce qui fait rire Gin. « Tu changes pas, hein Izuru? » dit-il affectueusement. Kira lui lance un regard de reproche, qui ne dure que quelques instants.

« Gin. Que fais-tu? » Tosen pare son épée contre le Shinso de Gin.

« Je te l'ai dit, je n'aime pas que tu intimides mon fukutaicho. Regarde comment tu le fais trembler. » Gin fait la moue et ôte l'épée de Tosen de son chemin. « Maintenant, » il avance sa petite épée, les genoux pliés, prêt à lâcher son zanpakuto. « Si tu t'éloignes pas, j'vais devoir te couper Tosen-taicho. »

« Comment oses-tu, » Tosen grince les dents de colère et déplace son zanpakuto sur son flan. « Suzumushi, …»

« Baissez vos armes.»

Aizen entre dans la clairière, ôtant une feuille de son épaule. Les deux capitaines sont en train de se dévisager, attendant chacun que l'autre baisse son arme le premier. Gin soupire et range son épée dans son fourreau dans un grand geste. « Comme vous voudrez Aizen-taicho. » Tosen hoche la tête et lui emboîte le pas. Aizen jette aux deux hommes un regard qui dit 'Vous m'expliquerez ça plus tard'.

Aizen regarde le tremblant vice-capitaine comme s'il était de la saleté sous ses chaussures. « Fukutaicho, » Kira sursaute au son de la voix de l'homme, les poings serrés. « Je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas vous laisser retourner au Seireitei. » Aizen fronce les sourcils vers Izuru, dégainant son épée de son fourreau. Du coin de l'œil, il peut voir les yeux de Gin s'élargir en état de choc.

« Meu, Taicho, est-ce nécessaire? » Gin s'avance, juste pour constater que l'épée de Tosen est pointée sur sa gorge.

« Reste en retrait, Ichimaru. » Tosen sourit victorieusement. Comme à son habitude, Gin plisse ses yeux bleus.

Aizen regarde son ancien fukutaicho avec un sourcil levé. « Ce garçon est-il assez important pour que tu ouvres tes yeux pour lui, Gin? » Gin cache ses mains dans ses manches et détourne le regard. Aizen sourit et lève son épée. « L'est-il? » Gin serre les lèvres, ses doigts s'enfoncent douloureusement dans son avant-bras. Aizen se détourne et se retourne vers la vie sans intérêt qu'il a en face de lui. « Je suppose que cela signifie qu'il n'est pas assez important. » Aizen rit sous cape et baisse son épée.

« Izuru! » Gin repousse l'épée de Tosen et cache Izuru derrière son dos, les bras levés en signe de défense. Il ne pensait pas qu'il allait mourir de cette façon. 'C'est ta faute, Izuru', pense-t-il. 'J'te laisse et tu trouves encore le moyen de revenir dans mes pattes.' Et c'est avec cette dernière pensée qu'il se prépare à la mort.

* * *

><p>Aizen redresse les sourcils de surprise. « Mm, Ichigo-kun. C'est sympa de te joindre à nous, » dit Aizen en reprenant son sang-froid en un instant.<p>

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui se passe? Je pensais que nous étions d'accord pour que vous ne tuiez aucun de mes amis! » crie Ichigo en tournant la lame tranchante de Zangetsu en direction de l'homme. Aizen pare rapidement l'épée d'Ichigo en avançant la sienne. « Oh? Izuru-kun est ton ami? Ah, pardonne-moi, » Aizen rengaine son épée et baisse légèrement la tête.

Ichigo fulmine et se tourne vers le blond tremblant. « Kira, ça va? » Le vice-capitaine lève vers lui des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. « Kuro ... Kurosaki? Qu'est-ce tu… » Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Gin frappe la crosse de son zanpakuto vers le bas, le renversant complètement.

« Sympa d'avoir aidé, Ichi-Tan, » dit Gin avec gaieté, levant son pouce pour montrer sa gratitude. Incrédule, Ichigo regarde comment il s'est transformé. Il y a juste un instant l'homme se tenait là, le visage droit face à la mort, et maintenant il fait des blagues. Il jette son vice-capitaine sur son épaule et se met à siffler un air joyeux, se promenant à côté d'Aizen comme si rien ne s'était passé.

« Faut-il y aller maintenant taicho? » Aizen porte un doigt à ses lèvres et dégaine son épée. A ce moment précis, une sorte d'ombre noire sort des buissons et attaque de front.

« Tiens, tiens Hisagi-kun, quelle surprise, » dit Aizen sur un ton qui donne l'impression qu'il est ennuyé par ce qui se passe. Hisagi Shuuhei darde ses yeux tout autour, s'arrêtant sur son ancien capitaine. « Tosen-taicho? » Tirant parti de la surprise de Shuuhei, Aizen l'assomme avec la garde de son sabre et l'envoie s'écraser au sol. « Je suppose que tu serais mécontent si je tuais celui-là aussi? » dit-il en jetant un regard en arrière à Ichigo.

« Vous feriez bien en effet de vous fourrez ça dans le crâne, » grogne Ichigo. « Je vous l'ai dit. Je ne vous laisserai pas faire de mal à mes amis. » Du coin de l'œil, il constate que la tension sur les épaules de Tosen se relâche. Maintenant qu'il a sauvé son vice-capitaine, peut-être l'aveugle sera-t-il un peu plus agréable avec lui.

Aizen soupire et se détourne du bouillonnant adolescent. « Tu devrais avoir moins d'amis, Ichigo. » L'arrivée des deux shinigamis était inattendue, et il lui faudra probablement changer son plan. Il lève son doigt en l'air créant l'ouverture du Garganta avec un grand bruit strident. « Rentrons. Il y a beaucoup de choses dont il faut que nous discutions. »

Gin répond avec un joyeux 'Hai' et entre dans le Garganta. Ichigo regarde un Shuuhei inconscient, et décide de le porter comme Izuru. Toutefois, alors qu'il s'approche de l'homme, il se retrouve bloqué par la masse imposante qu'est le corps de Tosen. « Dégage », dit Tosen qui se penche vers le sol pour porter le vice-capitaine. 'Voilà pour avoir été plus sympa...' Ichigo met les mains dans les poches de son hakama et suit le mouvement.

* * *

><p><strong>(1) Matsuri : <strong>fêtes populaires japonaises ayant lieu pendant la période estivale.

**(2) Note de l'auteur :** le Shikye est une boisson froide sucrée coréenne, faite à partir d'eau, d'orge et de riz. C'est sacrément bon!


	8. Des bulles

**Chapitre 8**

Le plan d'Aizen est simple. Créer la clé du roi, entrer dans le palais impérial, s'autoproclamer roi, gouverner le monde entier. Bien sûr, il reste d'autres détails dont il devra s'occuper, mais dans l'ensemble, son plan est un bon plan.

Entre en jeu Ichigo Kurosaki, l'anomalie de son équation quasi parfaite. C'est un être humain, un hollow et un shinigami. Avoir trois espèces en un seul corps est impossible, c'est une énigme. Aizen a intentionnellement créé les arrancars pour un but militaire, transformant un grand nombre de menos en arrancar et les modifiant à son gré. Bien sûr, la possibilité de croiser plus d'une espèce a quelque chose d'excitant, mais après le fiasco des Vizards, il a considéré toute idée d'une entité humaine-shinigami-hollow comme étant un rêve. Il ne s'attendait à pas ce que la fusion entre les trois espèces soit possible, en particulier dans un contenant aussi faible que le corps humain.

Pourtant, aussi intéressant que soit Kurosaki, il reste une anomalie. Et dans une équation, les anomalies doivent être éliminées. Du moins, c'est ce qu'un homme logique ferait. Aizen est un homme logique, en tout cas, il pense l'être. Il se vante d'être quelqu'un qui planifie tout méticuleusement, mais pour une raison inconnue, il a décidé d'aller contre son plan et d'épargner le garçon. Au début, c'était seulement à cause de sa curiosité scientifique qu'il envisageait ne serait-ce que de garder le garçon. Ce serait une expérience tellement intéressante. Il pourrait étudier le garçon et utiliser les résultats pour son propre bénéfice. Cependant, au fil du temps Aizen a commencé à combattre son propre bon sens, tout simplement pour justifier la présence du garçon.

Maintenant, il est assis en face de la dite anomalie, en train de le regarder alors qu'il parle vite et de manière tonitruante. Malgré le fait qu'il apprécie la compagnie du garçon, sa présence n'en reste pas moins une responsabilité. Il devrait se contenter de tuer le garçon. Oui, ça, ça ressemblerait à quelque chose qu'il ferait. Il caresse le pommeau de son épée avec amour, sentant l'épée fredonner à l'unisson de sa soif de sang. Ça fait un moment que Kyoka Suigetsu n'a pas goûté de sang. Elle doit avoir soif. Il traîne ses yeux sur le ventre doux du garçon, en imaginant ce que ça ferait d'enfoncer son épée dans la chair souple du jeune Ichigo. Cela constituerait un sacrifice suffisant pour étancher la soif de son épée.

'Mais il est tellement merveilleux à regarder.' L'épée à l'intérieur de lui gémit alors qu'il essaye à nouveau de justifier l'existence du garçon. Il est vrai que le garçon est plus qu'agréable à regarder. Il a un corps fort et jeune, un beau visage, et un sourire narquois qui pourrait s'épanouir en l'un des plus beaux sourires. Il n'a pas encore vu ses autres expressions. Ce serait une honte de tuer le garçon avant de pouvoir entendre ses cris de douleur et de plaisir.

« ... Et pas d'enfants! Non. Putain pas d'enfants! Si vous me faites pointer mon épée sur un enfant alors je vous ferai regretter de m'avoir ordonné de le faire. » Ichigo frappe avec sa main le bureau en marbre, faisant sortir Aizen de sa rêverie.

« Oui, très bien. » Aizen, dont les yeux trainent sur les nuages artificiels de Las Noches, agite distraitement la main. « Tu sais, Ichigo-kun, je t'ai déjà donné une trop grande latitude. J'ai accepté d'épargner la ville de Karakura, j'ai permis aux deux fukutaicho de vivre, je t'ai laissé errer librement dans mon palais. »

Ichigo n'aime pas où cela l'emmène. « Ouais, et alors? » Il respire, les bras croisés en signe de défi.

Aizen se penche sur la table, mettant ses yeux au niveau de ceux d'Ichigo. « J'espère que tu réalises tout ce que j'ai fait pour te rendre heureux. » Il envoie au garçon l'un de ses sourires magnanimes, celui qui provoque des frissons dans le dos du garçon.

Ichigo détourne le regard et pose ses mains sur ses genoux. « Je sais... » répond-il modestement, tout à coup mal à l'aise sous le regard de l'homme. « Je ferai en sorte que cela en vaille la peine, » promet Ichigo d'une voix calme. Il sait qu'il doit à l'homme d'avoir épargné ses amis et sa famille à Karakura, pour ne pas mentionner les deux vice-capitaines qui ont été récemment capturés. Il devra lui rembourser, qu'il le veuille ou non.

« Je suis ravi que tu dises cela, Ichigo-kun. » Aizen se lève et lisse sa veste, fronçant légèrement les sourcils quand un pli refuse de disparaître. Ichigo roule des yeux devant les troubles obsessionnels compulsifs de l'homme. Chaque jour, il découvre de nouvelles petites bizarreries chez lui, dont certaines, comme celle-ci, sont tout simplement ridicules. Il déteste le dire, mais Aizen n'est pas tellement différent de la moyenne de monsieur tout le monde. Si, bien sûr, on fait abstraction du plan diabolique de domination du monde.

« Eh Sosuke, » appelle-t-il pour essayer de détourner l'homme de ses vêtements si parfaits.

« Oui? » répond Aizen, les yeux toujours sur sa veste.

« Pourquoi sommes-nous aller au Rukungai? Saviez-vous que Kira et Hisagi seraient là-bas? » Ichigo n'a pas pu éviter de mettre de la suspicion dans le ton qu'il emploie. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Aizen ne semble pas être le genre d'homme à laisser quelqu'un qui constitue une menace en vie, ni celui à participer à des œuvres de charité.

« N'as-tu pas saisi, Ichigo-kun? » Aizen lève les yeux. Le ton est gentil et doux, mais ses yeux sont emplis de colère. « J'ai essayé de te montrer comment un roi doit traiter son peuple, » répond-il avant de reporter son attention sur le pli. Sur sa veste.

« Vous n'êtes pas le roi. » Il est impossible à Ichigo de ne pas narguer l'homme. Aizen se contente de sourire et de répondre de sa plus chaude voix.

« Oui, mais quelqu'un doit quand même prendre soin de son peuple. »

* * *

><p>Tosen est en train d'écouter la respiration profonde et maîtrisée de son vice-capitaine. Calme, sûr de lui, sous contrôle. Tous ces mots sont à l'image d'Hisagi. Tosen se laisser transporter en arrière, dans son bureau à la neuvième division, se souvenant de tous ces jours où il travaillait avec son vice-capitaine, dans une parfaite communion silencieuse.<p>

Hisagi est assis les jambes en tailleur sur le tatami, le dos appuyé contre le mur avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. Il ressemble beaucoup à un adolescent renfrogné. Son visage habituellement aimable est maintenant orné d'une grimace qu'on ne lui connait pas. Avec le tatouage et l'attitude, Shuuhei ressemble énormément à la vision stéréotypée du punk type. Tosen est peut-être aveugle, mais il préfère son vice-capitaine souriant. Un subordonné ne devrait jamais être malheureux.

« Hisagi », dit sèchement Tosen. Hisagi ignore l'homme et regarde le vase à côté de lui.

« Aurais-tu perdu tes bonnes manières depuis mon départ. » Il fronce les sourcils, confus par le changement soudain de comportement.

« Beaucoup de choses ont changé depuis votre départ... taicho. » Hisagi a craché le titre avec véhémence, ses yeux enflammés de colère. L'homme ne mérite plus ce titre.

Tosen n'est pas surpris de la colère dont fait montre son vice-capitaine. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il court vers lui et lui fasse allégeance. Kira et Gin ont peut-être cette relation, mais pas Hisagi. Hisagi Shuuhei est l'homme d'un homme, quelqu'un qui peut se tenir debout sur ses deux pieds, même après que son mentor l'ait trahi. Tosen lui a enseigné le bien et le mal, l'équilibre du pouvoir et de la retenue, et c'est devenu son support de vie et de combat. Etre trahi par celui qui lui a appris comment penser, doit avoir détruit sa confiance. Autant il déteste la façon dont le garçon s'oppose à lui en ce moment, autant il est heureux que Shuuhei suive son propre sens de la justice.

Bien qu'ils soient dans des camps opposés, cela ne signifie pas que Tosen déteste le garçon. En fait, il ne peut pas être plus fier de constater que le Shuuhei peu sûr de lui vole de ses propres ailes. C'est juste l'attitude que l'aveugle déteste. Attitude qui rend Hisagi proche de celle des sangliers incultes de la division de Zaraki.

« Cesse de te renfrogner, Hisagi », soupire Tosen pour la énième fois.

« Je ne suis pas renfrogné », ment-il

« Je suis peut-être aveugle mais je peux sentir ton regard acéré comme des poignards sur moi. »

« Bien, j'espère que ça fait mal », sourit Shuuhei.

« Ce sont des poignards métaphoriques, Shuuhei. » Tosen ne peut cacher un sourire.

« Je sais. » Shuuhei roule des yeux. « Après avoir corrigé deux éditions de la revue tout seul, je pense pouvoir facilement détecter les figures de style littéraires. »

« Ah oui, le magazine. » Tosen sourit avec nostalgie. « Je suis sûr que tu fais un travail magnifique pour le service de communication du Sereitei. »

'Ouais, mais ce n'est plus la même chose', se dit Shuuhei. Il ne l'a jamais dit à haute voix, mais l'homme lui a manqué. Lorsque Tosen a trahi le Sereitei, la neuvième division a perdu plus qu'un simple capitaine. Ils ont perdu un père, un mentor et un modèle. Tosen était le genre de capitaine à passer son temps libre à chouchouter ses subordonnés, avec douceur et patience.

Un grand nombre de capitaine pense que des ordres suffisent pour 'nourrir' leur shinigami, mais pas Tosen. Il mangeait à la cantine pour répondre aux questions de ses subordonnés. Il exécutait et pratiquait ses exercices de kata chaque matin avec eux. Il prenait son tour pour la corvée des toilettes et dormait avec eux dans les casernes. Il faisait tout ça pour connaître chacun des membres de sa division. Il parvenait à les reconnaître à leur voix, à la façon dont ils respirent, dont ils s'inclinent. Tout le monde le respectait plus qu'un simple capitaine, ils le respectaient comme _leur_ capitaine. Dans aucune autre division, on ne pouvait trouver plus grande loyauté.

Shuuhei est un vice-capitaine assez capable. Il a toujours rendu ses articles à l'heure, il est resté jusqu'à la fin pour terminer la paperasse de la division, et il s'est assuré que ses hommes fassent leur travail. Malgré tout cela, il ne peut pas devenir ce que Tosen était à la neuvième division. L'absence d'un capitaine a poussé le vice-capitaine à sa limite. Certains jours, il dormait sur son bureau et était réveillé par un siège troisième préoccupé. Tout le monde dans la division sait que Hisagi-fukutaicho travaille d'arrache-pied et n'oserait pas s'approcher de lui comme ils le feraient avec Tosen. Hisagi lui reproche l'absence de lien au sein de la division. Il fait de son mieux pour être un leader, mais il sait qu'il ne peut pas remplacer Tosen. Il n'a tout simplement pas les qualités suffisantes pour être un capitaine.

Tosen sent les pensées mélancoliques sous lesquelles croule le jeune homme. Peu importe à quel point Shuuhei est en colère contre lui, cela ne change pas le fait que Tosen le connaisse intimement. C'est ça le lien entre un taicho et son fukutaicho, celui que même une trahison ne peut pas rompre. Le shinigami aveugle tend la main. « Je suis fier de toi, Shuuhei », dit-il en touchant le genou de son fukutaicho en signe de réconfort.

Shuuhei regarde les yeux fermés de l'homme, reconnaissant envers Tosen qui ne peut pas voir son état pathétique. « Vous avez toujours su quoi dire pour nous faire sentir mieux, taicho. » Il sourit amèrement, s'éloignant de la main de l'homme. « Ça ne change pas le fait que vous nous avez trahis. »

« Je sais que tu es en colère, mais Shuuhei », Tosen sourit tristement, son visage affichant clairement de la déception. « Je pensais que toi, de tous les gens, comprendrait. »

Shuuhei regarde son ancien capitaine, ne sachant pas quoi lui dire. Tiraillé entre la culpabilité et la colère, il se lève et s'en va.

* * *

><p>« Eh Izuru, t'aurais pas minci? »<p>

Kira Izuru mâche en silence sa nourriture. Gin sait à quel point Kira voulait étoffer son corps mince, et il utilise ça comme sujet de conversation. C'est typique de Gin, de toujours essayer de le rendre dingue et de l'énerver. Il ne le laissera pas faire. Il est maintenant plus mature qu'il ne l'était il y a neuf mois.

« Ahh, je vois. T'as décidé de m'donner dans l'silence. Comment dire. »

Le blond a les yeux sur sa nourriture, plaçant méticuleusement des morceaux de riz et de poisson dans sa bouche. Gin regarde Izuru mordre un bout de tofu avec un peu plus de force qu'il n'en faudrait. 'Trop facile'. Gin sourit de plaisir.

« Mou, » il fronce les sourcils et se penche vers le blond. « Arrête de m'ignorer, Zuru-chan. »Il coince l'homme avec ses baguettes. « On n'a pas parlé depuis tellement longtemps. »

« Calme, paix, sérénité. Calme, paix, sérénité. »Izuru chante le mantra à plusieurs reprises, essayant de desserrer l'emprise sur ses baguettes.

« ru.»

« Eh, Izuru.»

« Zuru-chaaaannn.»

« Vous voulez parler? Très bien! Parlons.» Izuru fait claquer ses baguettes, renversant de la soupe miso sur la table. « C'est ça, putain, parlons! » se met à hurler Kira.

Gin lève les sourcils, amusé par le choix de mots de son vice-capitaine. « Une bouche si sale. » Il le taquine, frottant le pouce sur les lèvres douces. « Du riz, » dit-il en riant lorsque son vice-capitaine lui tape sur les mains pour les éloigner.

« Arrêtez. Vous ne pouvez pas simplement vous en aller et agir comme si de rien n'était. »

« Hein? Donc on peut pas avoir un bon dîner? » fait Gin avec une moue tandis qu'il mordille dans un morceau de haricot. « T'es jamais aussi rebelle, Zuru-chan. Y'a un truc qui t'tracasse? »

Kira reste silencieux, déchiré entre le désir de tuer l'homme et de se confier à lui. « Allez, tu peux tout dire à ton Taicho. » Gin pousse à nouveau le blond avec sa baguette, l'irritant encore plus. « Taicho! » Kira saisit le bras de l'homme et le rapproche. Gin sourit comme un renard. « Oui? »

« Pourquoi ... pourquoi ne m'avez-vous pas emmené avec vous? » demande-t-il de sa voix faible et cassée. « Je vous aurai suivi partout et vous le savez », dit-il sur un ton accusateur. « Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir pris? » Ses mains tremblent, peu importe à quel point il essaie de les arrêter. Sa voix est cassée par l'émotion. Ses yeux le piquent, mais Kira refuse de cligner de peur que des larmes ne tombent. Il a suffisamment l'air pathétique comme ça, il n'est pas nécessaire que l'autre le voit pleurer.

Gin fronce les sourcils devant son vice-capitaine. Il ne s'attendait pas à le voir exploser. Il a toujours fait passer à Izuru des moments difficiles, mais il ne l'avait jamais poussé au bord des larmes comme ça. Kira a toujours été fidèle, non seulement à son capitaine, mais aussi à ses amis. Rangiku, Hinamori, Hisagi, Renji. Kira les aime et les chérit tous. Gin se souvient encore de l'air douloureux sur le visage du blond quand il a lui ordonné d'arrêter Rangiku. En le laissant derrière lui, Gin lui a enlevé le poids de choisir entre ses amis et son capitaine.

« Izuru ... »

« Je vous hais, » dit-il. « Je vous hais, je vous hais, je vous hais! »

Gin regarde l'amas désordonné et tout tremblant qu'est devenu son vice-capitaine. Toujours ce bon vieux Izuru, toujours à trembler comme une feuille. Le garçon a besoin de conseils. Il soupire et se lève, caresse les cheveux blonds d'Izuru avant de s'éloigner. « T'as jamais été un bon menteur, Izuru. »

* * *

><p>Hisagi frappe sa coupe de saké sur la table. « Qui a besoin de capitaines! »<p>

« On n'a pas besoin d'eux, » hoquète Kira.

« Ils nous laissent derrière eux et disparaissent. » Hisagi se met à roter et tombe sur le dos, se frappant la poitrine de colère.

« Ensuite, ils reviennent s'attendant à ce que tout soit OK! » Le blond émet un émouvant gémissement et vide son saké d'un trait.

« Waouh, » Ichigo repère de loin des deux shinigamis. « Mauvaise retrouvaille avec vos capitaines? » demande-t-il avec sympathie.

« Il n'est pas mon capitaine! » hurle Kira et il se met à pleurer sur son bras. « Je sais Kira, je sais », gazouille Hisagi et il verse une autre tasse de saké. « Bois, poil de carotte. » Il pousse une tasse vers Ichigo, qui fronce les sourcils.

« Non, ça va merci. Moi je vais bien. » Il repousse avec précaution la coupe, luttant contre l'envie de goûter à l'alcool. Aussi attrayant que soit le fait de boire, la vision qu'affichent les deux vice-capitaines ne l'impressionnent pas du tout. Ichigo préfère plutôt être maître de ses actes. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait avouer en état d'ébriété. « Eh Hisagi-san, tu viens du Rukungai? » demande-t-il rapidement avant que l'homme ne puisse lui offrir d'autres boissons alcoolisées.

« Ouais, ouais, ouais. »

« Est-ce ça a toujours été ... euh, pauvre? »

Les deux hommes se redressent de leurs tasses, échangeant un regard étrange sur leurs visages.

« Ehhh. Quel sujet sombre », dit Kira d'une voix traînante. Il lâche sa tasse, optant de siffler directement le saké au goulot. « Ce n'est pas comme si c'était plus déprimant que de vous voir vous saoulez », rétorque Ichigo, ce qui fait rire les deux vice-capitaines.

« Ouais, » répond Hisagi devenant d'un coup sombre. « D'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, tout le monde a toujours été pauvre. Et affamé. Merde, je ne peux pas me rappeler ne serait-ce qu'un instant où je n'ai pas eu faim. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Que veux-tu dire par pourquoi? C'est comme ça que ça se passe. Les ryokas ont toujours été les pauvres », renchérit Kira, en ignorant le sale regard que lui lance Hisagi.

« Ouais, mais c'est normal? Je veux dire, pourquoi le Sereitei ne prend-il pas soin d'eux? »

« Eh bien, ce n'est pas le rôle du Gotei… »

« Mais c'est le rôle de qui? »

L'homme est réduit au silence. Hisagi se penche en arrière et regarde le garçon aux cheveux orange, accentuant son froncement de sourcils. Il vient du Rukungai et il a compris exactement ce dont parle le garçon. Contrairement à ce que tout le monde pense, même un enfant avec un reiatsu minimum ressent encore la faim. La seule façon de remplir son estomac affamé, c'est de voler ou de rejoindre le Gotei 13. Et même après l'entrée au Sereitei, tout le monde n'a pas la garantie de survivre.

Il regarde souvent avec envie ceux qui sont nés nobles. Ils ont toujours eu assez à manger, ils n'ont pas dû travailler pour gagner leur repas, et ils seront toujours assurés d'un siège dans l'une des divisions. Il regarde Kira avec envie. Même en tant que membre d'une famille noble mineure, la vie de Kira est aux antipodes de la sienne.

« Et le roi alors? Fait-il quelque chose? » Hisagi hausse les épaules à la question, déjà fatigué par le sujet. « J'ai l'impression que c'est un bâtard, gros et paresseux, » dit froidement Ichigo, ce qui fait avaler son saké de travers à Hisagi.

« Attention Ichigo, tu ne devrais pas parler du roi comme ça. »

« J'en ai rien à foutre d'un roi qui ne prend pas soin de son peuple! »

« Kurosaki-kun! C'est un blasphème! » dit Kira en haussant le ton, son visage rempli de crainte. « Personne n'est censé parler ainsi de sa majesté. Le roi est infiniment bon et infiniment juste! »

« S'il est si bon que ça, pourquoi laisse-t-il crever de faim les enfants du Rukungai? » Ichigo fronce très fort les sourcils, le visage tordu dans l'indignation et la colère. Quand il voit le regard abasourdi des deux shinigamis, il se détourne et claque la porte de la pièce, s'en allant avant d'exploser.

« Laisse-le s'en aller, Kira », dit Hisagi en jetant un bras autour de son cou. « C'est juste le bavardage idéaliste d'un gamin qui s'ennuie. Il va passer à autre chose demain. »

« Ah, ok », dit faiblement Kira et il prend la coupe offerte, désireux de noyer son chagrin dans la boisson.

* * *

><p>Coyote Stark marche dans les couloirs de Las Noches avec une serviette jetée sur les épaules. C'est un spectacle rare de voir le Primera Espada se balader dans les environs. D'habitude, il ne sort jamais de sa chambre, préférant y dormir. Il passe devant trois arrancar numérotés et les regarde tristement se protéger de son reiatsu. « Vraiment? » demande-t-il dans la salle silencieuse. Même après avoir été scindé en deux entités, son reiatsu est encore trop dur à supporter pour un Arrancar. Il soupire et continue de marcher.<p>

De loin, il voit quelqu'un avec des cheveux orange penché par la fenêtre du château. Son épaule est appuyée contre les grilles, comme une poupée de chiffon. Les yeux brun chaud sont en train de regarder avec intensité la muraille immense. Stark s'arrête un instant pour regarder les cheveux orange, admirant leur pure luminosité. L'orange est la seule couleur qui ressort des pièces monochromes de Las Noches. Se délectant de cette couleur chaude, il poursuit alors sa promenade. Il n'a jamais vu cet arrancar auparavant. 'Ça doit être une nouvelle fracción d'Apporo', pense-t-il. Le savant aux cheveux roses a pris l'habitude de modifier les arrancars pour son propre plaisir. D'ailleurs, la raison pour laquelle Aizen lui permet d'utiliser ses menos est quelque chose qui le dépasse.

Quand il atteint le bout du couloir, Stark s'arrête et se retourne. Le garçon ne bronche pas. Curieux, pense l'homme. Il prend la décision de poursuivre l'enquête. Il s'approche du jeune homme et attend. Toujours rien. Il avance d'un autre pas. Rien. Confus, il penche la tête. Curieux, très curieux.

Il s'approche du garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il ne soit qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Le garçon n'a pas bronché face à son reiatsu. Il ne peut pas détecter sa présence, même si près? Comme c'est étrange. « Salut, » dit-il, faisant sursauter le garçon d'un bond.

« Putain de merde ! Pourquoi vous faites ça! » hurle Ichigo à l'attention de l'homme. Son 'haori' se met à glisser de ses épaules. Stark regarde fixement la peau couleur pêche de son cou qui rosit et les sourcils froncés plus profondément. « Vous ne portez pas de masque. » Il saisit la joue d'Ichigo et il la tourne d'un côté et de l'autre. « Et vous n'avez pas de trou de hollow, » déclare-t-il en saisissant son 'haori' et en le repoussant pour l'ouvrir et inspecter son torse.

« Qu'est-ce-que… Bat les pattes, pervers! » Ichigo frappe la joue de l'homme et bondit en arrière, désireux de mettre une certaine distance entre lui et l'espada. « Bien sûr que je n'ai pas de trou de hollow, espèce de dingue! Je suis humain! »

Le visage de Stark s'illumine de compréhension, et grimace de douleur. Le garçon a un bon punch « Ok, c'est logique. » Il hoche la tête et s'éloigne. Après quelques mètres, le brun s'arrête et se retourne. « N'êtes-vous pas censé être une fille? »

« La FRAISE-TOUTOU. OU ES-TU? »

« Putain, » maudit Ichigo et il court vers les escaliers, seulement pour se retrouver bloqué par un Tesla tout sourire.

« Ne cours pas, être humain, Nnoitra-sama a envie de se battre contre toi. » Le blond se met à rire comme un être maléfique. Ichigo se contente de lui lancer un coup d'œil bizarre avant de changer de direction. « JE T'AI ATTRAPE, LA FRAISE! » dit Nnoitra, sautant depuis le coin de la pièce. L'espada balance en criant son épée vers le bas, sur le garçon.

Ichigo évite de justesse la barre oblique de sa double faucille et glisse par-dessous le long corps grotesque de Nnoitra. Il se tourne seulement pour se retrouver face à face avec le loyal serviteur de Nnoitra. Grimaçant à la vue du blond, Ichigo lui balance un coup de poing sans aucune trace de culpabilité et de remords. L'homme est tellement bizarre, pense-t-il. Il frissonne en entendant le rire fou, rire qui lui rappelle trop Kurostuchi Mayuri.

Stark regarde toute la scène se dérouler sous ses yeux, en prenant son temps pour admirer la manière dont le corps souple du garçon se plie pour éviter les attaques de Nnoitra. Le garçon aux cheveux orange le remarque en train d'observer et attire son regard de ses yeux bruns chauds. « Au secours! » glapit-il tandis que Nnoitra réussit à couper le pan de son haori.

Sans une seconde de plus, Stark s'avance et saisit le col du garçon puis saute par l'unique fenêtre. Ichigo s'accroche à lui comme un chat, criant à cause du brusque changement d'altitude. Ils atterrissent les genoux enfouis dans le sable. « Crétin! Nous sommes coincés maintenant! » Ichigo grogne et tire sur sa jambe. Avec facilité, Stark saisit la main du garçon, le sort du sable, et se met à courir.

Ichigo pousse un juron quand il entend Nnoitra crier « La FRAISE » et le voit les suivre par la fenêtre, mais l'étau sur son bras ramène son attention à l'Espada brun. « Alors, » demande Stark à bout de souffle. « T'es pas une fille? »

Ichigo fronce les sourcils en direction de l'homme et montre sa poitrine. « ÇA RESSEMBLE A DES SEINS, POUR TOI? »

Stark regarde la poitrine plate au-dessus de son épaule et pense à une certaine espada aux cheveux blonds qui aime le malmener. « Oui. »

* * *

><p>Ils courent comme si le vent les portait, s'éloignant des murs de Las Noches jusqu'à ce que ceux-ci se confondent avec l'horizon. Leurs poumons les brûlent, leurs jambes leur font mal, mais ils ont continué à courir même après que la voix de Nnoitra ait été avalée par la nuit.<p>

« ... bâtard, » Ichigo souffle derrière l'homme. « Lâche... moi! »

« Peut pas, » Stark souffle aussi. « Presque ... » l'Espada Primera tire sur son bras, suscitant un autre juron de l'homme.

Ichigo veut traiter l'Espada de tous les noms vulgaires auxquels il peut penser, mais l'air de Hueco Mundo est tellement froid qu'il a même du mal à respirer. Pour l'instant, il opte pour un grognement.

« ... Stark. »

« Quoi? »

« Mon nom... Stark. » L'espada se désigne du doigt puis essuie la sueur de son front. Lorsqu'Ichigo ne répond que par un regard vide, l'Espada sourit avec brio parce qu'il pense qu'il peut charmer le jeune garçon en parlant.

Ichigo regarde l'homme comme s'il s'agissait d'un fou et le frappe sur l'épaule. « Va te faire foutre, » dit-il. Stark glapit et tombe, perdant son emprise sur le garçon. « Ça n'a pas l'air cool du tout, » dit Ichigo et s'effondre sur le sable, en s'appuyant sur ses avant-bras. Stark tient ses épaules lancinantes et regarde le garçon haleter. La Fraise le frappe, comme Lilinette, pense-t-il. Il se tient au-dessus du garçon et le frappe en retour aux épaules.

« Ouille! » Ichigo frappe la cuisse de l'homme, le faisant tomber sur les fesses. Leurs yeux enfin au même niveau, Stark regarde le garçon avec attention. Ils se fixent l'un l'autre jusqu'à ce que Stark affiche un beau sourire, prenant le garçon au dépourvu. Sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Ichigo se met à rire.

* * *

><p>« Bon sang, c'est si relaxant, » soupire Ichigo et il enterre plus profondément ses orteils dans l'eau. L'Espada a insisté sur le fait qu'ils devaient marcher un peu plus loin, et ce, jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent une magnifique piscine creusée dans la roche. Ça fait environs trente centimètres de profondeur, avec de l'eau clair et de la vapeur due à la chaleur. Au beau milieu de la piscine, il y a un gros rocher avec un trou au centre, dont le vent, en soufflant à travers, créé une sorte de sifflement curieusement relaxant. Il a fallu quelques arguments convaincants pour décider Ichigo à se joindre à lui, mais Stark est heureux d'avoir réussi. L'expression détendue lui sied mieux que la grimace. « Tellement bonne, » gémit-il, avec dans les yeux quelque chose proche du plaisir.<p>

« N'est-ce pas? Il y a encore mieux. » Le Primera Espada fouille parmi les pierres au fond de la piscine, en prend une et la jette sur la grande paroi rocheuse. Avec une bouffée d'air chaud, la petite piscine se met à gronder et bouillonner.

« Whoo! » dit Ichigo. « Merde c'est juste excellent! » il se met à glousser, fou de joie... Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher, les bulles, ça le fait marrer. Stark se joint à lui, pas tout à fait sûr de savoir pourquoi il rit. Il est simplement heureux qu'ils rient ensemble, comme une paire de loups hurlant à la lune.

« Je suis Ichigo Kurosaki, lycéen. » Stark prend la main offerte et la secoue lentement, de peur de casser la main du garçon.

Le garçon fronce les sourcils devant la faible poignée de mains. « Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on se serre la main. » Ichigo saisit la main de l'homme et la secoue vigoureusement pour lui montrer comment faire.

Stark hoche la tête pensivement et essaie de nouveau. Prenant la main d'Ichigo, il la secoue avec plus d'enthousiasme. « Mon nom est Coyote Stark, Primera Espada. » Il sourit, heureux que la main du garçon soit toujours en un seul morceau.

« Primera Espada? Qu'est-ce que c'est? Est-ce que c'est une sorte de Nachos? » Ichigo est en train de se moquer et rit de sa plaisanterie.

« Non, » Stark se met à rire et enlève son gant pour montrer son tatouage à Ichigo. Les yeux d'Ichigo s'écarquillent. « Je ne peux pas croire que je viens de vous traiter de Nachos. » Il rit de plus belle devant son absurdité. Le sourire de Stark s'élargit et il émet un petit rire. Il aime bien cet Ichigo Kurosaki.

« Donc, numéro un, c'est ça? Cela signifie que vous êtes plus fort que Nnoitra et Ulquiorra réunis. »

« Pas vraiment. Grimmjow est assez fort et quand Nnoitra se bat, il me fait peur. »

« Ouais, c'est vrai que ce salaud est effrayant. » Ichigo frissonne au souvenir du regard sanguinaire que lui a envoyé l'espada aux cheveux noirs. « Alors... avez-vous une tâche spéciale pour aider, comme qui dirait, au plan de domination du monde d'Aizen? »

« Eh bien je participe, mais tout l'espada y est obligé. » Stark se met à bailler et se frotte les yeux. « Je préfère dormir dans ma chambre. »

« Hein. Ok. » Ichigo dévisage l'homme, s'efforçant de le comprendre. « Avez-vous un truc spécial? »

« Tout le monde a un truc spécial. Même Ulquiorra en a un, même s'il ne dort pas. »

« Hein, il n'y a donc rien d'extraordinaire à être le plus fort Espada? »

« Eh bien, Aizen me permet d'emprunter ses oreillers si Lilinette est en train de laver les miens. »

Ichigo éclate de rire. « Ça ne compte pas! » Stark sourit, il est heureux d'avoir fait rire à nouveau le garçon.  
>Lorsque leur rire s'éteint, ils demeurent silencieux, écoutant le sifflement du vent et le grondement de l'eau. Même ici, au Hueco Mundo, il est mieux loti que les personnes du Rukungai. Il sent un sentiment de culpabilité pénétrer son esprit.<p>

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? »

« Oh, rien. Je viens juste d'avoir une altercation avec deux de mes amis. »

« À propos de quoi? » avance Stark en dessinant des ronds sur l'eau.

« Eh bien, » Ichigo lui explique ce qui se passe à la Soul Society, qu'à l'intérieur de la Cour des âmes pures, il y a des nobles tandis qu'à l'extérieur des murs ce sont des enfants affamés. Il évoque l'acheminement de vivres organisé par Aizen qui lui a ouvert les yeux face à la pauvreté, et que personne, si ce n'est justement Aizen, ne fait quoique ce soit pour y remédier. Stark écoute en hochant la tête tout ce qu'il lui dit et pose des questions. Ichigo lui fait part alors de la conversation qu'il a eue avec Kira et Hisagi à propos du roi, que Kira vénère très profondément.

« Je ne sais pas, ai-je été trop sévère avec eux? Je veux dire, il se pourrait que les ryokas soient pauvres parce qu'ils sont paresseux ou un truc du genre. » Il soupire avec lassitude.

« Pas nécessairement, » interjette Stark. « On peut avoir des Ryokas nés dans la pauvreté et parce qu'ils sont pauvres, ils auront à peine de quoi manger. Parce qu'ils n'ont rien à manger, ils ne vont pas bien. Parce qu'ils ne vont pas bien, ils gagnent moins d'argent. En raison de leur faible entrée d'argent, ils ne peuvent pas manger la nourriture appropriée. Sans cette nourriture, ils sont sous-alimentés. Parce qu'ils sont mal nourris, ils ne peuvent pas bien travailler. Parce qu'ils ne vont pas bien, ils gagnent de faibles salaires. Vous voulez que je continue? »

« Ok, ok. Alors peut-être qu'ils ne sont pas paresseux, » dit Ichigo, surpris par la vivacité d'esprit de l'homme. « Mais ça ne fait qu'ajouter à la question de savoir pourquoi personne ne fait rien à ce sujet. » Il fait un signe de la pour montrer sa frustration. « Je veux dire, à part Aizen, » admet-il à contrecœur. « Mais n'est-ce pas la responsabilité du roi tous ces trucs? »

« La pauvreté n'est pas un problème facile à résoudre, » dit Stark. « C'est un cercle vicieux, et il est le même dans le monde réel qu'à la Soul Society. » Il s'allonge en arrière sur ses coudes et respire profondément. « C'est tellement mieux ici, au Hueco Mundo. Aucune règle, aucun gouvernement, pas de pauvreté. Tout est plus simple. »

« Ha! C'est l'anarchie! »

« Oh, mais nous avons une règle. » Stark sourit et agite ses doigts.

« Laquelle? Tuer et être tué? » Ichigo grogne devant le clin d'œil de l'homme. « Ce n'est pas vraiment une manière de vivre. »

« C'est la façon dont la nature a voulu que soit la vie. »

« Ouais, mais », Ichigo baille en étirant ses bras vers le ciel. « Si vous êtes faible, vous êtes mort. Si vous êtes fort, vous êtes obligés de tuer les plus faibles sinon ils vont vous tuer. » Il baille encore et continue à faire trempette dans la piscine. « Quelle vie solitaire ce doit être. »

Stark fixe le garçon, frappé par la vérité contenue dans cette simple logique. « Oui, seul », murmure-t-il. Ils tombent dans le silence, le genre que deux personnes partagent quand elles sont totalement à l'aise ensembles. Avec ses orteils, Stark fait des tracés sur le sable au fond de la piscine. « Lilinette n'aime pas venir ici, elle pense que tremper ses pieds dans l'eau, c'est faire preuve de paresse, » fait-il à moitié en gémissant. Ce qui fait rire Ichigo.

« Y'a rien de mal à être paresseux. » Ichigo ferme les yeux et croise les bras derrière sa tête.

Stark sourit et heurte avec ses pieds ceux de l'autre. « Ouais, c'est ce que je dis. »

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre :<strong> Kenpachi débarque. KENPACHIIIIII


	9. Feu de camp

**Réponse de la ****traductrice**** aux reviews :**

**Darkmoonlady : **oui, Aizen est drôle…ment bourré de toc. Mais je suis bien d'accord avec toi, ils ont chacun un petit côté 'bizarre'. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui fait le charme de cette fiction : les personnages secondaires y occupent malgré tout une place importante.

**AliceGarden :** non, non, ce n'est pas du tout une idée. Stark aussi, il aime bien le parfum 'FRAISE'.

**So Mizu :** tu ne sais pas pourquoi tu adores le couple Tosen/Hisagi ? Bah… moi non plus. Pour tout avouer, j'espère même que ce ne sera pas un couple ! Quant à Kenpachi, pour se pointer, il se pointe : t'a juste qu'à lire ce qui suit.

**Kiss-Suki :** oui, les prétendants sont nombreux et c'est ça qui fait le suspens. Tu n'es pas fan de Grimmjow ? C'est ton droit le plus strict. Mais le traiter de 'bête sauvage' alors qu'un auteur lui a rarement prêté d'aussi 'pures ' sentiments, t'es dur là !

**Saranya55 :** ravie qu'elle te plaise et bienvenue parmi nous !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 9<strong>

* * *

><p>« Ichigo, tu manques à Kimon. »<p>

« Kimon se sent seul sans toi. »

« Kimon mange pas quand t'es pas là. »

Le chat blanc est en train de fixer son ancien maître de ses yeux bleus clairs. Même son masque de Hollow ne parvient pas cacher la perplexité qui se réfléchit dans ses yeux. L'Espada aux cheveux bleus marche de long en large, marmonnant des excuses toutes faites à un auditoire imaginaire.

« Oi, Kurosaki! Tu manquais au chat ! » gronde-t-il en direction du mur. « Non, non, ça va juste l'agacer.» Grimmjow murmure et se retourne.

« T'étais où? T'as manqué à Kimon. » Il essaye de nouveau, cette fois avec une voix geignarde. L'Espada aux cheveux bleus fait une grimace et se retourne à nouveau. Si le chat pouvait, il roulerait des yeux et soupirerait. Si seulement son ancien maître cessait de se servir de lui comme excuse pour passer du temps avec le jeune homme aux cheveux orange. Même lui sait que le garçon aime passer du temps avec l'Arrancar.

Heureusement, Ichigo pénètre dans la chambre avant que Grimmjow ne tente sa troisième voix. Sur ses lèvres il reste les traces d'un sourire, mais, comme d'habitude, son front est marqué de son air renfrogné. C'est un spectacle amusant. « Kimon! » appelle-t-il, son visage se transformant en une grimace. La tête du chat blanc hollow se redresse et il se met à miauler de soulagement, heureux qu'on lui épargne le monologue de Grimmjow. Kimon saute du lit et frotte son corps contre les jambes du garçon, ce qui fait rire ce dernier. « Super petit gars », dit-il en chatouillant le chat.

Au moment où l'odeur du garçon commence à inonder ses sens, Grimmjow sent ses muscles se tendre. Oh mon Dieu, à nouveau cette odeur. « Tu manques à Kimon » s'exclame Grimmjow en désignant le chat d'un ton accusateur. « Voilà pourquoi il a dormi toute la journée. » Le chat lance un sale regard à l'Espada avant de s'enfoncer plus profondément dans le bras de son maître, savourant son parfum merveilleux.

« C'est vrai? » Ichigo lui gratte la mâchoire. « T'es juste comme Stark. Chat paresseux. » Il blottit le chat blanc et s'éloigne, ôtant son haori et se jetant sur le lit.

« T'as vu Stark? » demande Grimmjow qui s'est crispé au nom du Primera Espada. « Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait? »

Ichigo fronce les sourcils devant le ton soupçonneux de Grimmjow. « Hé, ne le déteste pas. Il m'a sauvé de cette Espada en forme de sauterelle.» « Nnoitra », corrige Grimmjow. « Ouais, Nnoitra. Puis il m'a montré un endroit génial avec des sources d'eau chaude à l'extérieur de Las Noches. » Ichigo sourit et tend les bras. Grimmjow parcourt de ses yeux les longs muscles tendus du garçon, imaginant les doigts de Stark dansant le long de la peau lisse. Ce n'est pas une image qu'il apprécie.

« C'est impossible, » dit Grimmjow qui tout d'un coup a l'air irritable. « Il n'y a pas d'eau à la surface du Hueco Mundo. L'eau est située au niveau le plus bas de la Forêt des Menos. »

« Eh bien, il y en avait là-bas, » insiste Ichigo. Grimmjow ne fait que répondre avec un regard empli de colère, rendant le garçon encore plus confus. « Si tu ne me crois toujours pas alors je vais t'y emmener un de ses quatre. » Il baille et tourne le dos à l'homme. Ce n'est pas le moment de chercher la bagarre. Il est fatigué, est au chaud et détendu. Et tout ce qu'il veut faire, c'est dormir.

Grimmjow envoie des regards acérés dans le dos du garçon, en colère contre son renvoi explicit. « Peu importe, » crache-t-il et sort en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Kimon bondit un coup et siffle en direction de la porte. « Putain qu'est-ce qu'il est bizarre, » murmure Ichigo en approchant son chat près de sa poitrine et il ferme les yeux. Le chat hollow regarde la porte et miaule parce que l'Espada est parti.

* * *

><p>Zaraki Kenpachi est appuyé contre un gros rocher, son bras vaguement enroulé autour de son épée émoussée. Après son évasion de la réunion des capitaines, il a envoyé un papillon de l'enfer dans le monde réel pour demander un passage vers le Hueco Mundo à l'insaisissable Kisuke Urahara. Il n'aime pas traiter avec les gens louches comme lui, mais sa seule alternative était de demander de l'aide à Mayuri Kurostituchi, quelque chose qu'il ne ferait jamais, même dans un million d'années.<p>

Ils sont actuellement dans la forêt juste à l'extérieur du quartier 59, à attendre que Yoruichi vienne les rejoindre avec le portail d'Urahara. Ikkaku et Yumichika sont sortis chercher de la nourriture pendant que Yachiru est occupée à installer une tente. Satisfait de la façon dont les choses se déroulent, Kenpachi s'installe en face du feu qu'il est en train d'attiser, en laissant la chaleur des flammes vacillantes chauffer ses membres froids.

Le doux parfum sombre des braises lui rappelle l'époque où il se baladait du côté de la montagne Zaraki. C'était le bon temps, de se promener en quête d'un combat avec seulement son épée pour compagnon. Il aimait s'endormir après avoir combattu la journée entière, reposer son corps fatigué devant un bon feu.

Certains jours, il se réveillait les vêtements raidis par tout le sang séché. Habituellement, c'était le signal pour cesser le combat, afin qu'il puisse laver ses vêtements. Maintenant qu'il est un capitaine, un gamin maigrichon de la quatrième division fait sa lessive. Selon lui, ses vêtements sont assez propre tels qu'ils sont. Pour Kenpachi, tant qu'il n'y a pas de sang dessus, pas besoin de laver une chemise.

Il ne savait pas qu'en tuant l'ancien capitaine, Kenpachi se ramasserait autant de responsabilités. Faire la paperasserie, former les débutants, assister aux réunions d'urgence des capitaines, et tous ces autres trucs ennuyeux. Il a réussi à refiler la plupart des papiers à Yumichika, mais il y a d'autres choses qui rendent sa vie au Sereitei moins agréable.

D'une part, il n'est pas autorisé à attaquer les autres capitaines, une règle qui l'irrite au plus haut point. Il a envie de se battre contre eux, juste pour voir s'ils sont aussi forts que la rumeur le prétend. Il veut surtout rabattre son caquet au capitaine de la 6ème division, une intention dont Kuchiki semble s'être rendu compte. Dans toutes les réunions de capitaine, il voit les yeux de l'homme trembler de peur avant qu'il ne s'éloigne. Heureusement que Kenpachi n'est pas aussi obsédé par Byakuya qu'il ne l'est avec Ichigo. Ichigo, il a voulu le tester, pour le vaincre et ensuite pour qu'Ichigo le vainque. Avec Byakuya, il veut juste voir le joli visage du noble se tordre de douleur.

En parlant de bonnes âmes coincées, il est surpris de constater que le Sotaicho n'a pas envoyé de messagers pour le ramener. En raison de son manque d'encadrement, le Sotaicho a toujours été clément, ce qui rend la 11ème division l'une des plus indépendantes. Cependant, cette fois, il a le sentiment qu'il sera absent pendant une longue période. En l'absence de Yumichika, les formalités administratives de la division vont certainement s'accumuler. Il ne peut pas imaginer sa division de brutes analphabètes essayer de remplir un rapport. Aussi pénible qu'être un capitaine puisse être, il aime bien être entouré d'hommes comme lui, des hommes qui préfèrent se battre plutôt que de manger.

Un bruissement venant de la forêt attire son attention. Il a un sourire entendu, quand il voit Ikkaku et Yumichika trébucher devant le camp, leur visage rougi et les vêtements en désordre. « Vous avez trouvé un peu de poisson? » demande-t-il en passant, surprenant ses officiers assis.

« Ah, ouais. Je vais les préparer tout de suite. » Yumichika rougit plus profondément et se détourne pour écailler le poisson qui vient d'être pris, en murmurant à quel point le poisson peut être laid. Ikkaku s'occupe avec Hozukimaru, attachant et détachant sa forme shikai pour éviter les yeux de son capitaine. Kenpachi leur sourit et se tourne vers son vice-capitaine. Yachiru est en train de faire la sieste sous une bâche, ses bras recourbés sous les plis de la lourde matière plastique. Elle était censée monter une tente, mais apparemment l'enfant a décidé que c'était stupide et elle s'est endormie en-dessous.

Ces trois-là sont sa... famille? Non, ils sont trop maboules pour être appelés une famille, et ils ne sont pas assez copains pour être appelé des amis. Camarades peut-être, mais même ce mot n'est pas suffisant pour décrire la profondeur de leur relation. C'est un lien empreint de respect et d'admiration. C'est un lien pur et naturel, comme des loups qui suivent leur alpha, lui faisant confiance pour subvenir à leurs besoins, pour assurer leur sécurité. Bien sûr, les hommes de Zaraki n'ont pas besoin d'être protégés, mais comme tous les animaux sociaux, ils ont besoin d'un troupeau auquel ils peuvent s'identifier.

Il sourit à ceux qui sont autour de la cheminée, les seules personnes dont il se préoccupe. Ses yeux se focalisent sur un endroit vide juste en face de lui, ce qui lui fait froncer les sourcils. Ichigo devrait être assis là. Il parlerait avec Yumichika, taquinerait Ikkaku, ou peut-être jouerait avec Yachiru. De toute façon, Kenpachi veut qu'il soit là avec lui.

Depuis leur combat, il y a un désir ardent dans son ventre. Au début, il pensait que c'était parce que leur combat s'était terminé comme un tirage au sort, et que le désir serait satisfait avec une revanche. Cependant, quand il voit le garçon, chaque fibre de son être lui hurle 'à moi'. Ce n'est pas son habituelle envie de sang. C'est paternel, ça se manifeste comme une envie de compagnie, d'élargir son clan de quatre à cinq. Il y a également quelque chose de plus, quelque chose de nouveau. Il a envie d'avoir quelqu'un à lui, et à lui seul, tout comme Yumichika est à Ikkaku.

Kenpachi sait qu'il a besoin de quelqu'un qui peut se confronter à sa puissante lame. Avec ses pouvoirs, son attitude, et son immense reiatsu, Ichigo est le complément parfait à sa meute. Il a aussi des cheveux bizarres, ce qui correspond à l'exigence officieuse du code capillaire de la 11ème division. Il sourit quand il se souvient des cheveux de couleur orange vif, qu'il compare à la luminosité du feu en face à lui. Ichigo est le feu. Il est passionné, rayonnant, et plein de vie. Si la présence de Kenpachi est un enfer éternel, eh bien Ichigo est la seule flamme qui peut l'empêcher de brûler tout le reste.

Le garçon est fait pour _lui_.

Les nouvelles de sa capture ont laissé Kenpachi à la fois en colère et heureux. En colère parce que le garçon n'est pas disponible pour une revanche, et pourtant heureux de constater que Ichigo lui fournit une raison pour se battre. Même sans consigne, le garçon le conduit déjà à son prochain combat, comme Ikkaku et Yumichika le font souvent. Il sourit à cette pensée, pensant déjà à des moyens de récompenser le garçon.

« Taicho, vous devriez vous reposer pour le moment. Ikkaku et moi allons prendre le premier quart », dit Yumichika, en lui tendant une brochette de poisson. Incrédule, Kenpachi renifle. « Tu seras probablement trop préoccupé avec la queue d'Ikkaku pour regarder quoi que ce soit d'autre », déclare avec désinvolture Kenpachi, faisant lâcher au cinquième siège son poisson.

« Taicho! » rougit Yumichika, sans doute plus surpris par le choix du mot que par le contenu de son commentaire.

« Il n'est pas question que je baise ce dandy! » Ikkaku montre le shinigami aux cheveux sombres, en veillant à éviter tout contact visuel avec lui.

« Je ne peux pas croire que tu viennes d'utiliser le mot 'dandy'. Quel vilain mot », soupire Yumichika et il se cache le visage derrière sa manche.

Une veine pulse sur la tête d'Ikkaku. « Vous voyez capitaine? Comment pouvez-vous attendre de moi que je m'approche d'une tapette comme lui! »

Yumichika halète et se tourne vers lui avec des yeux étincelants. « Ikkaku, » murmure-t-il. « Je ne savais pas que c'est ce que tu pensais de moi. » Yumichika se met à pleurer, il se penche vers Kenpachi et il enfouit son visage contre son bras. « Taicho! Veuillez le punir pour avoir piétiné mon honneur! » s'écrie-t-il, frottant son visage sur la manche de Kenpachi.

« Oi, Ikkaku. Dis à ta femme de lâcher mon bras. » Sans cœur, Kenpachi secoue son bras.

« Taicho! » se plaignent-ils en chœur. Juste à ce moment-là, le paquet rose endormi se redresse, avec sur son visage, un air renfrogné. Yachiru jette ses jambes puis ses mains en avant, en criant de frustration.

« Mouuuuu! Ken-chan, fais en sorte que Boule à zéro et Yun-Yun s'embrassent pour les faire taire! » grommèle Yachiru en bâillant, tandis qu'elle grimpe sur l'épaule de son Ken-chan.

Le visage des deux hommes devient livide, regardant en suppliant leur capitaine. « Vous avez entendu votre lieutenant. » Kenpachi éclate de rire et pousse Yumichika vers un Ikkaku rougissant.

Ikkaku attrape Yumichika et le tient à la distance de son bras. « Eh bien? » Yumichika croise les bras. « Tu ne vas pas me faire des excuses? » exige l'homme aux cheveux noirs, ses plumes de paon flottant d'ennui.

Le shinigami chauve grogne. « Très bien! Je suis désolé », dit Ikkaku sans regarder le shinigami qui affiche maintenant un large sourire. Yumichika se penche et brosse ses lèvres sur la joue de l'homme, provoquant un cri heureux de leur fukutaicho. Ikkaku s'essuie la joue vigoureusement, en cachant un sourire derrière sa manche. Il ne peut pas empêcher son Taicho de penser qu'il est un chiot malade d'amour.

Yumichika s'amuse de la réaction d'Ikkaku, sachant à quel point son amant veut conserver son image 'd'homme'. « Ok! Mangeons! » Il frappe ses mains et passe les bâtons de poisson grillé, en donnant un à son amant tout en regardant par-dessous ses cils. Kenpachi se met à rire et s'attaque à son poisson, se demandant si Ichigo est comme Ikkaku ou plutôt comme Yumichika. Putain, quand il sera un homme, le garçon sera probablement délicieux avec ses joues roses et son air renfrogné.

Les trois shinigamis remarquent le sourire heureux affiché par leur capitaine, mais décident de ne pas poser de question. A la place, Yumichika se colle plus près de son amant, en utilisant le prétexte de verser du saké pour le câliner un peu plus. Ikkaku s'empêche de pousser sa rayonnante 'femme' loin de lui, seulement pour découvrir Yachiru en train de manger son poisson. La petite shinigami sourit et mâche le poisson, avalant son dîner et celui d'Ikkaku en un instant. Kenpachi éclate d'un rire tonitruant.

Il les aime ces idiots.

* * *

><p>Furieux, Ichigo fulmine quand Tosen lui donne la jambe sectionnée d'un hollow. « Putain qu'est-ce-que je suis censé faire avec ça? » Le visage s'éclairant de joie, Tosen sourit et désigne le panier qu'Ichigo porte sur son dos. Résistant à l'envie de tuer l'homme, Ichigo jette le membre sectionné dans le panier, grimaçant au bruit que cela fait.<p>

Ils ont fait un long et pénible voyage à travers le Hueco Mundo pour trouver de grands Hollows et les couper en petits morceaux. Ichigo a l'honneur de porter la chair putride et collante, se bouchant le nez et la bouche quand le vent souffle dans son dos. Tosen est plutôt ravi du malheur du garçon. Il est même en train de siffler un air joyeux pendant qu'ils coupent le hollow suivant.

Jusqu'à ce matin, Ichigo trouvait que la vie à Las Noches n'était pas si mal. Réveil, petit déjeuner en compagnie de Grimmjow, séance de jeu avec Kimon, discussion avec Aizen, sieste avec Stark, et à la fin de la nuit, regarder Kira et Hisagi se bourrer la gueule. A Las Noches, la pression vécue par un étudiant, doublé d'un shinigami, est inexistante. Il n'a pas à se précipiter après l'école et mentir à sa sœur pour passer sous sa forme de shinigami, et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Ichigo dort plus de 5 heures. Il est bien nourri, bien traité, et il a le chat qu'il a toujours rêvé d'avoir. Mis à part la menace constante de Nnoitra et de son Fracción, la vie est belle.

Ça, c'était jusqu'à ce qu'un Tosen portant des cuissardes ne fasse irruption pendant l'une des beuveries d'Hisagi et de Kira.

Les deux fukutaicho étaient inconscients lorsque l'ancien capitaine est arrivé avec un panier ridicule, son nez tiquant face à l'odeur d'alcool. Tosen s'est alors tourné vers Ichigo, qui l'a fixé en retour avec un air de défi. « Quoi? », a-t-il lâché. Il n'a pas pu s'en empêcher. L'homme l'a regardé comme s'il était responsable pour le problème d'alcool d'Hisagi.

« Viens », a-t-il dit en tendant au jeune homme un grand panier en osier.

Maintenant il est là, à marcher péniblement dans les dunes du Hueco Mundo, portant un panier plein de morceaux de hollow. Son lit bien chaud ainsi que son mignon chat blanc lui manquent, et il veut un bain de pieds à bulles. Ichigo fait la moue et se gifle mentalement. Il se dit 'Merde, depuis quand j'ai l'air d'un pleurnichard ?'

« Putain! » Ichigo a trébuché sur un caillou et s'est renversé sur la tête le contenu de son panier, éclaboussant du sang de hollow partout sur lui. Tosen le regarde froidement. « Ramasse-les Kurosaki », dit-il et il inscrit quelque chose sur son carnet.

Ichigo jure pour la énième fois et commence à ramasser les morceaux de cadavres. « Bon sang, pourquoi est-ce qu'on ramasse encore des morceaux de hollow? Est-ce qu'Aizen veut faire un Hollow version Frankenstein ou un truc du genre? »

« Un quoi? »

« Peu importe. » Ichigo lève les yeux. A quoi bon, l'homme ne connait pas de roman du 18ème siècle. « Dis-moi seulement... qu'il y a une raison pour que je sois couvert de matière collante de hollow. »

« Tu verras bien assez tôt. » L'homme s'éloigne, sans même regarder en arrière pour voir si le garçon suit bien.

'Foutue chauve-souris' murmure dans un souffle Ichigo en donnant un coup de pied au hasard dans l'un des membres hollow, l'envoyant faire un vol plané sur une dune de sable.

Ils gravissent une colline où une sorte de mur avec des fils de clôture est érigée tout autour d'un large fossé. Tosen le conduit sur un pont suspendu au-dessus du gouffre géant et s'arrête au milieu pour respirer l'air du Hueco Mundo. Autour d'eux, il y a ces arbres cristallisés qui parsèment le Hueco Mundo, révélant dans son intégralité leur gigantesque écorce. Tosen semble profiter de l'endroit, mais Ichigo est trop distrait pour remarquer la nature tout autour de lui. Après tout, il est difficile d'apprécier quoi que ce soit quand on est recouvert de matière hollow.

Tosen sent le garçon s'agiter derrière lui. « Concentre-toi » dit-il à Ichigo sur un ton dur de réprimande, provoquant encore une fois le regard noir du garçon sur lui.

« Me concentrer sur quoi? Sur le fait que je pue autant qu'un hollow? » Avant qu'il ne puisse continuer, Tosen bondit sur lui et le projette sur le sol, lui évitant de peu un cero.

« C'était quoi ça ? » Ichigo se relève, regrettant de ne pas avoir son épée. Venant de la forêt dense, la silhouette d'un Menos commence à apparaître. Sa gueule béante ruissèle de salive. Son masque est différent de ceux des Menos qu'Ichigo connait. C'est un masque sans trait particulier, avec seulement une ligne sur la joue droite qui sert de trou pour les yeux.

C'est un monstre gigantesque. Face à sa taille colossale, les arbres ne ressemblent à rien. Ichigo lance un juron et recule pour être arrêté par la prise de Tosen sur son bras. « Attend », dit-il. Ichigo se dit que l'homme a pété les plombs, ou qu'il est peut-être suicidaire. Peut-être que la mission d'Aizen est devenu trop difficile pour lui à supporter et qu'il veut en finir.

Le Menos gémit. Sa mâchoire s'ouvre et se referme comme le bec d'un poussin attendant la becquée. Tosen se saisit du panier rempli de morceaux de hollow et jette son contenu dans la gueule ouverte du Menos. Le monstre avale avec un 'slurp' dégoûtant, en faisant un bruit très satisfait avant de s'éloigner vers le bois.

« C'est quoi ce bordel? » chuchote Ichigo, en essayant de maîtriser sa voix tremblante. Tosen se penche pour essuyer sa main sur le haori du jeune homme. Un sourire béat danse sur les lèvres.

« A compter d'aujourd'hui, ce sera ton travail » dit Tosen puis il jette un petit poignard sur les genoux d'Ichigo. « Va tuer d'autres hollow. Gillian-san a très faim. »

* * *

><p>« Tosen. »<p>

L'aveugle ne bouge pas de son perchoir sur le gros rocher.

« Tosen », appelle de nouveau Ichigo. L'homme continue de l'ignorer. Fâché de ce traitement, Ichigo prend un os de son panier et le jette sur l'homme, le frappant l'arrière de la tête. Tosen se retourne lentement, sa main vérifiant ses cheveux tressés avec soin. Quand il ramène sa main, il découvre qu'elle est couverte du sang gluant d'hollow. Collante, visqueuse, pleine de sang.

Le garçon va payer.

« Kurosaki. » Il prononce le nom entre ses dents serrées. Il bondit à proximité du garçon avec son épée nue, avec l'intention de le tuer d'un seul coup. Ichigo pare rapidement le coup à l'aide du petit poignard recourbé, regrettant ce qu'il vient de faire. 'Putain, il est fort', pense-t-il en repoussant l'homme avec un grognement sourd.

« Pourquoi vous me haïssez tellement? » crie Ichigo entre deux coups.

« Parce que tu fais des choses comme celles-ci! » Tosen renverse à coups de pied le seau rempli de morceaux de hollow, en projetant encore plus sur le haori du garçon.

« Eh bien », balbutie Ichigo. « C'est vous qui avez commencé! » Il lance un morceau de viande vers l'homme, le faisant glisser au-dessus du pont étroit. Tosen grogne face au gâchis de nourriture.

« TU as trébuché sur un caillou et tu l'as renversé sur toi tout seul !» se met-il à hurler. Se faisant, il projette du sang sur sa veste en marchant tellement il est en colère.

« Vous M'AVEZ fait tomber! »

Les deux hommes se dévisagent tout en haletant, alors que leur reiatsu fluctue à un niveau dangereux. « Tu me paieras ça, Kurosaki Ichigo », siffle Tosen et, en un éclair, il rentre à Las Noches. Aizen va en entendre parler.

* * *

><p>Le bras d'Ichigo est libéré de la prise de l'homme. Il regarde vers le bâtiment. Son dos le fait souffrir, son corps pue, et son moral est au plus bas. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est prendre une douche et dormir.<p>

« Ichigo-kun. » Aizen arrête l'orangé. Sa voix est bienveillante comme elle ne l'a jamais été.

« Quoi? », soupire Ichigo. Il n'a pas le temps pour ces conneries.

« Nous avons déjà eu cette conversation. » Du dos de la main, il touche doucement la joue du garçon, ôtant le sang séché de hollow.

« Je sais. » Ichigo passe la main dans ses cheveux, jurant quand il trouve une mèche de cheveux agglutinés par le sang de Hollow.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as à dire pour ta défense ? »

Ichigo lève les yeux. Si Aizen veut le traiter comme un gamin alors il agira comme un gamin. « C'est la faute de Tosen » dit-il en passant devant l'homme irrité.

Déçu, Aizen secoue la tête et saisit Ichigo par le bras. « Ne blâme pas les autres pour tes erreurs, Kurosa… »

Avant qu'il ait pu finir, Kaname Tosen arrive avec sa veste tâchée de sang. Elle est tout aussi sale que le Haori d'Ichigo, et ça pue autant. Aizen reste bouche bée, incapable de croire la scène qui se déroule devant lui. Ichigo envoie un sourire béat à Aizen avant d'aller dans sa chambre, qu'il ferme à clé derrière lui avant qu'Aizen ne se remette du choc.

« Kaname? » appelle un Aizen incrédule. Kaname Tosen, le plus fidèle serviteur d'Aizen, a enfreint la règle la plus absolue de Las Noches : porter un uniforme sale. Il s'agit de la première fois où Kaname désobéit à l'un de ses ordres.

« Aizen-sama. » Tosen s'incline et s'en va, désireux de laver le sang sur sa peau. Aizen regarde fuir le dos de l'homme, un regard confus encore sur le visage.

* * *

><p>Si l'on devait coller une étiquette à Ulquiorra alors on pourrait le considérer comme un nihiliste. Il ne peut rien ressentir, n'a aucun sens du goût, ni de la mélodie, mais le plus important, il ne désire rien. A l'intérieur de lui, c'est le néant, un vide qui existe depuis l'aube de sa création. Il n'y a rien, et c'est naturel.<p>

Même son premier souvenir est rempli avec le néant. Il se souvient d'un désert sans fin accompagné d'une grande étendue de ciel sans étoiles. Une terre vide et aride, sans aucun signe de vie. La seule végétation qu'il voit, est constituée d'arbres translucides disséminés dans le paysage. Il n'y a pas d'odeur, pas de bruit, pas de couleur ou de vie. Tout ça n'existe que là-bas, sans interaction, comme d'immuables sculptures mortes. Ça continue d'exister sans qui que ce soit pour le régenter, sans raison apparente, et sans donner le moindre sens à leur existence.

Tout comme lui.

Il se souvient d'avoir erré pendant des jours, d'avoir monté des collines, d'en avoir redescendues, d'avoir traversé des gouffres, d'être allé sous terre. Il aurait marché pendant des semaines, sentant le sable se mouvoir sous ses pieds. Il ne s'est pas arrêté. Il ne s'est pas reposé. Il s'est contenté de marcher. Comme une routine aveugle et vide de sens, du genre qu'il ne rechigne pas à faire.

Tout au long de sa marche, Ulquiorra se rappelle être tombé sur une grande fosse sombre, rempli de Hollows très grands et sombres, rassemblés ensembles. Ils luttaient les uns contre les autres, avec leurs longues dents acérées étincelantes et leurs griffes. Il s'est assis et s'est mis à les regarder car ils montraient leurs dents et s'arrachaient les uns les autres leur chair, un acte (il le découvrit plus tard) essentiel à leur survie. Il les regarda avaler la chair de leur semblable, trouver de la nourriture à partir d'un acte destructeur. Certains criaient à l'agonie, d'autres émettaient des sons comme un rugissement triomphant. Pourquoi ne l'auraient-ils pas fait? Ils ont prolongé leur vie grâce à la chair de leurs camarades. N'est-ce pas une cause digne d'être célébrée?

Ulquiorra n'aurait su le dire. Lui ne voulait pas vivre, et il ne désirait pas non plus mourir. Pour lui, la vie n'est rien de plus qu'une errance sans fin. Ce n'est pas le fait qu'il craigne la mort qui l'empêche de mourir. Il n'a pas d'émotion, car les émotions, ça ne se voit pas. Et ce qu'on ne voit pas, on ne peut pas le toucher, donc ça n'existe pas.

C'est la seule conclusion logique.

Tout ce dont il a été témoin relève de l'instinct primal. Les Hollows mangent des Hollows, se déchirant les uns les autres avec leur bouche toujours affamée. Des animaux se prenant les uns les autres pour satisfaire leur besoin sexuel et puis dévorant leur corps après leurs copulations. Pas d'émotion impliquée dans leur action. Il s'agit juste du résultat de leur instinct, rien de plus.

C'est pourquoi il déteste Orihime Inoue.

D'habitude, il évite comme la peste la présence d'idiots émotionnels. Il va même jusqu'à avoir des contacts minimum avec ses collègues espada. Il estime que, plus on est sensible émotionnellement, plus on est difficile à manipuler. Cependant, Aizen a mis la femme sous sa garde, ne lui laissant pas d'autre choix que d'être en contact avec elle.

Ce n'était pas censé être une tâche difficile. Lui apporter de la nourriture, la regarder manger, la laisser. Lui apporter de la nourriture, la regarder manger, la laisser. Simple, propre, efficace.

En tant que gardien, il a été exposé à ses particularités, ses émotions quotidiennes, et son entêtement. Son bavardage constant sur l'amour et l'amitié l'a irrité. Ses idéaux illusoires à propos de ses sauveurs l'ont fait douter sur l'intelligence de la femme, et même sur sa santé mentale. Personne ne devrait pouvoir continuer à espérer lorsque le dernier lambeau d'espoir a disparu. Il avait l'intention de briser sa détermination, de lui montrer que sa réalité était fausse. Il aurait peut-être pu la conduire dans le même vide que celui dans lequel il vit, et vers la mort. Avant qu'il ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, elle lui a été enlevée et échangée contre un autre idiot.

Ichigo Kurosaki.

Il est effronté et bruyant. Il est très semblable à Orihime, et pourtant ils sont différents. Désespérément optimiste, émotionnellement instable, et pas en phase avec leur propre réalité. Ulquiorra a pensé que le reiatsu instable du garçon finirait par le tuer, cependant sa présence continue à prouver qu'il avait tort.

Il a espéré qu'il pourrait employer les mêmes tactiques avec le garçon. Monter, apporter de la nourriture, s'en aller. Contact minimum, risque minimum d'interagir avec l'idiot. Cependant, son Seigneur et maître a insisté pour que l'arrancar discute régulièrement avec Ichigo. Aizen veut que le garçon puisse se sentir 'heureux' et 'aimé'. Bien sûr, Ulquiorra est le bon choix pour inspirer 'bonheur' et 'amour', qui d'autre, sinon un arrancar dépourvu d'émotion pourrait s'en charger?

Ulquiorra se débarrasse de son sarcasme. Qui est-il pour remettre en cause les décisions de son maître? Il fera son travail, et il le fera bien. Il a même rencontré Ichimaru pour qu'il lui enseigne les points essentiels d'une conversation. Ulquiorra est donc persuadé qu'il va bien s'en sortir de cette routine dénuée de sens pour lui. Il roule la desserte de nourriture jusqu'à la porte sur laquelle il frappe, et attend que le garçon vienne ouvrir. Gin dit que c'est mieux de ne pas entrer sans y être invité. Quelle étrange coutume.

La porte se déverrouille, ce qui sortir Ulquiorra de ses rêveries. Au lieu du garçon aux cheveux familiers orange, il est accueilli par un homme étranger, vêtu d'un haori de capitaine. C'est un géant, avec des pointes et des cloches décorant ses cheveux. L'intrus porte sur son épaule un Ichigo inconscient, son corps encore humide et dégoulinant d'eau. Une serviette traîne dangereusement bas sur les hanches d'Ichigo, mais l'homme a semblé préférable qu'il en soit ainsi.

Ulquiorra n'est pas sûr de savoir comment procéder. Il ne se souvient pas d'un scénario comme celui-ci dans ses leçons. Son instinct lui dit de tirer son épée, mais un mot de Gin fait écho dans sa mémoire. « Rappelez-vous Ulquiorra, peu importe si la situation est compliquée, **ne dégainez pas votre épée**. C'est impoli. »

Ulquiorra reste confus. Ichimaru n'était pas très clair dans son explication. Il aurait dû s'adresser à Tosen-sama.

Avant qu'Ulquiorra ne puisse décider quoi faire, l'intrus a déjà remarqué sa présence. « Dégage, le visage pâle » dit-il d'un ton bourru, bousculant l'arrancar de ses épaules. En moins d'une seconde, l'homme a disparu, utilisant le shumpo pour s'éloigner de la scène du crime.

Ulquiorra regarde son épaule, se focalisant sur sa veste froissée. Aizen-sama ne sera pas content s'il fait son rapport avec un uniforme froissé. Il décide que le garçon va de toute façon mourir alors pourquoi s'embêter à risquer de mécontenter son maître. Ulquiorra ôte sa veste et se met à la lisser chemin faisant. Malheureusement, la boue que l'homme a laissé derrière lui, s'est porté sur le dos de sa veste, ce qui lui fait froncer encore plus les sourcils. Il semble qu'il va devoir en premier lieu laver sa veste.

Ulquiorra soupire et se met à marcher en direction de la laverie. Kurosaki devra attendre. La propreté d'un uniforme est prioritaire au danger encouru par un otage.

C'est ce qu'Aizen dirait.

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre :<strong> Ukitake rejoint la folle équipée. Ichigo est sauvé mais par qui...?


	10. Thé Oolong

**Chapitre 10**

* * *

><p>C'est avec une douleur lancinante qu'Ichigo se réveille. Quel sentiment étrange que celui d'être froidement assommé. C'est comme s'endormir sans pouvoir contrôler son propre corps. C'est effrayant, car le sentiment d'impuissance lui rappelle qu'il est juste un humain. Que la mort peut venir le prendre, tout aussi facilement que n'importe qui.<p>

Alors qu'il est étendu sur un sol dur et froid, Ichigo remarque qu'il ne porte rien, si ce n'est une serviette enroulée autour de sa taille et un haori jeté sur sa poitrine. 'Merde', jure Ichigo en silence. Il le savait. Il avait le sentiment que tôt ou tard, il se ferait agressé sexuellement. Il ne présente aucun signe qu'il ait été violé ou quoi que ce soit d'approchant, mais Ichigo est sûr que quelqu'un a touché ses parties intimes. Quelle autre explication donner à un garçon à moitié nu inconscient? Putain d'Aizen et son stupide 'haori'. Si seulement il lui avait donné une chemise, il ne serait pas à moitié nu dans une caverne sombre et lugubre.

Deux yeux de couleur or se mettent à cligner, parcourant la peau de pêche rougissante que dévoile le tissu. Dans ces yeux-là, couvent la faim et l'envie. Son immobilité ne trahit en rien sa présence. L'ombre sourit quand le garçon commence à se déplacer, mais le sourire est vite remplacé par un air préoccupé devant l'air hébété du garçon.

« Eh, soleil, on est décidé à se réveiller? » dit une voix dans l'obscurité. Cette voix de baryton basse et plutôt brute lui envoie des frissons dans tout le corps.

Confus, Ichigo écarquille les yeux. Il a entendu parler cette voix quelque part, mais ne peut pas mettre un visage dessus. Il regarde dans la direction de la voix, mais sa vision floue ne peut rien lui révéler, à part l'obscurité. Puis, il entend des tintements de cloche.

« C'est toi Kenpachi? » demande avec hésitation Ichigo.

L'homme dans l'ombre a un petit rire de gorge. « Tu les as entendu, les cloches, hein? » Ichigo sourit en réponse. Enfin, quelqu'un qui est de _son_ côté.

« Bien sûr. N'avons-nous pas établi que j'suis le seul qui peut m'occuper d'toi? » Ichigo se retourne, riant de soulagement. Mais il se met à suffoquer de douleur, la main sur son cou. Kenpachi se penche en avant et lui tapote la joue. « Comment tu vas? J'ai frappé trop fort? »

« Eh bien, il n'y a pas de sang, mais je sens que ma tête va exploser » se plaint Ichigo. Kenpachi fronce les sourcils et se rapproche du garçon. « Viens ici. » Ichigo siffle au moment où l'homme lui touche le cou, grimaçant quand les doigts calleux frôlent la peau sensible.

« A-attend, tu fais quoi », demande-t-il frénétiquement alors que Kenpachi commence à le soulever et à le mettre sur ses genoux. L'homme se contente de grogner et rapproche le garçon le long de son corps, en inclinant doucement la tête du garçon sur son épaule.

« Détend-toi » souffle-t-il à l'oreille d'Ichigo, attisant le feu au creux de ses reins. Ichigo rougit et le repousse, tentant de se mettre dans une position où il n'est pas à cheval sur l'homme. « Détend-toi », grogne à nouveau Kenpachi, en serrant la taille du garçon d'une poigne qui n'est pas si douce que ça. Ichigo espère juste que la dureté entre ses jambes ne dérangera pas l'homme.

Après quelques instants de lutte, Ichigo finit par reposer sa tête contre l'épaule de Kenpachi, se tortillant dans une position douloureuse juste pour éviter que son aine ne touche les genoux de l'autre. Il essaie de ne pas pleurnicher lamentablement tandis qu'un pouce ferme commence à masser son cou, mais le souffle chaud de Kenpachi, associé à ses douces caresses, font qu'Ichigo en a très envie. Après quelques douloureuses compressions, la douleur dans son cou commence à disparaître et une chaleur plaisante à inonder son corps.

Ichigo se détend instantanément sous le massage, gémissant de plaisir, serrant le bras de Kenpachi tandis que les doigts travaillent avec magie. « Quel bébé. J'ai pensé que tu t'étais fracassé le crâne ou un truc comme ça. Bah, c'est juste une commotion cérébrale », murmure l'homme. En entendant cela, Ichigo lève les yeux. Seul Kenpachi peut faire la lumière sur un traumatisme à la tête.

Ils restent ainsi pendant un certain temps. Leur poitrine se dilate et se contracte à l'unisson. C'est le paradis pour chacun d'eux, et c'est peu dire considérant à quel point c'est l'enfer au Hueco Mundo.

« Attend, tu m'as bien kidnappé? » demande Ichigo qui réalise enfin. Il rompt la connexion de leur deux corps. Kenpachi soupire. Pourquoi les gens doivent-ils toujours utiliser des mots aussi forts que 'kidnapping ' ou 'enlèvement' quand tout ce qu'il fait, c'est de les jeter sur ses épaules. Certes, Ichigo est curieux, mais le mot 'kidnapper' n'est-ce pas un peu exagéré?

« Appelle ça comme tu veux, princesse, mais au final, j'ai sauvé ton cul. » Il a un rictus sauvage, montrant ses canines pointues.

Devant une telle logique, Ichigo se met à rire, plus heureux que l'homme l'ait emmené de Las Noches, qu'en colère pour l'avoir plongé dans l'inconscience. « Sosuke va être tellement en colère » lâche-t-il en riant. « Il déteste quand les choses ne se déroulent pas selon son petit plan. » Ichigo se souvient de l'incident hollow avec Tosen. Le regard sur le visage d'Aizen valait son pesant d'or.

Kenpachi plisse les yeux. Il n'aime pas la façon dont Ichigo cause si familièrement du traître. « Peu importe », il fronce les sourcils et repousse le garçon de ses genoux, « nous partons dans quelques minutes. Urahara ne peut pas garder le portail spirituel ouvert et j'ai déjà perdu une heure à t'trouver. » Kenpachi se lève, s'arrête et se penche pour ajuster son haori sur le corps du garçon.

« Pourquoi tu t'es adressé à Urahara? » dit Ichigo en se moquant à moitié quand il fait allusion au commerçant pervers. « Ce n'est pas le savant fou qui est en charge des portails? Vous savez que cette enflure surévalue tout bien au-dessus de ce ça vaut en réalité? »

Kenpachi répond avec désinvolture : « Le vieux con nous a pas laissé envoyer une équipe de recherche. » Et instantanément, il regrette.

Cette déclaration efface le regard rebelle du visage d'Ichigo, ce même regard que Kenpachi aime tant. « Je vois », dit-il simplement. Ichigo se sent un peu blessé que le Seireitei n'ait même pas pris la peine de lui venir en aide. Après ses nombreuses contributions, il pensait qu'au moins Renji ou Rukia essaieraient de venir à sa recherche. Maintenant, le seul qui était prêt à le sauver est la personne même qui a essayé de le tuer il y quelques mois. Tout ça est plutôt déprimant.

Kenpachi voit bien à quel point la tristesse se lit dans les yeux bruns miel, quand le garçon détourne le regard ailleurs, sans fixer quoi que ce soit de particulier. Il va être damné s'il fait pleurer Ichigo. Kenpachi grogne, tournant le visage du garçon vers le sien, le sortant de ses pensées. Ichigo rougit d'être si proche et détourne les yeux.

« Ce n'est pas grave », déclare-t-il rapidement. « Après tout, je suis juste un shinigami remplaçant. » Ichigo regrette aussitôt la faiblesse de sa voix.

Kenpachi fronce les sourcils. « Vas pas broyer du noir », dit-il sur un ton bourru, tapant du doigt sur la tempe du jeune homme. « Tu m'as moi, boule à zéro et la princesse pour prendre soin de toi. On n'a pas besoin d'eux. »

Pendant un moment, Ichigo ne sait pas comment répondre à ce geste. Au lieu de ça, il revient à son habituelle grimace. « Ne pas me morfondre, » murmure Ichigo, cachant un sourire en se frottant les yeux. Kenpachi râle lorsque les petits coups de poing du gamin commencent à taper contre sa tête.

« Dégage l'chiot. » Il épingle le garçon contre l'intérieur lisse de la grotte, suscitant un rire d'Ichigo.

« Nooon, ma serviettte ! » Il la saisit en vain, essayant de se cramponner désespérément au bout de tissu. Kenpachi sourit tandis qu'il tire sur un coin du tissu, taquinant le garçon prude pour qu'il montre un plus de peau. « Pervers ». Ichigo balance un coup dans la mâchoire carrée de son sauveur.

Malgré la douleur, Kenpachi ne peut pas s'empêcher de se joindre au garçon pour rire, leurs voix chaudes se répercutant dans la grotte froide. Il ne savait pas que le bonheur d'un autre pouvait être contagieux.

Il regarde la peau lisse du cou d'Ichigo, la façon dont sa joue rougit et brille alors qu'il cesse de rire. Ses yeux brillent d'une joie véritable, et ses lèvres souples s'étendent dans un sourire tellement merveilleux. Oui, Ichigo doit toujours être comme ça, riant, souriant comme s'il n'avait pas à prendre soin du monde. S'il ne réussit pas à garder son Ichigo heureux, il va sûrement le tuer quelqu'un.

* * *

><p>Ce sont toujours les même bonnes vieilles réunions de l'Espada à Las Noches. Grimmjow est renfrogné, Stark dort, et Aizen est en train de siroter son thé. Toujours la même routine. Entendre de bons vieux discours d'Aizen, son plan pour la prochaine attaque, et puis entendre Ulquiorra réciter son rapport terriblement ennuyeux. Cette fois, la réunion va prendre une atmosphère plus vivante.<p>

« Ichigo Kurosaki a été enlevé. Izuru Kira et Hisagi Shuhei boivent tout notre alcool. Nous avons besoin de nous approvisionner en détergent. »

Tout le monde dans la salle cligne des yeux. Ulquiorra a réellement dit quelque chose d'intéressant.

« Pouvez-vous répéter cela, Ulquiorra? »

« Les vice-capitaines shinigami sont en train d'écouler nos réserves d'alcool. La réserve de déter…»

« Non, non. Au sujet d'Ichigo Kurosaki. »

« Ah, oui. Il a été capturé par un capitaine shinigami. »

Barragan se met à bailler.

« Merde, merde, merde, MERDE. » Grimmjow écrase la tasse qu'il avait dans la main et la jette violemment contre le mur. Il vient de retrouver le garçon et maintenant un putain de bâtard l'a éloigné à nouveau de lui.

« Je vais le ramener » dit Grimmjow. Il pousse sa chaise d'un coup de pied et commence à se diriger vers la grande porte de marbre. Ulquiorra fronce les sourcils, mais ne fait aucun mouvement pour l'arrêter. « Ensuite, le rapport sur l'aile Ouest. »

« Laisse tomber, Ulquiorra. » Tosen vient de prendre la parole. « Est-ce vrai? Est-ce que Las Noches a vraiment été infiltrée par un capitaine? »

« Oui. »

« A quoi y ressemble? » demande Nnoitra d'une voix traînante.

« Grand. Un haori râpé. Des cheveux hérissés. Malpoli. »

« C'est Kenpachi-taicho. » Tosen bronche en posant sa main sur son abdomen là où se trouve la cicatrice qu'il a récolté lors de leur dernier combat. Les trois shinigami se regardent, avec un air sombre et grave. Zaraki Kenpachi est un homme dangereux, un homme très dangereux. Aucun capitaine sain d'esprit ne fera face seul de son propre gré à la bête. Aizen s'amuse de la détermination de Grimmjow. Ce pauvre garçon va être tué.

« Maaa, nous sommes tous morts. » Ichimaru rompt le silence en faisant tournoyer sa chaise et en jetant sa main en l'air. Il tourne son attention vers l'espada aux cheveux bleus. « Naa, Grimmjow. T'ferais mieux d'réfléchir à deux fois avant d'affronter le capitaine de la 11ème Kenpachi. »

Grimmjow arrête sa longue foulée régulière, serrant sa main en un poing.

« T'vas probablement mourir » dit simplement Gin. Ces mots lui glace le sang.

Grimmjow sait qu'il est fort, mais il est également conscient qu'il n'est pas le plus fort. Il est seulement le sexta, encore plus faible que ses cinq prédécesseurs. Mais ce qu'il manque en puissance, il le compensera en détermination brute. Il ramènera Ichigo, et le marmot lui en sera reconnaissant.

Mais est-ce que l'homme est si fort que ça? Il peut tout au plus être plus forte que Nnoitra, et avec un peu de chance, Grimmjow pourrait facilement vaincre l'espada numéro trois. Néanmoins, ces petits détails n'ont pas d'importance. Shinigami fort ou faible, il va tous les tuer. Il va sauver Ichigo et l'attacher dans sa chambre.

« Tu as entendu Grimmjow? Tu vas être tué », dit Tosen à l'homme resté silencieux. Grimmjow veut grogner contre le capitaine crispé, mais à la place, il tourne lentement vers lui son visage tordu dans un sourire fou.

« Je vais prendre le risque. » dit-il. Nnoitra ricane et roule des yeux face au cliché.

« Je viens avec toi. » Stark se lève de son siège, récupérant les documents autour de lui. Quand il remarque les regards choqués de tout le monde autour de la table, il dit simplement : « Je suis inquiet pour Ichigo. » Aizen lève l'un de ses sourcils. Intéressant, son Primera Espada veut faire un travail de son propre chef.

Grimmjow lui lance un regard. Un grondement sourd sort de sa poitrine. « Reste en dehors de ça » grogne-t-il. Stark plisse les yeux, s'efforçant de supprimer un grognement de la sienne. Grimmjow ose aller contre lui? S'il lui donnait un avant-goût de son pouvoir, peut-être le petit chat ne serait pas aussi insolent. Il secoue rapidement ces pensées de sa tête. Menaces, vraiment? Comme c'est inhabituel de sa part.

« En fait, » intervient Nnoitra. « Moi aussi avec Tesla, on va chercher la 'fraise'? » Il fait un rictus obscène. « On est une bonne équipe, bien meilleure de toute façon qu'ces deux-là, on va les trouver en moins d'une heure. » Nnoitra sourit. Après avoir tué l'homme aux cheveux hérissés, il prendra Ichigo dans sa chambre et lui faire des choses indicibles.

« Oh! C'est une bonne idée! Eh, j'pourrais me joindre à vous! » Gin sourit. « Ça ira beaucoup plus vite si on s'y met tous ensemble pour chercher? » Le sourire de Nnoitra a disparu. Si le shinigami se ramène, eh bien plus question de passer du bon temps avec sa 'fraise'. Putain d'Ichimaru, toujours à gâcher tout le plaisir. Se doutant facilement du genre de pensées de l'arrancar, Gin sourit et fait un signe à son futur partenaire. 'Va te faire foutre Ichimaru, toujours à me faire chier'.

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi on s'embête pour cet humain » dit Barragan d'un air boudeur, pas vraiment content qu'un simple gamin retienne l'attention des hauts gradés de l'Espada. Halibel hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment et en ignorant le grognement émis par Grimmjow. Le bâtard misogyne a toujours eu maille à partir avec elle, Halibel étant la seule femme du groupe. Mais quelque chose lui dit que son agressivité actuelle n'est pas due à ses idées sexistes. Grimmjow semble vouloir le garçon comme un chat voudrait de l'herbe à chat. « Calme-toi Grimmjow. Barragan a raison. Pas besoin de faire un grand tapage pour un être humain. »

« Je ne sais pas, c'est un spécimen très intéressant » renchérit Szayel Apporo en faisant tournoyer ses cheveux rose entre ses longs doigts effilés. « L'hollowfication chez un être humain qui plus est chez un shinigami est inouïe. Le niveau anormal de reiatsu qu'il possède, pourrait être exploité et stocké dans une arme à énergie spirituelle. Oh toutes les choses que je pourrais tester sur lui! » Il frissonne de plaisir et se frotte la chair de poule apparue sur ses bras. « Aizen-sama, si je le trouve en premier, puis-je le garder pour mes expériences? »

« Si tu ne l'abîmes pas trop... » dit Aizen nonchalamment. Il déteste quand d'autres personnes touchent à ce qui lui appartient, mais pour l'amour de la science, il permettrait à Szayel Apporo de faire des tests avec le garçon. Et puis, ça servirait de punition au jeune homme pour s'être laissé enlever.

« Alors je l'veux pour mon 'expérience' aussi. » Nnoitra affiche un sourire lubrique.

« S'il te plaît, » Szayel roule des yeux. « Nous savons tous comment se terminent tes expériences. » Nnoitra se met à rire et attrape son entrejambe, ce qui donne une image claire de ce qu'il a l'intention de faire avec le garçon. Barragan éclate d'un rire tonitruant, clairement amusé des pitreries de Nnoitra. « Ça ne me dérangerait pas d'aller, moi aussi, après le gamin. » Les yeux du vieux reflètent la luxure.

Grimmjow et Stark plissent tous deux les yeux face aux deux arrancars. Leur regard promet un bain de sang dans un proche avenir. C'est comme si le nombre de personnes dangereuses venait subitement d'augmenter. Stark soupire tandis que Grimmjow broie du noir. Non seulement ils doivent se préoccuper du capitaine Shinigami, mais aussi apparemment de trois de leurs camarades espadas qui ont également des vues sur le garçon.

Aizen soupire et boit une gorgée de thé, l'air très calme et peu soucieux de leur situation actuelle. Aussi fort que soit son espada, aucun d'entre eux n'est capable de faire face à ce monstre seul et en sortir vivant. Ils ont pris une bonne décision de s'associer pour chercher le garçon, mais même cette stratégie ne peut garantir leur survie.

En dépit de son inquiétude concernant Zaraki, tôt ou tard, ses hommes auraient eu à affronter le capitaine de la onzième division. S'il refuse à ses hommes d'aller sauver Ichigo, le garçon sera perdu et de précieuses informations compromises. Toutefois, s'il pouvait sauver Ichigo et tuer en même temps la bête, alors ce serait dommage de laisser passer cette occasion. Quel meilleur moment pour éliminer cette menace potentielle que maintenant?

Aizen observe tranquillement l'atmosphère de la salle se modifier. Il n'a jamais vu ses espadas aussi remontés. Habituellement, l'ennui qui règne au Hueco Mundo les plonge dans une transe d'indifférence. La présence du garçon semble avoir changé tout cela. Même Barragan est touché par le garçon, qu'il n'a même pas vu. Il visse son regard surtout sur le Sexta et le Primera espada, ne sachant pas s'il est censé être excité ou inquiet au sujet de leur zèle.

Il sait que Nnoitra veut se battre et baiser Ichigo, un rituel que l'espada réserve à tous ses ennemis. Cependant, Grimmjow et Stark, c'est une toute autre affaire. Ils agissent comme s'ils se souciaient réellement du garçon, comme un ami qu'ils chériraient. Il rejette rapidement cette idée de son esprit. Les arrancars ne peuvent pas comprendre l'amitié ou la fidélité. C'est une espèce basée sur la peur et le vide, des notions telles que l'amour et l'amitié ne sont tout simplement pas programmées dans leur nature. Pourtant, la question demeure, comment Ichigo arrive à inspirer la loyauté en si peu de temps?

Grimmjow, l'électron libre, l'imprévisible sexta espada marche de long en large comme un lion en cage. Chaque fois qu'une personne fait un commentaire sur le jeune garçon aux cheveux orange, il gronde et grogne dans sa direction, comme un lion gronderait ceux qui toucheraient sa compagne. C'est une situation intéressante à regarder. Les seules expressions qu'Aizen n'a jamais vues chez lui, c'est l'ennui, la soif de sang, ou la colère. Maintenant, son visage est bouleversé et ... c'est de la peur qu'il voit dans ses yeux? Néanmoins, Aizen pensait que quelqu'un comme Grimmjow ne pourrait jamais être autre chose qu'un ennemi d'Ichigo. Apparemment, il avait tort.

Et il y a Stark. Paresseux, prévisible Stark. Il dormirait toute la journée si Aizen ne lui ordonnait jamais de se battre. Mais il est là en train d'échafauder un plan de recherche et de sauvetage sur une carte du Hueco Mundo. En fait, il est en train de travailler sans que qui que ce soit ne le lui demande. Comme c'est curieux. Aizen sait que l'homme a eu des contacts avec Ichigo, mais il ne savait pas qu'il lui était dévoué.

« Aizen-sama », demande Ulquiorra. Aizen lui envoie un sourire avant de l'autoriser d'un signe de tête à poursuivre. « Je serai prêt à aller chercher Ichigo moi-même. »

Aizen lève les sourcils. « Pourquoi voudrais-tu faire une telle chose Ulquiorra? » demande-t-il, plus perplexe qu'Ulquiorra ait utilisé le prénom d'Ichigo, que de son désir de participer.

« Parce que je ne veux pas qu'il meure, Aizen-sama », répond-il de suite. « Et parce qu'il est sous ma responsabilité », ajoute rapidement l'espada.

La déclaration de l'espada fait froncer les sourcils à Gin. 'Je ne veux pas qu'il meure'. Attachement implicite et proximité. Ce fait inquiète le shinigami. Ulquiorra n'a pas conçu pour prendre soin de qui que ce soit, et surtout pas, pour se soucier d'un prisonnier. Est-ce Inoue Orihime qui l'a amadoué, ou Ichigo qui lui a donné un cœur?

Malgré les regards inquiets de son subordonné, Aizen ne montre rien d'autre que son visage habituel, comme toujours. « Comme c'est gentil de ta part, Ulquiorra », dit-il. « À l'heure actuelle, ma principale préoccupation est d'empêcher Grimmjow de casser ma porte. Ça a été une telle corvée d'installer cette porte, qu'il serait dommage de le refaire. » Grimmjow se redresse à l'écoute de son nom, mais quand il comprend que ce n'était pas pour lui ordonner d'aller secourir Ichigo, il se retourne et se met à attaquer la porte de marbre. Il doit sortir rapidement, Ichigo a besoin de lui.

Ulquiorra hoche la tête en signe d'assentiment. Sans plus tarder, il se place en un éclair à côté de Grimmjow et frappe l'arrancar sur le torse, le jetant loin de la porte sur le mur dans un horrible craquement. « PUTAIN. »

Stark lève momentanément les yeux de sa carte, mais son intérêt retombe quand tout ce qu'il voit, c'est Grimmjow et non Ichigo. Le reste de la table regarde impassiblement Grimmjow qui essaie de se redresser. Aizen se penche en arrière sur sa chaise, heureux de constater que, malgré le développement de ses émotions, Ulquiorra est toujours prêt à obéir à ses ordres. Il reste un Dieu à ses yeux, et cela lui suffit amplement.

« On s'ennuie », s'écrie Yammi à haute voix et en rotant. Halibel lui jette un regard dégoûté avant de se déplacer autour de la table pour venir prendre la place de Grimmjow, place la plus éloignée de la brute. Aizen pose son regard sur l'espada qui semble la moins affectée par les nouvelles de la capture d'Ichigo.

« Qu'en penses-tu, Hallibel? Quel devrait être notre plan d'action? », demande-t-il.

Les yeux verts condescendants d'Hallibel deviennent penseurs. Aizen a toujours apprécié la présence d'Hallibel. Elle est toujours calme et possède une fine analyse. Et en dépit de son sexe, elle n'est pas inférieure aux hommes dans le groupe. En ces temps où l'instinct masculin dicte à son espada de se battre, de baiser, et de forniquer, les paroles d'Hallibel sont inestimables. « Aizen-sama, la façon dont je vois les choses, c'est que nous ne devrions pas faire quoi que ce soit », dit-elle s'attirant les regards choqués de Stark et d'Ulquiorra.

« QUOI? » crie Grimmjow depuis le mur. « Répète un peu, espèce de connasse! » Il se redresse crachant du sang noir. « Répète ça encore une fois et putain j'vais te buter! » dit-il en s'appuyant contre le mur.

Tosen, qui, apparemment, en a assez de ses bêtises, se rend en un éclair près de l'espada et le frappe durement au visage, renvoyant l'espada blessé au sol. « Insolent déchet. » Au lieu de la peur, les yeux de Grimmjow brillent comme ceux d'un fou, un regard qu'un animal acculé ne devrait jamais avoir. Tosen recule, rebuté par le regard. « Malsain. » Il se parle à lui-même et reprend son siège. Aizen regarde le petit échange et sourit.

« S'il te plaît, Grimmjow, reste correct », réprimande Aizen et fait un signe de tête à Hallibel pour continuer. « S'il te plaît, donne-nous des précisions. »

Hallibel trace des cercles sur la table, parlant lentement, comme si elle pesait chaque mot. « Nous détenons l'épée du gamin, n'est-ce pas? Tôt ou tard, il reviendra à nous de sa propre volonté. Il échappera à son sauveur et viendra réclamer son épée. Quand il sera à l'intérieur de Las Noches, nous pourrons mettre le gamin en sûreté et tuer son poursuivant. »

« C'est un plan génial », dit Tosen. Hallibel baisse légèrement la tête en signe de remerciement pour le compliment.

« Non, non, non. C'est un plan horrible » dit Stark. « Que faire si le garçon est accablé? Sans son épée, il ne peut pas échapper à son ravisseur, qui, nous l'avons déjà établi, est plus fort que la plupart d'entre nous. Il se peut qu'il soit sur le point d'entrer à la Soul Society à l'heure où nous parlons, et une fois qu'Ichigo y sera, nous ne pourrons plus rien faire pour le faire revenir. »

« Stark, il semble que tu te soucies seulement de récupérer le garçon, et pas de notre sécurité collective », dit Szayel Apporo.

Sans aucune hésitation, Stark a répondu. « Oui. »

Chaque paire d'yeux dans la salle cligne dans la confusion. Jusqu'à quel point le plus fort des espadas veut le garçon?

Aizen sourit. Au moins, son Primera espada a tout compris. « Maintenant, maintenant. Nous pouvons tous convenir que le plan d'action de Hallibel est le plus logique. Cependant, » il jette un coup d'œil vers Grimmjow. « Je vais permettre à ceux qui veulent aller chercher le garçon de le faire. Rappelez-vous, si vous mourez face à Zaraki Kenpachi, c'est Nnoitra qui souillera votre corps mort. » Szayel Apporo glousse puis devient silencieux, ne sachant pas si c'est une blague ou une réelle menace. La défécation sur un corps mort est l'ultime insulte possible, et des gens comme Nnoitra le ferait sans hésiter une seconde.

Nnoitra lève la main « Aizen-sama. »

« Oui Nnoitra? »

« Je vais y aller », dit-il en souriant embarrassé.

« Je vois », répond Aizen. « Eh bien, ce sera Aaroniero qui s'en chargera. Il sera suffisamment fort, n'est-ce pas? »

Tout le monde dans la salle se tourne lentement vers l'espada silencieux, la tête allongée soudain l'air plus terrifiant que jamais. « Comme vous voudrez, Aizen-sama », lâche la voix mécanique derrière le masque. Tous savent comment peut être Nnoitra, mais ils ne savent presque rien sur Aaroniero. Qui sait quelles choses atroces il pourrait faire avec leur corps. Tout le monde tremble et essaye de se débarrasser de cette pensée. Aizen sourit, heureux que la menace fasse son effet.

« Bien, tout est clair. La séance est levée. »

* * *

><p>Ils marchent à travers des dunes de sable toutes pareilles. Ichigo traîne ses jambes fatiguées par ces tas de sable. Partout où son regard se pose, c'est la même chose. Une dune de sable ici, un arbre cristallin là. Un autre arbre, une autre dune de sable. Sable. Sable. Sable. Putain, c'est horrible. La situation dans laquelle ils se trouvent inquiète Ichigo qui fronce les sourcils. Kenpachi n'a pas la personne la plus douée en matière de direction, et la vision d'eux en train de courir dans le dessert désolé le préoccupe.<p>

Kenpachi aperçoit le regard sur le visage d'Ichigo et il prend pour un signe d'épuisement. Sans attendre une seconde, il se précipite derrière le garçon et l'attire à lui pour le porter comme un mari porterait sa jeune épouse.

« Tu fais quoi? »

« J'te porte. »

« Ouais, bah pose-moi à terre. J'ai deux jambes, et je peux marcher tout seul. »

Kenpachi sourit et pince la cuisse du garçon. « Le sauvé ne devrait jamais répondre à son sauveur. »

Ichigo glapit et frappe son épaule. « Va te faire foutre. Ça veut dire quoi ne pas répondre? »

« Tais-toi princesse. »

« Arrête de m'appeler comme ça! »

Kenpachi continue d'ignorer les protestations d'Ichigo et remonte le garçon contre sa poitrine, provoquant un cri pas très masculin de la part du jeune homme. « Tu vois? Princesse. »

« La ferme. » Ichigo prend son air renfrogné et enserre le cou de l'homme. Kenpachi est grand et ce serait con de tomber de si haut. Il doit admettre cependant qu'il se sent bien, le corps contre les muscles durs. Il connait bien les hommes comme Kenpachi, ceux qui se battent et qui ont des cicatrices et des muscles pour le montrer. Cette pensée ramène Ichigo à Grimmjow et à Chad, tous des hommes qui semblent s'inscrire dans la catégorie de Kenpachi. On dirait qu'Ichigo est toujours entouré d'hommes qui aiment se battre.

Kenpachi se blottit dans les cheveux du garçon comme s'il respirait la chaleur du soleil dans les cheveux du garçon. Même dans ce pays sombre et lugubre, Ichigo a toujours une odeur paradisiaque. C'est comme si son rayonnement ne s'estompait jamais. Il se contente de continuer à brûler et briller comme un soleil.

Ichigo repousse sa tête pour faire face à Kenpachi, pour regarder droit dans les yeux d'or. « Eh Kenpachi, » appelle Ichigo. « Merci d'être venu pour moi. »

Kenpachi fait un bruit rauque et pousse sa tête contre le garçon. « T'es l'un des nôtres. Bien sûr que j'allais v'nir pour toi. »

Ces mots simples amènent un sourire sur le visage d'Ichigo. « Ouais », il répond en se rapprochant de Kenpachi.

* * *

><p><em>Une inspiration forte, une expiration frissonnante.<em>

_Inspirez, expirez._

_Inspirez._

_Expirez._

_Une toux._

_Une autre._

_Et une autre._

_« Taicho. »_

_« Je vais bien. »_

_Ukitake Jūshirō sourit à son vice-capitaine inquiet. « Vous êtes sûr? Dois-je appeler le médecin? » Kaien feuillette avec fureur un petit livre noir, en essayant de trouver l'adresse du médecin. Ukitake saisit doucement le poignet de son fukutaicho. Après sept années de collaboration, il continue de s'agiter comme une mère poule. « Non, vraiment Kaien, je vais bi… » Une série de toux violentes interrompt l'homme aux cheveux d'argent, le faisant se pelotonner sur son futon._

_« Voilà! Je vous dis que vous n'êtes pas bien! » crie Kaien, qui, frustré, abat durement un coup de poing sur la table basse. La tasse de thé se renverse partout sur le plancher, trempant le tatami onéreux avec du thé tout aussi coûteux._

_Ukitake lui envoie un faible sourire, ses doigts délicats ramassant avec soin les tasses renversées. « Je te remercie de prendre soin de moi, Shiba-kun. Je peux toujours compter sur toi. »_

_« Vous finirez par avoir ma mort. » Il soupire et détourne les yeux, se concentrant sur le séchage du tatami. Son éclat de colère fond devant le regard fatigué._

_« C'est un risque professionnel. » Ukitake sourit en s'excusant. « Mais tu savais dans quoi tu t'embarquais quand tu es devenu mon vice-capitaine. »_

_« Vous voulez dire quand vous m'avez fait du rentre dedans pour que je devienne votre vice-capitaine. »_

_« Des détails, des détails », répond Ukitake en agitant la main et en combattant une nouvelle quinte de toux. Kaien s'approche à ses côtés, tapotant dans le dos de son capitaine. « Vous êtes bien avancé. Voilà ce que vous récoltez à vous faufiler hors de votre lit », dit satisfait de lui-même._

_Ukitake se met à rire. Combien de fois ont-ils eu cette conversation? Une centaine de fois? Un millier? Et pourtant, cette routine ne lui est jamais apparue fastidieuse. Il prend soigneusement le mouchoir de la main de son fukutaicho et essuie le hakama de Kaien._

_« Quel genre de capitaine serais-je , si je ne connaissais pas mes hommes ? » halète Ukitake entre deux toux. Peu importe la façon dont les gens le jugent populaire, Ukitake est toujours au petit soin pour les membres de sa division. Il craint que son absence ne l'éloigne de ses hommes. C'est pourquoi, dans chaque fois que c'est possible, il va passer du temps dans sa division._

_« Vous ne devriez pas vous soucier de la loyauté de vos hommes, taicho », déclare un Kaien irrité. Mais peu n'importe les efforts qu'il faits, Kaien ne parvient pas à garder un sourire fier sur son visage. « Vous savez combien ils vous aiment. » Ukitake lève la main pour rejeter la phrase cliché. Il l'a déjà entendu. 'Vous êtes un homme populaire.' 'Tout le monde vous aime.' __« Vous êtes le meilleur Ukitake-taicho! '_

_Kaien a toujours admiré Ukitake. Calme, doux, gentil, et homme d'honneur. Jūshirō Ukitake est tout ce qu'un vice-capitaine peut rêver. Son corps élancé donne l'impression que l'homme est faible, mais il peut attester qu'aucune autre division n'est aussi loyale à son capitaine que la treizième division._

_Ukitake peut sentir l'admiration sur le visage de son fukutaicho. Kaien est un partenaire fiable, solide, et un vice-capitaine sympa. Pourtant, avec toutes ses qualifications, il trouve encore le moyen de garder les pieds sur terre. Contrairement à Omaeda de la deuxième division, Kaien sert sa division avec la même humilité dont il faisait preuve lors de son premier jour à la treizième. Sans Kaien, sa division serait sûrement tombée dans une sacrée pagaille._

_Comparé à sa propre personnalité, calme et polie, Kaien a une attitude grossière, un trait qui semble caractéristique de la famille Shiba. Il est heureux que Kaien soit son vice-capitaine, car il sait que sa division ne sera pas choyée._

_« Kaien », le capitaine a l'air sombre. « Je te remercie », dit-il avec sincérité._

_L'homme aux cheveux noirs est pris au dépourvu face à la sincérité de son capitaine. Mais après un moment de silence, Kaien se met à rire. « Pas besoin d'être sentimental! Vous savez que je serai toujours à vos côtés » Il place son poing sur son cœur. « Vous et moi sommes des âmes qui sont destinées à être ensembles. » Kaien affiche sur son visage un air de mise avec les mots qu'il vient de prononcer. « Wow, ça ressemble à quelque chose que je dirais à ma femme. »_

_Ukitake éclate de rire, ses yeux se remplissant de larmes de joie. Kaien rit avec lui. « C'est vrai! » insiste-t-il. « Si nous devions mourir et nous réincarner, je suis sacrément sûr que taicho, vous seriez mon frère. Ou mon voisin. Ou mon camarade de classe. »_

_Ukitake essuie les larmes au bord de ses yeux, son rire s'éteint peu à peu en un petit ricanement. « Eh bien ne sois pas pressé de mourir. J'ai encore besoin de mon vice-capitaine. » Il tapote la main de Kaien, qui rayonne à côté de son capitaine._

_« Hai! »_

* * *

><p>« Ukitake-taicho. »<p>

La voix sort Ukitake de ses pensées. « Euh, oui? »

« Pardonnez-moi, suis-je en train d'interrompre votre repos? » un large museau pointe au bord de la porte.

« Non, non. Veuillez entrer Komamura-taicho. »

Le grand capitaine ne se sent pas à sa place. Tout dans la maison d'Ukitake est petit et délicat. Les bonsaïs, les petites sculptures en bois, les fragiles parchemins calligraphiés. Et lui se tient là, un grand imbécile maladroit dans une maison de l'un des plus estimés capitaine du Gotei 13. Ukitake perçoit le mal à l'aise de Komamura et vient l'enlacer.

« Uki-Ukitake taicho? » dit Komamura d'une voix étranglée car surpris de la soudaine étreinte.

« C'est si bon de te voir Saijin-san. Comment vas-tu ? » Ukitake est rayonnant.

« Je vais, euh, très bien. » Si c'est encore possible, Komamura a l'air plus étrange que jamais. Mais il apprécie vraiment l'effort de l'homme pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue.

« Bon! » Ukitake tapote le bras de l'homme, en riant devant son regard effaré. « S'il te plaît, prend un siège. »

« As-tu des nouvelles de Kenpachi-taicho? »

« Oui, le troisième siège de la onzième a signalé que Kenpachi avait commencé ses recherches pour trouver Kurosaki. Dans une heure, ils seront arrivés à la Soul Society. »

« Pourquoi faisons-nous cela? »

« Pardon ? »

« Jūshirō-san, pourquoi faisons-nous cela? » L'homme à tête de chien s'arrête de parler. « Depuis que Yamamoto-soutaicho m'a permis d'entrer à l'académie Kido, je lui ai juré ma loyauté. Et maintenant, je me rends coupable d'un acte de trahison. Dis-moi pourquoi un fidèle serviteur de Sereitei ferait ces choses, Ukitake. »

« Komamura-taicho. » Ukitake sourit. « Préfères-tu voir Ichigo emprisonné après tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous? »

Cette question fait taire Saijin Komamura.

« Tu vois Saijin-san, nous ne sommes pas en train de trahir. Non, nous sommes en train de sauver un gamin, un simple adolescent, qui a fait preuve d'une bravoure qui dépasse de loin son âge. Il a fait le sacrifice ultime pour empêcher la guerre d'hiver, sa propre vie. Comment pouvons-nous ne pas lui renvoyer la balle? » Ukitake se baisse pour verser un peu de thé dans les tasses, les doigts agiles maintenant avec dextérité la porcelaine chaude. « Le sauver n'est que le strict minimum de ce que nous lui devons. La façon dont je vois les choses : Ichigo est un héros. » Ukitake fait glisser la tasse chaude sur la table basse vers son collègue capitaine, ses yeux verts fixés dans les chaleureux yeux bruns de Komamura. « N'es-tu pas d'accord, Komamura-taicho? »

Komamura est stupéfait de la vérité contenue dans le discours éloquent du capitaine. Il ne peut qu'acquiescer de la tête. « Je comprends que tu connaisses le garçon personnellement. Je ne connais rien d'Ichigo, si ce n'est ce que la rumeur dit qu'il est plus qu'un gamin. On dit qu'il est… »

« Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre. » Une voix enfantine se fait entendre depuis le store de la porte.

« Hitsugaya-taichou. » De voir le petit shinigami lui faire un salut poli, Komamura sent sa queue remuer légèrement. « Bienvenue Hitsugaya-kun. Voulez-vous un peu de thé Oolong? » propose Ukitake en montrant sa tasse de thé.

« Cela devra attendre une autre fois Ukitake-taicho » décline poliment Hitsugaya. « Ichigo Kurosaki est arrivé. »

* * *

><p><strong>Prochain chapitre :<strong> Hisagi met en scène un coup d'Etat. Euh... une sorte de coup d'état….


	11. Kaki

**Réponse aux reviews de la ****traductrice**** :**

**So Mizu : **j'aime bien les choses demandées bien gentiment ! Mais, n'étant que la traductrice, je peux difficilement répondre à ta requête. Cela dit, il est vrai qu'Ichigo serait bien avec ce Kenpachi-là. De même qu'il serait bien avec Grimmjow ou encore avec Stark. L'avenir nous le dira !

**AliceGarden : **oui, Ichigo a sa cour derrière lui. Mais qui pourrait résister à notre fraise adorée ? D'ailleurs, peut-être finira-t-il par avoir un harem de 'seme' !...désolée, juste un délire personnel.

**Kiss-Suki : **oh, tu as revu ta copie concernant Grimmjow ? C'est bien car tu verras par la suite que c'est quelqu'un de particulièrement proche d'Ichigo. Attention, je ne suis pas du tout en train de dévoiler le futur 'amant' d'Ichigo. Preuve en est, l'auteure est rendue au chapitre 18 et on ne le connait toujours pas !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 11<strong>

* * *

><p>« Pose-moi parterre! »<p>

« Arrête de t'débattre, idiot », grogne Kenpachi qui se prend en pleine tête les membres agités d'Ichigo. « Ow », dit-il pour la énième fois de sa voix la plus monotone. Après quelques coups de poing à la mâchoire de plus, Kenpachi grommèle et jette Ichigo sur ses épaules. Les deux font penser à un bandit en train de kidnapper une princesse.

« Pose-moi parterre! Je peux marcher! » riposte Ichigo en frappant dans le dos de Kenpachi. Il est dégoûté parce que le corps de ce dernier est tellement dur.

« Eh, Ichi sent bon! » Yachiru, qui est pendue par les pieds sur les épaules de son Ken-chan, est en train de renifler les cheveux d'Ichigo. « Ça sent le savon! » Elle se met à rire et enfouit son visage dans les mèches orange, après avoir enveloppé son bras autour du cou d'Ichigo.

« OH, OH! Ne tire pas sur mes cheveux! » Ichigo écarte la main de la fukutaicho aux cheveux roses et frappe par la même occasion Kenpachi à l'arrière de la tête.

Les minuscules clochettes tintent sous l'impact et Kenpachi lâche un « Ow » d'une voix toujours aussi plate. Malgré le chaos qui se passe derrière son épaule, Zaraki Kenpachi est étonnamment calme. Peut-être parce qu'il a enfin avec lui le dernier membre de sa meute. Ou alors parce qu'il porte sur ses épaules un adolescent à moitié nu. En tout cas, Zaraki Kenpachi est heureux.

Cependant, l'un de ses disciples ne l'est pas.

Ikkaku piétine derrière son capitaine avec une mine renfrognée. Il y a un truc qui coince avec le gamin, il le sent. Il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. Le garçon vient de s'échapper de l'un des endroits les plus horribles qui soit, mais la façon dont il agit et son attitude générale n'ont pas changées. Il est encore cet adolescent grognon, super actif et légèrement apeuré. Ce n'est pas normal. Quelle que soit la durée, l'emprisonnement change un homme. Ça rend amer, négatif, et déprimé. Il le sait, il a eu sa part lorsqu'il vivait au Rukungai. Ikkaku sait qu'après avoir été mis derrière les barreaux, un homme ne pourra jamais vraiment être le même.

Son capitaine également se comporte bizarrement. Il porte sur ses épaules un adolescent fort désagréable, qui passe son temps à le frapper sur la tête, et pas une seule fois l'homme n'aboie ou ne lui crie dessus. Même Yachiru s'est fait jeter par son cher Ken-chan, alors que là, Kenpachi est exceptionnellement patient avec le garçon.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, anata? » (1) Yumichika s'est approché d'Ikkaku, heurtant l'épaule de l'homme au moment où il réussit à s'accorder sur son pas.

En entendant le surnom, les lèvres d'Ikkaku se mettent à trembler et une rougeur apparaît sur sa joue. « Rien ... C'est juste l'orangé et Taicho. Il y a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond. »

« Pourquoi tu penses ça? » Yumichika penche la tête sur le côté, ne trouvant rien d'étrange à la paire que forment les deux hommes.

« Ils sont tellement... tellement... »

« Heureux? » tente Yumichika.

« Oui! » Ikkaku frappe ses mains en signe d'acquiescement. «Trop heureux! Tu saisis? » Il montre Ichigo en train de gifler Kenpachi au visage. « ÇA, ça signerait MON arrêt de mort, mais le capitaine ne... »

« Le tue pas? »

« Exactement! »

« Maa, tu es tellement lent, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le visage d'Ikkaku se fige face à la remarque. « Che! Toi petit…. » Il tape son amant avec son poing.

« Pourquoi penses-tu que nous avons parcouru tout ce chemin? » Yumichika grimace de douleur et rend à Ikkaku un coup de poing aussi douloureux.

« Hein? Bah, pour libérer Ichigo », répond Ikkaku en un battement de cœur et sans se laisser impressionner par le punch.

« Je sais, mais pourquoi? »

« Parce que Taicho veut se battre avec lui, pardi! » Ikkaku glisse une main dans sa manche pour montrer ses biceps. « C'est l'esprit de camaraderie! De la camaraderie! C'est ce que font les hommes à leur camarade! »

Yumichika se met à rire et secoue la tête, ignorant son amant quand il est comme ça, à sortir sa longue tirade sur l'homme et la virilité. Comment le troisième siège peut-il passer à côté des choses? N'a-t-il pas vu que l'étincelle dans les yeux de leur capitaine était la même que celle qui est dans les siens? Ça n'a rien à voir avec le désir de se battre, oh non. C'est tout autre chose.

Yumichika observe Kenpachi tenir Ichigo contre sa poitrine, ce qui fait rougir le garçon, et le fait taire en même temps. « Oi, Zaraki. Ça fait vachement gay », dit Ichigo à voix haute. Il obtient pour réponse un grognement ennuyé. Ça fait sourire le cinquième siège. Il semble qu'Ichigo n'ait pas encore réalisé les sentiments de leur capitaine.

En tant que loyal subordonné, il est de son devoir de s'assurer du bonheur de son capitaine. Ce qui implique de lui rendre ses rapports en temps voulu, de lui servir du thé chaud en hiver, et de veiller à ce que celui dont il est amoureux reste disponible. Yumichika se met à glousser en imaginant déjà les nombreux scénarios marrants qu'il pourrait faire jouer à Ichigo dans le futur.

« Avancez plus vite Yun-Yun! Boule à zéro! », gazouille Yachiru tout en agitant son épée rose dans l'air. Les deux répondent par un 'hai ' et, après quelques foulées, viennent se placer près de leur fukutaicho. S'étant rapprochés, ils remarquent qu'Ichigo est sereinement en train de faire la sieste contre la poitrine de Kenpachi.

« Cessez de le dévisager », râle l'homme, puis il protège le garçon avec son épaule. Yumichika lance à Ikkaku un regard complice et enroule sa main autour de son bras. Ikkaku rougit, mais ne fait rien pour le repousser. Ikkaku est contre le fait d'afficher leur sentiment en public, mais son capitaine est distrait. Et puis il n'y a aucun mal à marcher main dans la main avec son amoureux.

Le sourire de Yumichika s'élargit quand il sent Ikkaku enlacer ses doigts aux siens. Il est ravi que sa méthode de distraction ait fonctionnée mieux qu'il ne se l'était imaginé. A leur côté, Kenpachi ne regarde que deux choses, Ichigo et la route. Il serait damné s'il laissait le garçon lui glisser entre les doigts à nouveau.

* * *

><p>C'est une scène étrange qui se déroule chez Ukitake. Quatre capitaines sont en train de dévisager le garçon aux cheveux orange, leurs sourcils froncés intensément pour des raisons nombreuses et variées. Un capitaine concentre ses yeux dorés étincelants sur l'abdomen musclé d'Ichigo, se léchant les lèvres chaque fois que le garçon bouge. Deux yeux bruns chaleureux suivent la courbe de la taille d'Ichigo, puis s'éloignent coupablement lorsqu'ils rencontrent une grande paire de grands yeux bleu-vert. Le propriétaire des dits yeux ne dit rien, mais envoie un regard acéré droit dans les yeux d'ambre miel d'Ichigo.<p>

Pendant ce temps, Ukitake sourit nerveusement et remplit des tasses avec du thé. Mais, dès qu'Ichigo se met à se trémousser, le capitaine laisse aussi ses yeux errer sur la taille mince du garçon. Même le chef du clan Ukitake n'est pas insensible à la puissance du corps masculin.

« Euh. Les gars? » Ichigo lève la main, pas à l'aise devant ces regards fixes. « N'êtes-vous pas tous censés euh…, me demander des trucs? »

Ukitake devient rouge et s'incline légèrement. « Oh! Pardonne-nous de te fixer Ichigo-kun, c'est juste que ton allure est plutôt... »

« Obscène », fulmine Hitsugaya avec les mains croisées sur la poitrine en un air de défi.

« Divertissante », dit Komamura d'une voix effacée, mais trahie par sa queue qui remue.

« Pas sage », termine Kenpachi en envoyant à Ichigo un sourire carnassier.

Ichigo assure rapidement autour de sa taille le bout de tissu qui compose le Haori de Kenpachi, s'éloignant progressivement du capitaine de la onzième. « Bon, tout d'abord, puis-je emprunter quelque chose à me mettre sur le dos? », demande-t-il clairement irrité. Ce n'est pas sa faute si Kenpachi l'a kidnappé alors qu'il était nu. Et ce n'est pas sa faute si Kenpachi lui a jeté son haori de telle sorte qu'il n'attrape pas 'un coup de chaleur' quand ils sont arrivés au Rukungai.

En riant, Ukitake drape son haori à manches longues par-dessus les épaules nues du garçon. « Comme ça, tu seras mieux. » Ichigo remercie le capitaine, en respirant le parfum léger de thé et de fleurs de cerisier des plis de son haori. Contrairement au haori déchiqueté de Kenpachi, le haori d'Ukitake est propre et nette. La doublure écarlate sent bon et est froide contre sa peau. Ça rappelle à Ichigo les anciens poètes qui chantaient sous les cerisiers. Un peu à l'image d'Ukitake.

L'homme a appelé son serviteur et lui a demandé un yukata. « Maintenant, pouvons-nous commencer? » Le taicho aux cheveux argent frappe dans ses mains. « Pourrais-tu nous parler de ce qui s'est passé à Las Noches Ichigo-kun. »

« Eh bien, par où dois-je commencer? » demande Ichigo un peu confus.

« Par le commencement. »

« ... Et puis, je me suis réveillé et j'ai vu Kenpachi près de moi. »

Le silence est palpable. Et personne ne rien dit. Hitsugaya a toujours un regard méfiant sur le visage. Komamura observe perplexe. Ukitake a l'air pensif. Kenpachi ronfle.

A l'extérieur, un poisson Koi vient de sauter.

« Ukitake-sama », appelle une voix d'enfant depuis la porte grillagée, rompant l'atmosphère tendue de la salle. « J'ai acheté le yukata que vous avez demandé, monsieur. »

« Je te remercie Junsui-kun. »

« OOH! Kenpachi-taicho! », s'écrie le garçon.

La voix réveille le capitaine, qui, dans un premier temps, a l'air irrité. Mais quand il voit qui vient de l'appeler, il affiche un sourire indulgent. « Ah, Gaki. » (2)

Les grands yeux bleus du garçon brillent comme ceux d'un fan ayant reconnu son idole. Le garçon se met presque à sautiller quand son maître lui prend le yukata des mains. Il s'assoit rapidement à côté de Kenpachi et sourit. Il semble si heureux d'être juste assis là.

« Oi, Gaki. Donne-moi quelque chose de fort à boire », dit Kenpachi.

« Ossu! » (3) répond énergiquement le garçon, puis il sort en courant. « Mignon le petit branleur, hein? » Kenpachi sourit et se met à siroter son thé. Ichigo lève les sourcils mais ne dit rien. Le garçon ressemble à Yuzu, il semble être l'innocence incarnée. Bon sang, pourquoi traîne-t-il autour d'un homme aussi effrayant que Kenpachi?

« Junsui-kun adore Kenpachi-taicho. Il a dit qu'il veut grandir pour d'être un 'homme bon' comme lui. » Ukitake sourit en guise d'excuse tout en aidant Ichigo à mettre l'obi autour de sa taille.

Le garçon revint avec un plateau de biscuits et du saké, mais cette fois il a les cheveux en crête qu'il a badigeonné avec de l'encre bleue. « He, He, Kenpachi-taicho! Ma coiffure est suffisamment bizarre pour votre division? » Il rayonne littéralement.

Le capitaine de la onzième division incline la tête et fait claquer sa langue. « Nan. Trop bizarre. Tu ressembles à un cinglé de la douzième. »

« Hein ? Vraiment? » Mettant le plateau sur sa tête, il se met à crier : « Je ne veux pas être dans la division de Kurostuchi-taicho! Ils disent qu'il fait des trucs bizarres à ses recrues! »

« Arrête de taquiner le gamin, Kenpachi. » Komamura ébouriffe les cheveux du garçon, lissant l'arrière puis ramenant tout dans son désordre habituel. Le garçon est trop scié qu'un capitaine lui ébouriffe les cheveux et il regarde la bouche ouverte. « Komamura-Taicho vient de me toucher ... » dit-il, sa voix ne pouvant contenir son excitation.

Ukitake soupire et demande au garçon de venir l'aider avec le Yukata d'Ichigo.

Junsui regarde Ichigo avec ses grands yeux bleus, qui ne cesse de s'écarquiller toujours plus. « Whoaaa! Quelle couleur géniale! » Il marche vers Ichigo et sourit. « Eh! C'est tout orange! Comme une orange! » Junsui se met à tournoyer et finit par tomber en marmonnant par moment on ne sait quoi au sujet d'une 'orange ».

Ichigo se met à rire de façon incontrôlable. « Tu n'es pas aussi brillant, n'est-ce pas? » dit-il, en ajustant son écharpe.

Le garçon soupire. « Non, » dit-il, « mes cheveux sont d'un noir ennuyeux. J'ai essayé de décolorer mes cheveux, mais Ukitake-sama ne veut pas. Je veux avoir la plus belle et la plus bizarre coiffure de toute l'unité de Kenpachi-taicho! Comme la vôtre! » Ichigo soupire et hausse les épaules. Apparemment, le garçon est trop obsédé par les cheveux pour comprendre qu'il est en train de l'insulter.

Ichigo se tourne vers un Kenpachi en train de se prélasser. « C'est pour ça que tu me veux dans ta division, hein? Parce que j'ai des cheveux bizarres? » le taquine-t-il.

Kenpachi hausse les épaules et boit une gorgée de saké. Il regarde à regret Ukitake couvrir la merveilleuse peau de pêche d'Ichigo.

« Puis-je emprunter vos cheveux? »

« Bon, ça suffit Junsui-kun. » Ukitake pousse le garçon vers la porte.

« J'ai 5 yens! »

« Junsui. »

« Mais Ukitake-samaaa », gémit le gosse. « J'ai l'argent ici! » Le garçon fouille dans sa poche pour chercher quelques pièces de bronze.

« Non. » Ukitake pousse encore une fois le garçon vers la porte qu'il referme derrière lui. Les hommes arrivent à distinguer la silhouette du garçon qui soupire de déception et qui rempoche son argent.

« Et maintenant? », demande Ichigo, enfin en mesure de se déplacer librement sans que ce soit trop risqué.

« Maintenant », dit Hitsugaya. « Nous attendons. »

* * *

><p>« Ahh, quelle journée ennuyeuse hein, Izuru? »<p>

Le blond fait un petit signe et continue d'écrire.

Gin se tient en équilibre sur les deux pieds arrière de sa chaise. Il a mis son ancien fukutaicho au travail, à trier des documents et à remplir des manuels de sécurité. C'est un travail insensé, mais Izuru semble content de cet arrangement. De toute façon, ça vaut mieux que de regarder un mur toute la journée.

Gin aime cet arrangement. D'abord, ça lui permet de se délester de son travail. Deuxièmement, le travail lui impose de superviser son shinigami favori, au grand dam du blond. Ils travaillent seulement depuis trois heures, mais les nouvelles de la capture d'Ichigo distraient Gin plus qu'il ne devrait.

« Tu sais », commence Gin, « ce ne serait pas une mauvaise idée de faire une pause... » L'ancien capitaine de la troisième division se promène nonchalamment vers le bureau de son nouvel assistant, traînant ses doigts sur les documents soigneusement empilés, les envoyant voltiger vers le sol.

« Non », répond sèchement Kira. « Nous n'allons pas faire de pause. » Il se penche, saisit les papiers et les ramasse. Il est peut-être en train de travailler pour son vil capitaine, mais il ne le laissera pas s'en tirer comme ça. Gin fait la moue et piétine jusqu'à son bureau. Ça fait sourire Kira et ça lui rappelle les jours passés dans le bureau de la troisième division.

Gin en train de geindre et de se plaindre de la quantité de paperasse qu'ils ont à faire, et Izuru en train de gentiment le réprimander, comme on le ferait avec un enfant qui refuse de manger ses légumes. Lorsque le capitaine était sur le point de perdre sa dernière once de volonté et de motivation, Izuru allait prendre alors les documents du bureau de son capitaine pour les porter sur le sien.

« Ce n'est pas grave, je vais terminer. S'il vous plaît, partez et passez une bonne soirée, Taicho », disait doucement Kira.

Gin se sentait alors ragaillardi et souriait comme un petit enfant. « Ah! Vraiment? T'es le meilleur, Izuru. » Il tapotait ensuite sur l'épaule du fukutaicho, toujours sur le bord le plus éloigné de l'épaule afin de pouvoir se rapprocher de l'homme.

« De rien », répondait timidement Kira.

Ça se passait ainsi presque tous les jours, et certains soirs, Gin réussissait à faire traîner son fukutaicho à sortir avec lui, ignorant ses faibles tentatives de refus. Ils marchaient derrière la caserne et choisissaient un kaki mûr à partager. Ils faisaient une grimace à cause du goût acre du fruit, mais en riaient. Ils répétaient cela soir après soir, jusqu'à ce que finalement, le doux jus d'un kaki touche leur langue. C'était l'un des moments les plus paisibles de leur vie.

« Peut-être que je devrais planter un arbre à kaki », se demande Gin à voix haute.

« Travaillez ». Kira pose devant l'homme une pile de documents à tamponner. Pas de sympathie ici.

« Mooouu, ne sois pas si méchant, Zuru! J'veux juste aller chercher Ichi-Tan avec les autres. » Gin s'est étalé sur son bureau et tambourine ses doigts sur sa table.

« Ichigo? » Izuru redresse la tête à l'écoute du nom. « Qu'entendez-vous par chercher? » Il serre son pinceau.

« Oh, tu ne savais pas? » Sur les lèvres de Gin, s'étale un mince sourire. « Kurosaki Ichigo vient de s'échapper de Las Noches. »

Gin peut voir refléter la douleur de la trahison dans les yeux bleus clairs d'Izuru. Ah ça y est, ils tombent dans leur jeu habituel. « Eh bien, » Gin sourit. « Ulquiorra dit qu'il avait été enlevé, mais connaissant Ichigo, il a dû tout organiser tout seul. » Gin émet un petit rire et étire son bras. « Intelligent, c'est un gamin intelligent. »

Izuru détourne les yeux de ce sourire narquois qu'il connait si bien. Gin est en train de jouer avec lui. Il est toujours comme ça, lui racontant des mensonges pour galvaniser ses espoirs, puis les écraser dans la poussière. C'est comme si l'homme aimait jouer avec ses émotions. Non, pas 'c'est comme si'. Gin _aime_ le voir souffrir, il en est persuadé. Sinon pourquoi le torturerait-il ainsi?

« Je ne vous crois pas. » Il se dirige vers le bureau de Gin où il balance un tas de papiers. « Ichigo ne nous aurait jamais laissé ici. Et même s'il le faisait, il reviendrait pour nous sauver. » Il envoie à l'homme un regard ferme. « Je fais confiance à Ichigo. »

Le sourire de Gin faiblit, mais il est rapidement remplacé par un autre sourire narquois. « Ohh? Je ne savais pas que vous aviez cette confiance l'un envers l'autre. » Gin se saisit de la main de l'homme, l'arrêtant en chemin. "Y a-t-il quelque chose entre toi et Ichigo? » Gin tire durement la main d'Izuru, laissant des marques rouges sur son poignet mince. « Rappelle-toi, je peux te briser les os juste comme ça, alors tu ferais mieux de me donner une bonne réponse. »

Kira gifle la main de son agresseur pour l'éloigner, puis il se dirige avec colère vers la porte. Avant qu'il ait pu toucher la poignée, la chaîne à sa cheville se resserre, l'éloignant de la porte.

« Tss, tss, tss. Pas de fuite. » Gin sourit en balançant la chaîne autour de ses doigts. « Tu es coincé avec moi, j'en ai bien peur. » Il s'accroupit à côté de l'homme et lui tapote la tête. « Maintenant, sois un bon garçon et tamponne plus de papiers. Je vais aller nous faire un peu de thé. »

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il est en train de se laver, Hisagi lève les yeux quand il voit Kira pénétrer dans leur chambre. Un clic définitif se fait entendre, prouvant que la porte est verrouillée de l'extérieur. « Yo ». Il agite une main savonneuse pour saluer son codétenu.<p>

« Hisagi-san, konbaWA? » (4) Kira se couvre rapidement les yeux. « Hisagi-san! Peux-tu mettre le rideau! », dit-il énervé. Hisagi lui répond 'Hai' dans un soupir et tire le rideau de la douche. Il se baisse dans la baignoire de granit et commence à se frotter le bras.

« Rappelle-moi, pourquoi la baignoire est au milieu de la pièce? », demande Hisagi et il tire sur le bouchon et regarde l'eau du bain tourbillonner et s'évacuer.

« Hisagi-san, les Hollows ne pas se douchent » Le nez d'Izuru tremble comme s'il sentait quelque chose de mauvais. « Plus important, c'est quoi cette odeur abominable? »

« Ah désolé », répond Hisagi et il montre la pile de vêtements ensanglantés à côté de la baignoire. « Tosen-taicho m'a fait jouer au boucher aujourd'hui », grommèle-t-il.

« Jouer à quoi? »

« Rien. » Il fait un signe du genre 'laisse tomber'. « Mon uniforme de shinigami est foutu. » Hisagi essuie un peu d'eau au bout de ses doigts. On sent à sa voix qu'il est à la fois ennuyé et triste.

« Ah, bah pourquoi tu ne demandes pas un uniforme propre comme je l'ai fait? Admet-le, ils sont plutôt confortables », dit Kira à contrecœur en enfouissant son visage dans le tissu léger.

« Kira Izuru! » Le rideau de douche s'ouvre soudainement pour révéler un Hisagi trempé et complètement nu. « Aurais-tu perdu ta fierté de shinigami? » Shuhei sort de la baignoire. « L'uniforme que nous portons tous les jours est un symbole contre le monstre qui nous a capturé et emprisonné! » Il marche vers le visage effrayé du shinigami. « Porter cette saleté, c'est comme prêter allégeance au diable! », finit par crier Hisagi, croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine humide.

« Euh, Hisagi-san. »

« Quoi? », aboie-t-il en réponse.

« Tu es complètement nu, je veux dire…, proche. Et nu aussi.» Izuru devient tout rouge et choisit de regarder le mur derrière lui.

« Oh, ça. Désolé. » Hisagi se retourne et prend une serviette pour se sécher les cheveux. 'On pourrait penser qu'il cacherait son […] en premier', soupire Kira et il se couvre à nouveau les yeux, attendant patiemment que l'homme ait fini de s'habiller.

« Oh, j'ai de bonnes nouvelles, Izuru », dit Hisagi en courant vers la pile de vêtements imbibés de sang et en fouillant dedans à la recherche de quelque chose.

« Ouais, bah moi, j'ai de mauvaises nouvelles. » Izuru ouvre un œil, et le referme aussitôt quand il découvre Hisagi accroupi et nu à côté de son tas de vêtements. 'Personne en ce monde n'a plus de bonnes manières », soupire-t-il silencieusement.

« Toi en en premier », dit Hisagi en jetant son fundoshi souillée dans la baignoire et en mettant son hakama à l'endroit.

« Ichigo s'est échappé. »

Ces deux mots arrêtent le mouvement erratique d'Hisagi. « Qu'entends-tu par échappé? », demande-t-il en se levant avec un regard dangereux dans les yeux.

« Ichimaru-Taicho dit qu'il a été enlevé à Las Noches hier. » Izuru s'agite et affiche un air perplexe. « Mais je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser qu'Ichigo s'est échappé tout seul. »

« Ce n'est tout simplement pas vrai. » Une voix calme vient d'interrompre leur conversation. « Ichigo Kurosaki a été enlevé par le capitaine de la onzième division, Zaraki Kenpachi. » C'est Aizen Sosuke.

Après ces mots, Hisagi se jette sur le brun avec un couteau caché dans sa main. Ses yeux reflètent l'intention de tuer. Aizen évite tranquillement et tord la main d'Hisagi derrière son dos, l'immobilisant en un seul geste. La lame tombe dans un bruit faible sur le sol. Et le coup d'Etat qu'Hisagi avait prévu toute la soirée est contenu et s'effondre en un simple geste.

« Aizen. » Hisagi crache le nom. Le brun sourit et hoche la tête. « Oui, moi », répond-il gaiement. Kira décide de prendre position et commence à énoncer un sort de kido « Oh s'il vous plaît, arrêtez avec ces bêtises. » Aizen envoie un sort d'entrave aux deux vice-capitaines, immobilisant ainsi leur mouvement.

« Maintenant, si je peux continuer », Aizen se dirige vers une chaise à proximité et croise les jambes avec élégance. « En ce qui concerne la disparition de Kurosaki, » commence l'homme, « vous deux, vous accompagnerez deux de mes espadas à la Soul Society et vous trouverez Kurosaki Ichigo. Une fois que vous l'aurez mis en sécurité, vous reviendrez ici et ... continuerez tout ce qui vous étiez en train de faire. » Aizen soulève un sourcil à la vue d'Hisagi nu, qui est plus en colère que décontenancé par la remarque.

« Est-ce que vos espadas ne vont pas être reconnus par le radar du Sereitei? », demande Kira qui se rappelle de sa conversation avec Ichigo.

« Oh non. » Aizen agite la main. « J'ai utilisé cette excuse parce que je voulais voir Ichigo suer. » Il sourit avec bienveillance, l'air très heureux de son propre plan. « Quoi qu'il en soit, s'il vous plaît soyez prêt dans dix minutes. Ulquiorra et Stark viendront vous chercher et vous rendre vos zanpakutos. »

« Vraiment? »

« Vraiment », assure Aizen. « Bien entendu, si vous essayez d'échapper ou d'attaquer mes espadas ... eh bien, permettez-moi de vous dire que vous aurez besoin d'un autre bain pour laver le sang », dit-il cruellement. « Faites un bon voyage. » Aizen se lève et disparait, libérant le sort de kido au moment de partir. Sur la chaise, se trouve un ensemble composé d'un hakama et d'un kosode blancs, avec l'obi appropriée noir. C'est pratiquement le même que leur Shihakusho, seulement les couleurs sont inversées.

« C'était ça ta 'bonne nouvelle', Hisagi-san? » dit faussement Kira en pointant le couteau pathétique.

« La ferme », grommèle Shuhei. Il jette le couteau par la fenêtre. 'Putain d'Aizen'. Il jure et avance vers son nouvel uniforme.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong>

(1) Anata: couramment utilisé par les femmes pour répondre à leurs mari ou amant. Equivaut à 'mon chéri'

(2) Gaki: sale gosse

(3) Ossu: expression masculine très grossière. Dans ce contexte, il s'agit d'un masculin 'Hai'.

(4) Konbawa: bonsoir


	12. Machine à distribuer

**Chapitre 12**

Il est en train de flotter quelque part où de l'eau est doucement projetée contre sa peau nue. Ses yeux sont fermés, sa respiration coupée, et son esprit vide. Où est-il? Dans une rivière? Non, l'eau est beaucoup trop chaude pour une rivière. Peut-être qu'il est dans une piscine, ou dans une baignoire. Mais comment peut-il y avoir des vagues dans une baignoire? Peut-être qu'il est en mer, avec le soleil qui réchauffe l'eau, à attendre qu'un ban de sirènes vienne à lui et lui fasse un bon vieux massage dans le dos. Cette pensée le fait sourire.

« _Ichigo_. »

C'est si paisible ici, avec rien d'autre que lui et l'eau. Dans cette eau, il ne ressent aucune peur, aucun stress, ou solitude. Il ne ressent rien et ça lui plait. Il est juste en train de flotter dans l'eau, sans se préoccuper des autres.

« _Ichigo_. »

Tout ce qu'il entend autour de lui semble faible et éloigné, comme le rêve lointain d'un passé dont il ne veut plus jamais se souvenir. Il a essayé de noyer la voix en plongeant plus profondément dans l'eau, mais l'eau ne veut tout simplement pas. Eh bien.

« _Ichigo_. »

Maintenant, si seulement ce bruit gênant s'arrêtait...

« Eh Le roi! »

Il ouvre les yeux. « Zangetsu? », appelle-t-il.

Après que le nom ait franchi le seuil de ses lèvres, il se noie.

« Putain! »

D'un coup, Ichigo ouvre les yeux et pose une main sur sa poitrine, à bout de souffle.

« Ichigo! » La porte s'ouvre à son tour, révélant un Ukitake très inquiet. Avant qu'il ait pu toucher le garçon, Ichigo tend ses mains sur la poitrine de l'homme, en le repoussant. Il a besoin d'air, pense-t-il frénétiquement. Ichigo frôle l'homme et se met à courir comme un fou dans la cour. Il atterrit dans le jardin de sable de la maison dont il détruit le ratissage minutieux.

Une domestique arrive et essaye d'aider le garçon, mais Jūshirō lui demande de s'éloigner de peur que le garçon s'en prenne à elle. De loin, il voit bien le garçon haleter, avec de petits hoquets qui accompagnent chaque respiration. Ukitake fronce les sourcils et se met à genoux à côté de lui. Il lui tient l'épaule pour stabiliser son corps tremblant. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? », demande-t-il de sa voix la plus douce.

« Je ne sais pas », lâche Ichigo. « Putain, j'en sais rien du tout! » Il hurle et réussit à briser un rocher à proximité avec son reiatsu. Ukitake est frappé dans le dos par l'incroyable pouvoir spirituel du garçon. Il grimace lorsque le vent coupe sa joue. Il voudrait calmer le garçon, mais tout ce qu'il peut faire, c'est faire bloc quand le vent puissant se met à le balayer. L'air est chargé de pouvoir spirituel, et les fondations de la maison tremblent et craquent en réponse. Du sable tourbillonne autour de lui et les nuages au-dessus se regroupent en une tornade. Au milieu de cette pagaille, se tient Ichigo, à genoux avec la bouche ouverte dans un cri silencieux. A travers l'air qui crépite et le sable virevoltant, Ukitake voit quelque chose qui le choque.

Ichigo est en train de pleurer.

« Putain. » Il suffoque dans des sanglots entrecoupés, des larmes de colère traînent sur son visage. « PUTAIN ! » se met-il à crier sous le vent avec une telle haine et un tel dégoût qu'il fait tituber l'homme.

« Ichigo! S'il te plaît, arrête! » Ukitake hurle contre le vent, tenant son bras pour protéger son visage contre les bourrasques et le sable. Ichigo tourne son regard vers lui, le visage perdu et confus. Ses yeux supplient que quelqu'un vienne le guider, que quelqu'un vienne prendre le contrôle. Ichigo pousse un dernier hurlement à fendre le cœur et tout redevient soudainement calme.

« Ichigo? » tente Ukitake.

« Bon sang, je ne sais pas. » Le garçon sanglote.

Aizen a la tête appuyée contre sa main et a le regard perdu dans ses pensées. Tout à coup, le large zanpakuto commence à léviter depuis la table de marbre. Quand il essaye d'y toucher, une petite vague de reiatsu noir bondit et lui brûle le bout des doigts. L'homme fronce les sourcils et se trouve à court de mot. Gin se tient silencieusement à ses côtés et regarde la lame charger l'air avec son propre reiatsu. Quand il tente aussi d'atteindre la lame, les flammes noires éclatent et brûle toute sa main. L'homme aux cheveux blancs pousse un pitoyable petit gémissement.

« Tu n'apprendras jamais, n'est-ce pas? » Gin ignore le commentaire sarcastique et se penche vers la lame en prenant soin de ne pas y coller son visage.

« Ichigo doit avoir mal », dit-il avec insistance en tenant sa main abîmée près de sa poitrine.

« Oh? » Aizen lève un sourcil, pas encore sûr de ce qu'il faut faire avec le phénomène.

« C'est la lame », dit Gin. « Zangetsu. Il lui manque. Ichigo lui manque.»

Le froncement de sourcils d'Aizen s'approfondit. Puis son visage redevient rapidement lisse avec son habituel sourire confiant. « Eh bien, il suffit que nous le ramenions maintenant à la maison, n'est-ce pas? »

La lame s'arrête soudainement de vibrer. Son éclat métallique commence à perdre de sa brillance. Elle tombe soudainement et s'empale sur la table de marbre, attendant que son maître vienne la prendre. Puis, un tintement sinistre se fait entendre.

« Y pleure maintenant », dit Gin. Sa voix est presque triste.

« L'épée qui chuchote, c'est bien assez », dit Aizen d'une voix calme mais portant un soupçon d'agacement. Ichimaru se rattrape immédiatement et envoie à l'autre son sourire habituel. « J'déconne! » Il chantonne et quitte la salle du trône en faisant claquer sa langue de manière ludique.

Aizen attend que la porte se referme pour tourner son attention vers la lame. « Ne pleure pas. » Il touche le zanpakuto comme on le ferait pour réconforter un ami en deuil. « Nous allons le ramener. »

Mais peu importe à quel point l'homme caresse doucement la lame, l'épée poursuit ses cris d'angoisse.

Ukitake fait courir ses doigts à travers les cheveux orange en bataille, le tout dans un silence rassurant. Ichigo a couché sa tête sur les genoux d'Ukitake. Ses doigts sont secoués de spasme et son corps tremble. Ça fait un moment que les larmes ont cessé, mais pas le tremblement. Des domestiques nerveux sont venus jeter un œil depuis le coin du couloir, mais ils n'osent pas déranger le maître et son invité. D'un signe vague de la main, il a dispersé la petite foule de servants, les renvoyant à leurs autres fonctions.

Le domaine d'Ukitake est dans un état de chaos. Sable et gravier sont répandus sur toute la plate-forme en bois. Les poutres sont fissurées et les châssis ont volé en éclats. Des bouts de papier et de tissu ont été jetés au hasard sur le plancher en bois. Le jardin de sable est à nu dans la mesure où le plus gros du sable a été dispersé lors du déchaînement d'Ichigo. C'était une scène tout droit sortie d'un film catastrophe.

Quand son agitation s'arrête et que son corps redevient calme, Ichigo se redresse avec un regard épuisé et confus. « Merde », dit-il quand il examine le périmètre autour de lui. Ukitake a un rire surpris et hoche la tête de concert. « Oui 'merde' en effet », reprend-il en lissant les cheveux du garçon.

Ichigo se penche sur les doigts et soupire sous la caresse désormais familière. « Merde », dit-il avec lassitude. « C'est moi qui…? » Ukitake hoche la tête en réponse à la question inachevée et remarque les ombres sous le visage d'Ichigo. Le garçon a l'air d'avoir vingt ans de plus.

« Pourrais-tu me dire ce qui s'est passé? » Ichigo secoue la tête. « C'est juste que... Il y a quelque chose que j'ai oublié et dont je n'arrive pas me souvenir. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? Ton uniforme de shinigami? »

« Non, c'est quelque chose de plus... » Il pose sa main contre sa poitrine. «…important. »

Ukitake soupire et décide de laisser tomber. Ça a été une longue nuit et il aimerait beaucoup se remettre au lit. Le capitaine de la treizième division se lève, étouffe un bâillement et étend ses bras. « Tu dois être fatigué. Permet-moi de te ramener au lit », dit-il en tendant sa main au garçon.

« Je peux marcher sur mes deux putains de pied. » Ichigo balance cette réponse toute faite depuis que Kenpachi l'a 'sauvé' à Las Noches. Instantanément, l'air furieux se mêle à un regard coupable. « C'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je peux marcher tout seul. » Il rougit d'embarras. « Désolé, c'est juste que Kenpachi essaie toujours de, je veux dire, je ne suis pas… »

« Non, non, je comprends. » Ukitake balaye de suite l'offense. Il n'a pas vraiment compris ce que le garçon voulait dire et n'est pas sûr d'avoir envie de savoir. Comme dirait sa mère, si c'est dit à minuit passé, alors laisse tomber et garde le pour le lendemain. Mais avant qu'il ne s'éloigne d'Ichigo, une violente quinte de toux le laisse sur place.

« Hé! Ukitake-san! » Ichigo rattrape l'homme qui tombe à genou, crachant du sang sur sa manche. « Je vais bie… »

La vue du sang alarme le garçon aux cheveux orange, qui instantanément se déplace à ses côtés et lui tend la main. « Ukitake! » Ichigo frotte le dos de l'homme. Il est surpris par la violence des secousses qui prennent le plus vieux. Lorsque sa toux redevient plus violente, la voix d'Ichigo devient intense. « UKITAKE! OI, N'ALLEZ PAS MOURIR!» Ichigo est au bord des larmes quand il prononce ces mots. « UKITAKEEEEEEE! »

Tout de blanc vêtu, l'épée gainée à leur taille, les quatre hommes viennent d'atterrir juste derrière le mur de la Cour des âmes pures. Les paysans aux alentours détalent de leur chemin en renversant leurs paniers plein de légumes. Stark passe sa main dans ses cheveux bruns et analyse leur environnement. Ses yeux s'adaptent à l'explosion soudaine de couleurs. Ulquiorra couvre ses yeux du soleil au-dessus d'eux. Il finit par les plisser. Pas étonnant que Gin garde les yeux fermés. Le soleil est impitoyablement lumineux à la Soul Society.

Derrière eux, les deux shingamis halètent comme des poissons sur la terre ferme. Le Garganta a toujours été dure pour leur espèce, pense le Primera espada. Ulquiorra, cependant, n'est pas aussi sympathique que son compagnon. Il tire sur les chaînes attachées à leur col, ce qui lui vaut un sale regard du plus rebelle, Hisagi. « Allez, cherchez Ichigo », ordonne Ulquiorra avec désinvolture comme on commanderait une boisson dans un restaurant.

« Ôte d'abord leur chaîne Ulquiorra, ce ne sont pas des chiens », dit Stark en lui lançant un regard désapprobateur.

Ulquiorra refuse d'emblée « Non, ça va ajouter un risque inutile pour cette opération. »

Stark soupire et ôta ses gants. Il n'a jamais voulu utiliser cette méthode. « Tu vois ça? » dit-il en montrant le tatouage sur le dos de sa main. « Quel est le nombre que tu vois? »

« Un ».

« Et quel est ton numéro? »

« Quatre. »

« Et donc, quel est le plus haut rang, un ou quatre? »

Ulquiorra regarde Stark d'un air absent. « Un », répond-il, et ce faisant, il claque des doigts pour dissoudre la chaîne. Stark affiche un petit sourire triomphant. Ulquiorra a toujours été un maniaque de la hiérarchie, une faiblesse qu'il vient de très bien exploiter. Le dit espada remarque le sourire et fronce les sourcils.

« Je n'aime pas cet arrangement », déclare le Quatro espada à haute voix, en saisissant les deux shinigamis par leur veste.

« Tu pourras le dire à Aizen quand nous serons rentrés », dit comme ça le Primera espada. Il étire ses bras pour se prélasser dans la chaleur du soleil.

« Et si je ne fais pas comme tu dis? »

« Alors je le dirai à Aizen dès que nous serons rentrés » dit Stark dont on sent la voix de plus en plus agacée. Il joue avec les bracelets à son poignet. Il s'agit d'un dispositif de suppression de reiatsu qu'Aizen lui a donné, quelque chose qui va le rendre moins détectable à l'intérieur du Seireitei. Il est un peu perplexe qu'un dispositif aussi petit puisse contenir son immense reiatsu, mais il le porte néanmoins.

Kira est complètement abasourdi par la conversation enfantine. Il s'agit de sa première rencontre avec un espada, et l'appréhension qu'il en avait s'envole à la minute où les premiers mots franchissent leur bouche. Il avait entendu que l'Espada était l'élite de l'armée d'Aizen, un groupe de machines à tuer impitoyables. Les voir se chamailler comme des enfants diminue la crainte qu'il a d'eux. « Hisagi-san, devrions-nous? » chuchote-t-il à l'intention de son collègue shinigami.

« …nous barrer en courant? Après toi. » Hisagi frotte la partie de son cou où la chaîne était attachée.

« Vraiment? » Kira s'avance plus près, prêt à recevoir des instructions. 'Hisagi-san est incroyable', se dit-il. 'Même avec l'ennemi à nos côtés, il a déjà un plan en tête.' Il rayonne. Peut-être qu'ils ont une petite chance de survivre. « Alors, quel est ton plan? » demande-t-il.

« Je ne sais pas. Je te dirai dès que j'en aurai un », chuchote le shinigami aux cheveux noirs, détruisant ainsi le dernier espoir d'évasion de Kira.

Stark appelle le duo en chuchotant : « Vous deux , conduisez-nous à la tanière de Kenpachi Zaraki. »

Kira éclate presque de rire quand l'arrancar dit 'tanière'. « On appelle ça une caserne de division ici », dit Hisagi. Sa voix claire est dépourvue d'émotions. Ulquiorra se dirige vers le shinigami aux cheveux noirs et il saisit l'uniforme du plus grand avec son poing. « Conduis-nous là, Kira Izuru » ordonne Ulquiorra. « Et si tu ne nous donnes pas la bonne réponse, » il dégaine alors son épée et la pointe contre la clavicule d'Hisagi. « Eh bien, celui-ci mourra. » Kira déglutit et hoche la tête. Hisagi roule des yeux, en pensant qu'il pourrait facilement battre l'espada sans la menace de sa lame.

« Nous devons passer par le gardien de la porte pour atteindre la caserne de Zaraki-Taicho » indique Kira. Sa voix est de plus en plus découragée tandis qu'il pense au plan de manière plus approfondie.

« Conduis-nous ou je lui tranche le bras », ordonne Ulquiorra en tordant le bras d'Hisagi derrière son dos. « Marche », lui dit Stark. Kira regimbe puis hoche la tête, en priant tous les dieux qui existent que le gardien pourra croire le mensonge qu'il s'apprête à lui faire avaler.

Les dieux sont cléments ce jour-là.

« Sérieusement, » Ichigo essore l'eau chaude d'une serviette et l'agite autour pour la refroidir. « Je croyais que vous étiez en train de mourir! » dit-il d'un ton accusateur.

« Eh bien désolé de t'avoir inquiété », Ukitake est en train de s'excuser pour la millième fois. Ichigo lève les yeux et passe le chiffon humide sur la joue en sang de l'homme.

« C'est le moins que je puisse faire après avoir détruit votre maison. » Ichigo hausse les épaules. « En passant, je suis vraiment désolé pour ça », dit-il avec un soupçon de culpabilité et de honte dans la voix.

« Non, non. Ce genre de choses arrive. » Ichigo arrête ses soins et envoie à l'homme un regard qui hurle 'Vous seriez pas en train de vous foutre de moi?' « D'accord, peut-être que ça n'arrive pas » Ukitake a un rire nerveux. Ichigo éclate de rire avec lui. C'est la première fois qu'il rit depuis son arrivée à la Soul Society.

« Merci de me laisser rester ici jusqu'à ce que je sache ce qu'il faut faire », dit-il tranquillement.

« Vous n'avez pas à sortir de votre routine pour moi. »

« Tu es parfaitement le bienvenu, Ichigo. » Ukitake tapote l'épaule du garçon. « Même si Kenpachi-taicho voulait te garder, c'est plutôt gênant de cacher quelqu'un comme toi dans une caserne. »

« Ouais, et on dit qu'il est convoqué en conseil disciplinaire pour avoir sécher une réunion. Est-ce vrai? » demande Ichigo, en essayant de son mieux d'arrêter de ricaner. La pensée d'un Kenpachi jeté sur les genoux de Yamamoto pour une fessée, est trop difficile à supporter.

« Oui. Il était tellement déterminé à te sauver, qu'il est parti de la réunion des capitaines. »

« HEIN? Quel homme impatient » dit Ichigo pas vraiment amusé par le niveau de maturité de l'homme.

Ukitake attrape le regard d'Ichigo et corrige rapidement : « Je veux dire, nous étions tous inquiets à ton sujet. Tu devrais voir comment Komamura et Byakuya se sont farouchement disputés quand ils ont appris ton enlèvement. »

Ichigo rougit car il n'est habitué à ce que les gens se battent en son nom. C'est généralement l'inverse. « Vraiment? »

« Bien sûr. Qui ne voudrait pas te défendre? »

« Ouais, mais pourquoi? » Ichigo se détourne. « Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais un capitaine ou un truc du genre. Je ne suis qu'un shinigami remplaçant. »

« Ichigo! », dit l'homme sur un ton de réprimande. « Tu devrais avoir une meilleure opinion de toi! » Il se penche et tend la main. « Tu es allé en territoire ennemi, tu as libéré un otage, et tu nous as épargné une grande guerre, une guerre où certains… » l'homme jette un regard méfiant par la fenêtre, « pourraient ne pas survivre. » Son poing se serre quand il pense à ses amis chers qui pourraient mourir. « Donc, je te remercie. » Ukitake serre légèrement la main. Son visage habituellement souriant devient sombre et grave. « Je sais que ces mots sont loin de suffire à exprimer notre gratitude, mais sache que nous te sommes redevables, Ichigo-kun. »

Ichigo a la mâchoire qui tombe devant de la sincérité de l'homme. Après quelques secondes de silence, Ichigo se met à rire.

« Ichigo-kun! » Manifestement interloqué par le rire, Ukitake devient rouge.

« Désolé! » Il s'arrête entre deux rires. « C'est juste… » Ichigo a du mal à aligner deux mots. « Vous n'avez pas besoin d'être si grave, bon sang! »

Ukitake se rappelle soudainement d'un shinigami aux cheveux noirs que disait exactement la même chose.

_« Pas besoin d'être sentimental, Taicho! Vous savez que je serai toujours à vos côtés! »_

Il se permet un petit sourire nostalgique.

« Tu ne devais jamais me quitter, hein Kaien? »

« Hein? Désolé, je n'ai pas compris. » Ichigo ricane en essuyant les larmes au coin de ses yeux.

« Aah, oublie. C'est juste le murmure d'un vieil homme. »

« Si vous le dites ... » dit Ichigo prudemment. Il se penche et pose son front contre celui de l'homme. Il craint que celui-ci puisse être pris d'une fièvre délirante. Le geste familier fait sourire Ukitake. Il se souvient de la façon dont Kaien avait l'habitude de faire exactement la même chose que lui. Il a beau aimer les souvenirs, il repousse le garçon en lui disant pour la centième fois aujourd'hui qu'il est quelqu'un de bien. Bien sûr, Ichigo ne le croit pas. Son père lui a toujours enseigné de ne jamais croire ce que le patient dit. C'est bien là une déclaration typique d'un médecin.

« Assez de ces paroles déprimantes, parlons de quelque chose de plus gai! » L'homme change de sujet tellement rapidement qu'Ichigo en est presque en sueur. « Donc, Ichigo », Ukitake allonge sa tête sur ses genoux. « Aimes-tu les trucs sucrés? »

« Euh, je suppose. » Ichigo essaye de détourner les yeux de ces grands yeux bruns mélancoliques.

« Génial! J'ai plein de bonbons que tu aimeras! » Ukitake se lève pour fouiller dans ses tiroirs.

« Eh, mais je ne veux… »

« Allons donc! Bien sûr que tu veux des bonbons! »

Ichigo soupire. Tout porte à croire que le capitaine de la treizième du Gotei est quelque peu immature.

C'est au moins la millième fois qu'Izuru Kira soupire depuis une demi-heure. C'est heureux qu'Aizen n'ait pas encore révélé l'armée des Arrancars aux shinigamis. Ils peuvent ainsi se promener et avoir recours à des mensonges extravagants tels que 'ils ont tout simplement été transférés depuis la Sibérie' ou 'c'est la nouvelle forme de l'uniforme'.

Alors les quatre hommes marchent dans les allées du Sereitei, Stark ne peut pas s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant ce qu'il voit et ce qu'il entend. Quand des shinigamis passent devant lui, il s'attend à ce qu'ils s'évanouissent à cause de son reiatsu, mais grâce à son bracelet inhibiteur, les gens autour de lui sont encore en vie. C'est agréable de marcher ainsi comme une personne normale. Il trouve qu'il aime l'anonymat, de frôler les épaules des gens sans qu'ils ne meurent au moindre contact. C'est presque aussi merveilleux que d'avoir Kurosaki Ichigo à ses côtés.

En revanche, Ulquiorra est surpris différemment. Il se trouve qu'il déteste ce qu'il voit, ce qu'il sent, ce qu'il ressent dans ce monde étrange. Tout ici est trop chaud, trop clair, trop... vivant à son goût. Partout il y a toujours quelqu'un en mouvement, en train de rire, de se bagarrer, de se promener en tirant son lot de problèmes. Ce qui l'oblige à se contenir pour ne pas tirer un cero et réduire tout en poussière.

Le Hueco Mundo ne lui a jamais autant manqué.

Hisagi grimace quand la prise sur son bras tordu se durcie sensiblement. « Arrête », gémit-il en s'écartant de la poigne de la mort d'Ulquiorra. L'espada au visage blanc se contente de regarder l'action futile sans comprendre. Quand un petit gamin éclate d'un rire aigu, Ulquiorra tord la main d'Hisagi plus haut dans son dos, provoquant une doulour chez l'homme.

« Tu es ennuyeux, shinigami », dit Ulquiorra comme s'il énumérait un fait avéré sur un ton détaché, de sa voix monocorde et plate. Stark marche vers eux en toute hâte et tire le pauvre shinigami à lui.

« Ça suffit. Je peux m'en charger à partir de maintenant, » déclare-t-il. Ulquiorra ne réplique rien. A la place, il reporte son attention sur le blond en tête du groupe, réfléchissant à quelle partie du corps, il pourrait tordre une prochaine fois.

« Merci », dit Hisagi en se frottant le bras. Stark hoche juste la tête et pose sa main sur l'épaule de Hisagi. « Ne tentez pas de fuir, sinon je vous tue », est sa seule réponse. Izuru regarde derrière lui, en priant pour qu'Hisagi n'essaye pas quelque chose de stupide comme l'attentat au couteau avec Aizen. Quelque chose lui dit que ces deux espadas ne seront pas aussi indulgents qu'Aizen Sosuke.

Le lieutenant aux cheveux noirs n'est pas stupide. Il sait qu'il peut faire la même chose maintes et maintes fois et s'attendre au même résultat. Et d'ailleurs, il n'a pas d'armes sur lui. Cependant, il vient juste de signaler à un officier de faire appeler sa division en soutien. Ce n'était pas un signe compliqué à faire : on lui a tordu la main et il s'est mis à gémir. Aussi lent que puisse être Omaeda, il comprend qu'Hisagi a besoin d'aide.

Dix minutes plus tard, la neuvième division débarque en force, tous avec une expression féroce sur leurs visages et leur zanpakuto dégainé.

« HISAGI-FUKUTACHO! »

« RELACHEZ NOTRE FUKITAICHOU HISAGI! »

« Nous sauvegarderons votre pureté, Hisagi-SAN! »

« Nous ne vous pardonnerons pas si vous avez entaché l'honneur de notre FUKUTAICHO! »

« FUKUTACHO! »

« FUKUTACHO! »

« FUKUTACHOOO! »

Le sourcil Hisagi tremble tandis que les civils autour de lui chuchotent et le désigne avec pitié et dégoût. Merde à la neuvième division et à leur cri de guerre stupide. Ils le font passer pour quelqu'un qui s'est fait violé ou un truc du genre. « Pureté MON CUL! Rappliquez et sauvez-nous, bandes d'idiots! », explose-t-il soudainement, incapable de contenir sa colère plus longtemps.

« OSSU! », s'écrie la neuvième division, montée à bloc par les paroles de leur lieutenant.

Les deux espadas s'arrêtent et regardent les hommes avancer. Ils finissent par comprendre que la foule en colère en a après eux. Ulquiorra regarde tous ces hommes avec dédain. « Vers de terre. Déchets. Insectes sans valeur », se moque Ulquiorra, se tournant lentement avec le doigt pointé sur eux « Cero Ol…. »

« Que fais-tu? » Stark se dresse entre lui et la foule en colère. « Nous avions convenu de ne tuer personne », dit l'espada brun. Ulquiorra fronce fortement les sourcils. « Je suis sûr que les choses peuvent être résolues pacifiquement », ajoute le Primera espada avec un sourire confiant sur les lèvres.

« A la fosse! »

« Jetons-les à la fosse! »

« AUCUNE PITIE POUR CEUX QUI DEFIENT NOTRE BIEN-AIME HISAGI ! »

Ulquiorra se retourne vers son homologue. « Pacifiquement? » demande-t-il en levant un sourcil condescendant. Avant qu'il ait pu formuler une réponse, l'espada est jeté à terre par la neuvième division tout entière.

Ukitake et Ichigo ont parlé toute la nuit, sautant du coq à l'âne. Ils se sont découvert une passion commune pour les animaux et pour les boulettes de riz sucrées, qui, d'après le plus vieux, sont très difficiles à réussir. Ichigo a été surpris d'apprendre qu'Ukitake fait partie de l'une des nombreuses familles nobles, de même que Kira Izuru. Bien sûr, l'homme minimise ce point, arguant que c'est seulement dû à la chance s'il est issu d'une telle lignée. Alors que la nuit se tourne en aube, Ukitake fait montre d'un certain intérêt malsain pour un distributeur mécanique, qu'il appelle la 'boîte magique à souhait'. Ceci en raison de sa capacité à fournir les boissons souhaitées en un instant. Ils tombent alors dans une discussion animée sur les mécanismes de ladite 'boîte magique'.

« Non, non, non. Ça n'apparaît pas comme par magie. Les boissons sont déjà dans la machine, et pour les obtenir, vous devez payer », explique patiemment Ichigo.

« Oui, oui, mais comment peut-elle garder au chaud et au froid, en même temps? » Ukitake fait une pause pour donner un effet dramatique. « Magique » finit-il par décréter.

« Nooon! », réplique un Ichigo, à la fois affligé et amusé par l'explication de l'homme. Ça l'ennuie que le capitaine du Gotei 13 soit si prompt à recourir à la magie en tant que réponse à tout. Toutefois, ça reste quand même fichtrement drôle de voir le visage de l'homme s'éclairer comme celui d'un enfant. « Ils utilisent des technologies humaines comme la réfrigération et le chauffage afin d'y parvenir. »

« Tu veux parler de magie, non? », suggère Ukitake en faisant se plisser son front de manière suggestive.

Ichigo est à court de mot. De toute façon, il ne pourrait pas supporter de détruire le rêve merveilleux que l'homme s'est construit. « Oui, Ukitake-san. C'est de la magie. » A côté de lui, Ukitake montre un poing triomphant, image qui ne correspond pas du tout à l'image qu'on a de l'homme.

Les deux hommes redeviennent brusquement tranquilles quand un papillon noir vole gracieusement à travers la paroi et vient se poser à droite sur la main du capitaine. Ukitake referme sa main autour de l'animal, en prenant note des cercles rouges peints sur les ailes de la créature de nuit. Quand le papillon de l'enfer relaye son message, le sang semble se vider du visage d'Ukitake.

« Un problème? » Ichigo jette un œil curieux sur la paume fermée de l'homme. Ukitake écrase le papillon dans sa paume et se lève, avec sur le visage un regard déterminé.

« Junsui! », tonne-t-il. Le petit domestique se précipite dans le couloir. Ses cheveux noirs portent encore des restes de l'encre bleue d'hier. « Apporte-moi mon uniforme. Nous allons à la Cour des âmes pures. »

Les grands yeux bleus du garçon s'agrandissent tellement il est excité quand il comprend qu'il va se rendre à ce qui équivaut pour lui, à un parc à thèmes. « Hai, Ukitake-sama! » dit-il, attirant brusquement l'attention. Tandis que le petit garçon commence à fouiller dans un placard de son maître, Ukitake pousse Ichigo et le fait sortir de sa chambre, en posant sa main sur le bas de son dos.

« Pardonne-moi, mais j'ai quelques questions urgentes à régler », dit Ukitake sur un ton plus formel. « P-Pas de problème du tout », répond Ichigo à qui cela parait tout à coup bizarre d'être traité si poliment.

« Si tu veux bien, » dit-il, la main posée sur la porte pour permettre au plus jeune de passer en premier. Ichigo s'emmêle dans son yukata et chute sans grâce près de la porte, ce qui rend le sourire à l'homme. « Ce fut un plaisir de passer du temps en ta compagnie. J'espère que nous pourrons continuer notre conversation dans un proche avenir », dit-il. Il a toujours sa main dans le bas du dos d'Ichigo lorsqu'il le guide à travers le chaos qu'est devenu son couloir.

« Eh, euh, de même », marmonne Ichigo, pas sûr qu'il s'agisse de la réponse appropriée. Depuis sa capture à Las Noches, les bonnes manières semblent être le cadet des soucis de tout le monde. Sa couleur de cheveux orange vif lui permet rarement d'obtenir un 's'il vous plaît' ou un 'merci' dans le monde réel. Et là subitement, l'héritier d'une famille aristocrate le traite avec courtoisie, le faisant se sentir heureux et stupide à la fois. En fait, la plupart du temps, stupide. Mais il apprécie tout de même le geste.

Quand ils arrivent devant sa chambre, Ukitake glisse une enveloppe noire dans les plis de la manche d'Ichigo. « A cas où tu aurais besoin d'aide ». Il cligne de l'œil. Ses doigts viennent frôler la peau sous la manche comme les baisers d'un papillon. Ichigo déglutit sous la caresse et hoche la tête, trop distrait pour répondre verbalement.

« Bonne journée. » Il s'incline et Ichigo lui renvoie son salut.

Lorsque la porte se referme enfin, Ichigo se laisse tomber sur son futon et soupire. « Merde ». Il rejette le souffle qu'il avait retenu jusque-là. « Être poli, c'est vachement dur », lâche-t-il avec un sourire sur son visage. Puis, avant de pouvoir compter jusqu'à trois, le garçon rejoint le pays des rêves.

Komamura Sajin est assis sur une colline juste à l'extérieur de sa caserne. Son grand corps anthropomorphe n'est pas vêtu de son habituel uniforme de capitaine. A la place, il porte un kimono de coton simple, couplé avec un haori uni bleu sur le dessus. Les gens qui marchent devant lui chuchotent, en montrant sa grosse tête de loup et son absence d'uniforme. Trois mois auparavant, il aurait craqué et aboyé face au badinage de ces soldats, mais aujourd'hui, rien ne peut l'effrayer.

Parce qu'il a un rancard avec la créature la plus mignonne qui soit.

« Komamura-taicho! » Une voix claire le sort de sa rêverie et fait apparaître un sourire sur le visage du capitaine. A une bonne distance, Hitsugaya Toshiro salue de la main l'homme plus grand. Il est également habillé en civil. Il porte un yukata blanc avec des vagues vertes brodées sur les manches. Dans sa main droite, il porte une énorme pastèque, et, dans sa gauche, un panier de pique-nique avec un torchon à carreaux. Sans haori au-dessus de son yukata, le garçon ressemble presque à une fille.

« Hitsugaya-san, je vous demandé de m'appeler Sajin. »

Le petit homme rougit et lui donne la grande pastèque. « Seulement si vous m'appelez Toshiro, Sajin-san. »

« C'est d'accord, Toshiro-kun. »

Le fait de s'assoir l'un à côté de l'autre, les troublent.

« Vous savez, je… »

« Je n'ai jamais… »

« Vous en premier. », disent les deux à l'unisson.

Les deux se mettent à rire, ce qui les fait encore plus rougir. « Je suppose que nous sommes tous les deux stressés. » Sajin sourit, tournant ses pouces nerveusement.

Toshiro se lève, prend un air légèrement renfrogné et pose sa main sur sa poitrine. « Eh bien, en ce qui me concerne, je n'ai jamais eu de rendez-vous avant », dit-il. Sa voix tremble en prononçant le mot 'rendez-vous'. « Donc, je crains de ne pas être à la hauteur. Donc ne venez pas vous plaindre! » Le capitaine aux cheveux blancs pointe un doigt accusateur sur son compagnon. Komamura saisit la minuscule main et se met à ronronner.

« Tu es tellement mignon, Toshiro-kun. » Il frotte son pouce sur le poignet mince et lisse de Toshiro.

Toshiro frissonne et gifle le bras de l'homme en plaisantant. « Eh, c'est du harcèlement sexuel. » Il se moque en faisant la moue, cachant ses mains derrière son corps. « Vous êtes censé m'inviter à sortir pour pouvoir me toucher dans des endroits inappropriés. » Il sourit en faisant un clin d'œil.

La combinaison d'un Toshiro sexy et la promesse de le 'toucher à des endroits inappropriés' est presque sur le point de provoquer un saignement de nez chez Sajin. Hitsugaya se met à rire devant l'expression du visage de Komamura. « Sajin-san! N'ayez pas un regard aussi pervers! »

« Hein? Pervers? Je suis…, je suis… » Sajin maudit son incapacité à parler. Pas facile d'être un Casanova.

Hitsugaya s'affale à côté du grand homme-loup et se met à rire. « Donc je suppose que nous sommes tous les deux nuls pour ce qui est des rendez-vous romantiques », dit-il en jouant avec une bande de feuille.

« Pardonnez-moi, ceci est mon premier, sauf erreur, rendez-vous. » Komamura se gratte l'oreille.

« Même chose pour moi. » Hitsugaya fronce les sourcils et cache son visage rougissant derrière ses genoux. L'alliance entre de la peau rose et du vêtement blanc rend le garçon d'autant plus séduisant.

« Donc, nous allons apprendre ensemble. » Saijin pose la main sur celle du petit capitaine. Une patte à la peau calleuse rencontre une main douce et sans tache.

« Ouais » Hitsugaya respire un peu. « Ensemble ». Il tourne la paume de sa main vers le haut et agrippe le pouce de Komamura. Le plus vieux sourit et resserre la prise.

Bien sûr, cet échange du fond du cœur doit être interrompu par leur estomac qui gronde. Hitsugaya se couvre rapidement le ventre, ayant de plus en plus l'air embarrassé. Komamura se met à rire et tapote le panier avec le déjeuner.

« ... si on mangeait? »

« Hisagi-san? », croasse Kira, son corps recroquevillé en position fœtale.

« Stark-san? » appelle-t-il. Le son de sa voix est tellement triste et pitoyable.

« Euh, Ulqui ... Ulqui… euh Stark-san? » Kira renonce à essayer de prononcer le nom de l'espada pâle. De toute façon, il préfère avoir à faire à Stark plutôt qu'à ce sadique.

« Ohh? Kira-kun? Qu'est-il arrivé? », appelle une voix douce.

« Ah! Ukitake-taicho! » Kira s'accroche à la jambe du capitaine de la treizième division. « Je suis si heureux de vous avoir trouvé, taicho! » il sanglote, se frottant le visage contre la veste en soie magnifique du capitaine. Avant qu'il puisse dire autre chose, quelqu'un de petite taille se plante au-dessus du blond, et le jette contre le mur à proximité.

« Ôtez vos mains sales d'Ukitake-sama! Vous abîmez ses habits de cérémonie! » grogne Junsui. Dans sa main, il tient l'uniforme de shinigami d'Ukitake. « Junsui-kun! Ne sois pas si sévère. » Ukitake réprimande le jeune garçon, qui fait la moue et hoche la tête docilement.

« Costume de céré…cérémonie? » Kira accepte la main tendue. Il voit alors Ukitake drapé dans la plus extravagante couche de douze Kimono, les couleurs allant du bleu nuit au turquoise le plus merveilleux. « Ukitake-san, pourquoi portez-vous un costume aussi élaboré? » Kira cligne des yeux, subjugué par le luxe sous ses yeux.

« Ah oui, il va y avoir une exécution et le roi va y assister. En tant que chef du clan Ukitake, je suis tenu d'accueillir le cortège royal », explique Ukitake. « Quelle macabre affaire », dit-il sombrement. « En parlant d'uniformes, pourquoi ne portez-vous pas votre Shihakusho? Et aussi ... n'est-ce pas censé être au Hueco Mundo? »

En dépit de ces allégations, Kira est trop distrait pour se soucier des questions de l'homme. « Attendez, ces cheveux orange ... »

« Oh non », soupire Ukitake.

« Orange-niichan! » Junsui se lève d'un bond, ricanant et très excité.

Quelque part, dans la cour des âmes pures, Ichigo court sans but, maudissant Aizen d'avoir envoyé des espadas pour le chercher. La première fois qu'il a entendu les commérages des domestiques au sujet d'une exécution, il s'est brusquement souvenu de Rukia et de la façon dont il a combattu le Gotei 13 pour la sauver. Un sourire nostalgique a vite été remplacé par un pli de colère. Il a traversé tout ce bordel pour sauver Rukia, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas fait le même effort pour le sauver? Puis, quand il apprit que ceux qui allaient être exécutés étaient des arrancars, son sang s'est glacé. « Enculé d'Aizen », s'est-il dit en réalisant, sa voix chargée de colère.

Ichigo a alors franchi la porte et couru vers la caserne de la onzième division. Après dix minutes à errer dans le dédale des couloirs, Ichigo s'est souvenu que Kenpachi était encore au tribunal pour son infraction. Sous le coup de la frustration, il a alors donné un coup de pied dans un mur, mais s'est écrasé l'orteil sur une poutre en bois. Il s'est ensuite rendu à la dixième division, chercher de l'aide auprès d'Hitsugaya. Il a alors découvert que le gamin avait un rancard, avec pas moins que le type à tête de loup, Komamura. C'est comme si l'univers tout entier lui faisait une blague.

« Enculé d'Aizen », râle-t-il en donnant des coups de pied dans une liasse de journaux.

Pourquoi est-ce-que l'homme ne peut juste le laisser tranquille? Il aurait fermé sa gueule sur la Las Noches et aurait vécu en retrait, comme un adolescent normal. Mais noooon, monsieur Aizen doit toujours être ce connard possessif. Et regardez ce qui se passe, ses hommes sont capturés et vont être exécutés! Et ces hommes ne sont pas des arrancars de faible rang, ils sont son _espada_, l'armée dite d'élite de Las Noches. Non seulement il a envoyé des membres de son armée d'élite, mais il a surtout envoyé _son putain de Primera espada_. Comment diable Ichigo peut ignorer la nouvelle de son exécution?

« Enculé d'Aizen » Encore une fois, il maudit l'homme. Il espère qu'une force divine viendra lui rabattre son caquet, déchirer son putain d'uniforme, et enfoncer un poteau téléphonique dans son cul. Peut-être alors il comprendra ce que ça fait d'être baisé. Bien sûr, le garçon parle en métaphores. Après tout, quel genre d'homme souhaiterait un tel sort pour un autre homme? Puis, les mots 'enculé de Sosuke Aizen' frappent à nouveau à son esprit.

Perdu dans ses rêves, il n'a pas remarqué son hôte et son ancien compagnon de prison en train de converser juste en face de lui. Il n'a pas vu non plus Junsui, qui est en train de courir vers lui avec ses bras tendus, en demandant un câlin. Naturellement, quelqu'un d'aussi petit ne peut que faire trébucher un homme qui court. Et trébucher, c'est ce qui arrive à Ichigo.

« Putain… »

« Ichigo! » Les yeux d'Ukitake s'écarquillent. Il enfouit rapidement le garçon sous les plis de son kimono, pour cacher ses cheveux ridiculement orange vif.

« Toi! Comment as-tu… » Kira Izuru, dont la mâchoire s'ouvre en grand sous la surprise, pointe un doigt en direction du jeune homme.

« Je n'ai pas le temps de parler. Ils vont le tuer! » Ichigo repousse le plus grand, dardant ses yeux derrière, à la recherche du lieu d'exécution.

« Tu dis des bêtises, Ichigo. Calme-toi une seconde. De qui parles-tu? »

« Stark! Ils vont tuer Stark! »

« C'est entièrement de ta faute. »

« Pour la dernière fois, Ulquiorra Schiffer, ce n'est pas de ma faute. »

« Ça l'est. Tu n'as pas assez fait souffrir le shinigami, c'est pourquoi nous sommes dans cette situation. »

« Oh, parce qu'un homme dans la douleur de ne va jamais chercher à s'échapper, c'est ça? »

« Exactement. Prend Kurosaki Ichigo. Il était confortable et heureux, et il s'est échappé. »

« Ton argument n'est pas valable. Ichigo a été enlevé et il n'était pas heureux. »

« Ce sont des détails. »

« ... T'es un malade. »

« Et toi, tu es incompétent.»

Stark évite un engin monstrueux et frappe Ulquiorra carrément à la tête, la crosse de son arme se fissurant sous l'impact. L'espada commence à faire apparaître un cero mais se trouve dans l'incapacité de tirer car une tentacule mécanique le jette sur un mur à proximité. « C'est désagréable », dit-il en se relevant lentement de l'amas de décombres. La foule au-dessus d'eux les acclame pour leur petite victoire. Le nombre incalculable d'individus sans visage se transforme en un monstre qui hurle et les conspue pour obtenir du sang comme les spectateurs du Colisée.

Ulquiorra époussète son épaule. Il a enfin compris pourquoi Aizen détestait les habitants de la Cour des âmes pures. Ils défendent les belles choses comme l'amour, l'amitié et la loyauté, mais dans le même temps, ils choisissent de torturer leur prisonnier avant de les tuer. Quelle hypocrisie. Même les êtres humains ont pitié de leurs prisonniers. Une telle société n'a pas sa place dans l'ordre naturel des choses. Comme l'Empire romain décadent, cette société sera effacée, et Ulquiorra Schiffer est plus qu'heureux de le faire. Fermement résolu, Ulquiorra pointe vers la foule, une petite boule d'énergie verte formé au bout de son doigt. « Cero O… »

« Ne fais pas ça », dit Stark, frappant la main de l'arrancar pour l'éloigner.

« Pourquoi? Ils veulent notre mort. Tué ou être tué. »

La bouche de Stark se crispe face au méprisable cliché.

_« Qu'est-ce que c'est? Tuer ou être tué? » lâche Ichigo en reniflant. « Ce n'est pas vraiment une manière de vivre. »_

« Non », dit-il fermement. « Nous _ne provoquerons pas_ de mort. » Il enfonce son doigt sur la poitrine d'Ulquiorra. « C'est un ordre. »

Juste au moment où ces mots franchissent ses lèvres, une multitude de fléchettes commence à arroser les deux arrancas. Les deux espadas bondissent et utilisent le sonido pour s'éloigner, en faisant de leur mieux pour éviter les aiguilles. Peu importe à quelle vitesse ils se déplacent, ces petits projectiles réussissent quand même à s'incruster dans leur corps, paralysant rapidement la zone frappée. Stark enlève celui qu'il a reçu à la jambe, il renifle l'aiguille pour confirmer sa crainte. « Poison », dit-il. Ulquiorra regarde les deux aiguilles dans sa paume, ne parvenant toujours pas à croire que lui, un espada, va être victime d'une technologie aussi archaïque.

« C'EST QUOI CE BORDEL? ARRETEZ, BANDE DE BATARDS, STOP! » Une voix se fait entendre au-dessus du chant de la foule, attirant l'attention des deux espadas. Le propriétaire de la voix joue des coudes à travers la foule, se battant comme un diable pour atteindre le bord de la fosse. « STARK! STARK! »

« Ichigo. » Le Primera espada soupire à l'écoute de la voix, tombant à genoux. Il sent déjà le poison courir dans son sang.

Ichigo frappe un gros bonhomme à côté de lui et s'accroche à la balustrade. Avec une étrange grâce, il se jette sur le bord et vole vers le bas de la fosse, ses cheveux orange flottant, visibles de tous.

Le shinigami dans la tribune des officiers halète car il a tout de suite reconnu la nuance des cheveux orange. « Qu'est-ce au nom ... » Yamamoto Genryusai se tourne vers son fukutaicho, « Comment s'est-il échappé du Hueco Mundo? », demande-t-il au shinigami également confus. Dans la loge royale, la silhouette derrière l'écran se décale vers l'avant avec intérêt.

« Est-ce que ça va? » Ichigo saisit l'épaule de Stark et secoue l'homme. Le Primera espada sourit, heureux de pouvoir enfin être avec la personne qu'il désirait voir depuis si longtemps. Il lève la main en guise de bouclier vers le visage d'Ichigo quand une explosion survient à proximité, arrachant la chair de ses os en une seule seconde. Ulquiorra se traîne vers les deux corps et commence à scander. « Tu nous as donné du fil à retordre, Kurosaki Ichigo », dit-il avec lassitude, d'une voix dénuée de malice ou de colère. Une fine ligne commence à apparaître, une version plus lente du Garganta.

« Arrêtez-les! Ne pas les laisser s'en tirer! », crie le capitaine commandant. L'équipe technique au-dessous hoche la tête et tourne le bouton sur le cadran, poussant la machine jusqu'à sa capacité maximale de meurtre.

Sous les hourras de la foule, Ukitake dégaine son épée et frappe les gens autour de lui avec son reiatsu. Les yeux de Kira s'écarquillent. L'homme va sauter. « Non Ukitake-taicho, ne faites pas ça! » Kira ceint son bras autour de la taille du capitaine, en espérant que son poids est suffisant pour l'empêcher de sauter dans la fosse. Ce n'est pas le cas.

Les deux atterrissent juste derrière Ichigo, debout entre lui et la machine qui fait rage. Reconnaissant une nouvelle cible, la machine verrouille son objectif et avec un son doux de rotation, un missile est lancé. Ukitake bouge rapidement son épée réussissant à dévier le missile et à sauver le garçon et l'espada. Avant qu'Ichigo ne puisse se retourner et s'adresser à l'homme, le Garganta s'ouvre et les engloutit tous.

La fosse est désormais vide.

Sur le terrain d'exécution, personne ne bouge.

Dans la loge royale, le roi se met à rire. « C'était divertissant! S'il vous plaît, dites-moi que le prochain acte serait tout aussi exaltant. » Il ouvre son éventail et cache son visage derrière.

Un homme vêtu de pourpre approche du panneau de bambou, se met à genoux jusqu'à ce que sa tête touche le sol. « Votre Majesté, il y a une danse pré… »

« Je n'aime pas danser, ça me fait dormir. » en colère, la silhouette referme d'un coup sec son évantail. « Donnez-moi plus de gens à exécuter. » L'homme vêtu de pourpre hoche la tête et pointe vers les spectateurs. Les gardes royaux s'inclinent et sautent à terre, saisissant une douzaine de shinigamis par leurs uniformes et les jettent dans la fosse. La machine qui fait rage attrapent les shinigamis qui hurlent dans sa gueule noire béante et les écrasent, tapissant les murs de sang.

Plus aucune acclamation. Plus aucun chant. Il ne reste que des cris d'agonie, que le bruit des os qu'on écrase, et le rire émanant de la loge royale.

« Plus! Plus! Plus! », crie le roi.

Parmi la foule, les yeux d'Hisagi sont élargis dans la terreur.


	13. Tampon pour le nez

**Salut lectrices et lecteurs (bah oui, j'en ai au moins un. Yo Kiss-Suki!) **

**En ce jour très grave (élection oblige) et après un chapitre 12 qui vous a visiblement figé d'effroi, je me suis dit que vous méritiez bien une petite compensation. Et comme le chapitre 13 se trouve être aux antipodes du précédent et beaucoup plus court (oui la traductrice y trouve aussi son compte), alors je m'y suis collée et le voilà tout beau, tout chaud! Euh... 'chaud' s'entend au sens premier du terme.**

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur : <strong>ATTENTION, ce chapitre contient des scènes explicites de yaoi entre Komamura et Hitsugaya. Ouais, vous avez bien lu, Komamura.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 13<strong>

Hitsugaya se penche et lèche une traînée de jus de pastèque sur son bras, faisant claquer ses lèvres et fredonnant avec délice.

« Hitsugaya-kun, je jure si vous continuez à faire ça, vous devrez m'acheter un tampon pour le nez. » Komamura ferme les yeux et grogne. Ne pas sauter sur le garçon. Ne pas sauter sur le garçon.

« Mou! Appelez-moi To-shi-ro! », dit le garçon aux cheveux blancs en pointant son doigt sur sa poitrine et en le faisant rire. « C'est quoi un tampon pour le nez? »

« C'est quelque chose qu'on utilise pour bloquer les saignements de nez » explique Komamura qui réalise tout à coup que la conversation est en train de devenir sexuelle.

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous saigneriez du nez? » Hitsugaya penche la tête sur le côté. Ses petites lèvres roses ouvertes montrent un bout de sa langue.

« Parce que vous continuez à faire ça! » L'homme tend un doigt accusateur vers Hitsugaya, qui choisit ce moment précis pour se lécher les lèvres.

« Ehh? Donc le saignement de nez signifie que vous êtes sous tension? », demande le petit diable, les yeux étincelants de joie. « Étiez-vous en train de m'imaginer lécher votre menton quand je léchais mon bras? », dit Hitsugaya de manière taquine et avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Komamura déglutit en se remémorant la façon dont cette petite langue rose faisait des vas et viens le long de son bras. « Donc, quand je fais cela, » Hitsugaya suce le jus sur son pouce, « vous m'imaginez en train de sucer la tête de 'Monsieur champignon'. C'est bien cela? » Le loup-homme est choqué et bouche bée devant le garçon. Hitsugaya sourit. Il aime le pouvoir qu'il détient sur cet homme puissant. Décider à pousser son avantage un peu plus loin, il attrape un morceau du melon et l'écrase dans sa main, puis étale la pâte sur ses joues. « Si c'est ça, alors quand vous voyez le jus partout sur mon visage, vous imaginez… »

« Comment peut-on parler de manière aussi lubrique avec une voix aussi innocente? », l'interrompt Komamura qui se met à gémir quand le garçon se contente de le regarder avec ses grands yeux verts.

« Eh, vous faites votre visage pervers » Hitsugaya rit, heureux d'avoir provoqué cet effet sur Sajin Komamura.

« Comment puis-je ne pas être excité, petit sexy… » Komamura arrête de grogner. Il regrette d'un coup le choix des mots. « Euh, oubliez ça. Je ne devrais pas dire ces mots à quelqu'un d'aussi jeune que vous. » Il se retourne et se gratte l'oreille, se sentant à la fois coupable et allumé. « Désolé », s'excuse-t-il maladroitement. Hitsugaya rassemble ses genoux et les entoure de ses bras, puis il y appuie sa tête. Il le nargue en tirant son col vers le bas, offrant son long cou blanc aux yeux ravis de l'homme.

« Ça va. J'aime bien », dit-il lentement, en prononçant chaque syllabe de sa voix la plus sexy. Le visage de Komamura se fige et il s'efforce d'étouffer un gémissement. Le garçon aime. Le garçon aime. Bon sang, le garçon aime. Comment diable est-il censé se contrôler dans cette situation? Le garçon en redemande, étalant son corps comme une chatte en chaleur, pratiquement suppliant d'être pris sauvagement. Et cette odeur, oh mon dieu, ce parfum sucré de jeunesse! Komamura a le regard fixé au point de croisement des jambes du garçon, imaginant quelle peut être l'odeur du garçon à cet endroit-là

Hitsugaya fait la moue. Il ne veut pas être dévisagé, il veut être poussé contre un mur et violé par l'homme. Décidant de prendre les choses en main, Hitsugaya pose sa main sur le bras du grand homme et se redresse. « Dites, Sajin-san, » demande-t-il en se penchant plus près de son visage. « Pouvez-vous, s'il vous plaît me montrer…» le garçon s'agite et tire vers le bas l'épaule de l'autre « …comment embrasser? », lui murmure-t-il à l'oreille.

Ah ouais, un tampon de nez, ce serait bien.

« Voilà! C'est ce que je voulais dire! », grogne Sajin. Il repousse les joues Hitsugaya, ignorant complètement le regard disant 'viens plus près'. « Vous jouez», dit-il puis il se détourne pour ajuster le renflement au niveau de son entrejambe.

« Mais, mais, je suis sérieux cette fois! » Le garçon dit ça de manière catégorique, appuyant sur le bras de l'homme. « Pas de jeu », promet-il. Il grimpe sur l'homme et s'assoit sur ses genoux, puis il essaie d'enrouler sa main autour du cou épais de Komamura « à moins… que vous ne vouliez pas m'embrasser? », demande-t-il, et ce faisant, il regarde l'homme de dessous ses longs cils. « Ne m'aimez-vous pas Sajin-san? » Il se met à bouder et à frotter ses pieds contre la dureté entre les jambes de Komamura.

Putain. Qu'il s'agisse ou non d'un piège pour l'envoyer en prison, le capitaine a bien l'intention de dévorer le garçon.

Komamura pose une main sur la taille mince. De l'autre, il saisit le cul impertinent du garçon et l'élève pour mettre ses lèvres et ses yeux au niveau des siens. Instinctivement, Hitsugaya ferme les yeux. De nervosité, il prend une profonde respiration, en attendant le baiser à venir. Au début, il a seulement l'impression qu'on est en train de le picorer. C'est doux et sucré. Puis une paire de lèvres humides commence à pousser contre les siennes avec passion, faisant sortir l'air de ses poumons. Une langue s'élance alors pour en tracer le contour, tentant d'amadouer le garçon pour qu'il ouvre sa sale petite bouche. La main sur sa taille se met à se déplacer devant, trouve les deux tétons sensibles roses et les frotte doucement. Hitsugaya gémit dans le baiser, et surpris, ouvre la bouche. Komamura profite de l'occasion pour glisser sa langue à l'intérieur. Il frissonne quand il rencontre une bouche douce et souple, n'attendant que d'être ravie. Les deux langues se touchent, se taquinent, se cajolent, se dominent, dans une tentative audacieuse et désespérée de faire ressortir leur passion. Le baiser laisse le jeune homme les yeux écarquillés, tout retourné et gémissant jusqu'à ce que tout l'air dans ses poumons ait presque disparu.

« Comment était-ce? » Saijin sourit devant l'air hébété sur le visage du jeune capitaine, se léchant les lèvres au goût persistant de la pastèque.

Hitsugaya laisse échapper un souffle tremblant et se rapproche pour frotter son aine contre le bras de Komamura. « Encore », murmure-t-il, se léchant les lèvres en guise de séduction, attirant l'homme par ses oreilles.

Komamura ronronne et attrape la taille mince de Toshiro, caressant sa peau impeccable à travers le yukata. Hitsugaya gémit dans son oreille. C'est si agréable de sentir la soie contre sa peau. Il attrape le museau de l'homme et l'embrasse, prenant le contrôle quand leurs langues se battent pour la dominance. Surpris par la soudaine démonstration de puissance, Komamura retourne le garçon, si bien que celui-ci se retrouve coincé entre son corps et le sol, ramenant tout droit le chiot à sa place.

Komamura glisse sa main dans l'ouverture du yukata, ses ongles labourant les muscles serrés de l'abdomen. Il découvre et tord un mamelon hardi, faisant gémir et miauler le garçon comme un chat. « Ça a l'air de te plaire, petit », murmure-t-il contre ses lèvres. Il se déplace pour lécher le lobe de l'oreille d'Hitsugaya et trace une ligne de baisers papillon jusque dans le cou de l'enfant.

« Non! Pas là », couine Hitsugaya, les yeux grands ouverts par la sensation sur son cou. Komamura sourit. « Jackpot ». Il sort sa langue pour goûter la peau salée, savourer le doux parfum de l'herbe sur la peau du garçon. Hitsugaya tremble, s'accrochant désespérément à la fourrure soyeuse tandis que la langue commence à ravir et explorer son cou sensible. « Non, Sajin-saaan », supplie-t-il se sentant dangereusement prêt à venir sans la moindre caresse sur son sexe. Hitsugaya éloigne ses hanches de l'homme musclé, s'efforçant de ne pas jouir avant que l'autre n'ait touché sa verge. Quand il se retrouve fermement épinglé au sol, il réalise soudainement à quel point il est impuissant, à quel point son corps est petit et faible comparé à celui ô combien musclé de Komamura. L'homme pourrait peser de tout son poids sur lui et en une seconde, l'écraser. Pour autant que soit morbide cette pensée, la perte de contrôle fait tressaillir sa verge.

« Délicieux », gémit Komamura, attirant la mâchoire du garçon et léchant les traces collantes du melon. « Tellement délicieux.»

Hitsugaya s'accroche désespérément à la bête, reconnaissant que l'homme cesse ses douces tortures avant qu'il n'éjacule dans son fundoshi. Il enfouit son visage dans la fourrure épaisse de Komamura et respire l'odeur qui étourdit sa tête et lui donne envie. L'homme sent la terre, une odeur musquée et masculine. Son yukata parfaitement repassé est désormais en désordre, les deux pans ouverts et desserrés. Komamura glisse sa main sur la cuisse laiteuse de l'enfant, puis relève le yukata comme il soulèverait la jupe d'une fille. Il pose sa main sur le côté, en faisant des cercles à l'intérieur de la cuisse du garçon. Remontant petit à petit au gré des secondes, le large pouce découvre enfin la verge du garçon, tendue contre son fundoshi. Comment a-t-il réussi à contenir sa virilité palpitante, ça le dépasse.

Hitsugaya regimbe et le repousse, et va s'adosser à un tronc d'arbre. Il pose ses deux mains devant son entrejambe durcie. « Sajin-san, » gémit-il à bout de souffle. « Si tu me touches ici, alors je vais jouir », miaule-t-il.

Komamura sourit et se penche en avant, léchant le point sensible derrière son oreille et lui chuchote. « Eh bien, jouis », ordonne-t-il d'une voix profonde qui gronde de luxure. Quelque chose vient de se briser à l'intérieur d'Hitsugaya, et le garçon ouvre docilement son yukata et écarte les jambes. « S'il te plaît », supplie-t-il sans aucune pudeur.

Komamura pousse un grognement et frotte son corps contre le garçon avec l'intention d'imprégner son odeur sur lui. Il a la main sur l'entrejambe de l'enfant, et est en train de pétrir et caresser la verge dans son fundoshi. Hitsugaya est allongé là et s'accroche à cette vie précieuse, prenant part au puissant mouvement, gémissant le nom de l'homme, rougissant sous la pression exercée sur son entrejambe qui se révèle être divinement tortueuse. Il ferme les yeux et imagine comment ça sera quand ils seront finalement nus ensemble, leurs mains errant sur le corps de l'autre, imperturbable et sans honte.

« S-Saijin-saannn. » Hisugaya a le souffle coupé. « MHN ... MHN...! Mon ochin-chin (1) !Comme ça! Comme ça!"

Un grand cri déchire la gorge du maître de la glace. Il retient son souffle au moment où il libère sa semence dans son fundoshi. Semence qui suinte du vêtement et teinte le yukata blanc pur. Komamura gémit et arrête son mouvement. Il trempe ses doigts sur le fundoshi humide, et les porte à sa bouche. « Nan, c'est sale... », proteste Hitsugaya pendant que l'homme aspire le sperme de ses doigts, sa queue retombée sursautant devant cette vision. Komamura lui envoie un sourire carnassier et se penche. Sa bouche happe le 'paquet' couvert de l'enfant, et lèche la verge passée à travers le fundoshi blanc.

« AHNN! » Le garçon résiste, sa petite main en train de pousser la tête positionnée sur son entrejambe. Komamura se rassit sur ses talons et savoure l'image délicieuse de débauché de Toshiro Hitsugaya. Ses cheveux blancs ébouriffés, ses joues teintées de rouge, et sa salive coulant sur son menton. Pour peu que cela soit possible, le garçon a l'air encore plus séduisant.

Hitsugaya cligne des yeux et voit le gros renflement sous le hakama de l'homme. « Jin-chan, tu n'as pas joui. » la déception d'Hitsugaya s'affiche sur son visage. Komamura se sent ragaillardi par le nouveau surnom. Il aime la façon dont son nom peut paraitre aussi simple et ludique. Il passe sa main dans les cheveux d'Hitsugaya, les ébouriffant. « Je n'ai pas besoin de jouir. » Il se blottit contre le garçon, léchant une goutte de sueur qui coule le long de son cou. Le garçon se tortille et le repousse sachant bien que l'homme veut le distraire. « Laisse-moi faire du bien à ton ochin-chin, Jin-chan ... »

Menaçant, il se met à grogner : « Shiro… » puis dit doucement : « Nous allons garder ça pour une autre fois », et il embrasse avec amour les lèvres rouges et gonflées du garçon.

Hitsugaya gonfle ses joues et se met à bouder. « Quand? » Il gémit en caressant la bosse de l'homme. « Maintenant? », demande-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil sous ses épais cils. Komamura ne peut résister à l'image vulnérable et il l'épingle au sol.

« Bientôt », grogne-t-il. Sa voix est remplie de promesses à venir.

* * *

><p><span>Le lendemain, au Bureau de la 10ème division :<span>

« Eh Matsumoto, remet-toi au travail», ordonne Hitsugaya à sa lieutenante d'une voix dure, l'envoyant glousser loin de lui.

Komamura, qui s'est arrêté pour une visite, plisse les yeux, ses oreilles se dressant face au changement de voix d'Hitsugaya. Celui-ci remarque la queue qui remue. « Que se passe-t-il? », demande-t-il, ressentant comme un stress à l'intérieur de son estomac.

« Rien », répond Komamura en souriant méchamment. « Heu, Shiro-kun, » L'homme a saisi la main du garçon. « Dis 'Jin-chan' pour moi. »

« Hein? Jin-chan. Comme ça? », dit Hitsugaya avec sa voix normale, inconscient de la tension sexuelle qui règne dans la pièce.

Komamura fronce les sourcils. Attirant Hitsugaya près de lui, il frotte son pouce sur les tétons à travers les vêtements. « Encore une fois », exige-t-il, le poussant à plat contre son corps.

« J-Jin-chan », dit le garçon avec le souffle saccadé, empli de luxure.

« Encore une fois », grogne-t-il en léchant le point sensible dans le cou d'Hitsugaya que lui seul connait.

« Jin-chan...», gémit Hitsugaya. Sa voix tremble d'envie.

« Encore une fois. » Il piège le garçon entre lui et le canapé, sa large main en train de pétrir le sexe dur entre les jambes du garçon.

« Jin-chan! », miaule Hitsugaya, bougeant ses hanches, désespéré de se libérer.

« Intéressant ... Ta voix devient plus aigüe lorsque tu bandes », conclut Komamura. Il s'assit et hoche la tête, sort un petit livre noir et y inscrit quelque chose.

« Eh! Que fais-tu? », gueule Hitsugaya d'une voix dure, stupéfiant le capitaine. Le loup alpha dans le corps de Komamura grogne et regarde le garçon, le faisant reculer sur le canapé et écarter les jambes. « Mon Ochin-chin est toujours dur », dit faiblement le garçon en pointant le renflement proéminent sous son hakama.

La conclusion de tout ça, c'est qu'à chaque fois que Komamura-taicho rend visite à la dixième division, Matsumoto se met à distribuer des tampons pour le nez à ses subordonnés.

* * *

><p><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> (1) Ochin-chin : pénis. Habituellement, seuls les petits garçons utilisent ce terme.


	14. Coup de fouet

**Il m'a fallu du temps pour en finir avec la traduction de CE chapitre. Plus précisément avec certains passages. A tel point, qu'avant de le terminer, j'ai traduit le suivant et une partie de celui d'après. Donc je me dois d'avertir que des scènes décrites ci-après sont de nature à heurter la sensibilité de certaines personnes. Voilà, c'est dit, bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Réponse aux reviews de la <strong>**traductrice**** :**

**Kiss-Suki : **bah qu'est-ce-que tu veux, Ichigo a du succès et ça se comprend. Mais t'inquiètes, Ukitake est toujours tout chose devant les beaux jeunes hommes et il va taper dans l'œil de quelqu'un. Je te laisse découvrir ça juste en dessous. Quant au duo de choc Hitsugaya-Komamura, je crois qu'il faut le prendre au trente sixième degré et sans se poser de questions techniques !

**Clair Obscure :** il est loin de son caractère, c'est certain. Quoique. Le côté petit chef, c'est un peu lui tout de même ! Et le côté chaud comme la braise, ne dit-on pas que la glace, ça provoque des brûlures. Vaseuse mon explication. Ouais, je sais !

**Akarisnape :** oh, mais tu es très loin de la vérité. Le roi est sénile ? Pas du tout. Hisagi va-t-il retourner sa veste ? il va bien être obligé, vu ce qu'il va lui arriver !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 14<strong>

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra ouvre les yeux, réveillé par un bruit sourd provenant à côté de son lit. Il respire et ne sent ni la chaleur, ni la vie dans l'air. Bon, ça signifie qu'il est de retour au Hueco Mundo. Il tourne la tête sur le côté, trouve le corps flou d'un garçon aux cheveux orange en train de crier dans le lit à côté du sien. Ce doit être Kurosaki Ichigo. Personne n'a les cheveux d'une couleur aussi frappante. Il le regarde crier. Quel garçon effronté, ne sait-il pas qu'on ne crie jamais dans une infirmerie? Il semble que le garçon soit soigné par un homme aux cheveux blanc. 'C'est qui lui?' se demande Ulquiorra qui s'assoit sur le lit dans lequel il était allongé. Le brusque changement de position lui fait tourner la tête, et il laisse échapper un gémissement lamentable. « Ça fait mal », dit-il à haute voix, se cramponnant au drap du lit avec sa main. Le poison doit toujours être dans son organisme.<p>

L'homme aux cheveux blancs se tourne vers lui et pose sa main sur son épaule. « Vous allez bien? », demande-t-il d'une voix la plus divine qui soit. Ulquiorra cligne des yeux. Des yeux brillants bruns rencontrent les siens fanés, les sourcils noirs contractés par l'inquiétude. Ulquiorra est figé dans le silence. Il ne savait pas que des yeux pouvaient être si vivants. Les siens sont toujours morts, comme tout ce qui vit au Hueco Mundo. Il tend la main pour toucher ces orbes brillants, mais ses doigts blancs s'emmêlent dans de la soie blanche et douce. Non, ce n'est pas de la soie, ce sont ses cheveux. Il caresse ces brins délicats entre ses doigts, s'émerveillant de leur soyeux. « Doux », dit-il sans s'en rendre compte. Il les porte à son visage. « Chaud », soupire-t-il à haute voix, respirant le parfum du thé et de l'herbe. Tout chez l'homme aux cheveux blancs est doux et délicat. Il aime ce qui est doux et délicat.

« Je suis fatigué », déclare Ulquiorra. Il retombe dans la montagne de coussins blancs derrière lui, tirant avec lui le poignet de l'homme parfumé au thé. Le corps flou ne résiste pas, suit l'exemple de l'arrancar et tombe sur le lit, créant alors un rideau de cheveux autour de leurs visages. Ulquiorra soupire de bonheur, heureux d'être entouré par le parfum merveilleux. Il peut sentir la chaleur irradiée du visage au-dessus de lui, le cajoler et le plonger dans un profond sommeil.

« Ah, je... », commence l'homme, mais il ferme à nouveau la bouche. L'arrancar dort profondément, son visage lui rappelant celui d'un enfant endormi après une longue journée de jeu. Ukitake sourit faiblement et se relève. Il a toujours eu un penchant pour les petites choses innocentes.

* * *

><p>Aizen marche dans les couloirs de Las Noches avec un petit sourire victorieux sur le visage. Ichigo est enfin de retour et les deux shinigamis sont aussi avec lui. C'est une bonne chose pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Il se rappelle qu'il faudra récompenser Ulquiorra et Stark pour leur travail acharné, en particulier Ulquiorra, sachant à quel point l'espada recherche son approbation.<p>

Il ouvre la porte. Ses yeux bruns se focalisent sur le garçon aux cheveux orange, en train de dormir à côté d'un Stark blessé. Aizen ne peut pas s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils. Il n'aime pas voir son animal de compagnie attaché à un autre homme. 'Peu importe', se dit-il. 'Le garçon sait à qui il appartient.' Sachant cela, il se dirige en toute confiance vers le lit. Du coin de l'œil, il voit deux corps blottis dans le coin, mais Aizen ne leur prête aucune attention. Les deux fukutaichos peuvent attendre. Le garçon a besoin d'être puni.

« Stark», marmonne Ichigo dans son sommeil. « Stark ». La jalousie frappe la poitrine d'Aizen comme un coup de poignard. Il se note à lui-même de ne pas récompenser son Primera espada quand il se réveillera. « Mmm .. Stark » Aizen roule des yeux. Peut-être aurait-il dû passer plus de temps avec Ichigo ...

« Tais-toi, chaton » Aizen enlève le poignet d'Ichigo des doigts de Stark, en bordant l'orangé sous son menton. « C'est OK, tu es à la maison maintenant », murmure-t-il et éloigne le garçon du corps endormi, en caressant son visage pour le réveiller.

Ichigo se réveille, marmonnant quelque chose au sujet de fléchettes et de robots. Quand il se rend compte qu'Aizen est collé à son dos, il serre les poings et frappe le roi auto-proclamé du Hueco Mundo à droite. « Dégagez votre queue de mon dos et arrêter de me peloter! Mon dieu, votre homme est en train de mourir! Sa main est… »

« Sa main est quoi? », conteste Aizen avec un sourire. Ichigo se tourne pour voir la main gauche de Stark commencer à se régénérer, la peau rampant lentement pour couvrir la chair rose. « Comment est-ce…. », balbutie le garçon.

Aizen sourit et rit. « Tu es si adorable quand tu es inquiet comme ça. » Ichigo lui lance un sale regard et fait le tour du lit. « Stark? Tu m'entends? », chuchote-t-il à l'oreille de l'homme.

Un sourire se propage lentement sur les lèvres gercées et sanglantes. « Oui, je peux t'entendre... », dit Stark en souriant. Le fait qu'Ichigo ait donné un coup de poing à son patron pour être avec lui l'a presque fait sursauter.

« Alors, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas répondu, t'es sourd! », se met à gueuler Ichigo, ce qui réveille Ulquiorra de son sommeil induit par le 'thé'. Aizen est en train de rire. « Tellement mignon. » Alors qu'Ichigo se tourne vers lui pour lui donner un autre coup de poing, une voix terriblement heureuse chantonne depuis le couloir.

« FRAISE-TOUTOU! » Cette voix familière qui donne, à Ichigo, la peur au ventre. L'espada aux cheveux longs arrive sur le pas de la porte et sourit. « Salut. » Nnoitra bondit à côté du garçon, le dominant de toute sa taille. Ses longs doigts agrippent le corps pétrifié d'Ichigo. « Prêt pour un combat? » Il sourit, sa langue tatouée est en train de se lécher les lèvres.

« Ichigo! » Des cheveux bleus remplissent sa vision. Des bras forts et musclés poussent Nnoitra et s'enveloppent autour de lui. « Putain, tu vas bien. » Grimmjow se frotte le visage contre le kimono d'Ichigo et inspire, en soupirant face à l'odeur euphorique. Ichigo sourit et enlace l'homme à son tour. « Quoi de neuf Grimmjow? » Il se met à rire, donnant à l'espada un coup au cœur. L'espada aux cheveux bleus est en train de le fixer, fasciné par le sourire et le parfum enivrant. Quand il regarde autour de lui, il voit une multitude d'hommes, ayant juste l'envie de mettre leur patte sale sur SON Ichigo. Ça ne va pas. Il doit réclamer Ichi, ici et maintenant. « Ichigo... je t'ai…»

« Ah, te voilà shinigami! » Un espada aux cheveux roses arrive dans l'infirmerie et saisit le bras d'Ichigo. « Tu en as mis du temps pour en arriver là. Viens, j'ai préparé un bain de solution saline pour toi. » Szayel Apporo sort Ichigo des bras de Grimmjow et le conduit hors de la pièce. « Mon Fracción s'occupera du lavage, mais tu devras nettoyer ton côlon tout seul. Tu sais, pour la science. »

« Mon quoi? »

« Ichigo. » Tosen surgit de nulle part, revêtu de ses cuissardes. « Tu es en retard. L'heure de nourrir la bête est terminé depuis deux heures. Va nettoyer les seaux. Ça pue », dit-il en jetant un seau en métal sanglant en face de lui, faisant un vacarme dans la salle déjà bruyante.

Nnoitra essaie de chercher la bagarre avec Grimmjow.

Stark et Aizen sont en train de se dévisager.

Szayel Apporo continue de jacasser sur le 'fun' de ses expériences.

Tosen se dresse entre lui et la porte, les bras croisés sur la poitrine et le visage béat.

À ce moment-là, Ulquiorra est le seul qu'Ichigo apprécie dans la pièce.

« ASSEZ! » Ichigo laisse échapper un éclat de reiatsu, plaquant tout le monde au sol. « Tous ceux qui ne sont pas malade, SORTEZ VOS FESSES DE LA PIECE ! MAINTENANT! »

« Mais Ichi…», proteste Grimmjow.

« DEHORS ».

Tout le monde, y compris Ukitake et Izuru, regarde la porte se refermer en claquant juste sous leurs yeux. Szayel Apporo hausse les épaules et se détourne, tandis que Tosen fronce les sourcils, donne un coup de pied dans la porte, en marmonnant au sujet de ses seaux. Grimmjow traîne des pieds, avec l'air d'un chiot qui a été puni par son maître. « Merde. À ce rythme, j'vais jamais avoir mon combat. » Nnoitra se mord le pouce de frustration et s'éloigne en baragouinant des scénarios où il pourrait enlever le garçon. Il hurle le nom de son Fracción, furieux une fois de plus de ne pas avoir réussi à obtenir sa proie.

Tous ceux qui restent sont un capitaine, un vice-capitaine, et un traître du Gotei 13, tous les yeux fixés sur Tosen qui est en train de taper sur la porte pour ses seaux.

« Aizen? », demande Ukitake en état de choc. « Oh non. » Kira se couvre le visage car il sait exactement ce qui va suivre. Aizen soupire et interpelle Tosen, qui se déplace et assomme Ukitake. « Merci de ne pas me frapper à nouveau », dit Kira avec lassitude. Tosen penche la tête et acquiesce, ordonnant à Kira de mettre Ukitake en sécurité dans leur chambre. Kira hoche la tête et porte le capitaine maladif au bout d'un couloir, mais finit par revenir et demander la direction de leur chambre. Aizen soupire et l'assomme avec la crosse de son épée. C'est plus facile comme ça.

« Si Ukitake est ici avec nous, alors mon fukutaicho doit toujours être au Sereitei », conclut Tosen, appuyant son menton sur ses doigts. « Nous devons le ramener immédiatement. Hisagi n'hésitera pas à tout leur dire sur nous », dit tristement le sabreur aveugle. « Le garçon est encore aveuglément fidèle au Gotei ... »

Aizen tapote l'épaule de son ami avec insistance, sachant à quel point Tosen était proche de son fukutaicho avant la trahison. « Ne t'inquiète pas vieil ami, par mesure de précaution, Ulquiorra a placé une Caja négation sur chacun des shinigamis. En cas d'évasion, on pourrait facilement les ramener », explique-t-il.

« C'est ingénieux Aizen-taicho », dit Tosen en soupirant de soulagement.

« Nous allons ramener ton fukutaicho », sourit Aizen. « Maintenant... si seulement je pouvais entrer... »

* * *

><p>« Votre bon travail ne restera pas sans récompense Hisagi-fukutaicho. » Le fonctionnaire de la chambre des 46 dépose un haori décoré sur le Shihakusho standard d'Hisagi. Les autres membres murmurent en hochant la tête en signe d'approbation.<p>

Hisagi se prosterne. « Vos paroles m'honorent », dit-il, ennuyé et fatigué de toutes ces formalités... Honnêtement, il ne sait pas quel est le but de tout ce remue-ménage. Il a été enlevé, il a été sauvé, et puis il a fait son rapport à son commandant. Pour lui, c'est pareil à un rapport hebdomadaire. Mais ces vieux schnocks ont besoin d'officialiser tout ça et en font des tonnes. 'Tosen-taicho ne permettrait pas que de telles absurdités se produisent », se dit-il.

« Faites place au Roi ! »

Soudain, tout le monde dans la Chambre tombe à genoux. Hisagi est le seul qui reste debout, encore en train de rêver à autre chose que cette cérémonie. Un corps caché derrière un écran de bambou sourit face à l'insolence affichée, plus amusé qu'offensé. Le petit homme à côté de lui, un conseiller semble-t-il, est moins heureux de cette conduite.

« Agenouillez-vous et présentez-vous, officier! », ordonne le petit homme. Sa voix haute et criante fait froncer les sourcils et grimacer tout le monde dans la pièce.

Hisagi met rapidement fin à son hébétude et se retourne. Son cœur rate un battement devant ce qu'il voit face à lui. « Shuhei Hisagi! Vice-capitaine de la neuvième Division! » Il tombe à genoux et se prosterne en posant la tête au sol.

« Ehhh ... Quel homme sérieux. » Une voix enfantine rigole derrière l'écran, ce qui fait haleter son serviteur.

« Votre Altesse! Votre voix majestueuse ne doit pas être entendue dans cette humble salle », réprimande le petit homme dans la panique. Derrière l'écran, le roi fronce les sourcils. Il ne s'est pas amusé.

« Assis-toi. » Hisagi est poussé vers le bas par une force invisible. « Tais-toi. » Ses lèvres sont soudainement collés ensemble, peu importe qu'il lutte, il ne parvient pas à ouvrir la bouche. Il y a une bagarre derrière l'écran, puis un petit garçon en sort. Il porte des robes de soie des plus merveilleuses, qui semblent flotter et danser derrière lui. Son visage resplendit comme un joyau, brillant dans la lumière du donjon. Le garçon ne doit pas avoir plus de treize ans, mais ses yeux reflètent une cruauté qu'un simple garçon ne saurait posséder.

Quand le roi vient se placer juste en face de lui, Hisagi ne peut s'empêcher de cesser de respirer. Le garçon est beau. Il a de longs cheveux blonds, une paire d'yeux bleus translucides, et une face éthérée qui ne semble pas appartenir à ce monde. Ses sourcils sont arqués au-dessus de l'os de l'arcade, lui conférant ainsi une image de noblesse et d'intelligence. Ses petites lèvres boudeuses s'étirent en un sourire cruel, un sourire narquois qui est si beau qu'il donne à tous ceux qui le regardent envie de pleurer. Hisagi veut se mettre à genoux devant cet être tellement majestueux, prêter allégeance à ce garçon qui ne lui arrive même pas à la poitrine. « Votre Altesse ». Il respire, frissonnant de respect.

Les yeux du roi brillent, parcourant le contour du tatouage d'Hisagi. « Soixante-neuf? Est-ce ta position favorite? », demande-t-il avec la voix innocente d'un enfant. Hisagi frémit sous la caresse, sentant les doigts royaux glacer son visage. « N-Non, sire. » Il bégaye. Quand il réalise la nature de sa question, le fukutaicho rougit.

La réponse fait rire l'enfant, envoyant de la chaleur dans le bas du ventre d'Hisagi. « Dis-moi, es-tu un lieutenant loyal? »

« Oui, monsieur. »

« Bon. Maintenant, dis-moi qui tu sers. »

« Je sers le Gotei trei… »

« Mauvaise réponse. » Un fouet invisible vient se fracasser sur son dos, jetant Hisagi au sol. Le roi sourit.

« Essayons encore une fois. Qui sers-tu? »

« Vous? », demande Hisagi.

« Correct! Mais le ton n'est pas bon! » Le roi se met à rire de manière maniaque et agite la main. Le fouet poursuit son labeur.

« Vous! Vous! Vous êtes le seul », hurle Hisagi, mais les coups ne diminuent pas.

Le roi l'attrape par les cheveux, ce qui oblige le shinigami souffrant à lever le regard. L'enfant sourit, montrant des dents pointues qui font plus penser à un reptile qu'à un humain. « Je vais prendre du plaisir à jouer avec toi. » Il traîne sa langue sur le tatouage, mordant dans le chiffre neuf.

Soudain, il n'y a plus d'admiration ou de respect dans le cœur d'Hisagi. Il y a juste le sentiment angoissant qu'il va mourir.

* * *

><p>« Tu te sens mieux? » Ichigo a posé sa main contre le front de l'espada pour prendre sa température.<p>

« Maintenant que tu es là, oui. » L'espada sourit en prenant la main d'Ichigo et en la maintenant contre sa joue. Le jeune homme rougit et retire sa main, ce qui fait froncer les sourcils de Stark. Ichigo serrait avec bonheur Jaggerjack dans ses bras tout à l'heure, pourquoi diable ne pourrait-il pas le toucher comme ça?

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? », demande-t-il en saisissant la main d'Ichigo assez fortement. « Tu ne peux pas me laisser ce plaisir-là? », dit-il en apposant la main contre sa poitrine et en la déplaçant pour la frotter.

« Tu te trompes, je ne suis pas comme ça. » Ichigo retire sa main en rougissant. « J'aime les filles », marmonne-t-il.

Puis, quelque chose se brise à l'intérieur de Stark. « Est-ce pour cela que tu as fait l'échange contre cette petite pute? Parce que tu l'aimes? », dit-il en ricanant. A l'intérieur de lui, le loup alpha est en train de grogner de manière possessive.

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça! Orihime est… »

« Même de t'entendre prononcer son nom fait bouillir mon sang », grogne Stark, enserrant les draps de sa main à moitié guérie. « Viens ici », dit-il en tirant Ichigo vers le lit. Avant que le garçon ait pu protester, Stark l'embrasse à lui faire mal.

« Ces lèvres… », murmure-t-il contre les lèvres d'Ichigo, « sont à moi. »

« Ces mains… », il les embrasse, « à moi. »

Il ôte sa ceinture et pose sa bouche sur l'un des mamelons d'Ichigo. « Tout. » Il lèche fermement la protubérance avec sa langue. « A moi », dit-il en embrassant le bas du ventre d'Ichigo, prêt à ouvrir sa…

« Stop. » Ichigo repousse durement l'homme qui tombe à la renverse sur les oreillers. Stark est stupéfait, surpris d'être vaincu par quelqu'un qui est censé lui être soumis. Le garçon descend du lit et recule lentement. « Merde », dit Ichigo ses yeux emplis de larmes. « Je pensais que tu étais mon ami », déclare-t-il et il se rue hors de la pièce, passant à toute vitesse devant un Sosuke confus. « Ichigo », appelle sans enthousiasme Aizen.

L'homme jette un œil à l'intérieur, voit le regard désemparé sur le visage de Stark et sourit. Couplé avec la conversation qu'il vient d'espionner, ce regard signifie que son espada a voulu sauter avec la beauté aux cheveux orange. Aizen prend une profonde inspiration et affiche un air concerné. Il est temps de réconforter son cher espada.

* * *

><p>Bien qu'il sente ses poumons lâcher, Hisagi est en train de courir, cassant des branches ici et là. Ses bras sont en sang, ses pieds lui font mal, les marques de fouet sur son dos lui donnent l'impression qu'il est en feu, mais il continue de courir. Il court, parce que s'il s'arrête, il va mourir.<p>

_« J'aime sa voix! Faites-le chanter plus fort! Faites-le chanter! »_

Le rire démentiel du roi continue de résonner dans sa tête. Il ne sait pas comment il s'est échappé, mais il n'a pas le temps de méditer dessus.

_« J'aime que tu ne meures pas aussi facilement lieutenant, contrairement à ce boy de la maison Ukitake. »_

_« Quoi? Qu'avez-vous… »_

_Un autre coup de fouet atterrit sur son dos humide, le métal mettant sa chair à vif._

_« C'était le complice d'un déserteur. Bien sûr que nous l'avons tué. » Une petite main se glisse le long de son dos à vif, le faisant crier. Le petit roi s'appuie sur son dos, mordant ses oreilles douloureusement._

_« ... garçon ... juste un garçon... », scande Hisagi à travers la douleur._

Hisagi sanglote, se rappelant soudain le petit garçon gai qui ne cessait de suivre Ukitake. Une fois, Hisagi a enseigné au garçon comment balancer un bâton contre l'entrejambe d'un homme, en lui disant d'utiliser ce mouvement uniquement pour contrer les pervers. Maintenant, le garçon ne pourra plus bouger du tout.

_« Nous avons essayé de le fouetter pour obtenir des informations, mais le gamin n'a pas cessé de s'évanouir. Alors je l'ai donné à mon cheval pour qu'il le baise. » Le roi lèche ses oreilles et se met à rire. « Ses cris étaient tellement délicieux quand la salope a senti l'animal déchirer son intestin. » Il saisit les cheveux et attire la tête d'Hisagi. « Mais pas aussi délicieux que les tiens, Hisagi-fukutaicho. »_

Le garçon était également doué pour faire du thé. Une fois, lors de la réunion des capitaines, Ukitake avait demandé au garçon de leur servir le thé. Le thé en lui-même était très ordinaire, mais le sourire du garçon avait rendu l'expérience encore plus merveilleuse. Maintenant, le garçon ne pourra plus jamais sourire.

_« Quand il a cessé de bouger, je l'ai donné à mes chiens pour le repas. Après tout, pourquoi perdre une viande parfaitement fraîche? Je pense que mes chiens ont trop mangé et l'ont vomi à nouveau. Tu vois? » Hisagi pleure et ferme les yeux, refusant de regarder dans le coin sombre désigné par le roi. Non seulement il a torturé le jeune garçon, mais le roi a souillé son petit corps innocent. Comment l'esprit du garçon peut trouver la paix sachant que ses restes ont été dérangés?_

« Impardonnable ». Hisagi sanglote. Il ne pleure pas à cause de sa douleur, mais à cause de l'injustice pure qui règne dans le système pour lequel il se bat. « Impardonnable. Impardonnable. Impardonnable. » Il chante encore et encore, se heurtant à un arbre jusqu'à ce que son articulation soit aussi en sang et à vif, comme son dos.

_Comme Hisagi reste silencieux, le roi s'éloigne. « Il a tâché mes habits avec son sang immonde de ryoka », dit-il sans comprendre, en frottant le sang d'Hisagi pour le mettre sur ses vêtements. « Bourreau, quelle est la punition pour profaner la lignée royale? »_

_« La mort », déclare une voix profonde derrière lui._

_Le roi pousse un soupir. « Mais je l'aimais tellement! » Le roi vient se placer en face de lui et le regarde avec ses yeux bleus brillants. Hisagi lève les yeux, son œil gauche fermé par l'enflure de tous les coups._

_« S'il…vous…plaît... Mon Seigneur ... »_

_Le roi se penche et lèche le sang sur ses joues, sa langue traînant sur __une plaie ouverte. __« __Dis-moi Hisagi-fukutaicho, suis-je un bon roi?__ »__, murmure-t-il, sa voix aussi innocente et enfantine que celle de Junsui._

_« L-le meilleur... » Hisagi a le souffle coupé._

_« Alors, par définition, un bon roi doit être juste, n'est-ce pas? »_

_« Oui ... Ouiouioui », scande Hisagi._

_« Eh bien, répond à ça, » Le jeune garçon se lève et se promène autour de la salle. « Si un roi laisse un criminel impuni, le considèreras-tu encore comme quelqu'un de juste? »_

_Hisagi sursaute. « Le... Le roi, est quelqu'un de miséricordieux. Le roi est quelqu'un de bien. Vous êtes grandiose. S'il vous plaît, vous êtes grandiose », supplie-t-il._

_Le garçon sourit. Il se penche pour embrasser les lèvres sanglantes d'Hisagi. Hisagi gémit dans le baiser, se rapprochant pour capturer ces lèvres divines. Même après tout ce qu'il lui a fait subir, le garçon est toujours si beau. « Mon Seigneur... », murmure désespérément Hisagi._

_« Bien que j'aime tes cris, personne ne devrait être au-dessus de la loi, tu ne crois pas », dit-il, ses yeux devenant furieux._

_Hisagi pousse un cri étranglé quand les dents du roi commencent à s'enfoncer dans sa lèvre inférieure._

_Le roi se met à rire, en essuyant le sang d'Hisagi au coin de sa joue, maculant son teint de porcelaine parfait._

_« Tuez-le. »_

* * *

><p>Stark a la tête entre les genoux, dans sa main une poignée de ses cheveux bruns.<p>

« Y a-t-il quelque chose qui ne va pas, Stark? » Aizen est entré avec sur le visage un air inquiet. « Tu as mal au ventre? », demande-t-il en posant sa main dans le dos de Stark, le frottant en signe de réconfort.

L'espada lève les yeux. « Aizen-sama. » dit-il en libérant sa poigne de sa tête. Ulquiorra s'agite à l'écoute du nom et grimace parce qu'il vient de rouvrir une blessure en tentant de sortir du lit pour s'incliner devant son maître. « Ne bouge pas, j'ai seulement besoin de passer un moment avec vous deux », dit Aizen à l'attention d'Ulquiorra. Celui-ci se rassoit sur son lit et reste là, émerveillé par les paroles de l'homme.

« Je constate que vous avez ramené Ichigo et les deux autres shinigamis. Vous avez fait du bon travail. Je suis fier de vous. » Les yeux d'Ulquiorra s'ouvrent en grand et un petit sourire vient fleurir sur ses lèvres. « Maintenant, le problème c'est que l'autre shinigami est un capitaine, pas un fukutaicho », soupire-t-il.

Ulquiorra écarquille les yeux, incapable de comprendre ce qu'il vient de dire, à cause des drogues qu'il a ingurgitées. « Avons-nous échoué, Aizen-sama? », demande-t-il faiblement.

Aizen se dirige vers son subordonné le plus fidèle et roucoule : « Non, vous avez bien fait. » Ulquiorra soupire et ferme les yeux, soulagé. « Mais, ce serait dommage que les informations sur nos activités se propagent chez les shinigamis, n'est-ce pas Ulquiorra? »

Ulquiorra hoche la tête et roule sa manche. « Correct Aizen-sama », dit-il. « Je vais activer sa Caja négation maintenant. » Ulquiorra ferme les yeux et scande, ses lèvres se déplaçant à une vitesse inhumaine.

En un éclair, Hisagi se matérialise au milieu de l'infirmerie, ensanglanté et à peine vivant. « Arrête-le », dit Ulquiorra à Stark.

Stark pousse un soupir et agite la main. « Encore une fois, qui est le Primera Espada? »

Ulquiorra le regarde fixement et se tourne vers son côté du lit. « Je retourne dormir. »

Face au badinage des deux, Aizen se met à rire. « Encore un enfant. » Aizen se penche et ébouriffe les cheveux noirs d'Ulquiorra. Ulquiorra se raidit. Il avait oublié que son seigneur et maître était encore dans la pièce. « Aizen-sama,… », commence-t-il en s'asseyant pour se prosterner en guise de pardon.

Aizen lui sourit et pose son doigt sur sa bouche. « Dors. Je vais demander à un autre arrancar de s'occuper de lui. » Le quatro espada hoche la tête et ferme les yeux, marmonnant un merci contre les doigts de son maître. Aizen se penche et lui donne un baiser sur le front, comme le ferait un père pour son enfant. Ulquiorra se tortille et sourit. Il murmure son nom quand il s'endort pour de bon.

« Oh, et Stark? », appelle Aizen. « Ichigo est peut-être notre prisonnier, mais s'il te plaît, ne heurte pas ses sentiments. Nous ne sommes pas la famille royale, nous ne torturons pas nos prisonniers. »

Stark baisse la tête de manière coupable. « Oui Aizen-sama », dit-il en tripotant le drap blanc de son lit.

Aizen lui envoie un sourire satisfait. « Bien. Dors maintenant. »

Comme si un sort lui avait été jeté, Stark hoche rêveusement la tête et s'allonge sur son lit d'hôpital, s'endormant avec en tête une certaine beauté aux cheveux orange.

Aizen détaille avec insistance le shinigami mutilé qui gît sur le sol et s'éloigne. Il semble bien qu'Hisagi a finalement rencontré le roi.

* * *

><p>Une fois de plus, Ichigo est planté là, en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Un million de choses envahissent ses pensées tandis qu'il se rappelle le baiser de Stark.<p>

« _A moi_. »

'Merde!', jure Ichigo. 'Mon premier baiser et c'est avec un mec ...', grogne-t-il. Il voulait que son premier baiser soit avec une fille, un baiser volé entre deux cours après qu'elle lui aurait avoué ses sentiments. Ichigo soupire et se débarrasse de cette pensée parce que c'est une chimère. De toute façon, ce n'est pas comme s'il allait s'échapper de Las Noches.

« Salut », appelle une voix familière. Un bras se pose au-dessus de sa tête. « T'es encore furax? », demande Grimmjow.

« Nan », répond Ichigo. « Juste ... fatigué, je suppose », ajoute-t-il faiblement. Il n'arrive même pas à rassembler assez de force pour éloigner le bras de Grimmjow.

Grimmjow tourne le menton du garçon. « Tu m'as l'air dans la merde », dit-il avec le visage devenu grave. « T'es sûr que t'es pas malade? »

Ichigo se retourne et se prend la tête dans les mains. « Je me sens horrible depuis le Sereitei ... mais je pensais que c'était juste à cause du Garganta. Et maintenant, Stark, il ... »

« Stark? » Grimmjow plisse les yeux. « Qu'est-ce que ce bâtard a fait? », grogne-t-il en saisissant Ichigo par les épaules.

« Rien! », dit-il Ichigo, embarrassé. « Honnêtement, rien! Alors s'il te plaît, ne va pas frapper un homme blessé », déclare-t-il faiblement, s'affaissant au-dessus de la rambarde de la fenêtre.

« Il a plutôt intérêt, sinon je vais lui botter son cul, malade ou pas. » grogne Grimmjow et il s'appuie sur le dos d'Ichigo. « Tu as encore cette odeur de pureté », murmure-t-il dans les cheveux d'Ichigo. Grimmjow s'arrête et prend une profonde inspiration. Oui, le garçon sent toujours la même odeur, mais maintenant c'est plus faible. Son odeur habituelle était assez forte pour pénétrer les dimensions, mais maintenant ça sent comme une fleur qui est en train de faner. Il se tourne vers Ichigo pour lui faire face, traçant avec son pouce le contour des cernes sous les yeux et la joue maigre. « Merde », dit-il réalisant tout à coup à quel point le garçon est froid. « Tu ressembles à un putain de cadavre. Laisse-moi aller chercher un médecin », dit Grimmjow en regardant autour comme pour chercher de l'aide. « Merde. Le seul moment où vous avez besoin d'une Fracción et ils sont tous morts... »

Ichigo repousse sa main et s'assoit à même le sol. « Non... », Ichigo tire la main de Grimmjow vers le bas. « Juste, laisse-moi dormir d'abord », dit Ichigo, son visage pâlissant à vue d'œil. « S'il te plaît, Grimm? Laisse-moi dormir sur tes genoux? Juste une seconde?" », supplie-t-il, s'appuyant lourdement contre la jambe de l'arrancar. De loin, il peut entendre Grimmjow paniquer, mais Ichigo ne peut pas s'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

* * *

><p>« Qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Il marmonne, protégeant ses yeux de la lumière. Il y a une avalanche de bleu à ses côtés, mais le bras de la personne qui le porte, lui bloque la vue. « Est-ce que c'est... Grimmjow? », demande-t-il comme s'il était dans un rêve.<p>

« Non, c'est Sosuke. » La voix gronde au-dessus de lui, la poitrine contre laquelle il est appuyé vibre au gré de sa respiration. « Tu as été séparé trop longtemps de ton zanpakuto. » Ichigo grimace et se redresse contre la poitrine d'Aizen. Sa vision est floue et ses os lui font mal.

Aizen porte Ichigo et marche rapidement jusqu'à sa chambre. « Ça fait mal », marmonne Ichigo. « Sosuke, ça fait mal! » Ichigo sanglote et griffe sa propre poitrine. Il a l'impression que quelqu'un est en train de creuser un trou avec le doigt. Aizen fronce les sourcils et déplace sa main sur sa poitrine. « Je sais, je sais ... Il suffit de tenir un moment, hein? » Aizen caresse doucement ses cheveux, grimaçant quand de ses ongles commence à couler du sang. Ichigo hoche la tête et étouffe un gémissement douloureux, enfouissant sa tête dans le cou de l'homme. « Dépêche-toi », halète-t-il. « Je ne pourrais pas le supporter plus longtemps... »

« Il va s'en tirer? », demande une voix familière. Ichigo sent Aizen hausser les épaules. Tout le monde se tait à nouveau. « Oi, tu me dois encore un combat, faut pas mourir la fraise, hein? » ajoute la voix, d'un peu plus près cette fois.

Ichigo sourit. « Est-ce que c'est Nn... no... tr..., putain, ton nom est à chier », dit-il faiblement. Une série de rire retentit autour. Qui d'autre est avec eux?

Aizen franchit alors la porte en marbre et le dépose sur son bureau, enlaçant ses doigts avec ceux d'chigo. « Maintenant, prêt? » dit-il.

Ichigo gémit et tend la main.

* * *

><p>« Mon roi! » Une paire de forts bras blancs encercle sa tête, l'attirant dans une étreinte étouffante. « Enfin! » Hichigo se penche en arrière et sourit, prenant Ichigo au dépourvu. Lorsque Ichigo est bouche bée, le hollow ramène sa main et le frappe au visage. « Putain pourquoi tu nous as pas emmené, crétin? », demande-t-il. Il a l'air d'un enfant qui serait en retard pour un voyage scolaire.<p>

Ichigo devient rouge de colère. « La ferme, idiot! C'est la faute d'Aizen pour m'avoir gardé enfermé. » Il se débat pour se libérer de l'étreinte de son hollow et le frappe sur la joue. Hichigo sourit et se met à ramener son roi dans ses bras, frottant ses pouces sur les cheveux orange.

« C'est ta faute si t'es si faible! Si seulement tu m'laissais sortir de temps en temps ... » Il est en train de titiller Ichigo.

Une autre paire de main attrape Ichigo par derrière, le libérant de la torture. « Ce qu'il veut dire, c'est que... tu nous as manqué. » Zangetsu l'enroule dans ses vagues d'énergie les enfermant tous dans un frais cocon noir.  
>Hichigo prend le menton d'Ichigo dans sa main et l'oblige à le regarder droit dans les yeux. « Ne t'avise pas de refaire ça, t'entend? », exige-t-il. « T'as failli mourir, putain! Si Aizen t'emmerde encore une fois, donne-lui un bon coup de pied dans les noix, t'as compris? »<p>

Ichigo empoigne son hollow et l'attire dans le fatras de leur corps emmêlé. « Ouais, j'ai compris », lâche-t-il dans un souffle, un bras retenant Zangetsu tandis que l'autre entoure le cou d'Hichigo.

Les trois restent silencieux, heureux d'être ensembles et que tout soit comme avant. Ichigo baisse les yeux vers son homologue blanc, qui fredonne et sourit alors qu'ils sont tous les trois synchronisés en une seule entité. Il semble presque ... heureux? Le hollow sent les yeux le fixer et dévie ses orbes d'or vers lui, souriant comme un fou.

« Yo, Zangetsu. Je t'avais qu'il était gay », raille Hichigo, ce qui lui vaut un autre coup de pied au tibia. Le hollow jure un coup et pince le flan d'Ichigo. Le garçon glapit et frappe accidentellement Zangetsu avec son coude. « Ow », gémit l'épée qui repousse les deux autres loin de lui, les faisant tomber tous les deux sur le sol.

« Non, attend reviens! C'était tellement bien! », dit Ichigo. Il donne un coup de pied dans son hollow pour qu'il se défasse de sa taille. Zangetsu regarde par-dessus son épaule et secoue la tête en signe de refus, et part bouder sur un bâtiment voisin qui se tient de l'autre côté de celui-ci. « Zangetsuuu! », gémit Ichigo. Il essaye de le rejoindre, mais Hichigo se met à rire et mord la cheville de son maître. Résultat, il fait tomber Ichigo à la renverse sur le sol et, par un effet de levier, en profite pour se relever. Sans une seconde de plus, il pose sa bouche sur la tête de l'orangé et le mord durement.

« PUTAIN! Qui diable peut mordre les gens sur la tête? » Ichigo fouette l'air avec son bras et le renverse.

« T'as raison. Pfft... Fais-toi un shampooing. » Le hollow à la peau blanche se met debout et s'essuie la bouche. Ichigo pousse un juron et lui jette sa sandale. Hichigo riposte avec un coup de pied circulaire qui malheureusement l'envoie sur le bord du bâtiment, pendu par une seule main. Ichigo se met à rire comme un fou et marche sur les doigts en se marrant quand l'autre tombe du haut du building. 'Je me sens tellement bien'. Ichigo sourit.

Zangetsu se trouve sur un toit voisin et déprime. Ichigo court vers l'épée et passe sa main autour de son cou. « Cesse de broyer du noir, le vieux! Nous sommes vivants et de retour ensemble! Quoi de mieux? » Ichigo se met à rire et lui tapote le dos de bon cœur.

Zangetsu tourne son regard vers le ciel et sourit. « Oui ... Regarde. Le ciel est clair », souligne-t-il. Les deux lèvent les yeux avec appréhension et regardent passer les nuages aux formes fantastiques. « Maintenant, on a juste besoin de quelques arbres de plus ici ... », dit Zangetsu en respirant l'air doux.

Ichigo incline la tête. « Mais comment as-tu réussi à faire pousser un arbre là-dedans? »

Zangetsu se tourne vers lui et lui fait un sourire. « En aimant et en étant aimé », dit-il en pointant un monticule de terre sur le bord le plus éloigné du bâtiment. « Tu vois? Le sol est prêt à recevoir. Apporte de l'amour et la verdure va commencer à pousser. » Zangetsu lui envoie un regard complice. Ichigo rougit et hoche la tête, son esprit revenant aux visages de Hueco Mundo.

« Et à en juger par le manque de verdure ici, je dirais que t'es vierge! », crie Hichigo depuis le bas de l'immeuble. Ce qui incite Ichigo à lui jeter son autre sandale. En dépit du fort écho, le hollow rit encore de son rire habituel de fou et se met à danser en pointant un doigt vers les deux autres. Ichigo se met à rire et Zangetsu se tient le front. « Quel gamin stupide. Ses parties génitales flottent au vent », dit-il en se détournant de la danse obscène. Ichigo se penche plus bas et plisse les yeux, réalisant en effet que les parties génitales d'Hichigo sont belles et bien en train de flotter au vent.

Peu importe à quel point Hichigo peut être un trou du cul, il n'existe pas d'autre endroit où il aimerait mieux être que dans son monde intérieur.


	15. Le riz

**Chapitre 15**

* * *

><p>« Jaggerjacks, pas d'animaux à l'infirmerie », énonce avec dédain une voix monotone. On pourrait d'ailleurs presque entendre le froncement de sourcil dans cette voix.<p>

« Va te faire foutre, radin », grogne l'espada. Sa déclaration est accompagnée d'un sifflement du chat.

« Écoute ce coincé d'Grimmjow », sort une voix douce et traînante. « C'est pas un zoo pour enfants. T'vas faire quoi avec un putain de chat? »

« Ichigo pourrait être allergique », dit une voix à côté de lui. Une voix qui n'est clairement pas ravie de la présence du chat.

« Tais-toi l'tronc d'arbre, c'est celui d'Ichigo », répond Grimmjow. Quand tout le monde finit par se taire, la voix explique. « C'est drôle parce qu'il s'appelle Stark et sa libération est un chien. »

Silence.

« Ce sont des loups. »

« Toujours des boiteux. »

« C'est mieux qu'un chat. »

« Z'avez tout faux. C'sont les insectes qui dominent. »

« Les démons de l'enfer brûlent les insectes et les chiens. Et tous les autres animaux. Je gagne. »

« Assez. Restez tous calmes ou je vous envoie tous à la salle de lavage. »

« Oui, Aizen-sama », répondent en chœur les voix. Même la voix la plus profonde et la plus virile du groupe fait penser à celle d'un enfant coupable

« Cette salle de lavage euh ... Tu veux y aller pour t'laver Izuru-chan? »

« A-Ah, d'accord... eh attendez. Non ! Je ne veux pas tomber pour ça! »

« Toi aussi, Gin. »

« Hai. »

Ichigo sent un léger poids posé sur sa poitrine. Poids qui miaule et gratte doucement son menton. La moitié des hommes présents dans la chambre sont en état d'émerveillement tandis que l'autre moitié gémit en un simulacre de dégoût. L'homme qui tient la main d'Ichigo s'énerve et frappe à trois reprises sur une table. « Wow, les gars. C'est juste un chat. » Ichigo gémit faiblement en protégeant ses yeux de la lumière de l'infirmerie. Kimon se redresse au son de sa voix et tripote un peu plus son menton.

Ichigo cligne plusieurs fois des yeux pour les habituer à la lumière. Tout ce qu'il peut voir, c'est une série de visages flous agglutinés autour de son lit. Ichigo se tourne vers sa gauche et découvre Zangetsu allongé à côté de son lit, la lame tranchante solidement enveloppée dans ses bandages. Il soupire et caresse Zangetsu. Il est heureux de savoir que l'épée est une fois de plus en sécurité avec lui.

A sa droite, il y a Stark qui serre, de manière possessive, sa main gantée sur celle d'Ichigo. Lorsque leurs regards se rencontrent, Stark détourne rapidement le regard. Ses yeux reflètent très clairement de la culpabilité. La première réaction d'Ichigo est de balancer un coup de poing à l'homme et lui demander la raison de son visage mélancolique. Mais quand il se souvient de leur baiser, Ichigo cesse de sourire.

Stark remarque la réaction d'Ichigo et soupire tristement. Il le sait. Il a franchi la ligne. Maintenant, Ichigo ne sera jamais son chiot. Stark dégage ses doigts de ceux d'Ichigo et se lève, frôlant les espadas encore en train de se chamailler et se met à boiter vers une porte à l'extrémité de la pièce.

« Stark ... », appelle Ichigo, mais l'homme a déjà refermé la porte derrière lui.

« Il est réveillé », déclare Ulquiorra, distrayant Ichigo de l'homme.

« Une façon d'dire un truc évident, fuck face », lâche le corps flou du grand Nnoitra.

« Cesse de m'appeler avec ces noms obscènes », réplique calmement Ulquiorra. Ichigo hoche la tête devant le manque de maturité et détourne les yeux du grand espada. Malheureusement, ses yeux rencontrent le regard affamé de Tesla. Le blond lui fait signe, désigne Nnoitra, et passe son doigt sur sa gorge, montrant à quel point il est impatient que son maître le tue.

« Fuck face » Nnoitra se met à rire, continuant à narguer Ulquiorra.

« Jiruga. » Ulquiorra s'approche de l'espada mais est repoussé par le doigt de Nnoitra. Ulquiorra pose une main sur son épée.

« Maa ... S'il vous plaît, ne vous battez pas... », s'interpose Kira entre Nnoitra et Ulquiorra, levant la main pour séparer les deux espada. Malheureusement pour Kira, sa tentative de maintenir la paix ne réussit qu'à détourner la colère de Nnoitra contre lui.

« La ferme! Qui a demandé ton opinion, emo boy ? », crie Nnoitra à Izuru. « Qui diable a permis à des prisonniers de s'balader libres? Y ont pas perdu leur statut en devenant prisonniers? » Nnoitra pointe son doigt vers Kira et Ukitake, qui affichent un air innocent. Ukitake a même le culot de lui faire un petit signe.

Aizen sourit calmement et explique : « Ils ne sont pas prisonniers, Nnoitra. Ce sont... », il regarde les deux shinigamis inconscients du danger. « ... des réfugiés. Appelons-les juste ainsi. »

Même un Ichigo confus sait qu'il y a un truc qui ne tourne pas rond dans cette logique. « Vous êtes doué dans votre rôle du seigneur du mal », dit Ichigo à quelqu'un de flou à sa droite, qu'il pense être Aizen.

L'homme sourit et tourne le menton d'Ichigo vers la gauche. « Je suis désolé pour ça », dit-il en lui donnant son habituel sourire d'excuse.

Ichigo lève les yeux et gifle la main. « Combien de temps ai-je été comme ça? », grogne-t-il. Il a l'impression que sa tête va exploser.

« Seulement pendant deux heures. Apparemment, c'est aussi le temps nécessaire pour que les idiots se développent », répond Szayel Apporo avec dédain, en prenant un soin particulier pour ne pas toucher l'espada quand il s'approche du lit d'Ichigo. Il saisit le poignet du garçon avec force et contrôle son pouls, hochant la tête ici et là comme un bon petit scientifique. « Il semble que ton état soit stable », dit Szayel en fixant ses lunettes. « Ne meurs pas avant que je puisse bien t'analyser correctement », ordonne l'arrancar, puis il s'éloigne.

Une paire de seins gigantesques entre dans le champ de vision d'Ichigo et le détourne de l'arrancar aux cheveux roses. « S'il te plaît, ignore-le, gamin. C'est un génie mais il n'a aucune manière. »

« Euh, d'accord. Merci pour,…euh, tout », dit Ichigo aux deux personnes qui se retirent. La blonde voluptueuse se retourne et hoche la tête par-dessus son épaule avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Très bien! Maintenant qu'Ichigo est réveillé, retour au lit pour vous! » Ukitake tape dans ses mains, chassant Ulquiorra jusqu'à son lit de l'autre côté de l'infirmerie. Le quatro espada se laisse tirer par la main, en gardant les yeux fixés sur l'homme au parfum de thé.

Après quelques pas, Ulquiorra s'arrête et regarde droit dans les yeux d'Ukitake. « Bordez-moi », exige-t-il. En entendant ces mots, toute la salle tourne la tête vers l'improbable duo. Tout le monde retient son souffle en attendant la réponse d'Ukitake. Ulquiorra demande rarement des faveurs, mais quand il ne les obtient pas, le résultat est généralement désastreux.

« Oh? D'accord. » Ukitake sourit au plus petit, qui le regarde avec ses yeux verts sans vie. Ulquiorra hoche la tête et tend la main vers Ukitake pour qu'il la prenne. Le shinigami aux cheveux blancs prend volontiers sa main et le guide vers lui.

« Lui avez-vous jeté un sort ou quelque chose d'approchant? », demande Ichigo à Aizen, en regardant Ukitake gonfler les oreillers d'Ulquiorra. Aizen se contente d'hausser les épaules. « Alors, bon sang pourquoi Ulqui… »

« Oublie c'merdeux. Comment tu te sens? » Grimmjow s'est approché et a pris la place de Stark, se penchant étroitement jusqu'à ce que leur front se touchent. « T'as mal? T'arrives à me voir clairement? Tu veux de l'eau? » Grimmjow est en train de bombarder Ichigo avec un million de question à la minute. « Tu sens bon », murmure-t-il tout en se penchant un peu trop près du cou d'Ichigo.

Ichigo soupire et caresse les cheveux bleu soyeux de Grimmjow. Il sait que Grimmjow essaye d'être un ami au petit soin, mais il est difficile d'apprécier ses efforts alors qu'il est en train de renifler son cou. La caresse fait sourire Grimmjow et il frotte sa tête contre la main. Kimon griffe le visage de Grimmjow et miaule en signe de protestation. Pourquoi personne ne le caresse lui?

« Vous savez quoi? Je suis un peu fatigué. Les gars, vous pouvez me laisser dormir un peu ? », demande-t-il rapidement, rapprochant Zangetsu. Il se fait une joie de le tenir en main. « Je veux être seul », gémit-il.

« Bien sûr », répond très vite Aizen en hochant la tête montrant qu'il comprend parfaitement. « Appelle Grimmjow si tu as besoin de quelque chose », dit-il et il sort sans demander son reste. Grimmjow sourit, ravi de la tâche qu'on vient de lui confier, et commence rapidement à pousser tout le monde hors de l'infirmerie.

Lorsqu'Ukitake est embarqué avec le reste de la galerie, Ulquiorra se redresse et fronce les sourcils. Il lance à Grimmjow un regard qui dit 'Tu as pris mon jouet. Je vais t'envoyer un Cero'. Comme d'habitude, Grimmjow lui montre son doigt et se concentre sur ce qu'il est en train de faire, à savoir jeter dehors le reste des Arrancars. Tesla résiste en un semblant de lutte, criant qu'il faut garder l'être humain pour son maître. Nnoitra soupire et l'assomme avec son coude. 'Si tu veux tellement rester, bah reste », dit-il. Il marche vers son fracción et le balance sur un lit d'appoint.

Ichigo et Tosen observe le chahut dans un silence gêné. Ichigo tourne ses pouces et commence à chercher la forme d'un coin de la pièce à l'autre, attendant un commentaire cinglant ou une remarque de la part de Tosen. Après que tout le monde soit sorti de l'infirmerie, Tosen se met à tousser et se détourne. « Tout le monde t'apprécie vraiment », dit-il.

« Quoi? », dit Ichigo, surpris que Tosen ait réussi à lui adresser la parole sans faire preuve de moquerie.

L'homme hoche la tête en direction de la porte. « Je suis peut-être aveugle, mais il semble que la moitié de la espada espérait ton retour. » Tosen lève les sourcils et sourit tout comme Ichigo qui ne peut pas s'en empêcher.

« Oh », répond-il faiblement, en concentrant son attention sur son chat. « Je ne sais pas pour eux, mais le seul qui m'aime vraiment, c'est ce gars-là. » Ichigo est en train de chatouiller son chat, qui miaule et qui gratte ses doigts.

La réponse apporte un autre sourire sur le visage de Tosen, qui tend alors la main pour caresser le petit animal. « Les animaux ne viennent que vers ceux qui ont un cœur pur », dit-il laconiquement, ravi d'entendre le ronronnement et le miaulement de l'animal sous sa main. Avec un petit clin d'œil, il quitte l'infirmerie, laissant Ichigo avec son chat.

« Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il m'aime bien maintenant? », demande Ichigo qui enfouit son nez dans la fourrure blanche du chat. Kimon miaule et se met à mâcher la poignée de Zangetsu.

* * *

><p>Le regard dur et sans ciller, Ukitake regarde le contenu de sa tasse de thé vert. Derrière lui, Gin a sa main sur son épée, juste au cas où l'homme tenterait quelque chose de stupide. Il n'arbore pas son sourire habituel sur le visage. Après tout, quel homme pourrait sourire après la conversation qu'ils viennent d'avoir. Aizen est tranquillement assis et boit son thé, en gardant un œil vigilant sur l'homme.<p>

« S'il vous plaît, essayez ce thé. C'est un mélange merveilleux qu'Ulquiorra a acheté dans le monde réel », offre tranquillement Aizen.

« Vous attendez-vous à ce que je crois cela? », répond durement Ukitake, en regardant le brun avec une haine intense dans les yeux.

Aizen se rassit, abasourdi par la dureté du ton provenant de la bouche d'Ukitake. « Eh bien, vous pouvez demander à Ulquiorra lui-même. Je suis sûr qu'il vous dira la même chose. »

« Je voulais dire à propos d'Hisagi », précise Ukitake en serrant son poing très fortement. « Je sais que Sa Majesté a certains goûts inhabituels, mais de là à exécuter un innocent? » Il secoue la tête. « C'est de l'hérésie! », crie-t-il et il frappe sa tasse de thé.

Aizen fronce les sourcils. Il savait que l'homme aurait du mal à accepter la vérité, mais il n'aurait jamais envisagé qu'Ukitake réagirait si mal à cette nouvelle. Aizen soupire et se frotte la tempe. Ça le peine de voir cette figure du Gotei tellement secouée. Ukitake a toujours l'air si calme, si bien posé. Maintenant, il ressemble à un homme dont tout le système de valeur est sens dessus dessous.

« Ukitake-san, », l'interpelle Gin. « S'il vous plaît, comprenez. Pourquoi pensez-vous que nous avons quitté la Soul Society? Pourquoi Aizen-taicho aurait pris autant de risques alors qu'il aurait pu facilement y rester un capitaine? » Il tend la main et la pose sur l'épaule d'Ukitake. « J'ai quitté un être cher à mon cœur en suivant Aizen-taicho. Je ne l'aurais pas fait sans une bonne raison. »

Ukitake hausse la main. « Mensonges », lâche-t-il. « Comment osez-vous utiliser Sa Majesté pour justifier votre guerre », gronde Ukitake.

« Ils ne mentent pas Ukitake-taicho. » Ils entendent une voix faible et enrouée depuis le couloir.

Ukitake tourne lentement la tête, de peur de rencontrer l'homme derrière la voix.

« Hisagi, tu es… »

« Oui. Moi », répond Hisagi en souriant doucement. « C'est bon de vous voir Taicho. »

Hisagi s'appuie lourdement contre son ancien capitaine. Ses pieds, ses mains, ses épaules, son dos, la moindre partie du corps du shinigami est couverte de bandages. Sur son visage, les coupures et les contusions sont si nombreuses qu'Ukitake ne parvient pas à voir la couleur de sa peau bronzée. Ukitake s'est rapidement précipité à ses côtés, effleurant légèrement ses épaules et sa tête. « Regarde ce qu'ils t'ont fait... », murmure-t-il. Furieux, Ukitake se retourne vers Aizen, son Zanpakuto sorti, prêt à frapper.

« Non, pas Aizen, » continue la voix rauque d'un Hisagi qui s'agrippe à Ukitake avec ses doigts cassés et qui gémit de douleur. Ukitake laisse tomber son épée et retient Hisagi, oubliant complètement Aizen.

« Ça va aller. Je vais te ramener au Seireitei et Unohana s'occupera de toi, d'accord? », dit-il, en tirant lentement la main du jeune shinigami.

Hisagi tousse et fait non de la tête. « Non, capitaine s'il vous plaît », supplie Hisagi. Ukitake l'ignore et continue à parler de manière décousue sur la façon dont il va le mettre en sureté, et qu'Aizen ne lui fera plus de mal. Hisagi soupire et secoue la tête. L'homme est dans le déni. Il regarde Aizen et l'homme hoche la tête, en lui donnant le signal. « Capitaine, » Hisagi appelle Ukitake et ôte les bandages sur son bras droit. « Regardez ».

Sur son bras, il y a une cicatrice représentant l'image d'un phénix, marquée au fer rouge. Il est entouré par treize orbes brillants qui irradient d'un rouge de colère à l'unisson avec le souffle d'Hisagi. « Le sceau royal », halète Ukitake. Il touche la cicatrice et grimace de sentir encore la chaleur sur la marque. « Personne ne peut utiliser le sceau royal, excepté…. »

« Le Roi », termine Aizen qui se dirige vers lui. « Maintenant, me croyez-vous, Ukitake Taicho ? »

Ukitake tourne lentement la tête vers Aizen. Il ne parle pas, il ne fait aucun signe de la tête, mais la peur dans ses yeux répond parfaitement à la question d'Aizen. « Je suis désolé Ukitake-Taicho », dit Aizen tristement, en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Ukitake. Gin remet son épée dans son fourreau et se détend enfin sur son siège. Enfin, quelqu'un d'autre connaît la vérité. Gin regarde Ukitake en silence, et tout au fond de son cœur, il sait que l'homme ne sera plus jamais le même.

« Ukitake-taicho, il y a autre chose. » Hisagi boite vers lui et s'accroche à son bras. « Junsui, il… »

* * *

><p>« Oi, Aizen. J'ai entendu dire que vous… »<p>

Ichigo s'arrête sur le seuil et regarde stupéfait le visage déformé d'un homme. « Oh, désolé. J'ai pensé que vous étiez seul », dit en se détournant du groupe. Du coin de l'œil, il voit les larmes qui coulent sur le visage d'Ukitake. Furieux, il s'attarde et réalise que l'homme sous les bandages est en fait Hisagi. Et il a sérieusement morflé.

Sans une seconde de plus, Ichigo se jette avec son Zanpakuto sur Aizen. L'homme incline tranquillement la tête et évite de se faire décapité par la lame mortelle. « Ichigo ... », commence à expliquer Aizen, mais Ichigo lui balance son poing au visage.

« Vous aviez promis de laisser mes amis tranquilles », gronde Ichigo, ses cheveux dressés par l'explosion de son reiatsu. Tosen le tire en arrière avant qu'il ne puisse faire plus de dégâts.

« C'est ce que j'ai fait », répond Aizen en frottant sa joue endolorie.

« Menteur! » Ichigo se débat contre Tosen. « Pourquoi Hisagi est dans cet état »

« Ichigo, ce n'est pas eux », soupire Hisagi, fatigué d'avoir à s'expliquer à nouveau.

« Quoi? »

« C'est compliqué », répond Gin. Ichigo gronde et s'extirpe de l'étreinte de Tosen.

« Ukitake? » Ichigo se tourne vers l'homme. « C'est vrai? »

À son tour, Ukitake se tourne vers Ichigo, ses yeux brillants maintenant remplis de crainte. « Junsui ... Junsui est mort. »

* * *

><p>Ulquiorra pianote avec impatience sur le chariot de nourriture. Après trois jours de repos dans cet endroit horrible que tout le monde appelle 'infirmerie', il va enfin revoir l'homme qui sent le thé. Quand l'homme n'est pas venu lui rendre visite le jour suivant à l'infirmerie, Ulquiorra a pensé qu'Aizen avait dû le tuer, tout comme ce satané petit fukutaicho. A cette pensée, son estomac s'est resserré et il s'est senti tout à coup hollow à l'intérieur, et pas dans le bon sens du terne. Tandis qu'il tenait son ventre serré, Ulquiorra a imaginé l'homme au thé et s'est mis à gémir en comprenant que ce dernier devait maintenant sentir comme les carcasses mortes. Et il déteste l'odeur des carcasses mortes.<p>

Ses craintes se sont transformées en soulagement quand Aizen est venu et l'a chargé de s'occuper de leur 'invité'. Ulquiorra était heureux que l'homme ne soit pas mort, et il était encore plus heureux quand il a réalisé qu'il le verrait régulièrement. Il était tellement excité qu'il en a mal boutonné sa chemise. Le fait est qu'Ulquiorra Schiffer ne s'énerve pas. Il a un visage pâle, un cœur froid, c'est un fils de pute qui noierait avec délice un chaton si Aizen le lui demandait. Cependant, cet homme réussit à le faire stresser.

Ulquiorra frappe à la porte et attend. Une éternité plus tard, la porte est toujours fermée. Ulquiorra fronce les sourcils. Ichimaru dit que c'est impoli de rentrer à l'improviste, et lui, veut tellement faire une bonne impression sur l'homme. Mais après une minute à frapper, Ulquiorra décide de contourner les conseils d'Ichimaru et d'y aller franco.

Il découvre l'homme aux cheveux blancs en train de regarder par la fenêtre. Il porte un kimono noir de grande taille, drapé au-dessus de son uniforme standard. Le tissu sombre contraste magnifiquement avec ses cheveux blancs et son teint clair. Ulquiorra tousse et frappe sur la porte, espérant attirer l'attention de l'homme.

« Ah, c'est vous. Est-ce que ça va mieux maintenant? » Ukitake sourit généreusement. C'est sûr, il y a un truc avec ce sourire.

Ulquiorra éloigne de suite cette pensée et tend l'assiette vers lui. « Oui. Le dîner », dit-il maladroitement, en posant l'assiette sur la table à côté de lui.

Ukitake regarde la nourriture et la repousse doucement. « Merci, » dit Ukitake avec un sourire. « Mais je suis encore en deuil, je ne peux manger aucune nourriture ce soir. »

L'arrancar fronce les sourcils. Pourquoi les êtres humains doivent-ils toujours refuser la nourriture qu'il leur apporte? Il lève les yeux pour dire ses quatre vérités au shinigami, mais quand il voit les yeux marron tristes, l'estomac d'Ulquiorra se tord d'une manière qui n'est toujours pas agréable. Ulquiorra tousse encore et choisit de poser une autre question. « Le deuil ..? Qu'est-ce que c'est? », demande-t-il en dévisageant l'autre l'homme.

« Le deuil? », dit Ukitake, surpris de la question. « C'est lorsque nous éprouvons de la douleur après la perte d'un être cher », répond-il.

« Oh ». Ulquiorra hoche la tête et détourne les yeux. « Etes-vous triste parce que vous venez de perdre quelqu'un? », demande l'arrancar, ses yeux verts morts scintillent de curiosité.

« Oui », répond tristement Ukitake, en se détournant pour cacher ses yeux vitreux au plus jeune.

Ulquiorra regarde l'assiette sur la table. « Je ne comprends pas. Lorsque vous êtes en deuil, vous ne vous ressentez pas la faim? »

Ukitake se met à rire. La question l'a complètement pris par surprise. « Haha ... Non, c'est », il essuie les larmes de ses yeux. « J'ai toujours faim ... »

Ulquiorra incline la tête. « Alors pourquoi vous ne mangez pas? Est-ce votre tristesse qui vous empêche de bouger votre mâchoire? »

Ukitake est abasourdi par la question, à tel point qu'il rit de la simplicité qui en découle. « Non... Ma mâchoire va parfaitement bien. »

Ulquiorra croise ses bras. « Alors vous devriez manger. »

Ukitake continue de rire, les larmes striant à nouveau son visage. « Je suppose que vous avez raison. » Il prend l'assiette de la main d'Ulquiorra et prend une boulette de riz. « Idatakimasu. »

Ulquiorra regarde l'homme mâcher et, confus, incline sa tête.

« Je suis confus. Vous mangez et vous pleurez en même temps. Pourquoi? »

« Non, c'est juste… » Ukitake reprend son souffle et répond en tremblant. « Je n'avais jamais réalisé à quel point la nourriture est délicieuse. »

Ulquiorra regarde, stupéfait par les paroles de l'homme. « Vous mentez. Vous mangez la cuisine de Nnoitra Jiruga. Sa cuisine est infecte. » Quand il voit les larmes sur les joues d'Ukitake, il fait un signe de tête, ayant saisi. « Je vois. Vous pleurez parce que sa nourriture est infecte. »

« Non! La nourriture est bonne », Ukitake rit encore, en essayant d'essuyer les larmes de ses yeux discrètement. « Quel est ton nom? » dit-il pour changer de sujet.

« Ulquiorra Schiffer. Et vous? »

« Ukitake Jūshirō. » Ukitake lui sourit et lui tend la main. « Ravi de te rencontrer, Ulquiorra-kun. »

Ulquiorra prend la main et la serre maladroitement. « Ah. Êtes-vous heureux... maintenant? », demande-t-il en regardant le sourire sur les lèvres d'Ukitake.

« Non, je suis toujours triste. »

« Oh ». Ulquiorra s'assoit sur la chaise en face. « Puis-je faire quelque chose? »

Ukitake sourit tristement. « Non, je crains que non. »

« Oh. D'accord », dit Ulquiorra en baissant les yeux. « Puis-je m'asseoir ici et vous regarder manger? »

« Euh, » dit Ukitake pris au dépourvu par la demande. « Parlons plutôt. Le riz est beaucoup trop mou de toute façon. »

« Ce n'est pas du riz. C'est… »

* * *

><p>« …des larves de Hollow cuites à la vapeur dans du vin. »<p>

Hisagi crache le 'riz' sur le sol et se met à tousser.

« HA! C'est du riz, connard! » Nnoitra et Ichigo se tapent les genoux, morts de rire, en montrant du doigt et en se moquant des shinigamis en rogne.

Ichigo, qui apparemment se sent mieux, a décidé d'aider à faire des rondes à l'infirmerie. Pendant trois jours, il y est resté à verser des boissons et à plier des draps de lit pour les arrancars qui s'y rendaient pour les petits bobos de la vie quotidienne. Malgré son attitude enjouée et sa santé retrouvée, il a constaté qu'il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à frapper à la porte de Stark. Il a fini par être traîné vers le lit d'Hisagi par un Nnoitra au regard espiègle. Lorsque l'espada lui a soufflé son plan, il a cessé de se débattre et a apporté avec empressement l'assiette à Hisagi.

Tosen qui écrivait sur un tableau, s'est mis à froncer les sourcils devant les hommes en train de rire et leur a tapé sur la tête avec un presse-papiers. « S'il vous plaît, veuillez cesser de harceler le patient », a-t-il dit. Ichigo a continué de rire, ignorant le regard venimeux des deux. Il semble que Nnoitra et Ichigo aient trouvé un terrain d'entente. Ils aiment tous les deux se comporter comme des abrutis.

« Sérieusement ... J'ai été torturé et mutilé, et c'est tout ce que j'obtiens en retour? », dit Hisagi, en jetant sa serviette mouillée vers Ichigo. Ichigo glapit et frappe Nnoitra avec.

« Oh boo-ho. Tais-toi et mange ton riz », balance Nnoitra en jetant la serviette à Hisagi. « T'ferais mieux d'dire 'j'l'adore Nnoitra-sama ', ou un truc comme ça. »

Ichigo lève les yeux. « Ignore-le Hisagi, Il a déjà une Fracción pour flatter son ego. » Ichigo ricane. « Entre autres choses. »

« Qu'est-ce t'as dit l'mioche? Tu m'traites de pédé? » Nnoitra se redresse et domine le garçon.

« Ouais, et pendant que j'y suis va te faire foutre pédophile? » Ichigo sort Zangetsu et le présente devant le plus grand. Il n'est pas aidé puisqu'il arrive seulement à hauteur de la poitrine de Nnoitra, mais il pousse quand même son corps contre lui. Il ressemble à un petit terrier en train d'aboyer contre un chien incroyablement long et maigre. Il ne peut pas s'en empêcher. Être enfermé dans une chambre pousse son niveau de testostérone au maximum.

« Ooohh, le chaton sort ses griffes ... Tu penses pouvoir me manipuler? » fait la voix traînante et l'espada donne une chiquenaude sur le haut du front d'Ichigo, en essayant de pousser le plus petit à bout.

Ichigo grogne et repousse l'espada. « Ouais! Putain allons-y! » Il sort de l'infirmerie, son Zanpakuto surdimensionné couvrant son corps svelte.

« Ouais! Enfin! » Nnoitra serre les poings et sort en courant de l'infirmerie. « Mange ton riz l'tatoué », crie-t-il à l'attention d'Hisagi, qui regarde son bol de riz avec méfiance.

« Idiots », dit simplement Tosen aux deux. « Tiens, mange. » Il échange le bol d'Hisagi avec un plateau de cuisine traditionnelle japonaise, composée de poisson, de légumes, et de soupe miso. Le fukutaicho soupire de soulagement et déclare son habituel 'Idatakimasu'.

« Quand est-ce qu'Ichigo est devenu si copain avec l'ennemi? », dit Hisagi. Il grimace quand il se déplace sur le côté pour atteindre pour ses baguettes.

Tosen fronce les sourcils et pose son tableau. « Après tout ce que tu as subi, es-tu encore persuadé que nous soyons toujours l'ennemi? », demande Tosen en s'asseyant à côté de lui.

Silencieux, Hisagi regarde le bol dans sa main. Son poignet est meurtri d'avoir été pendu. Sur la vitre couverte de condensation devant lui, il voit son reflet. Ses lèvres ont l'air mutilées, il y a des traces de marques de fouet sur sa joue, et l'un de ses yeux est enflé. Il ne ressemble à de la merde.

« Regarde ce qu'ils t'ont fait. » Doucement, Tosen lève son menton. « Je vais tous les tuer », grogne-t-il et il serre les poings, en détournant les yeux de son fukutaichou pour cacher sa colère.

Hisagi regarde son ancien capitaine en état de choc. Il ne savait pas que celui-ci avait des sentiments si forts pour lui. « Mais vous êtes aveugle. » Hisagi sourit. Les murs qu'il a érigés entre eux, s'écroulent enfin. « Vous ne pouvez pas vraiment voir mon visage. »

Tosen lève les yeux et sourit. « Je suppose que je ne peux pas », dit-il. Les deux se mettent à rire et s'assoient en silence, chérissant leur lien renouvelé de Taicho à Fukutaicho.

« Taicho, vous ne croirez jamais ce que la neuvième division a dit l'autre jour. »

Tosen sourit, heureux qu'Hisagi ait recommencé à l'appeler 'Taicho'. « Font-ils toujours le cri de la justice? », demande-t-il avec espoir. « Celui-là est assez embarrassant. »

Hisagi éclate de rire. « Non. En fait, c'est vrai, ils en appelaient à la justice... »

* * *

><p>Dans la pièce voisine de l'infirmerie, Stark est assis sur son lit et regarde pensivement un verre d'eau. Cela fait déjà trois jours qu'il n'a pas parlé à Ichigo. « Ichigo ... », dit-il en trempant l'un de ses doigts dans des gouttelettes d'eau.<p>

Lilinette est assise à côté de lui. Elle regarde fixement la cinquième pomme dans sa main comme si celle-ci était en train de se moquer d'elle. « Gah! Je ne peux pas le faire! Toi, fais-le! » Elle jette la pomme à Stark, qui soupire et laisse la pomme le frapper à la tête. La pomme rebondit et s'en va rouler sous un meuble. La jeune fille aux cheveux verts regarde la pomme rouler et tape son espada avec le plateau.

« Ne crois pas que parce que tu es malade, tu peux te promener et commencer à gaspiller la nourriture! », lui crie-t-elle dans l'oreille. Stark hoche la tête et soupire de nouveau, cette fois, il jette son regard triste par la fenêtre.

Lilinette fronce les sourcils et monte sur son lit. « Stark? Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Tu as encore mal? », demande-t-elle, véritablement inquiète pour son autre moitié. Quand il secoue la tête, elle prend son visage et il le tient avec la paume de sa main. « Pourquoi tu es déprimé alors? ».

Stark lui prend la main et la pose à nouveau sur ses genoux. « Je vais bien », répond-il. « C'est juste que..., j'ai fait une bourde quelqu'un qui pourrait bien être l'un des nôtres... », avoue Stark en regardant Lilinette avec un air coupable.

« Hein ? C'est à dire? » Lilinette fait une grimace et se met à rire. « Tu as eu un coup de cœur et tu l'as foiré? Stark! Je pensais que t'étais mourant ou quelque chose comme ça! », dit Lilinette en l'agitant hors nonchalamment.

« Tu ne comprends pas. » Stark secoue son épaule. « _L'un des nôtres_ ».

Les oreilles de Lilinette se redressent et elle se penche plus près. « L'un des nôtres... comme quand on était ensemble? », demande-t-elle à voix basse, les yeux grands ouverts comme des soucoupes.

« Ouais. »

« Comme nous avant de rencontrer Aizen? »

« Ouais. »

Ils se dévisagent tous les deux, Stark avec son air coupable et Lilinette avec la bouche ouverte en signe d'incrédulité. « EH BIEN, REPARE ÇA, IDIOT! » Elle se saisit d'un plateau à proximité et commence à le frapper à plusieurs reprises avec. « TU FERAIS MIEUX D'ALLER REPARER, SINON JE VAIS LE PRENDRE POUR MOI! »

L'idée qu'Ichigo appartienne à quelqu'un d'autre sort Stark de sa léthargie. « Non », dit-il en saisissant le poignet de sa Fracción, ses yeux envoyant un regard mortel. L'air autour d'eux semble se vider, et le reiatsu bleu de Stark commence à fluctuer.

Lilinette sourit et retire sa main. « S'il est si important que ça alors je suppose que nous ferions mieux de nous battre pour l'avoir, hein? » Elle lui donne un autre coup pour faire bonne mesure et saute du lit.

« Où vas-tu? »

« Chercher d'autres fruits! », répond-elle. « Des fraises, c'est ça. » Lilynette ricane dans sa barbe et sort de l'infirmerie.

* * *

><p>« Viens ici, toi l'petite merde orange! », crie Nnoitra. Il se marre tandis que le zanpakuto fend l'air à côté de lui. « Montre-moi ton truc de Bankai.» Et il ricane.<p>

Ichigo fait un bond en arrière, évitant de justesse la lame tranchante. Lorsque celle-ci arrive pour la deuxième fois devant lui, Ichigo sent irradier de Nnoitra l'envie de tuer. L'homme ne joue pas. « Je pensais que nous étions en train de nous entraîner ! », hurle-t-il et il esquive à nouveau une attaque de l'espada grotesquement grand.

« Idiot. Qui s'entraine avec une vraie épée? » Nnoitra se met à rire et donne un coup de pied sur la poitrine d'Ichigo, l'envoyant tousser sur le sable.

« Merde! Je pensais qu'on la jouerait cool. » Ichigo roule sur le côté et crache. Son épée est étendue à quelques mètres de lui.

Nnoitra roule des yeux et met son arme en bandoulière sur son épaule. « Relax. C'est pas comme si j'allais t'buter », dit-il en offrant sa main.

Ichigo s'essuie la bouche et sourit. Soudain, il le tire depuis le sol et balance son poing dans le cou de Nnoitra, envoyant valser l'homme plus loin. A genoux, l'homme tousse et crache. « Oh, relax. » Ichigo sourit et tourne Zangetsu dans l'air. « Ce n'est pas comme si je t'avais frappé les couilles ou un truc du genre. » Ichigo imite le ton condescendant que Nnoitra a précédemment employé.

Cependant, ça n'amuse pas Nnoitra. Il se redresse et envoie un sourire vicieux à Ichigo. « T'vas en avoir plein la vue maintenant, chéri. »

Ichigo met son épée en garde, fléchissant le genou pour se préparer à une attaque. « Comme si tu pouvais quelque chose contre moi. » Le garçon aux cheveux orange tient son épée bien droit face de lui, son reiatsu l'enveloppant comme un feu en colère. « Bankai! »

Avant qu'il ne puisse même lever son zanpakuto, une grande vague de reiatsu or le fait tomber par terre. « On dirait que tu t'amuses bien, hein? », fait un grondement familier derrière lui. « Ça t'déranges si j'me joins à toi? » Quand il entend la cloche tinter, Ichigo a l'impression que son sang s'est retiré de son visage.

« Oh merde. »


	16. Souvenirs

**Chapitre 16**

Ichigo n'est pas un garçon violent par nature. Bien sûr, il boxe régulièrement son père, mais si on lui demandait de choisir entre le poing et la colombe, il choisirait plutôt cette dernière. Ainsi, bien qu'il soit pris au piège entre deux lames acérées, il va encore essayer de parlementer pour raisonner les bêtes qui se trouvent à ses côtés. Le bon sens dicte pourtant que les bêtes ne savent communiquer qu'une seule façon, avec leurs griffes.

« Attendez! » Ichigo fait un bond en arrière pour éviter un coup mortel. « Nnoitra! Ne fais… »

Avec un sourire de fou sur les lèvres, l'espada l'ignore. « Bouge, chéri », dit-il en jetant la grande faux au-dessus de sa tête.

Ichigo élargit ses yeux et s'éloigne avant que les lames ne le tranche en deux.

Derrière lui, Kenpachi s'est éloigné en un éclair de l'attaque, l'évitant plutôt efficacement. Alors qu'il envoie à Nnoitra un sourire triomphant, une mince ligne rouge commence à apparaître sur sa joue. Son sang a été versé en premier, et ça, ça ne plait pas à Kenpachi. Nnoitra se met à rire et balance à nouveau sa faux, forçant Kenpachi à lever son Zanpakuto pour la bloquer. Lorsque Nnoitra réussit à blesser son bras pour un autre coup, Kenpachi sourit et atteint son bandeau à l'œil.

« Ken… » Ichigo s'avance vers le grand corps de Kenpachi, distrayant le capitaine de Nnoitra. « Merci de ne pas le tuer », lui dit vivement Ichigo, en gardant sa main sur le bandeau couvrant l'œil de Kenpachi. Celui-ci regarde le garçon. Son visage dur s'adoucie. Avant qu'il ait pu lui répondre, Nnoitra passe derrière Ichigo et pousse son corps contre celui Kenpachi.

« T'crois que j'peux pas gagner tout seul? », crache Nnoitra à Ichigo. Ses yeux fous sont toujours posés sur Kenpachi. Celui-ci est mécontent et ça s'entend. Il fait pivoter son zanpakuto vers le bas. Nnoitra soulève sa lame pour parer l'attaque, faisant un effort contre la force massive de Kenpachi.

Kenpachi réunit son reiatsu et se prépare à donner le coup de grâce. Ichigo voit le mouvement de Kenpachi et se jette en avant pour plaquer Nnoitra contre un mur à proximité, le sauvant d'une mort imminente. « De rien », dit-il à l'espada avec un sourire victorieux.

Kenpachi a raté sa cible et empalé son épée dans le sol. Il laisse échapper un grognement de frustration et pose ses yeux sur Ichigo. Il dévisage le garçon avec sur le visage, un regard de prédateur. Le sourire d'Ichigo s'évanouit et il lui fait face en levant son Zanpakuto au cas où l'homme se déciderait à attaquer. Kenpachi saisit Zangetsu par la lame, enfonçant sa chair dans l'acier tranchant et balance l'épée au loin. Sans défense, Ichigo s'apprête à détaler, mais Kenpachi l'attrape rapidement par derrière et chuchote à son oreille. « J't'aime chiot, mais si tu m'interrompes encore, alors j'vais devoir te secouer, » lâche-t-il dans un souffle, réussissant à paraître à la fois menaçant et excité.

Kenpachi grinned and titled Ichigo's face towards him.

Ichigo se débat de l'emprise serrée de Kenpachi, se tordant et se retournant pour se sortir des bras du capitaine. Tout en lui est puissance. Sa présence, son reiatsu, son corps. Être avec Kenpachi lui donne envie de se soumettre. Ichigo se prélasse la tête en arrière. Il se détend dans ses bras. Ce serait tellement plus facile de simplement se laisser dominer. « Ken », appelle Ichigo en fermant ses yeux. Kenpachi ricane et fixe le visage d'Ichigo face à lui.

Les yeux s'ouvrent et Ichigo affiche son habituel air renfrogné. « Arrête de me traiter comme une fille! », s'écrie Ichigo et il donne un coup de boule à Kenpachi comme il le fait avec son père tous les matins. Kenpachi s'éloigne de lui en gloussant alors qu'il sent le reiatsu du gamin grimper méchamment. Il a raison. Le garçon est puissant. Peu importe qu'il le pousse à bout, Ichigo se contente de poursuivre le combat. Et que dire de cette ingénieuse fausse soumission. Une idée de génie. Le garçon sait comment avancer ses pions. Le shinigami rit et arrache son épée. « C'est vrai Ichigo. Donne-moi le combat dont j'ai besoin! », dit-il et il arrache son bandeau à l'œil, inondant toute la zone environnante avec une énergie couleur or.

Ichigo halète sous le poids écrasant qui commence à peser sur lui. Le reiatsu est piquant et hostile. Il s'enfonce tout droit dans ses os. Kenpachi sourit et balance Zangetsu à Ichigo. L'épée atterrit entre les jambes du garçon. « Bat-toi contre moi, petit », dit-il. Ses yeux dorés étincèlent de joie. Kenpachi lèves les bras et sourit, se léchant les lèvres en prévision du sang, de la sueur et de la poussière.

Ichigo serre les dents et relève Zangetsu du sol. Nnoitra, Kenpachi, ils sont tous pareils. Tout ce qu'ils veulent, c'est se battre, se battre, se battre. La seule façon de leur faire entendre raison est de leur botter les fesses. Ichigo époussète ses vêtements et abaisse son genou, en attente d'une occasion d'attaquer.

« Eh Shinigami, j'ai jeté les j'tons en premier », dit Nnoitra en s'extrayant des décombres. Le regard effrayant et espiègle disparait, et il se détourne pour regarder la source de la voix. Quand il voit le corps ensanglanté de l'espada, Kenpachi se contente de ricaner, puis il tourne son attention vers Ichigo. Nnoitra plisse son œil. Il n'est pas du tout ravi d'être ignoré. L'espada pousse un cri terrible et se retrouve englouti dans un cocon de reiatsu. Quelques secondes plus tard, il apparait avec quatre nouveaux membres supplémentaires sur les flancs.

Kenpachi lève les sourcils et regarde la nouvelle arme de son adversaire. Il devient tout sourire face à ce nouveau défi. « Maintenant, ça marche. » Il émet un petit rire, ses yeux à nouveau gagnés par ce regard fou. Ça n'amuse pas du tout Nnoitra.

Ichigo a compris le regard et envoie rapidement un Getsuga Tensho dans leur direction. Un large, fossé s'est creusé entre Kenpachi et Nnoitra. Comme deux enfants en colère, les combattants dirigent leur regard d'assassin vers l'être humain qui les a pourtant sauvés d'une mort imminente. Ichigo déglutit nerveusement.

« Battez-vous contre moi », dit Ichigo. Kenpachi et Nnoitra le regardent, lui fixant de la tête aux pieds. Avec le même sourire maniaque, ils se positionnent dans sa direction et se mettent à charger.

Ichigo s'arme de courage pour parer l'attaque, sachant qu'il ne peut pas les stopper tous les deux en même temps. Il arrête les lames de Nnoitra et utilise le shumpo pour éviter celle de Kenpachi. Le garçon se retourne, faisant exploser son reiatsu qui l'encercle alors son corps. Tandis que les deux hommes se démènent pour se relever, Ichigo se demande s'il ne devrait pas mettre son masque de hollow.

Nnoitra et Kenpachi sont furieux. Comment le garçon a-t-il pu les mettre tous les deux à terre comme ça? Le destin d'Ichigo est d'être dominé et de se soumettre, pas de grimper jusqu'au sommet. Dans le feu de l'action, les deux hommes poussent un cri et chargent Ichigo. Distrait, le garçon n'a pas vu les lames qui arrivent sur lui. Mais avant qu'elles ne puissent toucher sa peau, une vague de bleu se précipite et arrête les deux attaques avec une épée. Le mouvement a poussé Ichigo à terre, et un corps le domine en le protégeant de ses deux attaquants. Ichigo lève les yeux, mais l'éblouissement du soleil artificiel l'empêche de voir son sauveur. Ça n'a pas d'importance. Il pourrait reconnaître ses cheveux bleus n'importe où.

« Bon sang, t'es pas censé t'reposer », dit l'espada, les dents serrées et en jetant un regard glacé à Ichigo.

« Oh. Ouais. J'étais… »

« Argh! J'veux rien entendre », crie un Grimmjow énervé. Il explose littéralement et envoie à Nnoitra et à Kenpachi quelques coups de pied dans le derrière. Il se retourne et pointe son épée vers Ichigo. Son visage reflète de la colère et de la frustration. « Chaque fois que j'veux passer du temps avec toi, t'es toujours avec un autre mec. T'as besoin d'espace? Bien sûr, je botte les fesses de tout le monde pour les sortir de la pièce. Tu veux un chat? J'attrape ce petit con d'chat et j'le transforme en hollow pour toi! J'ai essayé d'être le bon gars, mais t'es toujours entouré par tout un tas de gars comme Stark, ou…ou, lui! », hurle Grimmjow, désignant de son épée l'autre espada. Nnoitra crache en réponse.

Grimmjow respire fortement, en regardant Ichigo avec ses yeux tristes de chaton. Le shinigami aux cheveux orange lui renvoie son regard, affolé devant une telle tirade. « Mec », commence Ichigo, « si tu veux passer du temps avec moi, alors dis-le. » Il hausse les épaules.

Ichigo croise les bras sur sa poitrine, en attendant que Grimmjow réponde. L'espada a la bouche ouverte, comme s'il venait de découvrir la révélation de sa vie. Soudain, Grimmjow avance en titubant, saisit le bras d'Ichigo et le remet sur ses pieds. « On peut traîiner ensemble? », demande-t-il, à bout de souffle.

Kenpachi et Nnoitra regardent Ichigo dans l'expectative. Les ignorant tous les deux, le garçon se met à rire et donne un coup sur le bras de Grimmjow, le faisant tomber à la renverse sur le sol. « Bien sûr qu'on peut, espèce de crétin », dit-il en affichant un sourire d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Pas si vite », dit Aizen qui apparaît tout à coup entre Ichigo et Grimmjow.

« Sainte Mère de… » Ichigo fait un bond en arrière, en saisissant sa poitrine. « Ne. Refaites. Plus. Jamais. Ça », siffle-t-il, glissant vers le bas contre un mur. Tosen est venu se positionner devant Ichigo pour bloquer le geste obscène que le garçon envoie.

Aizen ignore le garçon et regarde Grimmjow, espérant faire baisser le regard de son espada et le faire reculer. Grimmjow, tout feu tout flamme après sa confrontation, rencontre ses yeux avec un air de défi. Aizen lève les sourcils, surpris que son chat auparavant docile commence à sortir ses griffes. Pendant une fraction de seconde, il craint que Jaggerjack puisse avoir une chance avec Ichigo, mais il réalise rapidement à quel point c'est stupide. Grimmjow et Stark peuvent se mentir à eux-mêmes sur le fait qu'ils ont une chance avec Ichigo. Au fond, tout le monde sait qu'Ichigo lui appartient. Aizen sourit ironiquement à Grimmjow. Il constate tout à coup à quel point Grimmjow a l'air hilarant de tenir SON Ichigo, comme un enfant saisirait maladroitement le verre de vin de son père.

« Kenpachi. » Aizen se retourne et s'adresse à son ancien collègue. Kenpachi soupire et lève les yeux. « Écoute, j'suis juste ici pour ramener mon chiot. Donc épargne-moi ton petit discours et dis-moi contre qui j'dois me battre », dit-il en bâillant derrière son épée sanglante.

Aizen sourit et secoue lentement la tête. « Même si tu bats tous mes espadas jusqu'au dernier, Ichigo ne partira jamais de Las Noches. » Il sourit et tend la main à Ichigo. « Dis-lui Ichigo. »

Avec hésitation, le garçon prend la main d'Aizen et s'avance. « Ouais. Je suis un peu avec lui maintenant. » Embarrassé, Ichigo se gratte la tête, en évitant les yeux de Kenpachi.

Kenpachi lève les sourcils de surprise. Il bouscule Aizen sur le côté et saisit Ichigo par les épaules. « Quoi? », demande Kenpachi, ses deux iris s'agrandissant de fureur.

Ichigo recule et marmonne sa réponse. « Il y a eu cette chose avec Hisagi et le roi ... Et il y a eu aussi Ukitake, mais c'est arrivé à la Soul Society. Alors ... » Impuissant, le regard d'Ichigo revient vers Aizen. Décidément, il est meilleur combattant qu'orateur. Le seigneur du mal soupire et hoche la tête. « Je m'en occupe. »

Kenpachi sirote son thé en silence. « Bon thé », dit-il à contrecœur, en poussant sa tasse en avant pour obtenir du rabe.

« N'est-ce pas? Un bon thé calme toujours les nerfs. » Aizen sourit et fait signe à Tosen pour qu'il remplisse la tasse de Kenpachi.

« Mm », grogne Kenpachi. Il détourne les yeux, toujours pas disposé à avoir une vraie conversation.

En face de lui est assis un Ichigo très nerveux. Il ne cesse de déplacer son poids d'un côté à l'autre, levant et baissant ses sourcils avec impatience. « Aizen... », gémit-il, las d'attendre que l'homme explique sa situation.

« Patience. » Le brun sourit et pousse la tasse de Kenpachi vers lui.

Les trois hommes sont assis en silence, enfermés dans un étrange rituel de dégustation du thé. Une cérémonie qui n'est manifestement pas conçue pour quelqu'un d'aussi impatient qu'Ichigo. Celui-ci croise les bras et agite sa jambe, mais un Tosen irrité le gifle pour qu'il cesse. Dépouillé de son tic, Ichigo soupire à haute voix et porte sa propre tasse à ses lèvres. Il se met à japper quand l'eau chaude ébouillante sa langue. Kenpachi a vu le tic nerveux de l'adolescent et roule des yeux. Pour quelqu'un qui prétend être innocent, il agit à coup sûr comme un homme coupable. « L'chiot. Détend-toi », ordonne-t-il et il attrape Ichigo par la nuque.

Ichigo se raidit au toucher, mais une seconde plus tard, il pousse un long soupir. Kenpachi sourit satisfait qu'il soit visiblement détendu. Il semble que son Ichigo sache qui commande vraiment. Décider de le pousser plus loin, Kenpachi fait se lever l'adolescent et l'attire sur ses genoux, ce qui le fait crier comme un petit chiot. Kenpachi sourit et se blottit dans son cou.

« Eh... », dit Ichigo en geignant. Il écarte le visage de Kenpachi. L'homme se met à rire et laisse son gamin rouler et se tortiller sur ses genoux. La silhouette mince d'Ichigo convient merveilleusement à son grand corps musclé. Le contraste entre leur peau fait imaginer à Kenpachi à quel point leurs corps iraient bien sensemble, enchevêtrés dans le plaisir.

« Kenn... », gémit à nouveau Ichigo, s'efforçant de ne pas le frapper. Si leurs rencontres se terminent toujours en violence, Kenpachi n'apprendra jamais la vérité sur le roi. Contrairement à Ichigo, celui-ci ne se soucie guère de l'explication d'Ichigo et d'Aizen. Il trouve plus amusant d'embêter son gamin dans des endroits risqués. Quand il passe sa main dans le col d'Ichigo, Kenpachi voit un reflet de jalousie dans les yeux d'Aizen. Au début, il n'arrivait pas à décider s'il voulait frapper l'homme ou s'envoyer Ichigo devant lui, mais finalement, le sentiment de supériorité l'a gagné. Alors qu'il distrait Ichigo avec des chuchotements obscènes, Kenpachi traîne ses doigts le long des côtes exposées du garçon, taquinant Aizen en montrant un aperçu de sa peau douce.

« Tu… » Ichigo se tortille et pousse contre le bras de Kenpachi. Avant qu'il ait pu frapper Kenpachi sur la tête, la porte s'ouvre violemment, révélant un Grimmjow énervé avec une épée dans la main.

« Vous! » hurle l'espada. « Duel! Maintenant! »

Impassible, le shinigami regarde l'arrancar furieux, le toisant de la tête aux pieds. « Très bien. » Il hausse les épaules. « On y va. » Kenpachi sourit et se lève, renversant Ichigo sur la table. De toute façon, un duel avec une tapette aux cheveux bleus, c'est mieux que de s'asseoir pour siroter du thé.

« Assez Grimmjow », soupire Aizen. « Zaraki-taicho, s'il vous plaît. Nous allions avoir une conversation là. »

Kenpachi commence à se moquer et balance sa tasse de thé. « Vous m'leurrer avec la promesse d'une explication, mais tout c'qu'on fait, c'est boire du thé. Donc, soit vous m'racontez votre histoire, soit je m'barre avec le gamin. »

Derrière eux, le 'gamin' fronce les sourcils et se met à bouder, marmonnant une partie de l'anatomie humaine en réponse à son nouveau surnom. « Tu vas m'emmener nulle part. Je ne suis pas une demoiselle, tu peux enregistrer. » Ichigo croise les bras en signe de défi. « D'ailleurs, je t'ai dit que je reste avec Aizen », finit-il par dire sur un ton catégorique.

Les derniers mots font exploser la patience de Kenpachi. Il frappe ses mains sur la table, piégeant Ichigo. « Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au juste de si attrayant chez Aizen, hein? Il te bourre le cul avec sa queue? », grogne-t-il menaçant. Les mots deviennent clairement venimeux.

Ichigo frappe le torse de Kenpachi et s'éloigne de l'homme. « Putain Kenpachi! Je te l'ai dit, c'est le roi! » Il fronce les sourcils, dégoûté.

« Le roi! » Kenpachi soulève ses bras en signe d'exaspération. Il marche dans la chambre comme une bête en cage et explose de colère. « Tout ce que j'entends, c'est 'Le roi! Le roi!' Mais personne ne me dit rien! »

« Eh bien, si vous pouviez juste écouter ... »

Il s'avance vers Ichigo et appuie très fort sur ses épaules, le forçant à s'asseoir face à face avec lui. « Eh bien? J't'écoute maintenant. Crache le morceau, l'chiot », grommèle Kenpachi.

Ichigo déglutit difficilement et darde ses yeux sur Aizen, demandant silencieusement de l'aide. Kenpachi a saisi le coup d'œil. « Oh non, les yeux sur moi. » Kenpachi saisit sa mâchoire, forçant Ichigo à le regarder droit dans les yeux.

« Eh bien ... » Le garçon avale sa salive. « Inoue a été enlevée, alors je suis venu à son secours. Mais je ne peux pas vaincre Aizen et je lui ai juré allégeance s'il laisser Inoue s'en aller… »

« T'as vu la fille? Est-elle vraiment saine et sauve? »

« Eh bien pas encore, mais il y a ce roi… »

« Attend, attend, attend », interrompt Kenpachi qui de frustration ferme les yeux fermés. « Tu me dis que t'es devenue la petite chienne d'Aizen sans savoir s'il avait rempli sa part du marché? »

« Euh, ça n'a pas d'importance parce… »

« T'es stupide ou alors c'est ton père qui t'as fait tomber quand t'étais bébé? »

Ichigo reste bouche bée en face de l'homme, pas sûr de savoir comment répondre à la question. «Je…je ne suis pas stupide! », dit-il pour se défendre. Intérieurement, il soupire. Lorsque votre argument se trouve réduit à celui d'un élève de 4ème, vous savez que votre raisonnement est discutable.

Kenpachi gémit. Il ne peut croire que le garçon qu'il adore puisse être si simple. « Ichigo, regarde. » Il lui fait face. « Je t'aime. Je t'aime vraiment. T'es la seule personne qui soit mon égal, et les gens comme moi ne trouvent pas quelqu'un comme toi tous les jours. » Ichigo se trémousse, mal à l'aise devant la gravité de la voix de Kenpachi. Celui-ci a ouvert ses yeux et voit les mains d'Ichigo s'ouvrir et se fermer de façon erratique. Quel adorable tic nerveux. Il lève les yeux et voit l'incertitude se refléter dans les yeux bruns chaleureux d'Ichigo. Il ne peut pas laisser son chiot choisir entre lui et la cause en laquelle il croit. A quoi bon avoir Ichigo avec lui, et le voir continuer à mener les combats d'un autre? Ils se regardent en silence, sachant qu'ils n'ont que deux choix : être des ennemis ou être des alliés. Cette pensée rend Ichigo tellement en colère qu'il a l'impression qu'il va exploser. Pourquoi doivent-ils aller chacun de leur côté? Où est la liberté de choix dans ce type de situation? Pourquoi ne peut-il tout simplement pas se détendre avec Kenpachi sans lui mettre une étiquette 'allié' ou 'ennemi'? Pour Kenpachi, la réponse est simple. Il veut Ichigo, et putain, il est prêt à tout pour l'avoir. Cependant, le fait de trahir le vieil homme l'arrête dans son choix. Il a beau être énervant, il conserve certains souvenirs émus du Soutaicho. Briser sa confiance n'est pas une chose facile à faire. Mais Kenpachi est un fils de pute déterminé. Il veut Ichigo et il l'AURA. Donc, c'est avec le cœur lourd qu'il dit à Ichigo d'une voix faible mais déterminée. « Si t'es vraiment avec Aizen, alors j'serai avec lui aussi » Sa voie devient confiante malgré son volume. Ichigo lève un sourcil, « Vraiment? Pourquoi? », demande-t-il d'un air soupçonneux. Kenpachi soupire et lui fait à nouveau face. « J'suis peut-être pas _Kurotsuchi_, mais j'suis pas assez con pour te laisser partir. » Ichigo lui envoie un regard vide. Il ne croit toujours pas à ce qu'il entend. « Ai-je besoin de préciser? Je. Reste. Avec. Toi », grogne Kenpachi et pour montrer son irritation plus qu'évidente, il a détaché chaque mot prononcé.

Toujours confus, Ichigo se permet un sourire du coin des lèvres. « Tu ferais ça pour moi? », demande Ichigo. Ses yeux scintillent comme ceux d'un enfant le matin de Noël.

Kenpachi a oublié pourquoi il était en colère et se trouve à bout de souffle devant le bonheur affiché dans les yeux de son chiot. « Ouais », gronde l'homme. « Pourquoi voudrais-je être du côté de qui que ce soit d'autre que toi », dit-il avec désinvolture, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle à dire.

Ichigo éclate de joie, jetant ses bras autour du cou de Kenpachi. « Merci », dit-il en riant. Le bonheur qu'il ressent est indescriptible. Quelqu'un est venu pour lui, l'a sauvé, et lui fait suffisamment confiance pour le rejoindre dans une alliance à la con avec un commandant à la con. Pas besoin qu'il soit le héros solitaire. 'Ça doit être ça ce que Yuzu ressent quand je joue avec elle parce que personne d'autre ne le fait', pense Ichigo tandis qu'il étreint comme un fou Kenpachi.

Kenpachi laisse son chiot sauter de lui. Dieu, quel sentiment merveilleux. Il n'avait jamais pensé que l'altruisme pourrait lui apporter tant de joie. Il ferait n'importe quoi pour garder son Ichigo aussi heureux. Voir ces yeux le regarder avec admiration et gratitude, le fait se sentir l'homme le plus fort et le plus capable des trois royaumes. Et putain, ça fait du bien.

Kenpachi étant ce qu'il est, il en profite pour glisser sa main sous le haori du garçon. « T'ferais mieux d'aller voir la fille, sinon j'vais t'faire de vilaines choses », murmure-t-il de manière lubrique, en riant d'une oreille à l'autre.

« Ok, ok. J'y vais. » Ichigo se met à rire tout penaud, inconscient du danger lorgnant juste en face de lui. « Attend. Tu voulais dire 'Je t'aime' comme une romance du genre normal? Parce que je ne fais pas de sexe anal. »

« Chiot », grogne Kenpachi.

« Ok. Inoue. » Ichigo sourit.

« Je veux voir Inoue. »

Aizen lève un sourcil interrogateur vers Ichigo. « C'est une demande plutôt étrange de ta part. »

« Ce n'est pas le cas. Nous avons un accord et il est temps pour vous de remplir votre part du marché. »

Aizen soupire et fixe les papiers qu'il était en train de lire. « As-tu expliqué la situation à la brute? »

« Je veux voir Inoue », répète Ichigo.

« Ichigo… »

« Je veux voir Inoue », répète Ichigo. Le ton devient plus catégorique au fur et à mesure qu'il renouvèle sa demande.

Aizen pince l'arête de son nez avec ses doigts. C'était stupide de sa part de laisser Ichigo avec la brute. D'ordinaire, il fait déjà preuve d'un entêtement proche de celui des ânes. « Très bien. Très bien. Je vais t'escorter moi-même. »

« Oh non. J'vais pas t'laisser jouer l'un des tours à Ichigo. J'vais avec lui », dit Kenpachi depuis l'autre chambre. Il a le visage enfoui dans sa chemise, là où Ichigo l'a touché.

« Certainement pas. Pas question que tu l'enlèves une deuxième fois », rétorque Aizen en prenant une plume et en écrivant un ou deux mots sur un morceau de papier.

« Hey! », proteste Ichigo, prêt à se lancer dans un discours sur le fait qu'il n'est pas une fille et qu'il est capable de se défendre.

« Je vais y aller. » Grimmjow fait un pas en avant. « Je m'assurerai qu'Ichigo revienne ici. »

La bouche d'Aizen tremble, mais son irritation fond rapidement dans un sourire bienveillant. « Je te remercie, Grimmjow. » Il se tourne vers Kenpachi. « Est-ce suffisant? »

Kenpachi enlève sa chemise et se met à dévisager Grimmjow. Il se lève et se dirige vers l'espada jusqu'à ce qu'ils soient nez à nez. « Fais pas de conneries ou j'te coupe les noix, gamin », dit Kenpachi dans un souffle.

Imperturbable face à la menace, Grimmjow le regarde à son tour avec un air de défi et enroule un bras autour des épaules d'Ichigo. « Allons-y maintenant », dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

« O...Ok », balbutie Ichigo, en essayant de réprimer les papillons dans son ventre apparus à l'écoute de la voix autoritaire de Grimmjow.

La silhouette de deux adolescents sortant d'un portail surprendrait un esprit normal, mais ça ne ferait pas flancher un habitant de la ville de Karakura. Après toutes ces années, ils ont appris que, même dans la mort, les bizarreries arrivent encore, alors pourquoi perdre du temps à être surpris. Voilà pourquoi l'esprit d'un grand-père peut donner un signe de la main à Ichigo avant de traverser la boutique de lingerie d'une femme.

Grimmjow ne se soucie pas du fait qu'ils viennent juste de rencontrer le fantôme d'un vieux pervers. L'arrancar est si heureux qu'il se met à sauter hors de sa peau. En fait, il sort littéralement de son gigai et revient dedans sous l'excitation.

« Après tout, on est là pour passer du temps ensemble », dit Ichigo, s'amusant du fait que le gigai de Grimmjow cesse puis recommence à vivre.

« Ouais. Putain, je me sens TELLEMENT BIEN d'être débarrassé de ce foutu trou! » L'espada aux cheveux bleu se met à rire et à faire la en ronde autour d'Ichigo avec son nouveau corps. Il a été conçu pour retenir son excès de reiatsu, mais ce qui intéresse plus Grimmjow, c'est de jouer avec.

Ichigo ne peut pas s'empêcher de rire. Le bonheur contagieux de Grimmjow lui fait oublier toutes les discussions sérieuses qu'il a eues avec Kenpachi. « Tu sais que les Espadas sont censés être les froides machines à tuer d'Aizen. Si tu continues à sauter partout comme ça, on va devoir vous appeler les 'guerriers fruité et joyeux avec un penchant pour les uniformes propres et blancs'.

Grimmjow tacle Ichigo au sol et lui donne un bon coup de poing. « Tiens. Appelle-moi encore une fois fruité et je te fais un bleu ou deux. » Grimmjow sourit triomphalement.

« Hé! On est sur une mission sérieuse là », se plaint Ichigo sans réussir à cacher son sourire.

« Peu importe. On a juste besoin de voir la fille, n'est-ce pas? » Grimmjow se gratte les oreilles de manière désintéressée.

« Mec, t'es une brute. » Ichigo rigole et donne un coup sur le bras de Grimmjow. Du coin de l'œil, il aperçoit le toit vert de la clinique de sa famille. Soudain, il ressent un serrement douleureux et est comme frappé par la solitude. « Euh, Grimmjow? Ça ne te dérange pas si on s'arrête près de ma maison plus tard, hein? »

Grimmjow a bien remarqué la gravité du ton d'Ichigo. « Ouais. Bien sûr. T'as oublié quelque chose? »

« Non, c'est juste… » Respiration. « Si Inoue est là, alors je vais devoir retourner au Hueco Mundo. Je veux dire au revoir à ma famille. »

« Oh ». Grimmjow détourne les yeux, mal à l'aise devant le brusque virage pris par la conversation. Il a oublié qu'avant le Hueco Mundo, Ichigo Kurosaki avait une vie. Il avait des amis, une famille, et un avenir. Maintenant, il va tout simplement être l'esclave d'Aizen. Rien que le fait qu'il pose cette question semble injuste.

Avant qu'il ait pu exprimer une protestation, ils arrivent face à une rangée de petits studios. « On est arrivé », annonce Ichigo en faisant claquer ses doigts. « Espérons qu'Inoue est là sinon ... », la voie d'Ichigo s'estompe.

« Sinon quoi? »

« Sinon nous serons à nouveau ennemis. » Il sourit tristement, sautant dans un arbre à proximité.

La réalité du problème refroidit Grimmjow. Il n'a pas envie de se battre à nouveau contre Ichigo. Bon sang, il a attendu une décennie pour le voir et il est hors de question qu'une salope doublée d'une idiote ne lui vole sa chance. Il saute sur une branche à côté de celle sur laquelle Ichigo est perché et regarde par la fenêtre qui brille.

A l'intérieur, Inoue Orihime est assise et regarde une émission de télévision ordinaire avec son amie ordinaire. Rien en elle n'a changé. Elle a toujours ce sourire maladroit, les même longs cheveux roux, et les mêmes gros seins obscènes. En dépit de toutes les similitudes, il y a une chose qui frappe Ichigo au sujet de cette photo où elle est tellement heureuse. En tant qu'être humain, Inoue peut sourire et être heureuse, mais quand il l'implique dans les affaires des Shinigamis, elle est toujours en proie à un danger.

Ichigo regarde tristement Inoue et Tatsuki parler et rire ensemble. La banalité de leur activité vient de lui rappeler à quel point il est loin de chez lui. « Comme l'impression qu'on est toujours du même côté, hein Ichigo? », dit Grimmjow avec l'espoir de détourner le garçon de ses pensées mélancoliques.

« Ouais », répond faiblement Ichigo en sautant sur le sol. « Viens. Tu as promis que je pouvais m'arrêter chez moi », ajoute-t-il, en se détournant de l'appartement merveilleusement éclairé.

Grimmjow hoche la tête et lui emboîte le pas, ne sachant pas quoi faire avec l'atmosphère solennelle qui commence à s'installer entre eux.

« Tu veux que je vienne avec toi? », demande timidement Grimmjow. Il est en train de tracer avec ses doigts l'enseigne sculptée qui dit: 'Clinique Kurosaki'.

« Nan, j'en ai juste pour un instant », dit nonchalamment Ichigo. Il saute par-dessus le mur et bondit sur un balcon. « Tu peux juste flâner un moment, d'accord? »

Sans rien dire, Grimmjow regarde le garçon escaladé le mur de sa propre maison, et se faufiler partout comme un ado délinquant. L'espada se demande comment la vie d'Ichigo aurait été s'il était resté un être humain. Serait-il allé à la fac et aurait-il dirigé la clinique de la famille? Aurait-il rencontré une fille et l'aurait-il épousé? Rien que de penser à Ichigo avec une fille douce et maternelle, l'exaspère. Mais la possibilité qu'il écarte Ichigo de sa chance au bonheur bouleverse l'espada aux cheveux bleus. N'est-ce pas le rêve par excellence de tout japonais que d'aller dans une bonne école, d'obtenir un bon emploi, d'épouser une femme aimante, et d'avoir une vie heureuse? En impliquant Ichigo dans leur guerre, il va passer à côté de son avenir.

L'espada se met à se moquer et pousse ses pensées plus loin. Comment quelqu'un comme Ichigo peut être assez heureux pour se contenter d'une vie médiocre. Bien qu'il y ait quelques vérités là-dedans, Grimmjow sait qu'il se moque parce qu'il ne veut pas faire face à la possibilité qu'Ichigo puisse être malheureux. Grimmjow gémit à haute voix et glisse vers le bas contre les portes de la clinique. Quand il était un adjucas, Grimmjow était heureux de prendre ce qu'il voulait. Maintenant, il est préoccupé par les sentiments d'un adolescent. « Stupide Ichigo. » frustré, il balance sa jambe.

« Ouais, c'est vrai que mon fils n'est pas le crayon plus brillant de la boîte », crie une voix derrière lui.

Un homme aux cheveux noirs est accroupi contre le mur, une cigarette entre ses lèvres. Bien qu'il porte une veste blanche de médecin, l'homme ressemble plus à un gangster qu'à un toubib. Grimmjow n'a pas remarqué l'homme apparaitre à côté de lui. Il doit être incroyablement doué pour cacher son reiatsu. Ou extrêmement faible. L'un ou l'autre, Ichigo ne serait pas content s'il s'amusait avec cet homme. Grimmjow prend un peu de recul et détourne la tête. « Oi, jeune homme! Respectez votre aîné! », s'écrie l'homme et il pose sa main sur l'épaule de Grimmjow. L'Espada regimbe et prend son épée qu'il sort à moitié de son fourreau.

« Hahaha, tout doux! Tout doux! », Isshin s'élance rapidement pour ôter sa lame de la main de Grimmjow. « Vous êtes ce gros chat d'il y a quelques années, n'est-ce pas? Ça va », ricane Isshin devant l'expression choquée de Grimmjow. « Vous êtes devenu plus fort maintenant, hein? Regarder ça, vous avez les épaules solides! Je peux affirmer que les gens avec des épaules solides ont un fort reiatsu. Vous savez pourquoi? Parce qu'ils ont à assumer la responsabilité d'une grande puissance! Vous saisissez? »

Grimmjow regarde d'un air absent l'idiot en train de babiller et se déplace en un éclair sur le côté, en évitant les mains tâtonnantes de l'homme. Il ne peut pas être le puissant shinigami d'il y a quelques années. L'homme ressemble à une blague! « Oi! Jeune homme! Vous m'entendez? » Grimmjow détourne la tête, évitant tout contact avec l'homme. Il se souvient que Szayel Apporo a dit que l'idiotie est une maladie contagieuse. Il détesterait attraper quoi que ce soit que l'homme pu avoir.

« Ooh! On m'ignore maintenant? Ce n'est pas une façon de traiter le propriétaire de la maison sur laquelle vous vous appuyez! »

Ces mots attirent l'attention de l'espada. « Vous êtes le père d'Ichigo? », demande-t-il en faisant un pas en avant.

« Oui monsieur! Kurosaki Isshin, à votre service! »

« ARRETE DE M'ETOUFFER, ESPECE DE STUPIDE PELUCHE! »

« MAIS TU M'AS MANQUE, ICHIGO! J'AI PENSÉ ICHIGO EST MORT ET JE VAIS DEVOIR VIVRE DANS CE CORPS POUR TOUJOURS! »

Ichigo donne un coup de poing dans le ventre de Kon. Celui-ci se fait tout petit tandis qu'Ichigo regarde son propre visage tordu de douleur. C'est un truc bizarre de se donner un coup à soi-même. C'est comme jouer à un jeu vidéo dément où on doit se battre contre son jumeau maléfique. Il chasse cette idée et met sa main dans la gorge de son corps, à la recherche dans l'étroit passage humide de la bille verte.

Après l'avoir étouffé et bâillonné, Ichigo réussit à extraire l'âme de Kon. Il la regarde tranquillement, se souvenant à quel point Kon se sentait seul quand il était un projet dans le laboratoire de Mayuri. Il frotte et souffle sur l'âme modifiée pour la sécher. « Désolé, mais tu faisais trop de bruit. » Il hausse les épaules, agissant comme si tout était de la faute de Kon. Il empoche la petite bille verte et sort de sa chambre, ses jambes faisant le voyage familier vers la chambre de ses sœurs.

Il se glisse lentement à côté du lit de Karin. Un parfum d'orange flotte du visage endormi. Ichigo soulève la couverture de sa sœur et se met à sourire quand il découvre Yuzu blottie contre la poitrine de Karin. 'Elle a encore dû faire un mauvais rêve', pense Ichigo, en se penchant pour baiser le front de Yuzu. La plus jeune des Kurosaki est agitée et murmure dans son sommeil, mais ses yeux innocents restent fermés.

Il se tourne vers Karin, le garçon manqué qui un jour s'était mise à pleurer parce qu'elle avait échoué son test de mathématiques. L'image de ses deux sœurs serait tellement angélique si Karin avait l'air moins irrité. Ichigo a un petit rire : le sourcil de Karin se met à trembler quand Yuzu enroule sa main autour de son cou. Même si elle déteste partager son lit avec sa sœur, elle laisse toujours Yuzu le faire. « Quelle sœur sympa tu fais », chuchote doucement Ichigo et il ébouriffe ses cheveux. Comme prévu, Karin émet un bruit de mécontentement et tape la main pour l'éloigner, puis elle roule de l'autre côté pour éviter la main de son frère.

Ichigo sourit aux deux seules filles qu'il ait jamais aimées. Il immortalise cet instant simple dans sa tête. Lorsque les temps seront difficiles, ce sera ce moment dont il se souviendra, une tranche d'innocence dans son monde rempli de chaos.

Un bourdonnement dans sa poche le sort de sa rêverie. « Ow. », glapit Ichigo. La petite bille verte bourdonne et brille, formant un halo de reiatsu en colère. Apparemment, Kon n'aime pas être ignoré. Par peur de réveiller ses sœurs, Ichigo se rend en shumpo dans sa chambre. « Arrête idiot! », siffle-t-il, jetant l'âme modifiée contre le mur et l'attrapant à nouveau. Le bourdonnement s'arrête, mais le reiatsu de l'âme continue d'être furieux. Ichigo soupire et se gratte la tête. 'Je suppose que c'est le moment', se dit-il

« Eh, écoute Kon », murmure Ichigo à la petite bille verte. « Je pars pour longtemps. » Il regarde par la fenêtre, souriant quand il remarque une touffe de cheveux bleus derrière le mur. « Putain, si ça trouve, je ne reviendrai jamais. »

Ichigo soupire et se laisse tomber sur son lit. Il est en train de jeter et de rattraper l'âme dans sa main. « Je ne te dirai pas pourquoi, parce que si je le fais, tu vas certainement paniquer. » Il se met à rire. Du coin de l'œil, il saisit une photo de sa famille, prise au cours d'une de leurs nombreuses visites au temple. « Pendant mon absence, Yuzu se sentira seule », dit sombrement Ichigo. « Karin aura besoin de quelqu'un pour lui enseigner les mathématiques. Et ne me parle pas de face de bouc », il se moque et secoue la tête.

« Je suppose que ce que j'essaie de dire est, » Ichigo prend une profonde inspiration et pousse un soupir, en se frottant la tête de frustration. Il déteste avoir ce type de conversation. « J'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour être moi pendant que je suis loin. C'est vrai, je sais que c'est ton job. » Il agite la main de façon dédaigneuse. « Mais le fait est, que je ne reviendrai probablement jamais, ce sera donc plus qu'un emploi à temps partiel. Cette fois, ce sera permanent. »

Il prend à nouveau une profonde inspiration, puis jette l'âme modifiée dans son corps. « Alors, qu'en dis-tu? », dit-il, en regardant dans l'expectative ses propres yeux bruns.

L'âme modifiée se contente de le regarder fixement. « Permanent? », demande Kon en s'approchant plus près. « Donc, je vais vivre comme ... toi? » Il a l'air plus stupéfait qu'un chat dans une baignoire. Mais derrière ce regard confus de Kon, Ichigo peut voir une lueur d'espoir.

Dans son combat contre le roi, il est dangereux d'y associer sa famille. En même temps, il ne peut pas juste dire au revoir à ses sœurs. Ichigo les aime, et il serait cruel de tout simplement disparaître au Hueco Mundo.

Il a trouvé une solution avec Kon. Ichigo sait que Kon a toujours voulu être plus qu'une simple âme modifiée, pas seulement un outil pour être utilisé puis jeté quand il est devenu obsolète. Ichigo a sympathisé avec lui. Il avait pensé vivre une vie différente sous forme d'esprit, mais jusqu'à présent il n'y avait jamais bien songé. En chemin pour venir ici, il était réticent à abandonner son corps à Kon, mais, en voyant ses sœurs, il a pris une résolution. « Non Kon, tu ne vas pas vivre comme moi. Tu vas vivre ta propre vie », dit-il en souriant tristement.

Le visage de Kon s'éclaire comme un carnaval au milieu d'une ville morte. « Putain, ouais ! » L'âme se redresse et lève les poings de l'air, en criant de joie et en tournant en rond autour du lit. Ichigo lui envoie un coup dans le ventre, le faisant tomber à la renverse sur le sol.

« Tais-toi imbécile! Les gens dorment », siffle-t-il, bâillonnant la bouche de Kon avec sa main L'âme modifiée émet un glapissement étouffé et l'enlace.

Ichigo gronde et défait sa prise de la mort. « Karin, Yuzu, et face de bouc sont désormais ta famille », dit fermement Ichigo, giflant un Kon abasourdi sur la joue. « Tu ferais mieux de faire de ton mieux à l'école. Je sais que t'es toujours en train de dire des conneries, que je suis stupide, mais je suis classé 12e de toute l'école, il ne faut pas tout bousiller », grommèle-t-il, tournant son visage loin du visage Kon, qui commence à pleurer. « Et ne laisse pas face de bouc d'atteindre, sinon je reviens de botter le cul, t'as compris? », crie-t-il en regardant le ciel étoilé et en enjambant la fenêtre.

Avant qu'il ne puisse sauter, une paire de bras minces le tirent en arrière. « I.. Ichi ... GOOO », lâche un Kon en pleurs.

Ne sachant pas s'il doit s'en irriter ou en être touché, Ichigo se retourne et tape Kon sur la tête avec ses doigts. « Idiot. Tu as enfin une chance d'être qui tu veux. Ne le gâche pas, d'accord? Espèce de petite merde », dit-il de bonne humeur. Kon bredouille des paroles étouffées par la gratitude qu'il a dans le cœur. Sur un dernier sourire, Ichigo saute de la fenêtre et disparait.

« Quand Ichigo était petit, il ne marchait jamais. Il courrait », glousse Isshin. Il exhale de la fumée. Grimmjow tend l'oreille. Enfin, un sujet qui pique sa curiosité.

Isshin hoche la tête, frottant la main sur son visage. « Quand nous lui avons appris à marcher, il ne marchait pas non plus. Il faisait un pas, sprintait un mètre ou deux, puis tombait directement le visage en avant. Sa mère me reprochait toujours de ne pas le garder en sécurité. Mais le gamin lui a prouvé le contraire en continuant à tomber alors qu'elle-même prenait soin de lui. »

Grimmjow se joint au rire de l'homme, avec cependant un peu d'inquiétude. Pourquoi est-ce qu'Isshin lui dit toutes ces choses? N'est-ce pas lui qui a créé le kekai pendant toutes ces années? Si oui, alors pourquoi ne l'attaque-t-il pas ?

Isshin remarque le mélange d'inquiétude et de curiosité qui se reflètent dans les tics nerveux de l'Espada. Le claquement de ses chaussures, le frottement persistant de ses doigts. 'J'aime ce garçon', décide Isshin en souriant tendrement en direction de l'espada qui est clairement confus.

« Je sais pourquoi vous êtes ici, espada. Et je sais qu'Ichigo est là aussi. » Grimmjow se fige et il dirige sa main droit vers la poignée de son épée. « Oh? Je pensais que nous avions dépassé le stade de l'épée tranchante. » Isshin lui fait un signe de loin. Pendant un instant, Grimmjow se sent vidé, comme si toute la puissance qu'il avait combattue pendant des années, avait tout simplement disparu. L'homme lance à Grimmjow un regard qui dit qu'il sait, et qui stoppe toutes les questions que l'espada avait en tête.

« Mais qui êtes-vous? », demande lentement Grimmjow. Il se méfie de ce corps flou.

« Moi? Juste un docteur avec un bouc étrange », se met à rire Isshin. Il jette à terre sa cigarette et l'écrase sous la semelle de sa chaussure. « Quoi qu'il en soit, ce que je veux dire, c'est… »

« Grimmjow? T'es où? », crie tout à coup Ichigo.

Isshin le retourne et pose sa paume sur la bouche de Grimmjow. « Dommage que nous ne puissions pas parler un peu plus hein? » Isshin émet un petit ricanement. « Je vous confie mon fils », murmure le médecin. Puis, il appuie son index sur le front de Grimmjow en chuchotant une incantation.

En une seconde, Grimmjow voit défiler l'enfance d'Ichigo à travers les yeux de son père.

Un petit Ichigo le regarde en tenant un petit avion. Quand il lui prend, Ichigo sourit et enlace ses jambes.

Ichigo en bébé recroquevillé dans le creux du bras de sa mère, les petits doigts s'ouvrant et se refermant, le suppliant de les tenir.

Un Ichigo à l'âge de cinq ans en train de pleurer sur le corps de sa défunte mère, avec sur le visage, l'image parfaite de quelqu'un qui a subi une perte.

Ichigo avec un air renfrogné lors de son premier jour de lycée, et revenant à la maison huit heures plus tard avec une joue meurtrie.

Ichigo le frappant le matin, saisissant un aperçu d'un sourire endormi sur la bouche d'Ichigo.

Ichigo lui tendant son bras ensanglanté pour qu'il le nettoie.

Ichigo visant avec son zanpakuto un hollow pour protéger ses amis.

Ichigo tapant Karin avec une pantoufle pour avoir mal répondu à une question de mathématiques.

Ichigo tenant la main de Karin pour traverser la rue.

Ichigo serrant ses deux sœurs, en riant d'une oreille à l'autre.

Grimmjow se tient là, hébété alors que scènes après scènes, les souvenirs se gravent dans son esprit. Isshin sourit tristement et laisse tomber Grimmjow sur le sol. Il espère que celui-ci pourra comprendre à quel point Ichigo lui est précieux, et le protéger. « Prenez soin de lui », dit-il en dessinant des symboles dans l'air tandis qu'Ichigo se ramène...

« Grimm! » Le garçon le regarde depuis l'endroit où il se trouve, passe devant son père et vient se planter debout au-dessus de Grimmjow. « Tu t'es endormi? », ricane Ichigo devant l'air échevelé de Grimmjow.

« Quoi…, je veux dire, tu vois pas… » Grimmjow désigne Isshin.

« Voir quoi? » Ichigo regarde directement à travers Isshin. « Wow, le mince reiatsu dans l'air doit te jouer des tours. » Il éclate de rire et aide Grimmjow à se mettre sur ses pieds.

« Non, mais… » Isshin pose un doigt sur ses lèvres, faisant taire l'espada. Il se penche ensuite pour embrasser Ichigo sur la tête, en murmurant des paroles d'adieu dans les cheveux de son fils. Sa main gauche enserre douloureusement sa blouse et dans ses yeux, on lit de la douleur.

Grimmjow ferme rapidement la bouche, en regardant, fasciné mais triste, Isshin dire au revoir à son fils inconscient de ce qui se passe. « Euh, Ichi. T'as dit au revoir à ton père? », demande-t-il.

Les yeux d'Isshin s'ouvrent brusquement à sa grande surprise. Il regarde Grimmjow interrogateur. Ichigo hausse les épaules. « Non, j'ai pas pu trouver mon père. Ça va, j'ai dit Kon de faire quelque chose pour lui. Quoi qu'il en soit, regarde. » Il montre à Grimmjow une photo de lui, Karin, Yuzu, et d'Isshin sur la plage. « Cool, hein? » Ichigo a un petit rire et revient à côté de Grimmjow pour lui montrer la photo. L'espada regarde Isshin laisser Ichigo s'en aller. Dans ses yeux, il y a l'envie de toucher à nouveau son petit garçon. Après un soupir, le médecin tourne les talons et s'en va.

« Ouais, cool », répond Grimmjow.

Les deux marchent côte à côte, se cognant comme deux adolescents maladroits. Pendant un temps, Ichigo oublie qu'il est un shinigami remplaçant qui est censé sauver le monde. Il est juste Ichigo, un gamin en train de se promener dans son quartier avec son pote Grimmjow.

Ami. Ouais, Grimmjow est son ami. Ichigo jette un coup d'œil à son compagnon aux cheveux bleu et sourit. Il pensait que ce serait plus difficile de nouer des amitiés, à son âge, surtout après la mort de ses deux compagnons. Étonnamment, la présence de Grimmjow, de Stark, d'Aizen, et même de Nnoitra, a rempli l'espace solitaire au fond de son âme. Il n'est plus le délinquant incompris qui ne parle que de fantômes. Il n'est pas non plus le sauveur tout-puissant que même ses proches ne peuvent pas approcher. Au Hueco Mundo, il est Ichigo, ce mec aux cheveux orange, qui continue de fuir Nnoitra. Son reiatsu capricieusement grand n'y est pas rare, car il y a plus d'espadas largement capables de le réduire en bouillie. La normalité est un changement inconnu pour lui, mais il l'accueille avec gratitude.

Alors qu'ils marchent, leur attitude joviale est rapidement remplacée par des pensées sombres. Ichigo essaye de ne pas penser à la famille qu'il laisse derrière lui. Une partie de lui voudrait faire demi-tour et se glisser dans son lit, pour être réveillé le matin avec le coup habituel de son père. A nouveau, il voudrait goûter au curry de Yuzu, ou enseigner les mathématiques à Karin. Pourtant, il sait que ce coup de pied le matin, que ce curry chaud, et que ces frustrantes leçons de mathématiques appartiennent au passé. La photo froissée de sa famille doit être la dernière connexion qu'il a avec ses proches. Ça doit être ainsi. C'est plus sûr de cette façon.

Grimmjow est profondément perdu dans ses pensées. Il savait qu'Ichigo était spécial, mais les scènes qu'il a vues, c'est trop pour lui. Une partie de lui déteste Isshin pour lui avoir montré des scènes de l'enfance de son fils. Grimmjow ne peut plus voir en Ichigo un simple objet de son désir. Cela signifie que Grim ne peut simplement plus prendre Ichigo et le faire 'sien' comme un hollow le ferait, et cette pensée le met hors de lui comme jamais.

« Connard-d'enculé…. », gronde Grimmjow et il donne un coup de pied dans un poteau téléphonique à proximité.

« Waouh. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? » Ichigo recule, en évitant de rester dans le sillage de Grimmjow.

« Rien », répond Grimmjow en boudant.

« Hé qu'est-ce qui se passe? » Ichigo enroule ses bras autour de Grimmjow, et secoue les épaules de l'homme. « T'étais super excité tout à l'heure. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé? »

Grimmjow fixe le sol face à lui. « Rien », marmonne-t-il.

Ichigo hausse les épaules et laisse tomber le sujet. Grimmjow parlera quand il voudra parler.

Après quelques minutes de silence, l'espada ouvre enfin la bouche, mais ce qui en sort n'a rien à voir avec ce qu'Ichigo aurait pu imaginer.

« Fuyons ensemble. »


	17. Saké

**Chapitre 17**

* * *

><p>« A nos nouveaux frères. »<p>

« Frères! »

La salle d'Aizen se remplit du bruit de mille coupes s'entrechoquant avec délice, chacune renversant un peu de leur précieux contenu sur les genoux de leur propriétaire. Pourtant, le son qui devrait être synonyme d'acclamation et de célébration n'est suivi que par un silence pesant.

« Finalement, ce n'était pas une bonne idée », murmure Tosen dans un souffle, ses pieds tapotant nerveusement le sol. Il déteste les moments difficiles comme celui-ci.

« Attend », répond froidement Aizen.

Il s'appuie sur sa main avec un sourire satisfait sur le visage. Devant lui, sont assis tous les habitants de Las Noches, les hollows et même les non-Hollows. Ils sont tous assis formant deux lignes parallèles en pied de son trône. On a fourni à chacun d'eux un plateau rempli de nourriture et d'alcool.

Les derniers shinigamis arrivés sirotent leur alcool en silence, ne sachant pas quelle attitude adopter : se mêler aux autres ou rester à l'écart. Les espadas ignorent leurs invités nerveux avec une indifférence zen et restent silencieux. Le reste des arrancars regardent leurs verres comme des animaux curieux. Au début, ils se méfiaient du liquide clapotant dans leurs coupes, mais quand les espadas les plus expérimentés ont commencé à boire le saké, ces arrancars de rang inférieur en ont fait autant. Comme l'avait prévu Aizen, le silence a été remplacé par des murmures, parfois même par un désordre tapageur d'alcool et de banalités.

Les shinigamis qui restaient à l'écart, ont commencé à se mélanger aux arrancarss. Dans un premier temps, leur échange était civil et poli. Mais après quelques coupes de saké, des gens comme Ikkaku, Hisagi et Kira étaient adossés à des arrancars dans le même état d'ébriété, et commençaient à se lier. Leur conversation débutait invariablement par un compliment du genre 'sympa le masque', et alors que la nuit avançait, ça dégénérait en clichés bredouillés tels que 'je t'aime mec'.

Comme Aizen s'y attendait, son plan a fonctionné.

Après avoir lancé un sourire victorieux à Tosen, Aizen tourne son attention vers son projet chéri, Ichigo. Au milieu des cris bruyants et des comportements progressivement violents, le garçon est assis comme une sage petite épouse. Un peu en retrait de la foule en train de boire, Ichigo passe son poids d'un pied sur l'autre, les yeux inspectant les alentours pour trouver, comme Aizen devine aisément, Stark ou Grimmjow. Sans eux, Ichigo semble mal à l'aise et déphasé. Quoique, sur ce dernier point, c'est peut être dû à la performance obscène de Nnoitra envers une plantureuse arrancar aux cheveux rouge.

Avec un soupir, il s'excuse auprès de Tosen et vient se glisser derrière le garçon nerveux. Profitant qu'il soit distrait, Aizen se penche et chuchote doucement à l'oreille d'Ichigo.

« Bois Ichigo. C'est toi que nous célébrons ». Ichigo sursaute, s'attendant à un couteau plaqué contre sa gorge.

Au lieu de cela, il trouve un Aizen tout sourire qui lui offre une coupe de saké. L'air sombre, il se détourne de l'homme et croise les bras. Le bâtard a remis ses cheveux en état désordonné. Il a même le culot de porter ses anciennes lunettes à monture noire. Ichigo n'est pas idiot. Il sait qu'Aizen les porte de telle sorte qu'Ukitake, Kira, et tous les autres shinigamis lui fassent plus confiance. Ce foutu Aizen a toujours quelque chose dans sa manche.

« Non, merci. Je suis encore mineur », dit sèchement Ichigo, grignotant un morceau de concombre de son plateau.

« Allez Ichigo! Vis un peu! » crie Hisagi du bas de la rangée, le visage rougi par l'alcool. Un arrancar a le bras autour de son cou et lui bredouille des déclarations d'amour incohérentes.

Ichigo soupire et secoue la tête. Même si le saké est l'élixir de l'immortalité, il ne boira jamais pendant ce genre d'événements. Pour Ichigo, boire à la santé de quelqu'un n'apporte à la personne concernée ni longue vie, ni richesse. C'est généralement le contraire. Seules les personnes de pouvoir se voient porter un toast, et, en règle générale, les gens de pouvoir meurent.

Alors qu'Ichigo s'agite et se décale mal à l'aise, Aizen s'appuie contre un pilier et le regarde. Le garçon a de bonnes raisons d'être inquiet. Il est entouré par de nombreux Arrancars, qui étaient ses ennemis il y a encore un mois. Ses seuls amis, Strark et Grimmjow, n'assistent pas à la fête. Sur sa gauche, le capitaine sanguinaire de la onzième division est en train de boire comme un trou, et à sa droite, Nnoitra agresse sexuellement une arrancar à forte poitrine. Il semble que tout le monde soit occupé avec les célébrations et Ichigo est laissé tout seul.

'Ah, il se sent seul'. Aizen sourit tranquillement, heureux d'avoir compris le garçon. Après quelques excuses marmonnées, l'homme vient s'intercaler entre Ichigo et son quinto espada, et s'assoit.

« Tu n'es pas à la fête », dit Aizen, un petit sourire taquin jouant sur ses lèvres.

Ichigo s'éloigne pour briser le contact entre lui et l'homme. « Je n'aime pas m'amuser quand l'atmosphère est comme ça... », il agite son poignet autour. « Fausse. »

« Fausse? » Aizen éclate de rire en signe d'incrédulité. « Regarde tes amis shinigamis et mes Exequias. » Il désigne Hisagi. « Ils sont tous heureux et ivres. Il n'y a rien de faux chez un homme ivre. Tu sais cela, petit shinigami. » Pour autant qu'il déteste l'admettre, Ichigo voit bien que chacun des hommes est en effet ivre ou sur le point de le devenir. Même Ukitake a une drôle de teinte rose sur les joues.

Malgré les explications de l'homme, Ichigo n'est toujours pas satisfait. « Ce n'est pas pour vos Exequias que je m'inquiète. C'est pour eux », marmonne-t-il en hochant la tête en direction de l'espada.

Aizen observe son espada, les sourcils froncés tandis qu'il scanne leur visage. L'éternel froncement de sourcils sur le visage d'Ulquiorra semble être à l'envers. Barragan est en train de grogner contre Zommari, et les deux têtes d'Aaroniero se plaignent de ne pas être en mesure de boire du saké. Le reste de son espada est soit plongé dans ses pensées, soit calmement en train de parler les uns avec autres. En plus d'être un peu élitiste, Aizen ne voit rien de suspect parmi son espada.

« Ichigo. » Il soupire. « Il se peut qu'ils n'aient pas l'air aussi amical que Stark et Grimmjow, mais ils sont loyaux et fidèles », dit sévèrement Aizen pour essayer de dissiper la paranoïa d'Ichigo.

Ichigo plisse les yeux et détourne la tête, s'appuyant sur ses coudes et gardant ses distances. Connard d'Aizen.

« En parlant de cela, » Aizen regarde autour de lui. « Où sont tes deux chiots? » il lève les sourcils avec amusement.

« Les chiots... oh. » Ichigo fronce les sourcils, réalisant à quoi Aizen fait allusion. « J'sais pas », marmonne-t-il en se détournant de lui.

Aizen se met à rire et à siroter son saké, puis tend sa coupe vide à Ichigo pour qu'il la remplisse. « C'est cruel, tu sais. »

« Quoi? », crache Ichigo en ignorant complètement la coupe d'Aizen.

« C'est cruel de les laisser espérer. » Aizen sourit, ses lèvres portent une petite touche de cruauté. « Tu devrais en garder un pour toi et en finir avec l'autre. »

« Ce sont mes amis », répond sèchement Ichigo. « Ne vous avisez pas de dire qu'ils pourraient être ... être ... »

_« Fuyons ensemble », dit Grimmjow avec passion._

_« Ces lèvres… », murmure Stark contre les lèvres d'Ichigo, « sont à moi. »_

« Oh putain », gémit Ichigo dans sa paume. Aizen rit et boit un peu plus pour célébrer sa victoire. Il aime avoir raison.

Ichigo se masse le front. Il pensait qu'au Hueco Mundo, il en aurait fini avec sa difficulté à faire des choix. Être un laquais devrait être une tâche simple, mais le stress supplémentaire causé par Grimmjow et Stark, l'énerve vraiment. Pourquoi ne peuvent-ils tout simplement mettre leur sentiment en bouteille et l'ignorer pour le reste de leur vie? Ne ressentent-ils pas la valeur de l'amitié qui leur porte?

Stark dirait probablement un truc du genre, _« Mais je t'aime Ichigo. »_ Tout ça d'une voix sérieuse, accompagnée d'un regard sincère et amoureux.

Quant à Grimmjow, il éviterait son regard et marmonnerait quelque chose comme, « Tst... Comme si je pouvais supporter de te voir avec quelqu'un d'autre. » Et puis il donnerait un coup de pied au sol et s'arracherait.

« Oh, je suis foutu », gémit Ichigo.

Aizen est en train de ricaner. Le désespoir affiché par Ichigo paraît plus amusant que le groupe d'arrancars chantant au-dessus de leurs plateaux.

« Oh, je suis ravi que mes problèmes vous amuse », lâche-t-il à un Aizen toujours hilare. Le chef de Las Noches ne fait rien pour apaiser son rire.

Irrité, Ichigo commence à jurer dans sa barbe. « Connard d'Aizen. Rire des problèmes des autres. Roi des hollow? Foutu roi de…»

« Tu sais, j'ai une solution à ton problème », le coupe Aizen au beau milieu de ses divagations. Aussi divertissantes que soient les pensées d'Ichigo, il préférerait ne pas être traité de 'Roi des bacs à douche ' devant ses subordonnés.

Voyant qu'il a retenu l'attention du garçon, l'homme sourit et se penche, sa main touchant intimement le bas du dos d'Ichigo. Discrètement, il lève la main qu'il met en coupe devant l'oreille d'Ichigo.

« Tu peux toujours être mon consort », chuchote Aizen, soufflant doucement contre le lobe de l'oreille d'Ichigo.

Ichigo se redresse et regarde Aizen confus. Consort n'est pas ce..?

Lorsqu'il apparaît clairement sur son visage qu'il a compris, Aizen a déjà les bras enroulé autour d'Ichigo. « Qu'en dis-tu? », demande-t-il, en tournant le menton d'Ichigo vers lui. Pétrifié face à la question, Ichigo regarde les yeux bruns amicaux d'Aizen.

« Bas les pattes. » La voix profonde de Kenpachi résonne entre les deux. Aizen se tourne vers lui et plisse les yeux. Les orbes d'or de Kenpachi rencontrent les yeux bruns d'Aizen. Le regard est fixé sur lui quand il éloigne Ichigo des bras de ce dernier.

Aizen fronce les sourcils en voyant Ichigo niché sous le haori de Kenpachi. « Je ne faisais que lui donner une accolade amicale. » Aizen rit, prenant son temps pour se lever et partir. Ichigo serre les dents et se tourne vers la poitrine de Kenpachi pour sortir le rire d'Aizen de ses oreilles.

« Merci », marmonne Ichigo à l'attention de Kenpachi, tirant sur le bras de l'homme pour le serrer plus fort autour de lui. 'Mieux vaut être du côté du lion pour éviter le loup', pense-t-il.

« Mm », grogne l'homme. Bien qu'il ne montre aucun signe extérieur de joie, Ichigo sait que Kenpachi est heureux. Kenpachi s'arrête pour regarder son gamin, puis s'en retourne à son fukutaicho, qui a commencé à frapper son Ken-chan pour ne pas lui prêter attention à elle.

Niché dans les bras de Kenpachi, Ichigo fait les gros yeux, envoyant un doigt à Nnoitra lorsque le Quinto espada le montre et fait une série de vas et viens et de gémissements. « Ha-ha. J'ai saisi, tu crois que je suis la chienne de Kenpachi. Vas te faire enculer, sauterelle », crache Ichigo, puis il jette une tasse de saké à la tête de l'espada... Amusé, Kenpachi se met à rire et rapproche Ichigo. Il aime bien quand son chiot se met à dire des mots vulgaires.

Ichigo sent le resserrement du bras de Kenpachi autour de ses épaules et rougit. Connard d'Aizen qui l'oblige à se cacher dans les jupes de Kenpachi. Il grignote tranquillement sur le plateau de Kenpachi et se penche vers l'homme. Au moins Kenpachi est sacrément raisonnable, pas comme un certain arrancar aux cheveux bleus qu'il connait bien.

Ichigo laisse retomber sa main et soupire en pensant à l'espada. Il passe sa tête sous le bras de Kenpachi, à la recherche d'un signe de Grimmjow. Quand il n'en voit aucun, Ichigo se racle la gorge et se réinstalle dans les bras de Kenpachi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches? », demande Kenpachi en regardant son gamin avec méfiance.

« Rien », répond Ichigo désireux de chasser l'espada aux cheveux bleus de son esprit.

* * *

><p><strong>Flashback<strong>

_« Ne sois pas ridicule. »_

_Grimmjow émet un grognement de frustration et saisit la main d'Ichigo. « Je suis sérieux. Laissons toutes ces conneries derrière nous! Putain qui se soucie de sauver le monde? Nous allons tous mourir de toute façon. Mieux vaut tirer le meilleur parti de nos vies? »_

_« Grimmjow... »_

_« Non, écoute! » Il attrape Ichigo par les épaules et l'attire à lui. « J'ai un plan! »_

_Ichigo sourit tristement. « Aizen nous traquera », répond-il d'une voix calme._

_« Alors, nous le tuerons! »_

_« Nous savons tous les deux que c'est impossible de tuer Aizen. Il va tuer le roi. »_

_« Eh bien, nous tuerons le roi! »_

_« Sans Aizen, c'est impossible. » Ichigo étouffe un petit rire, puis détourne rapidement les yeux pour éviter le regard furieux de Grimmjow._

_« Je…Tu ... » Grimmjow grogne un coup et détruit une poubelle à proximité. « Un guerrier ne devrait avoir aucun maître! », rugit-il dans la nuit. Mais, seules quelques cigales répondent à son cri passionné._

_« Oh? Alors qu'est-ce que tu fais en ce moment? Tu fais les courses d'Aizen? » Ichigo se retourne, incapable de se retenir._

_« C'est différent. Je tenais à être ici », répond sèchement Grimmjow._

_« Ouais. Bien sûr », se moque Ichigo et roule des yeux._

_Grimmjow gronde vers le garçon et le fustige. « Pourquoi t'es si chiant! », rugit-il en direction d'Ichigo. Il continue d'avancer, laissant Ichigo derrière._

_Comment ce marmot ose-t-il insinuer que Grimmjow est soumis à Aizen. Grimmjow n'est l'esclave de personne. Il a décidé de travailler pour ce maudit taré. Sans lui, Aizen n'aurait même pas une rébellion. Sans lui, le nombre sur le corps de l'espada serait inutile. Sans lui ..._

_Après une minute ou deux, Grimmjow fait une halte, se réprimandant tout seul pour son comportement infantile... Le but était de convaincre Ichigo de s'enfuir avec lui, pas de le laisser tout seul. Pourtant, avant qu'il ne puisse pleinement lui-même s'expliquer, son fichu caractère s'envole. Avec un soupir embarrassé, Grimmjow commence à revenir sur ses pas en courant. Se faisant, il s'arrête car il rencontre à mi-chemin Ichigo avec, dans les yeux, un regard d'excuse._

_« Désolé. C'était déplacé », balbutie Ichigo en évitant de le regarder dans les yeux._

_« Oublie ça », grogne l'arrancar, s'efforçant de ne pas exploser de colère. « Il y a des choses plus importantes à discuter. »_

_Avec une expression perplexe sur son visage, Ichigo croise les bras et s'appuie contre un poteau téléphonique. « Très bien alors. Donc nous fuyons. J'ai faim. Oups, on n'a pas d'argent. Que fait-on? On vend nos corps à des hommes pervers dans les toilettes publiques? », demande-t-il avec scepticisme._

_« Non », gronde en réponse l'espada. « Jamais, je ne te laisserai faire une chose pareille. »_

_Ichigo tressaillit face au ton employé par Grimmjow. Il est surpris par l'intensité des mots. Embarrassé, l'arrancar détourne les yeux. Stark lui a fait des déclarations d'amour passionnées et ça semblait facile. Regarde-le, rougissant aux mots qu'il prononce, ce qui prouve que parler n'est peut-être pas son truc. Grimmjow tousse rapidement et change de sujet._

_« D'ailleurs, tu as ton épée et j'ai la mienne. On gagnera notre pain de cette façon », marmonne-t-il dans sa barbe, refusant toujours de rencontrer le regard d'Ichigo._

_Ichigo regarde l'homme et se met à rire. « Tu ne manges même de nourriture humaine! », réplique-t-il, en riant de manière hystérique face au pauvre espada._

_« Je peux essayer. » Grimmjow fronce les sourcils, son visage virant au rouge._

_« Oh Grimmjow, » Ichigo secoue la tête._

_« Il te suffit de dire un mot et je pars avec toi. »_

_« N'importe où? »_

_« N'importe où »._

_« Même en Russie? »_

_« Putain non. Il fait froid en Russie. »_

_Ichigo rigole devant la réponse sérieuse de Grimmjow. « Oh? Alors, où devons-nous aller? »_

_« Un endroit chaud. Avec beaucoup de forêt. Peut-être l'Argentine. Ou en Afrique! Oh, au diable l'Argentine, allons en Afrique et on tuera les chefs de guerre! »_

_« Euh, bien sûr. Des chefs de guerre. »_

_« Et des tigres. »_

_« OK. Parce qu'il y a des tigres en Afrique. »_

_« Il n'y en a pas? »_

_Les deux se regardent, en essayant de ne pas éclater de rire._

_« T'as vraiment pensé à tout, hein? »_

_« Va te faire foutre. »_

_Et avec ça, les deux explosent de rire au ridicule de leur conversation._

_« Je ne pense pas que je pourrai jamais survivre au Hueco Mundo sans toi », dit Ichigo avec lassitude._

_« Eh » Grimmjow dit en se moquant : « Tu vivras. Tu es assez fort pour ça. »_

_Ichigo sourit et se heurte à Grimmjow. « Merci. T'es pas mal non plus. »_

_Grimmjow se met à rire. « S'il te plaît. Je peux te botter le cul très fort…»_

_« Oh, tu veux essayer? »_

_Les deux se taclent l'un et l'autre au sol, essayant de soumettre l'autre. Grimmjow, enflammé par l'odeur d'Ichigo, se précipite en avant et pousse le garçon par terre. « Mmt'sensbonmnnn », se met-il à marmonner._

_Ichigo se met à rire, ce qui permet à l'autre de se positionner au-dessus de lui. Le poids imposant du corps de Grimmjow le réconforte. Il lui rappelle que, même s'il a laissé une partie de son identité derrière, il n'est pas encore seul._

_« Grimm, merci », dit Ichigo en regardant au-dessus des épaules de Grimmjow la nuit étoilée dans le ciel._

_Grimmjow se redresse et voit de nouveau ce visage, ce visage solitaire qui broie du noir. Il soupire et se penche, enveloppant ses bras autour de son Ichigo et ronronne. « De rien. »_

_Ils sont allongés ensemble sur __le milieu du trottoir, deux hommes adultes avec les membres emm__ê__l__é__s les uns aux autres, chacun des deux essayant simplement d'exister. Ils savent tous deux qu'__ê__tre seul est pire que la mort. Ichigo a besoin d'une cause __à__ d__é__fendre. Et Grimmjow a besoin ... il a besoin ... de quoi a-t-il besoin au juste?_

_Il a eu besoin de puissance, d'une grande puissance sans fin. Il a eu besoin de savoir qu'il était le mâle dominant. Grimmjow lève les yeux vers Ichigo et son cœur se tord. Maintenant, il ne peut vraiment plus se soucier de quelque chose d'aussi trivial que la puissance. Tant qu'Ichigo est à ses côtés, Grimmjow n'a pas de quoi se plaindre._

_Cependant, son attachement retrouvé envers Ichigo apporte son nouveau lot de problèmes. Il n'est pas juste que dans ce monde moderne, quelqu'un comme Kurosaki puisse encore être soumis à un maître. Ichigo est fort, jeune, charismatique au-delà de ce qu'on peut croire. Penser qu'Aizen commande quelqu'un comme lui, lui hérisse le poil. Il repense à Inoue, à Aizen, et au stupide sens de la justice d'Ichigo. Si seulement il était resté un humain, il n'aurait pas été obligé de se faufiler de sa propre maison seulement pour dire au revoir à sa famille endormie. Des gamins comme Ichigo ne devraient se préoccuper que d'école, de copines, et de faire des études. Il ne devrait pas mettre leur vie en danger pour renverser un roi ou pour quelqu'un de tout aussi fou qu'Aizen. Grimmjow n'arrive pas à supporter la simple injustice pure de tout ça._

_« Tu es encore en colère. » Ichigo roule au-dessus de Grimmjow et, pour jouer, se met à titiller sa joue. « Allez, dis-moi ce qui ne va pas. »_

_Grimmjow se redresse et serre les dents. « Tu mérites mieux que d'être le simple laquais d'Aizen »._

_« Oh mon dieu, » soupire Ichigo. « Je pensais qu'on en avait terminé avec ça. »_

_« Ce n'est pas le cas! », fustige à nouveau Grimmjow. « Dis-moi pourquoi tu tiens tant à rester avec Aizen? Comment peux-tu supporter de te soumettre à une personne plus faible que toi! »_

_« Grimmjow, » Ichigo se dirige vers l'homme furieux et se plante debout avec les bras croisés sur sa poitrine. « J'ai fait vœu d'allégeance à Aizen, et je vais honorer ce vœu. Par ailleurs, nous savons tous les deux qu'Aizen est plus fort que moi. »_

_« Il ne l'est pas. »_

_« Il l'est. »_

_« Si tu voulais bien écouter… »_

_« Il suffit d'ouvrir le Garganta », l'interrompt Ichigo._

_Grimmjow se tait. Les deux hommes se regardent avec un regard meurtrier. Pendant un certain temps, aucun ne dit un seul mot._

_« Très bien », grogne enfin Grimmjow, dépassant le garçon et se remettant à marcher en colère._

_« Très bien! », crache Ichigo, se détournant de Grimmjow, pour regarder ailleurs_

_Honorer un vœu. Tenir une promesse. Pourquoi ces choses sont si importantes pour l'homme? En raison de l'honneur d'un vœu, Ichigo doit se soumettre à Aizen. A cause de l'honneur, Ichigo doit dire adieu à son avenir._

_« Viens. Arrête de traîner. »_

_Grimmjow lève les yeux, la main d'Ichigo est tendue vers lui. « Nous allons être en retard », dit en râlant le garçon et en hochant la tête vers le Garganta._

_En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour trouver et atteindre la main d'Ichigo, sa fierté et sa colère ont tout simplement disparu._

_Et pendant la seconde nécessaire pour atteindre le Garganta, Grimmjow sait que, tout comme Ichigo, il tiendra aussi sa promesse._

* * *

><p>Zommari est un homme patient. En tant que hollow, il a été suffisamment patient pour enrichir le temps qu'il a passé pour devenir un adjuchas. En tant qu'espada, il a été assez patient pour attendre le changement qu'Aizen a promis d'apporter. Mais comme le temps passe, sa patience lui fait défaut. Puisque le changement promis par Aizen est encore hors de leur portée, Zommari a formé une alliance avec un autre espada pour renverser leur seigneur et maître.<p>

Maintenant sa patience est mise à rude épreuve une fois de plus. Il doit maintenant attendre le bon moment pour frapper, pour couper la tête d'Aizen et prendre le contrôle. Et tandis qu'il attend, il serait prudent pour lui de chercher d'autres alliés. Le problème est maintenant que le seul espada restant est en train de se frotter à une putain comme un animal.

Malgré sa patience, Zommari déteste qu'on le fasse attendre.

L'espada à la peau foncée marche vers dans les chambres, en ignorant le bruit, l'odeur et le goût de sexe qui agresse ses sens. Il enjambe le tas de cadavres qui jonchent le sol, ses yeux calmes ne montrant rien de son dégoût. Quand il atteint la silhouette d'un Nnoitra en train de baiser violemment, Zommari tend la main et saisit les épaules osseuses de l'homme.

« Quoi », halète Nnoitra, sans montrer la moindre intention d'arrêter ses coups de butoirs.

« Barragan voudrait ta réponse », dit Zommari, ses yeux verrouillés sur les yeux terrifiés de l'arrancar aux cheveux rouges.

« Dis-lui d'aller se faire foutre. » Nnoitra gémit, son corps tressaillant au moment où il décharge à l'intérieur de la jeune fille.

Zommari a toujours les yeux fixés sur l'arrancar aux cheveux rouges, sur ses yeux bleus translucides remplis de larmes, sur ses lèvres mutilées qui répète sans cesse le mot 'à l'aide'. « Il s'agit d'un simple oui ou non. Es-tu avec nous, ou es-tu avec Aizen », insiste Zommari.

« Ouais bah, dis-lui que j'ai un rancard, et je viens juste de commencer. » Il lorgne vers le bas sur sa victime. La jeune fille se met à crier et secoue la tête frénétiquement. Maladroitement, elle rampe hors du lit, se débattant et hurlant quand Nnoitra attrape sa cheville et la traîne sur le dos. « Pas le bon moment pour prendre une décision importante. » Il cligne de l'œil vers Zommari, giflant les membres agités de l'arrancar.

Avant qu'il ne puisse violer sa victime une seconde fois, une grande main le tire en arrière et le jette sur le lit. Nnoitra gémit alors qu'il regarde sa proie décamper vers le coin le plus sombre de sa tanière. « Putain! » il balance les draps. « Écoute, je suis heureux, d'accord. J'ai de quoi baiser, tuer, et dormir, tout ce que je veux. Alors casse-toi et va dire à Barragan 'Nnoitra a dit : VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE' », hurle-t-il, riant quand Zommari recule, dégoûté...

Le visage de Zommari s'assombrit de colère, les contours de son visage affichant une expression redoutable. « Tu penses que cette illusion de liberté que t'a donné Aizen est réelle? » tonne-t-il, se saisissant de la main de Nnoitra. « N'est-ce pas? »

Nnoitra se moque et libère sa main. Pour une fois, l'espada n'a rien à répliquer.

« Rejoins-nous, si tu veux vraiment être libre », dit Zommari, en se détournant pour quitter la chambre humide et puante. Il lui semble que les cadavres étendus un peu partout commencent à attirer les mouches.

Nnoitra s'assoit. Depuis le coin, il peut entendre les gémissements faibles de sa dernière conquête. « Ah, bien », dit-il à voix basse, se tournant vers la source de la voix. « Viens ici, chérie. Nnoitra veut te donner quelque chose », roucoule-t-il et il se dirige vers sa proie dans l'ombre. Il n'a pas le temps pour assister à la réunion d'un club secret, encore moins pour un coup d'état. Il a ses propres affaires à traiter.

* * *

><p>Barragan est assis sur son trône comme une vieille statue dépassée, grande, majestueuse, et silencieuse. Lorsque Zommari entre, il ne voit rien. Ses yeux sont rivés sur son épée, l'épée qui lui fera reconquérir Hueco Mundo. L'épée qui va tuer Aizen.<p>

« Qui se joindra à moi? », demande-t-il gravement. Sa voix a l'air aussi ancienne que le temps lui-même.

Zommari s'incline devant son maître et s'agenouille à ses pieds, en prenant la main de Barragan et en la posant sur sa tête. On entend un cri fort et un gémissement de douleur. Barragan vient d'extraire de force la mémoire de Zommari de sa tête.

« Stark et Grimmjow sont obsédés par Ichigo Kurosaki. Szayel Apporo semble ne vouloir que servir le propriétaire de ce garçon. Et Nnoitra...? »

Zommari baisse la tête en silence.

« Je vois. »

Barragan se penche en arrière, en soupirant satisfait. Même sans Stark, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, ou Nnoitra, ils ont encore la main haute. Les serpents sournois comme Apporo ne sont pas capables de choisir leur camp dans ce jeu, et à la place regardent et se mettent du côté du vainqueur.

« Il serait bénéfique ... si l'on incluait le garçon de notre côté », suggère tranquillement Zommari.

« Non », proteste vivement Barragan. « Je n'aurai pas de ces aberrations dans mon armée. » Il ricane avec dégoût, se souvenant de l'explication d'Aizen au sujet des trois âmes combinées à l'intérieur du garçon. « Hueco Mundo est réservé aux Hollows, et à personne d'autre », déclare-t-il d'une voix catégorique.

Zommari hoche la tête montrant ainsi sa soumission. Il ne se soucie pas vraiment des idéaux de Barragan 'Le Hueco Mundo aux Hollows', mais il accepte ses ordres sans se poser de questions. D'ailleurs, il est confiant qu'ils écraseront Aizen sans l'aide de ce gamin.

Lorsque Zommari se retourne pour s'en aller, il voit l'expression de mal à l'aise sur le visage balafré de Barragan. « Tout le monde vous est fidèle même les Exequias », dit-il dans l'espoir de rassurer le vieil arrancar.

« Je sais », répond Barragan. Sa réponse donne tout à coup l'impression qu'il est très vieux et fatigué.

« Alors dormir tranquille en sachant que la victoire est déjà à notre portée », dit Zommari. « Le roi l'a dit. »

* * *

><p>Lorsque la fête se termine, tout le monde semble avoir regagné ses quartiers, ou s'être endormi dans le grand hall avec le reste des ivrognes. Heureux de quitter le mess, Ichigo et Kenpachi partent à l'aventure pour trouver leur chambre. Le sens de l'orientation de Kenpachi, couplé à l'esprit distrait d'Ichigo, et ils réussissent à se perdre dans un tronçon abandonné de Las Noches. Après une heure d'errance, la qualité de leur conversation chute de façon spectaculaire.<p>

« Donc ... Comment ça fait d'être un traître? », demande Ichigo au shinigami maussade.

« Mm. »

« Ouais moi aussi. »

« Mm. »

« Mais le fait qu'on soit du même côté ne veut pas dire qu'on ne devrait pas se battre, n'est-ce pas? »

« Mm. »

« Parce que, parfois, je veux vraiment me bagarrer. Je sais que t'es un peu cinglé, mais je veux devenir plus fort. »

« Mm. »

« Donc, on devrait pas décidé d'un jour et d'un lieu? Le jour après-demain, c'est bon? »

« L'gamin », grogne Kenpachi. « Tu t'égares là. »

Ichigo arrête au milieu d'une phrase et se détourne, embarrassé. « Non, c'est pas vrai », marmonne-t-il.

Kenpachi soupire et ébouriffe les cheveux d'Ichigo. « Dis-moi c'qui va pas. »

Ichigo se penche inconsciemment vers la main, savourant le simple contact. « C'est rien », nie-t-il.

Kenpachi fronce les sourcils, mécontent que son chiot lui cache des choses à lui. « Dis-moi », grogne-t-il.

Ichigo fait les gros yeux en direction de l'homme, mais obéit, se trouvant incapable de résister à la voix forte de Kenpachi. « C'est juste Stark et Grimmjow. » Il a prononcé les noms de façon coupable.

« Qu'est-ce qui s'passe avec eux? », demande Kenpachi qui s'est appuyé contre un mur, dominant largement Ichigo.

« Je... Je pense que j'ai heurté leur sentiment. »

« ... T'es un idiot. » Kenpachi ébouriffe les cheveux de son gamin. « Il suffit d'les ignorer. »

« Quoi… Eh! », proteste Ichigo, en tirant sur la veste de Kenpachi comme un enfant. Irrité, l'ancien shinigami grommèle et pointe ses doigts sur le front du garçon, laissant un rond rouge sur la peau d'Ichigo. Il ignore les cris peinés d'Ichigo et continue de marcher.

« Eh bien, désolé de me préoccuper de mes amis! », crie Ichigo sur la défensive. « Et c'est toi celui qui donne des conseils en relation, Monsieur Je-tue-tous-ceux-qui-sont-assez-fort. »

Kenpachi arrête de marcher et se tourne vers Ichigo, ses yeux se plissant en de petites fentes cruelles. Avec de rapides foulées, il marche rapidement jusqu'à Ichigo et le saisit par le cou.

« Écoute », dit-il l'air menaçant. Ichigo se fige en attendant que la main autour de son cou serre et broie sa trachée en poussière. Au lieu de cela, il voit Kenpachi le regarder avec les yeux les plus tendres qu'il ait jamais vues chez lui.

« Ces deux-là, c'sont des guerriers. Ils ont participé à des batailles et baigné dans l'sang. T'penses vraiment que des mots peuvent leur faire du mal? »

« Eh bien… »

« Tu l'penses ? »

Ichigo se retrouve muet, le regard baissé, comme s'il évitait le regard de Kenpachi. « Peut-être ... », marmonne-t-il.

« Et, si ce sont des chatons, ils devraient prendre leur épée et se couper les couilles », répond Kenpachi de manière définitive.

Dans un premier temps, Ichigo regarde l'homme comme s'il était fou. Puis, il se souvient qu'il parle à Kenpachi et il se met à rire. Ichigo rigole pendant ce qui semble des heures, jusqu'à ce que des larmes commencent à poindre aux coins de ses yeux. Kenpachi soupire et passe sa main dans ses cheveux. Il prie n'importe quel Dieu au-dessus de sa tête, pour que son gamin ne vire pas maboule.

« Tu as raison. » Ichigo a un petit rire et essuie les larmes de ses yeux. « Ils devraient se couper les couilles », dit-il en riant à l'absurdité de ses mots.

Kenpachi sourit et rapproche le garçon, continuant de marcher vers leur chambre. Ichigo se balance à ses côtés, riant de temps en temps.

« Merci pour le conseil », finit par dire Ichigo.

« Mm. »

« Je dois me ramollir ici, à Las Noches. »

« Mm. »

« On devrait vraiment se battre demain. Tu sais, pour m'endurcir encore. Qu'en dis-tu? »

Au lieu de son habituel 'Mm', Kenpachi sourit au garçon. « Qu'est-ce qu'tu dirais d'maintenant », demande-t-il en hochant la tête vers les flammes oranges qui se reflètent dans le bâtiment principal de Las Noches. « Il semble qu'on ait de la compagnie. » Il sourit, ses yeux s'animent à la pensée d'un nouveau défi. « Allons-y Ichigo. »


	18. Pierres tombales

**Chapitre 18**

* * *

><p>Tous les capitaines du Gotei 13 sont là, en train de s'extasier devant la belle personne assise à côté du capitaine commandant. Leurs yeux regardent avidement son petit corps, essayant désespérément d'imprimer son image dans leur esprit. Qui peut les en blâmer? Le garçon est beau. Sa peau brille d'un éclat sublime, ses yeux bleus translucides scintillent. Tout chez ce garçon inspire l'adoration. Et adoré, il l'est. Après tout, n'est-il pas le roi.<p>

Ils sont tous rassemblés dans le but de regarder la rébellion de Barragan à travers l'écran au centre de la pièce. Au lieu de ça, tous les yeux sont braqués sur le roi, chacun d'eux admirant sa beauté précieuse dans un silence respectueux. Seuls Yamamoto et le roi prêtent attention à la bataille qui se déroule sur l'écran. En réalité, un seul se soucie vraiment de l'issue de la bataille. Pour l'autre, c'est juste un jeu d'échec de plus.

Bien sûr, le roi a remarqué les regards dévots, mais il préfère les ignorer au profit de la bataille perdue de Barragan. Il semble qu'il ait choisi le mauvais pion à manipuler. Le vieux bâtard moisi est aussi utile qu'un sac de farine.

Pas un seul n'ose bouger de son siège, tous effrayés de distraire la concentration de la belle créature. Byakuya fait même l'effort supplémentaire de faire les gros yeux à tous ceux qui auraient l'intention de faire bruisser leurs vêtements ou même de respirer trop fort. Malgré son regard de la mort, Kyoraku Shunshui soupire encore chaque fois que le roi fait mouvement. Le capitaine est mordu, et tout le monde dans la salle le sait.

« Décevant », dit le roi, en se détournant de l'écran. « Éteignez ça. Je reconnais un combat perdu d'avance quand j'en vois un », ajoute-t-il en faisant claquer son éventail d'irritation.

Kuchiki Byakuya marche hardiment vers l'écran et brise l'image affichée, trop heureux d'arrêter la détresse de son roi. « Laissez-moi être votre champion, mon roi », dit-il à genoux, la tête baissée en signe de totale soumission. « Je vous ramènerai la tête des rebelles avant le coucher du soleil. »

« Non, je serai votre champion. » L'excitation de Kyoraku monte en flèche. Il ne sera pas battu par cette racaille de noble.

« Non, laissez-moi! »

« Choisissez-moi votre Altesse! »

Le roi retourne s'assoir, et sourit. Bien sûr, il a mieux à faire que de se préoccuper de quelque maigre soulèvement, mais il est toujours heureux de voir ses hommes proposer de sacrifier leur vie pour son honneur. Il se lève et marche vers Byakuya, souriant avec bienveillance au capitaine.

« Vous êtes de la maison noble Kutchiki », déclare-t-il. Ses yeux bleus translucides sont en train d'évaluer Byakuya, comme on le ferait pour juger la valeur d'un vase.

« Oui, mon Seigneur », répond Byakuya, les yeux baissés et le corps rigide dans une position de dominé. Une posture tellement improbable à adopter pour un Kuchiki.

« Comme on s'y attendait de votre noblesse. Toujours le premier à se porter volontaire. » Le roi a un petit rire, touchant les kensaikan de Byakuya avec amour. Shunshui affiche un regard noir de jalousie et détourne la tête, un geste que le roi n'a pas manqué. Il aime être adoré, mais le roi aime encore plus quand les gens se battent pour attirer son attention.

« Ça me ferait le plus grand plaisir de vous envoyer tous au Hueco Mundo pour écraser les rebelles. » Le roi se retourne et s'adresse à la chambre. « Mais je connais un vieil homme qui serait en colère si je le faisais, donc je ne le ferai pas. »

« Mon Seigneur, » soupire Yamamoto. Il est vraiment trop vieux pour faire du baby-sitting royal.

Le roi a un petit rire et court vers le vieil homme, s'installer sur ses genoux : « Je ne fais que te taquiner Yama-jisaan », dit le roi affectueusement, les jambes pendant des genoux du vieil homme. Quand il réalise que la plupart des capitaines sont réduits à un troupeau de zombies en train de baver, le désintérêt du roi commence à grandir. « So-taicho, je suis fatigué », gémit-il en se penchant en arrière contre sa poitrine.

Yamamoto saisit l'allusion et renvoie rapidement ses hommes. Lorsque les capitaines commencent à sortir de la salle, Shunshui regarde derrière lui pour apercevoir le beau Roi. « Bye-bye capitaine-san. » Le roi lui fait un signe, cachant son visage derrière sa manche comme une courtisane un peu timide. Shunshui déglutit difficilement et sort rapidement de la pièce, en essayant de cacher le renflement dans son pantalon avec son haori.

Dès que le dernier capitaine a disparu, le sourire affiché sur les lèvres du roi s'efface au profit d'un ricanement hideux. « Pathétique », siffle-t-il. « Une armée et toujours pas de tête dans mon assiette », dit-il.

Yamamoto Sotaicho déglutit avec difficulté. D'expérience, il sait qu'il vaut mieux se taire que de se défendre. Il a vu ce qui est arrivé à Hisagi Shuhei.

« Je déteste perdre, So-taicho, » dit le roi en serrant son poing de colère.

« Votre victoire viendra en temps voulu, seigneur », dit le vieil homme.

Le roi plisse son nez en signe de dégoût et gifle sa main. « Je ne veux pas en 'temps utile'. Je le veux maintenant! », exige-t-il comme un petit enfant.

Et comme un petit enfant, il tape du pied en s'éloignant de l'homme. Ses robes scintillent pendant un moment avant de s'évanouir dans un éclair de lumière brillante. Yamamoto regarde son reflet, et relâche sa mâchoire. Ses yeux sont figés dans la peur. Chacun de ses pas procure des tremblements et des frissons dans le dos du vieil homme. Une véritable crainte le prend quand il réalise que, quel que soit votre rang, votre expérience, ou votre force, votre vie est toujours dans les mains d'un autre enfant.

* * *

><p>Ichigo est assis sur un monticule de cadavres de hollow, torse nu avec sa jambe appuyée sur le visage de Barragan. L'homme est mort depuis plusieurs minutes maintenant et au lieu de se dissoudre en cendres, son corps a commencé à se putréfier. Regardant l'air pathétique de son visage mort, Ichigo se souvient du combat acharné qu'il vient de mener et frissonne.<p>

Même avec son masque, le combat contre Barragan est resté un combat pour la vie. Il a senti son masque de hollow presque se fissurer sous la pression du pouvoir du vieil espada. Pendant un instant, Ichigo a douté de pouvoir contenir son propre hollow. L'importante soif de sang et de violence l'a obligé à lutter de l'intérieur et ce fût incroyablement effrayant. Hichigo mourait d'envie de sortir et, bien qu'Ichigo déteste l'admettre, ça lui a foutu les jetons.

Non seulement son combat intérieur l'a laissé chancelant, mais en plus ses blessures physiques sont loin d'être superficielles. Il a subi pas mal de graves blessures. Une large entaille court sur son bras gauche, et il est convaincu d'avoir une ou deux côtes cassées. Ichigo soupire et se met doucement à rire. Pourquoi la victoire doit-elle toujours être aussi pénible? Dans toutes les batailles qu'il a menées, il a toujours eu la poitrine peinte en rouge et la peau recouverte de contusions. C'est fatigant. Les os peuvent être brisés tant de fois.

Ichigo est assis immobile lorsqu'une petite Fracción aux cheveux verts s'approche de lui, les bras débordant de bandages. « Ichi, j'ai trouvé quelques bandages », dit-elle, posant sur lui des morceaux de tissu.

Ichigo sourit et déplace son bras gauche, lui montrant qu'il veut qu'elle soigne sa blessure. Lilinette rapplique rapidement de son côté et commence à nettoyer la plaie, en prenant le temps de tamponner la zone environnante avec sa salive.

« Désolé, je n'ai pas pu trouver d'alcool», marmonne-t-elle, se cachant le visage d'Ichigo. Il a cru voir une teinte rose sur ses joues.

« Oh remarque, ils ont dû tout boire pendant la fête », dit-il en se marrant.

Ils restent tous les deux silencieux, chacun dans son rôle, médecin pour elle et patient pour lui. Mais après un certain temps, même la curiosité de Lilinette reprend le dessus.

« Est-ce que tu l'as vraiment tué tout seul? », lui demande-t-elle en le regardant avec ses yeux verts écarquillés comme deux soucoupes.

Une vague de reconnaissance frappe Ichigo quand l'arrancar lui pose cette question innocemment. « Ouais. » Il soupire, essayant de ne pas se souvenir de ses sœurs. « Je l'ai fait. »

« Waouh », répond Lilinette. « Tu es fort », dit-elle avec une admiration évidente dans la voix.

« Je suppose », répond Ichigo avec réticence. « Mais il y a beaucoup d'autres gens forts ici. Comme Aizen. Ou Stark. »

« Aizen est stupide », gronde une Lilinette enfantine. « Il veut toujours faire des réunions, des réunions, des réunions. Et Stark ne fait que dormir. »

Ichigo se met à rire devant cette vérité, en gémissant car ses côtes glissent l'une contre l'autre quand il respire. Il s'éloigne de la fillette et caresse ses côtes. « Oh... merde », dit-il en essayant de ne pas respirer profondément. Quand il se déplace, il peut sentir les os fragiles grincer les uns contre les autres, menaçant de se briser en éclats. Inquiète, la petite fille vient se placer à ses côtés.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas? Ai-je fait quelque chose de mal? Ichi? » Elle retire sa main et tente d'inspecter la blessure, ne réussissant qu'à bouger Ichigo et à lui faire encore plus mal.

« Aïe! Putaindeputaindeputain! », jure Ichigo.

« Lilinette! » Ichigo tend l'oreille quand il entend le son d'une voix familière. Mais quand il voit qu'il s'agit de Stark, il commence à reculer, visiblement embarrassé. Stark vient se placer juste à côté de lui. Reprenant son souffle, il remarque qu'Ichigo a l'air de souffrir et que Lilinette a l'air coupable.

« Qu'est-ce-que tu as fait? », gronde Stark. D'après Ichigo, sa voix n'a jamais été auparavant aussi sérieuse.

« Non, j'ai rien fait! », répond Lilinette. Stark ignore sa protestation criarde et s'agenouille à côté d'Ichigo, en essayant d'amadouer le garçon pour qu'il lui montre sa blessure.

« Mais... Mais je ne porte pas de vêtements ... », proteste faiblement le garçon, son visage rougissant car il se souvient de leur baiser. Il se pelotonne loin de Stark, protégeant sa poitrine et son visage de lui.

« Ce n'est pas le moment d'être prude », réprimande fortement Stark. L'urgence lui fait durcir le ton. Ichigo recule mais conserve quand même son attitude protectrice, se tenant les côtes et gémissant de douleur. Avec un soupir, Stark se penche et ébouriffe les cheveux emmêlés d'Ichigo. Ça ne serait pas très malin de sa part d'effrayer le garçon. « Bon, pourrais-tu me dire où tu as mal? », demande-t-il patiemment.

« Mes côtes..., je pense », gémit-il .

« Je peux les réparer, si tu veux », dit doucement Stark, en tirant sur l'épaule du garçon. Ichigo se mord les lèvres et il pèse le pour et le contre, mais la douleur dans sa poitrine est tout simplement insupportable. «O... Ok, » accepte-t-il à contrecœur, levant son bras pour donner un minimum accès à Stark.

Stark regarde et hoche la tête silencieusement vers Lilinette. Il était temps. La fille acquiesce de la tête et ferme les yeux, son corps s'illumine soudain d'un reiatsu bleu et chaleureux. Avec un clin d'œil de remerciement, Stark passe sa main à travers le corps de Lilinette et en sort une petite lumière vacillante.

« Ça va te faire mal, ok? », dit gentiment Stark.

Avant qu'Ichigo n'ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, une douleur aveuglante parcourt et secoue tout son corps comme s'il s'embrasait de chaleur. La dernière chose qu'il voit avant de s'évanouir est le sourire aimable de Stark et le corps en train de se désagréger derrière lui. Pendant cet infime instant, il se sent tout d'un coup très seul, et puis tout devient sombre.

* * *

><p>Alors qu'il est assis sur son lit, Aizen grimace pour atteindre un verre d'eau. « Aizen-taicho », proteste Kira en repoussant Aizen vers le lit. « Vous saignez à nouveau. » Il soupire et se met à exercer une pression sur la plaie de l'homme. Avant la bataille, Gin a assigné Kira aux soins médicaux. Au début, le blond a pensé que son taicho surestimait ses pouvoirs, mais quand Gin a pris un coup de cero pour le protéger, Kira a rapidement enfilé son tablier et courut à côté de son taicho. Sans aucune autre forme de protestation.<p>

Maintenant, il est en train de soigner Aizen Sosuke, un homme qu'il avait juré de tuer. Sur la poitrine d'Aizen, il y a une grande cicatrice qui court de son épaule gauche à son nombril. On peut quasiment voir ses organes. Il n'a jamais subi une blessure pareille. Distrait par le cri de guerre d'Ichigo, Aizen a juste quitté les yeux de son adversaire pendant un court instant, et Zommari et Halibel ont réussi à lui décocher un coup sévère. Bien sûr, il a réussi à les repousser, mais sans le Hogyoku, ses blessures s'avèrent plus graves qu'il avait d'abord pensé.

Il n'est pourtant pas le seul à porter des cicatrices de guerre. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Stark, Gin, et même Tesla ont été gravement blessés. Tosen a perdu son épée, les yeux de Yumichika ont été abîmés, et le seul bâtiment encore debout est le laboratoire d'Apporo, dont personne ne veut approcher. Qui sait quelle merde ce savant fou pouvait bien faire là-bas. Ils ont peut-être étouffé la rébellion, mais le prix à payer est que l'ensemble du groupe est paralysé. Aizen ne perd pas seulement la moitié de son armée, mais en plus ses hommes sont presque tous blessés et affaiblis.

Ce n'était pas un bon jour pour Aizen Sosuke.

« Yo! Les vieillards! Ecartez-vous devant le héros conquérant! » A l'extérieur de la tente, on entend une altercation à voix haute et un bruit sourd. Aizen gémit et ouvre les yeux, regardant droit dans les yeux morts de Barragan. Il lève faiblement les yeux pour rencontrer le regard arrogant d'Ichigo.

« J'vous avais bien dit que je vous serai utile », dit-il avec suffisance.

Aizen ignore la tête du déserteur et se lève. Il saisit la main d'Ichigo et le fait se pencher. « Occupe-toi de mes blessures », demande-t-il en s'allongeant et en rejetant Kira. Le shinigami se précipite dehors et appelle les autres.

« Non », répond Ichigo sur un ton de défi. Il y a encore de l'adrénaline dans ses veines. Mais un regard aigu d'Aizen est suffisant pour mettre à genoux devant lui le héros conquérant, qui se met à apposer des morceaux de coton blanc autour de la grande plaie d'Aizen. Bien sûr, il le fait en ronchannant, juste assez pour qu'Aizen croit en sa fausse irritation.

« Tu n'as aucune idée à quel point j'étais inquiet », murmure Aizen dans un souffle rauque. Ses yeux ne quittent jamais ceux d'Ichigo. Le garçon pourrait jurer avoir vu quelque chose vaciller dans les yeux d'Aizen. Comme Ichigo ignore ses paroles, Aizen lève le doigt et brosse une mèche de cheveux de ses yeux. « La pensée de ta mort ... », lâche-t-il. Sa mâchoire se serre quand Ichigo appuie un peu plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Oh s'il vous plaît », se moque Ichigo. « Comme si ce vieux rhinocéros pouvait me tuer aussi facilement. » Il détourne la conversation, mal à l'aise devant cet Aizen vulnérable et sensible qu'il a en face de lui.

Aizen fronce les sourcils. Il n'aime pas ça. Ichigo devrait être en train de trembler face à la proximité de leur peau. Ses yeux devraient être enflammés par le désir, son contact lui donner envie. Le garçon devrait être servile vis-à-vis de lui et il ne l'est tout simplement pas.

« Sosuke. Appelle-moi Sosuke », ordonne Aizen, en tournant la mâchoire d'Ichigo vers lui. Les yeux défiants d'Ichigo se confrontent aux siens. « Tu es trop important à mes yeux pour que je te perde », dit-il tranquillement.

« Je suis content de savoir que je suis une pièce utile sur votre jeu d'échecs, _Sosuke_ », crache Ichigo en insistant sur le nom. Il a essayé de mettre de la colère dans ses mots. Aizen lui envoie le sourire dont il a déposé la marque. Ichigo lui répond en appuyant très fort avec une boule de coton sur la coupure de l'homme.

Aizen grimace et saisit le poignet d'Ichigo pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux, mais surtout pour l'empêcher de lui faire mal. « Tu n'es pas seulement un simple pion. Tu es ma reine », dit-il sérieusement en sifflant de douleur. Ichigo se contente de rouler des yeux. Il écarte la boule de coton sanglante, attrape un pansement propre, et commence à tamponner les lèvres d'Aizen.

« M'as-tu entendu, Ichigo? La reine est la pièce la plus importante au sein du conseil », argumente Aizen, s'approchant du visage d'Ichigo.

« Faux. Le roi est la pièce la plus import… »

« Très bien. Le roi », dit Aizen. « A moi », murmure-t-il contre les doigts d'Ichigo, ses yeux papillonnant.

Pendant un instant, il a cru voir une lueur d'émotion derrière les yeux bruns d'Ichigo. Mais avant que le garçon puisse lui faire face, Tosen pénètre dans la tente et jette en fanfare quelques pièces d'or sur le plancher, faisant sursauter Ichigo.

« C'est le roi », dit-il. Sa voix profonde contient la promesse de l'enfer et de la vengeance. « Cet or est marqué du sceau royal. C'est lui. »

« Mais maintenant, on a son argent! » crie victorieusement Grimmjow en levant son poing en l'air et en grimaçant de douleur. Ulquiorra entre, tapant à dessein Grimmjow avec ses béquilles pour faire de la place. Ukitake lui emboîte le pas, châtiant l'homme comme on ferait avec un enfant. Ulquiorra hoche la tête docilement à chacune de ses paroles.

« Nous pouvons enfin acheter ce transmorphographe électronique dont nous avions besoin », ajoute Apporo. « Vous savez, pour la recherche. » Il hausse les épaules. L'homme a l'air propre et sauf.

Ichigo regarde Apporo, le dégoût clairement écrit sur son visage. « Non! », proteste-t-il. « C'est de l'argent sale. Il porte la poisse », dit-il se tournant vers Aizen pour plaider du regard.

« Quelle superstition », raille Apporo soufflant avec colère.

« Ça n'en est pas », dit Ichigo. « C'est une question de principes. Nous pouvons survivre à une rébellion et nous allons y survivre sans l'argent du roi. Nous devrions le faire fondre et renvoyer le tas de ferraille à l'autre enculé. Ça lui apprendra », dit-il avec un regard espiègle.

Lentement, la tente se remplit avec les espadas survivants, tout méchamment cassés et tout en train de regarder Aizen dans l'expectative. Ce dernier sent sur ses épaules le poids de leur dépendance. Mais parmi les fatigués, les regards incertains, celui d'Ichigo est sûr et fidèle. Aizen sourit tendrement à Ichigo, heureux que le garçon soit là avec lui.

« Ichigo a raison », dit-il avec lassitude, levant son doigt en direction des espadas. « Ne te plaint pas Apporo. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à discuter. Contente-toi de le faire. » L'espada aux cheveux roses plisse les yeux, mais hoche docilement la tête.

« Très bien. Et à propos des représailles ... »

« Nous ne pouvons pas », dit Aizen en gémissant quand il se rassoit sur son lit. « Nous sommes tous trop blessés pour tenter quoi que ce soit. Je ne vais pas prendre ce risque. Il est temps de se regrouper et de reconstruire. »

Le camp devient silencieux. A l'écoute de ces nouvelles, tous les espadas ont l'air déçu. Auparavant, leur tactique, c'était d'attaquer, attaquer, et attaquer. Il est humiliant d'entendre Aizen dire qu'il faut se regrouper. Grimmjow, en particulier, ressemble à quelqu'un qui a des envies de meurtre.

Aizen ressent la tension dans la chambre et soupire. « ... à moins que nous ramenions le Hogyoku. »

« Quoi? »

« Avec le Hogyoku, je pourrais lever une autre armée d'espadas », dit-il en regardant tout le monde ostensiblement. « Une armée dépourvue de personnalité. Une qui ne se rebellera pas. Bien sûr, une machine à tuer présente des inconvénients. En prenant en compte l'activité récente, cela semble la meilleure façon de nous défendre. » Aizen soupire et se frotte le front. « Quoi? »

Tout le monde a la bouche grande ouverte, mais un seul a osé gifler Aizen sur la cuisse et lui crier. « Pourquoi vouloir le ramener alors! » hurle Ichigo à l'homme « Sosuke! » Exaspéré, il saisit ses cheveux.

« Mon plan est parfait », dit sèchement Aizen, ricanant quand il constate à quel point le garçon est en colère. Ichigo est préoccupé, pense-t-il.

« Ouais, jusqu'à ce que quelqu'un en montre la faille! », insiste Ichigo en soufflant, énervé.

Tosen est déjà passé en mode analyse. Il pense et échafaude un plan. « Tous nos shinigamis sont gravement blessés, par conséquent le seul choix que nous ayons, c'est l'espada. Si on envoie plus d'un espada, cela va déclencher la nouvelle alarme du Sereitei ... d'un autre côté, en envoyer un seul serait du suicide ... », dit Tosen. Tout ça, Aizen le sait déjà.

« Eh bien déclenchons leur radar de merde! On a besoin d'une armée, maintenant! Avant qu'ils ne nous attaquent! »

« Je ne vais pas risquer mes hommes alors qu'ils sont blessés. »

« Mais Sosuke ... », proteste Ichigo.

« Aizen-sama, je vais le faire… », interrompt Ulquiorra, toussant du sang dans sa main.

« Je ne veux PAS… », dit Aizen en regardant droit dans les yeux Ulquiorra, « …t'envoyer à la mort. Je ne donnerai l'ordre à personne de se suicider pour une farce sans aucun sens. »

Tout le monde dans la pièce retombe dans le silence. Ils sont tous émerveillés face à l'autorité de l'homme blessé. Gin s'avance lentement en traînant des pieds, ses bras sont lourdement bandés, le sang coule de la bande sur sa tête. « Je n'aurais pas dû rester en arrière, hein taicho? », dit Gin faiblement, à genoux à côté de son seigneur qui rit de manière maussade. Tout le monde dans la chambre détourne le regard devant le geste intime. Derrière, quelqu'un jure et renifle de frustration. Voir un homme aussi puissant se mettre à genoux comme ça, brise l'esprit du guerrier en eux.

Aizen sourit en signe de gratitude et tient chaleureusement l'épaule de Gin. « C'était mon erreur », dit-il tranquillement.

« Non la mienne. T'as insisté pour j'sois ton seul lieutenant. » Gin sourit, en le taquinant et en en souriant.

« C'est ce que tu es. »

« Euh, désolé de faire irruption dans votre réunion de frangins, mais, » plaisante Ichigo, « avec aucun moyen de défense, nous sommes faits comme des rats ici! » Ichigo fait un signe de la main. Est-ce qu'il est le seul à écouter ici. Aizen envoie à son garçon un sourire rassurant et se met à rire.

« Nous ferons avec, Kurosaki », dit Aizen. « Comme nous faisons toujours. » Il regarde ses hommes avec fierté. Ulquiorra penche la tête en signe de soumission, Apporo roule des yeux, Grimmjow ricane comme toujours, Tosen hoche la tête, le sourire rusé de Gin se répand sur son visage. Oui, ils vont survivre. Ils peuvent bien être battus, mais ils ne sont pas brisés. Jusqu'à ce que le trône soit baigné du sang du tyran, ils ne s'arrêteront pas. Et par Dieu, ils réussiront ou ils mourront tous en essayant.

* * *

><p>« Bon sang pourquoi t'es si content? » Face à Ichigo, Grimmjow affiche un air renfrogné et se met à gémir quand le garçon avance un peu vite à son goût.<p>

« Oh, t'es en rogne juste parce que j'ai botté les fesses de Barragan, après qu'il ait botté les tiennes. » Ichigo éclate de rire, en tenant le bras de Grimmjow très fort pour qu'il ne glisse pas. Il a la main de l'espada autour de son épaule, portant à moitié Grimmjow à l'extérieur. Ce putain d'Ulquiorra n'arrêtait pas de lui frapper la jambe avec ses béquilles.

Grimmjow se souvient du combat. Il se battait contre Barragan, la tête presque encastrée dans le béton, et son reiatsu écrasé par la puissance du monstre. Sorti de nulle part, Ichigo est apparu et a réussi à repousser ses attaques. La dernière chose dont il se souvient, c'est Ichigo en train de mettre son masque de hollow, une technique terrible qui a mis l'autre tout puissant KO. « Pfft », se moque Grimmjow. « Je l'avais affaibli pour toi. » Il fronce les sourcils, en essayant de sauver une partie de sa fierté.

« Ouais, c'est ça. »

Ils ricanent ensemble et s'installent sur une petite colline surplombant le camp de fortune. Ichigo s'allonge sur les coudes et Grimmjow pose sa tête sur les genoux d'Ichigo. Après cette bataille, leur petite altercation semble tellement banale, tellement immature. Bien sûr, aucun des deux n'a encore abandonné sa position sur la question, mais maintenant, ils veulent simplement savourer le calme après la tempête.

Le plafond cassé de Las Noches donne à ce monde un bout de ciel. Une moitié est remplie avec le ciel de la nuit du Hueco Mundo et l'autre moitié avec le soleil artificiel d'Aizen. C'est étrangement envoûtant. Le ciel est dual comme les forces en-dessous qui se sont combattues pour le pouvoir.

« Où est Stark? », demande tout à coup Ichigo, en se frottant la poitrine et en se souvenant de cette lueur chaleureuse bleue qu'il a ressentie quand il s'est réveillé.

« En train de creuser des tombes », répond Grimmjow avec aigreur. Il est là, étendu sur les genoux d'Ichigo, et tout ce dont ils parlent, c'est de cette pauvre andouille.

« Des tombes? Pour qui? »

« Les espadas. »

« Mais... », proteste Ichigo. « Ils nous ont simplement poignardé dans le dos! »

« Ouais, eh bah Stark aime ses amis. »

Ces mots vont droit au cœur d'Ichigo. La culpabilité lui fait ressentir un douloureux picotement. Ichigo sait bien que, contrairement à la plupart des espadas, Stark se soucie de ses camarades. Alors que Szayel est préoccupé par ses expériences et Nnoitra par ses combats, Stark se contente de se chercher un compagnon. Parmi les arrancars qui se recroquevillaient et frissonnaient sur son passage, se tenait lui, un garçon qui peut rester droit, avec une puissance égale. Il est l'ami de Stark, le remède à son habituelle solitude. Sa présence comble cette envie et cette nécessité. Et pourtant, à cause d'un stupide baiser, il a privé Stark de son besoin le plus fondamental.

L'homme doit être brisé.

« J'ai besoin de le remercier », dit rapidement Ichigo, poussant Grimmjow de ses genoux. « Il m'a sauvé la vie. »

« Remercie-le plus tard », dit Grimmjow en roulant ses yeux de jalousie. « Reste », demande-t-il en tirant Ichigo vers lui. « Pour moi? »

Ichigo regarde vers le bas et comprend qu'il ne pourra jamais dire non à Grimmjow, quelqu'un qui l'a touché plus que ses propres amis. « ... D'accord. Pour toi. »

Tous les deux s'installent dans le sable, laissant le vent les pousser dans un sommeil paisible. Lorsque la respiration de Grimmjow devient régulière et que les lignes sur son visage s'adoucissent, Ichigo glisse lentement de dessous lui et s'éloigne de lui sur la pointe des pieds. Mais Grimmjow n'est pas un espada ordinaire. Et quand il sent le sable sous sa tête, furieux, il ouvre les yeux.

« Hé! T'avais dit que tu resterais! », crie-t-il à Ichigo.

« Oh arrête d'être aussi collant! Je reviens bientôt. » Ichigo a un petit rire et évite la main tâtonnante de Grimmjow, puis il s'enfuit avec un rire victorieux.

* * *

><p>Ichigo vient de trouver Stark le long d'un mur. Accroupi sur ses mains et sur ses genoux, il est en train de creuser un nouveau trou à côté d'une rangée de tombes. Cinq sont toutes fraiches. Ichigo sait que, sous ces tombes, Stark a enterré les restes de ses camarades. A côté de lui, gît un drap taché de sang. Ce doit être le corps d'un espada. Ou du moins ce qu'il en reste.<p>

Ichigo secoue la tête pour mettre de côté cette image horrible et décide de faire le premier pas. « Salut », appelle-t-il. Comme d'habitude, sa voix est timide.

Stark écarquillent les yeux : il a tout de suite reconnu la voix. « Oh, salut », répond-il tout en continuant son travail, incapable de se retourner vers le garçon.

Après une minute ou deux d'un silence inconfortable, Stark finit par céder et se tourne vers Ichigo. « Comment ça va de ton côté? », soupire-t-il en se grattant la tête et en regardant de biais.

« Mieux. Merci », répond Ichigo, en fixant le sol. Il semble bien qu'aucun des deux ne soient capables de se regarder dans les yeux. Le garçon soupire et donne un coup de pied qui projette de la poussière de sable dans l'air. On dirait que ce va être plus difficile que ce qu'il ne pensait.

« J'ai entendu dire que t'étais le héros. »

« S'il te plaît, épargne-moi ton euphorie. »

« Mais tu es fort. »

« Tout comme toi. »

« Non », dit Stark en secouant la tête. « C'est différent. Ta force est inscrite dans tes os. La nôtre de force, nous la tuons et nous l'ingurgitons. » Il détourne les yeux et recommence à creuser. « Nous finissons toujours tout seuls », dit-il en regardant avec envie les rangées de tombes. Le sable qu'il tient dans sa main, commence à s'échapper en filet doux et réguliers.

Ichigo passe sa main dans ses cheveux et soupire. Il saute dans le trou et commence à creuser. L'homme regarde Ichigo, surpris de voir qu'après avoir passé des semaines à l'éviter, Ichigo est prêt à se tenir à côté de lui pour creuser. Il lui sourit chaleureusement, ce à quoi le garçon répond par un grognon, « Continue de creuser. »

« Eh, tu ne vas pas agir différemment avec moi, non? »

« Bien sûr que non. Je t'aime »

« Je sais. »

« Mais pas toi »

« Non pas moi... », Ichigo soupire. « Je ne sais pas. »

Silence.

« Mais ce que je sais, c'est que quand tu mourras, je serai très triste. »

Stark sourit.

« C'est bien suffisant pour moi. »

Quand les derniers grains de sable recouvrent le trou, les deux s'effondrent l'un contre l'autre, dos à dos, grelottant sous l'air froid du Hueco Mundo.

« Au fait, je suis désolé… », commence Stark.

« Ouais, moi aussi », termine Ichigo en prenant une grande inspiration. Ils sont tous les deux assis, renforçant ce qui les lie. Demain, ils se réveilleront, passeront leur journée et effaceront de leur mémoire le baiser maladroit. Cette possibilité fait sourire Ichigo, heureux de savoir que, même s'il va de l'avant, il n'y aura plus aucune mauvaise volonté. Cependant, son sourire disparaît au moment où il parcoure la rangée des tombes fraîchement creusées. « Stark? »

« Oui? »

« Il y avait seulement cinq espadas ... pourquoi as-tu creusé six tombes ? ». Horrifié, Ichigo se couvre la bouche. « Nnoitra? »

Stark émet un petit rire et secoue la tête. « Il est vivant. Toujours en train de se battre avec Kenpachi. »

Visiblement soulagé, Ichigo se laisse retomber contre l'épaule forte de Stark. « Oh ... je suppose... ces foutus connards... », dit-il en riant. « Donc, dont la tombe, c'est? »

Stark secoue la tête. « Personne que tu connaisses. »

« Ce n'est pas un espada? »

« Non. Juste un arrancar. »

« Woa. Tu dois sacrément le respecter. »

« Elle. Il s'agit de elle », corrige Stark. Sa voix est plus forte que ce qu'il voulait. « Je respecte chacun d'eux. Ils étaient mes premiers camarades. »

« Si tu les tiens en si haute estime... pourquoi ne pas les avoir rejoints? Pour la rébellion je veux dire », demande-t-il.

Stark éclate de rire. « Comment aurai-je pu les suivre, pour finir par te tuer? » dit-il, appuyant sa tête contre celle d'Ichigo, ses boucles brunes tombant comme un rideau autour du visage d'Ichigo.

Ichigo rougit. « Chiot idiot », grogne-t-il, en cachant son visage derrière ses genoux.

Stark se penche. « C'est ce que je suis », répond-il avec un sourire d'abruti sur les lèvres. Il rit alors qu'Ichigo gronde, embarrassé.

Stark ne peut plus attendre. Il se redresse et se tourne vers Ichigo pour lui faire face. « Je suis vraiment désolé pour le baiser », dit-il d'un ton sérieux, en regardant Ichigo de manière coupable.

« Nous avons dépassé ça, c'est OK! », insiste Ichigo. Il envoie un coup de poing léger sur l'épaule de l'homme. Il préfèrerait plutôt oublier cette conversation maladroite.

« Ouais. Désolé », dit nerveusement Stark. Avec un regard déterminé, il se penche pour embrasser les lèvres douces et boudeuses d'Ichigo.

Avant qu'il ait pu capturer ses lèvres tentantes, Ichigo le repousse, ses yeux ravagés de colère. « Juste pour cette fois », dit-il. La culpabilité s'entend dans sa voix.

Stark hoche la tête avec impatience. Il prend le visage d'Ichigo entre ses mains et touche les lèvres doucement. Cette fois-ci, le baiser n'est pas dur et volé. C'est comme si la tendresse l'envahissait. La langue de Stark rencontre celle d'Ichigo. Elles se touchent et dansent l'une contre l'autre passionnément.

« Mmh ...» Ichigo gémit dans le baiser, profitant plus qu'il ne voudrait. Il attire Stark vers lui et le retourne sur le dos, gagnant la domination du baiser. « Juste pour cette fois? », demande Stark, en taquinant à moitié le jeune garçon, sa joue striée de saleté. Ichigo ignore la remarque ludique et force ses lèvres en prenant le contrôle du nouveau baiser. Ils sont tous les deux étroitement enlacés, leurs mains courant frénétiquement sur le corps de l'autre. Ichigo gémit son nom, faisant durcir le membre de Stark et le faisant suinter à l'intérieur de son pantalon.

À leur insu, le sexta espada est en train de les regarder avec un regard de tueur. Ses mains serrées en poings, ses dents serrées par la colère.

Puis, il se met à courir.

Il court en dépit de sa blessure au ventre. Il court devant ceux qui le regardent hébétés, renversant des boîtes et des chaises, en se blessant sans doute par-dessus le marché. Il court encore et encore et ne s'arrête que lorsqu'il arrive enfin en face d'Aizen, à bout de souffle. Il supplie alors d'une voix désespérée.

« Choisissez-moi! », s'écrie Grimmjow. « Je vais ramener votre Hogyoku! », dit-il en frappant sa poitrine avec son poing. « S'il vous plaît! », lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

De surprise, Aizen arque les sourcils. Il a toujours détesté Grimmjow, et depuis l'arrivée d'Ichigo, son dégoût pour l'arrancar est monté en flèche. Maintenant, il a la possibilité à la fois d'éliminer un rival et de récupérer son Hogyoku. Pour une fois, il n'a pas de plan mais Dieu obtient tout ce qu'il veut. La vie est belle.

Aizen soupire, fait un signe de tête, et sourit.

« Excellent. »


	19. Destin

**Réponses aux reviews de la traductrice :** (ouais, ça faisait longtemps!)

**Alice Garden : **normal qu'Ichigo hésite. D'une, ces deux amis sont aussi canons l'un que l'autre (oui je sais, c'est mon avis perso parce que lui, pour le moment, l'est pas vraiment dans ce trip-là). De deux, avec les interférences (je veux parler d'Aizen et de Kenpachi), pas facile de faire un choix. Pour Grimm, j'ai aussi trouvé ça très dur. Il est tellement prévenant avec Ichigo, tout en restant la panthère qu'on aime. Et puis, il semble l'aimer depuis si longtemps!

**Clair Obscure :** tu n'as pas aimé Aizen ? C'est toute la particularité de cette fic, Aizen oscille régulièrement entre le côté sympa et pas sympa! Il peut être extrêmement touchant et touché par Ichigo, tout comme il peut se révéler le manipulateur que l'on connaît dans le manga original.

**Kiss-Suki :** ouais, Aizen est gentil avec Ichi, surtout quand il se lance dans une politique de rapprochement serré. Quant à Barragan, bah on s'en fout. De toute façon, il est vieux, moche et à l'heure où j'écris, il est mort, hein?

**Running after Chocolate Neko :** bienvenue à la petite nouvelle ou aux deux petites nouvelles (en lisant ton profil, j'ai pas bien compris si t'étais schizophrène ou si vous étiez deux!). Donc, t'es fan de Grimmjow mais de Sosuke. Bah, tu t'entendras pas avec Kiss-Suki, qui est le président du fan club d'Aizen et un ardent défenseur du 'Aizen-Ichi'. Au moins avec cette fic, il y en a pour tous les goûts. Parce que seule l'auteur Julesver sait avec qui va terminer notre poil de carotte japonaise!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 19<strong>

* * *

><p>A la suite de la rébellion, Las Noches se retrouvent en ruines. Quant à ses habitants, bien que leur nombre ait considérablement diminué, leur moral a grimpé en flèche.<p>

Étant le seul à ne pas avoir été impliqué dans la rébellion, Szayel Apporo se targue d'être l'un des soldats les plus observateurs d'Aizen. Bien sûr, c'est une constante chez lui de penser ainsi. C'est un scientifique taré et égocentrique, deux qualités nécessaires au poste qu'il occupe.

Aussi, de par sa nature rationnelle et objective, il a initié un projet qui consiste à relater les allées et venues quotidiennes des habitants de Las Noches. Il dit que si la hiérarchie espada peut facilement changer, alors la combinaison d'un groupe arrancar et shinigami pourrait certainement apporter de nouveaux événements intéressants. Ainsi est né le premier résident historien de Las Noches.

Ikkaku et Hisagi ont pris sur eux de patrouiller dans la zone environnante, une initiative prise sans qu'Aizen ne leur en donne l'ordre. La reconstruction de la salle principale ayant été déclarée prioritaire sur toute autre chose, le fossé entre les shinigamis et les arrancars s'est rapidement évanoui, au fur et à mesure qu'ils transpiraient de concert sous le soleil brûlant. Après tout, ils sont dans le même bateau, et ils se condamneraient eux-mêmes s'ils le laissaient couler.

Bien sûr, dans un cas comme celui d'Ulquiorra et d'Ukitake, aucun encouragement supplémentaire n'est requis pour améliorer leur relation. On les voit toujours côte à côté. Le regard de dédain sur le visage d'Ulquiorra est désormais remplacé par un sourire léger, un point positif qui déconcerte tous ceux qui le connaissent. La nuit, ses doigts dans le besoin semblent toujours retenir ceux d'Ukitake, le suppliant de lui lire une autre histoire, de lui chanter une autre chanson, ou tout simplement de s'asseoir et ...

D'ailleurs, Ukitake a abandonné ses robes noires de deuil. Il recommence à porter ses cheveux détachés et ses yeux n'ont plus ce regard mélancolique, empli de culpabilité. Même sa manie de distribuer des bonbons à des gens qui n'en veulent pas eux, a refait surface, au grand dam de Nnoitra. Il semble qu'Ukitake ait retrouvé en l'espada Ulquiorra l'enfant qu'il a perdu.

On n'en dirait pas autant d'Ichigo.

Depuis sa victoire, on voit rarement le garçon en public. Du moment où il se réveille jusqu'à l'heure du dîner, Ichigo est constamment occupé. Avant le petit déjeuner, il est conduit par Tousen pour nourrir les Menos, ensuite, c'est petit-déjeuner avec Gin. Les huit heures suivantes sont remplies avec des leçons enseignées à la fois par Tousen et par Gin. Et après qu'il ait fait ses devoirs, c'est méditation avec Aizen, ou ce qu'il aime à appeler 'l'heure du thé'.

Bien que les leçons de Tousen lui soient toujours douloureuses, et que Gin lui donne encore la chair de poule, le garçon comprend pourquoi Aizen veut le tenir en laisse. Si un simple gamin a facilement défait le deuxième plus fort soldat de son armée, alors cela doit aussi le préoccuper. Le problème avec ce nouvel arrangement, c'est qu'Ichigo ne peut voir quasiment personne, sauf les trois comparses qu'il est venu à détester.

Quand Ichigo est autorisé à sortir, c'est généralement passé neuf heures et, c'est à ce moment qu'il est le plus susceptible d'être fatigué, irritable, et qu'il a tendance à craquer. Les seules personnes qui a l'habitude de voir sont Yumichika, Ikkaku, Yachiru, ou Kenpachi. Et encore seulement parce qu'il a déplacé son lit dans la chambre du capitaine, dans l'espoir de dissuader Nnoitra de lui faire des avances. Il a pris l'habitude de tirer son futon un tantinet près de Kenpachi, mais ça ne dérange pas l'homme. Il aime les mouvements du garçon, ça lui rappelle qu'il est avec Ichigo, et non pas dans un bois, quelque part à sa recherche.

Bien que le planning chargé d'Ichigo semble normal, la supervision et la pression constante d'être surveillé, l'ont ramené en arrière, lorsqu'il vivait à Karakura. Même quelqu'un d'aussi fonceur qu'Ikkaku réfléchirait à deux fois avant d'aller le titiller. En bref, Ichigo est devenu un délinquant renfrogné, avec un penchant pour la violence. Et c'est une trop bonne nouvelle pour Nnoitra Jiruga.

Un jour, Apporo se décide à prélever des échantillons sur Ichigo, une tâche qu'il envisage avec bonheur. Le garçon est fascinant, et il ne ménagera pas ses efforts pour découvrir ses secrets cachés. C'est pourquoi il a obligé ses fraccions à transporter tout son matériel lourd et coûteux vers la tanière du garçon. Cependant, comme il ne va pas tarder à s'en rendre compte, c'est plus difficile d'obliger le garçon à se conformer à ses expériences que de s'assurer un peu de temps libre dans son planning chargé. Quand il demande l'aide de l'un des amis d'Ichigo, le résultat n'est pas à la hauteur de ses aspirations.

« Ichigo... », appelle un Stark morose, frottant son bras endolori après qu'Ichigo l'est 'accidentellement' frappé. « Tout doux».

Ichigo pousse un soupir de frustration et lui balance quelque chose à la tête, objet dont Stark se saisit facilement. Nnoitra est assis, perché sur un pilier inachevé à proximité, se foutant des deux espadas qui coursent Ichigo autour des machines intimidantes d'Apporo. Nnoitra est en train de se moquer et s'allonge sur ses coudes, profitant du chaos en dessous de lui. Il préfère sa fraise comme ça, tout remontée et agitée, comme un lion en cage.

Il suppose qu'il devrait remercier Aizen pour ça. Etant l'espada ayant pour caractéristique collée à son nom le 'chaos', Nnoitra aime les conflits et ne vit que pour les combats. Si on rajoute dans l'équation la vie étroitement surveillée que mène Ichigo, Nnoitra pourrait passer ses journées à observer le garçon et les ravages qu'il engendre dans ses relations avec les autres. Alors, quand Ichigo semble sur le point d'exploser, Nnoitra est prêt à fondre en lui et à le défier dans un combat. De cette façon, le garçon sera assailli par un tourbillon d'émotions et leur lutte n'en sera que plus chaotique.

Quand il constate que le reiatsu d'Ichigo commence à fuir et à frapper son agresseur, Nnoitra se lèche les lèvres et saute au bas de la colonne. En marchant nonchalamment vers le garçon avec une confiance tranquille, il se met à hurler « LA FRAISE! C'EST L'HEURE POUR UN COMBAAAAT! ».

Comme le garçon l'ignore, Nnoitra attrape sa main et lui donne un coup de poing dans l'estomac. « Faible », dit-il en rendant à Ichigo sa main. Il approche sa cheville au-dessous d'Ichigo et frappe, l'envoyant s'écraser au sol.

Ichigo jure et dégaine son épée, en se tenant douloureusement le côté. Ses doigts le démangent de tirer son masque devant son visage. Stark a vu son reiatsu s'assombrir et fait reculer Ichigo. « Du calme, du calme », dit-il en prenant garde à éviter les éruptions vives de reiatsu.

« Hé! » Nnoitra se moque jetant son épée sur le sol. « J'pense que t'devrais écouter ta tapette de petit copain ». Il s'appuie sur son épée et crache aux pieds d'Ichigo. « Pédé », dit-il avec son petit sourire agaçant.

Frisson.

« Arrête de le provoquer, Nnoitra », soupire Szayel Apporo, en passant au-dessus de sa jambe au sol, pour modifier l'un de ses engins. Apparemment, il a laissé la place à Stark. « Un de ces jours, tu vas te faire trancher la tête. » Il se lève et saisit Ichigo par le bras. Il le pousse sur une chaise avec des lumières suspectes qui clignotent.

« Tu crois faire quoi là, hein! », proteste Ichigo, en tirant sur la poigne étonnamment forte d'Apporo. Celui-ci lui envoie l'un de ses impressionnants regards et lui frappe la tête avec un gros livre.

« Calme-toi, poil de carotte », dit-il. Il rasseye Ichigo sur la chaise. « Aizen-sama veut un rapport complet sur toi. » En dépit de ses habituels reproches sur le côté bruyant d'Ichigo, le garçon lui a largement donné l'occasion de recueillir des données et de mener ses recherches. Il _va_ faire usage de ce temps, même si cela signifie qu'il doive l'attacher comme un foutu cheval sauvage.

Le problème maintenant, c'est d'obliger Ichigo à rester assis. Le garçon ne reste jamais immobile.

Ainsi, une demi-heure plus tard, alors qu'Ichigo commence à lui jeter les pièces d'une machine IRM, Szayel Apporo estime qu'il devrait faire appel au seul homme capable de calmer Ichigo.

Bien sûr, le dit-homme est en réunion, probablement en train de siroter une tasse de thé avec le petit doigt levé. Connard d'Aizen.

Par conséquent, Szayel pense à la deuxième meilleure solution, à savoir la 'bête' shinigami avec qui Ichigo partage une chambre. Cet homme doit savoir comment le calmer. Comme gonflé par cette idée, Szayel fait entrer Kenpachi au moment où Ichigo et Nnoitra font cliqueter leurs épées. Et devinez qui décide de se joindre à eux !

« Mon IRM ... », dit avec nostalgie le génie aux cheveux roses. En coulisses, il regarde sa délicate et coûteuse machine être tranchée en deux par Kenpachi, quand celui-ci veut se rapprocher d'un Ichigo en train de se cacher. Au lieu de se précipiter dans la bataille et de risquer de se blesser, Szayel Apporo se rassoit à côté de Stark et commence à prendre des notes. Pourtant, bien qu'il observe de manière si proche le combat, cela ne diminue en rien la douleur qu'il ressent de voir sa machine réduite à néant.

« Sujet de race… humaine. Tempérament ... comme un taureau furieux dopé aux stéroïdes. La force principale du sujet ... peut libérer une grande quantité d'énergie. Faiblesse ... harcelé sexuellement. Pour plus d'informations, voir Zaraki Kenpachi, page 45. »

« Harcelé sexuellement?», demande Stark d'un air dubitatif.

« Compte tenu de ses protestations et de ses cris aigus genre 'Arrête de mettre ta main sous mon t-shirt crétin', je dirais que Kurosaki est victime de harcèlement sexuel ».

Stark pousse un soupir et saisit son épée. Il étouffe un bâillement en allant se joindre à la mêlée, coupant l'explication compliquée qu'Apporo s'apprêtait à sortir et coupant Nnoitra.

A ce moment, Apporo soupire très fort et jette son livre. C'est inutile. Il n'est pas un historien. En fait, avec ses équipements les plus prisés détruits, il est à peine un scientifique. Se fichant de toute prudence, Apporo dégaine son épée et saute dans le chaos, en promettant vengeance pour la destruction de son matériel.

* * *

><p>« Ânerie. C'est complètement et totalement idiot », dit Aizen.<p>

Kenpachi et Nnoitra ricanent à l'unisson. Il pourrait tout simplement dire stupide. Stupide Aizen qui utilise des mots stupides, essayant de les faire se sentir stupides. Putain de stupide Aizen.

« Pas de ma faute », marmonne Ichigo en dansant d'un pied sur l'autre. Le reste du groupe ne dit rien, ce qui donne à Ichigo un air de plus en plus coupable. « Dis-leur Stark. »

Le Primera espada bâille et hoche la tête. « Ce n'est pas la faute d'Ichigo. »

« Pourquoi ai-je tant de mal à croire cela? »

« Parce que vous êtes un trou du cul qui ne me laisse pas prendre des pauses pipi! », lâche Ichigo, en se référant à leur leçon précédente, une séance de méditation pendant laquelle il a avalé un pot de thé. « Désolé », murmure-t-il en ignorant les regards ahuris que tout le monde lui lance. Szayel Apporo hoche la tête par sympathie. « Je comprends. Retenir de l'urine peut conduire à l'accumulation d'urée dans le…»

« Ta gueule, Apporo. Sérieusement, contente-toi de fermer ta gueule », balance un Nnoitra crispé par l'irritation. Stupide Apporo et ses stupides divagations qui rendent tout le monde stupide dans la seconde.

Aizen regarde Ichigo avec circonspection. Il sait bien que le garçon est instable, mais il peut toujours blâmer les hormones de l'adolescent et sa mauvaise éducation. Il pensait qu'en lui donnant un environnement structuré, le tempérament volatile d'Ichigo se calmerait et serait moins destructrice. Mais pas de chance.

Il regarda les cinq personnes face à lui, évaluant chacun d'entre eux en silence. Il les a laissés seuls pendant deux minutes et ils échangent déjà des remarques percutantes. Plus important encore, Ichigo semble être attaché à Kenpachi. Aizen se frotte le front, mécontent de sa situation actuelle.

Comme si une ampoule venait de s'allumer dans sa tête, Aizen sourit et fait claquer ses doigts.

« Ichigo », ronronne Aizen, en suscitant d'un coup l'attention du garçon sur lui. « Je pense que tes études te stressent. Que dirais-tu de suivre certaines études seul, mm? »

* * *

><p><em>... chi.<em>

Twitch

_i ... chi?  
><em>

Twitch

_Ichigo?_

« Zangetsu? », demande-t-il en fronçant les sourcils pour se concentrer.

« Non, c'est moi. » Stark sourit, et vient lécher le cou d'Ichigo, le sortant en un rien de temps de sa profonde méditation.

« Oi, Oi, Oi! », proteste-t-il en éloignant Stark de son corps. « Je dois méditer, sinon Aizen va me tuer. »

« Mais j'aime t'embrasser », dit-il en retombant sur un tas de coussins qu'il a traîné depuis sa chambre. « Et nous ne nous sommes pas vu depuis tellemeeeent longtemps », ajoute-t-il en faisant parcourir son orteil le long du hakama du garçon. Ce dernier se met à rougir, se souvenant du baiser hors du commun qu'il a donné à Stark sur la tombe. L'espada peut voir le corps d'Ichigo se tendre. Il passe sa main dans son dos et se faufile sous sa chemise. « Donne-moi un baiser maintenant et je cesse de t'importuner », chatonne-t-il en tirant sur le haori d'Ichigo.

Après une courte résistance, Ichigo abdique et s'allonge sur les coussins, mais refuse de croiser le regard de Stark. « Je devrais vraiment méditer ... », marmonne-t-il. « Et j'ai encore besoin de faire mes lectures. » Il hoche la tête en direction de la pile de livres que Tousen lui a donnée. Stark incline le menton d'Ichigo, fermant les yeux alors qu'il appose doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Ichigo. « Plus tard », murmure-t-il en mordant la lèvre inférieure d'Ichigo. Grimmjow lui manque vraiment. Il a juste besoin de quelqu'un avec qui traîner. Il en a marre que tout le monde essaie d'entrer dans son futal. Eh bien. Quand la vie vous donne des citrons, mieux vaut faire de la citronnade. Ichigo pousse un soupir tremblant et ouvre la bouche, permettant à leurs deux langues de se rencontrer.

Lorsque Stark trouve l'un des petits tétons roses d'Ichigo, il le prend pour jouer avec et le pince, faisant alors se raidir le garçon en même temps qu'il s'éveille à cette nouvelle sensation. « Tu ressembles à une ado rougissante », murmure Stark rêveusement, léchant le nez d'Ichigo puis serrant les petites fesses en-dessous. Après un cri plutôt féminin, Ichigo a l'impression qu'il lui faut réaffirmer sa virilité. Avec un petit mais redoutable grognement, Ichigo pousse l'espada et roule sur lui, en prenant le contrôle du baiser et du corps de Stark.

« Qui est une ado rougissante maintenant », dit-il sur un ton de reproche. Il pince alors un mamelon de Stark à travers sa chemise. Heureux de réussir à faire tortiller l'espada sous lui, Ichigo commence à attaquer la bouche de Stark plus férocement, poussant et câlinant la langue de l'homme, dans l'espoir de le laisser bandant et à bout de souffle.

« Ouf! Lourd ... » Stark étouffe, s'arrachant au baiser.

Ichigo souffle.

« Arrête, stupide cabot. » Ichigo donne une tape à l'homme qui se débat et l'embrasse sur les lèvres. C'est comme si un fer rouge avait été posé contre ses lèvres, Stark se lève et repousse Ichigo. « Trop lourd ... ... », siffle-t-il, griffant une force invisible autour de son cou.

À ce moment-là, Ichigo se rend compte que Stark ne joue pas. Il s'écarte, les yeux écarquillés, et réalise que c'est en fait son propre reiatsu qui projette sa profonde noirceur contre le corps de Stark. Des fétus d'énergie rouge et noire sont en train d'étouffer celles bleues de Stark. Il est en train de tuer Stark.

« Oh mon Dieu », dit Ichigo, horrifié. Il se retourne, faisant de son mieux pour contenir son énergie, mais toutes ses tentatives ne font qu'alimenter la puissance déchaînée qu'il a à l'intérieur.

Dans une tentative désespérée de s'éloigner de Stark, Ichigo trébuche en voulant sortir de sa chambre, avant d'être freiné par son reiatsu massif qui lui bloque le chemin de la porte.

« Ichigo ... qu'est qu'il y a? »

« Non, va-t'en Stark! », hurle-t-il. Il repousse Stark avec sa main. Hélas, il est trop tard, son propre reiatsu a pris le contrôle de lui et est allé directement vers son cou. Ichigo dégaine son épée et donne des coups dans son reiatsu, mais ses attaques ne servent qu'à rendre l'énergie sombre plus agressive. L'espada tend la main vers Ichigo, mais il est repoussé par le reiatsu qui l'étrangle. Dans ses derniers moments flous, Stark cligne des yeux face l'image d'un Ichigo en détresse. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé finir comme ça. Il a toujours pensé que sa mort surviendrait lors d'un combat, qu'il serait battu par quelqu'un d'autre. En fin de compte, c'est Ichigo qui a ses propres doigts autour de son cou, espérant et priant qu'une fois qu'il sera mort, son reiatsu sortira de lui.

« Qu'est-ce que tu crois faire l'chiot? ». C'est une voix profonde venue de la porte. C'est Kenpachi, avec ses vêtements déchirés suite aux travaux de construction de la grande salle. Ichigo le regarde avec la mâchoire ouverte. Qui d'autre pourrait surgir à un moment aussi parfait?

« J'cherchais des chiottes et j'ai senti un reiatsu familier devenir plus dense. » Il fait un pas vers Ichigo, ôtant le bandeau de son œil et le jetant sur le sol. « J'ai pensé à toi. »

Ichigo abandonne et court vers l'homme. Oui, Kenpachi peut l'aider. Il dispose d'un reiatsu énorme, alors c'est sûr, il peut l'aider. Ichigo enserre les vêtements de l'homme, tremblant de peur.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il se passe », gémit-il.

Kenpachi tient le garçon, l'enveloppant complètement avec son reiatsu doré. L'aura noire épaisse cesse de se répandre et se met à s'élever en de petits fétus, enfermant Ichigo dans une coquille de protection, tout comme son propre reiatsu le protégeait. « Eh, » Kenpachi riant, en frottant la joue du garçon pour le calmer. « Tu vois gamin? Tout va bien maintenant. »

À peine a-t-il terminé sa phrase, que le reiatsu doux et en forme de vaguelettes d'Ichigo s'élève et se réduit à quelques pointes. Le reiatsu passe alors au-dessus de celui couleur or de Kenpachi et attaque l'homme avec une stupéfiante malveillance. Kenpachi jure et attrape les guirlandes coupables, faisant fléchir et enroulant les arêtes vives d'énergie avec sa main nue.

Désemparé par le combat se déroulant autour de lui, Ichigo soupire et se serre plus profondément dans les bras de Kenpachi. Enfin, il se sent suffisamment en sécurité pour baisser sa garde. Kenpachi va continuer à le sauver. Kenpachi va l'empêcher de blesser d'autres personnes. Il aurait dû rester tout le temps avec Kenpachi. C'est vrai, les gens doivent parfaitement se correspondre, et Ken-chan est définitivement celui qui lui convient le mieux.

Goutte

Goutte

Goutte

Ichigo essuie le liquide chaud qui coule sur ses joues, et finit par se retrouver avec la main tâchée de rouge. Redoutant le pire, Ichigo lève les yeux et voit son reiatsu noir en train de s'enfoncer dans les épaules de Kenpachi. L'énergie noire et rouge fait un gargouillis tandis qu'elle pénètre plus profondément dans la chair.

« Eh ben, tu fais chier, hein l'chiot? » Il émet faiblement un petit rire, se penchant pour lécher la joue sanglante d'Ichigo. « On dirait que j'suis dans la merde », dit-il en s'écroulant au sol, l'aura d'or fin disparaît de sa vue.

* * *

><p>« Je…Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. » Ichigo divague en claquant des dents. « J'étais juste avec Stark et mon reiatsu voulait le tuer, puis Kenpachi est arrivé et mon reiatsu lui a poignardé les épaules! »<p>

Ichigo se tient le corps désespérément, en regardant d'un côté à l'autre. La paranoïa se voit clairement dans ses yeux. Aizen prend une lourde couette et la pose sur le corps tremblant d'Ichigo. Il a d'abord voulu laisser le garçon livrer à lui-même, en espérant que la puissance accumulée à l'intérieur de lui se libérerait après un combat ou deux. Puis, le garçon réaliserait à quel point il est réellement dangereux et viendrait à Aizen pour obtenir des conseils. Visiblement, son plan a un peu trop bien fonctionné.

« Il semble que quand tu es avec Stark, ton reiatsu devient trop lourd, mais quand tu es avec Kenpachi, ton reiatsu devient ... » Aizen avance sa main, mais s'empêche de toucher le jeune garçon, «… tranchant. »

Ichigo regarde, les yeux grands ouverts. Pendant un moment, Aizen a cru voir la peur en eux. Ces yeux bruns honnêtes, chargés de vie, ont effrontément frissonné et tressailli. La chose qu'il craint le plus? Lui-même.

« Mais comment cela se peut? Ce sont les plus forts parmi les plus forts! » Ichigo se lève, reculant sa chaise. Il saisit Aizen par le col et le secoue avec frénésie. « Aidez-moi, Sosuke, aidez-moi! »

Aizen éloigne la main d'Ichigo, jetant un sort de Kido pour lui attacher les mains. « Pourquoi pense-tu que je planifie tes journées avec tous ces travaux? Tu as besoin d'être contrôlé. A l'instant même où nous parlons, je peux sentir ton reiatsu monter en puissance à l'intérieur de toi. » Il assoit Ichigo de force sur une chaise, continuant sa tirade. « Il a envie de sang. Je peux le sentir », chuchote Aizen, posant sa main sur la poitrine d'Ichigo. « Il a faim.»

Ichigo regarde le sort de kido brillant qui lui lie les mains. D'une secousse de l'épaule, il est sûr qu'il pourrait s'échapper facilement. Aussi puissant qu'il soit, il est impuissant contre son propre corps, incapable de contrôler son propre reiatsu. Il pensait que Hueco Mundo serait un nouveau chapitre, une nouvelle vie où il pourrait vivre parmi les plus forts et sans s'inquiéter de les blesser comme il le ferait avec sa famille. Une nouvelle vie qui aurait dû être parfaite. Mais maintenant, deux des personnes qu'il chérit le plus, gisent inconscientes dans sa chambre.

Ichigo se cramponne à son hakama, froissant son pantalon. « Aide-moi », dit-il, les yeux baissés.

Aizen remarque une larme qui coule et qui s'accroche sur le bord du menton d'Ichigo, une preuve des pleurs silencieux du garçon. « Bien sûr », dit-il doucement. Il pose sa main sur la tête d'Ichigo et plonge tout droit dans l'âme du garçon.

* * *

><p>Aizen se tient sur la vitre froide, sa démarche est légère comme une plume. Quand il traverse le vitrage, la gravité de l'air le tire et le porte. Pourtant, dans le même temps, Aizen se déplace dans une complète fluidité, ses petits mouvements ressemblent à de la poésie en mouvement. Aussi beau que cela puisse paraître, la légère apesanteur de ce monde le tient en suspens.<p>

Sosuke se redresse et analyse le monde dans lequel il a atterri. Comme il le soupçonnait, le monde intérieur d'Ichigo est tout sauf normal. Non seulement le bâtiment est couché sur le côté, mais certaines parties semblent avoir été rongées par une bête gigantesque. Il se dirige vers un certain bâtiment pour en inspecter les dommages, en posant sa main sur le métal tordu. On dit que le contenu du monde intérieur d'un shinigami reflète son propre conflit interne. Si cela est vrai, alors l'esprit d'Ichigo est un combat perdu contre lui-même.

Aizen passe à travers la vaste étendue de la construction, en prenant soin de ne pas faire le moindre bruit. Il est préférable de trouver en premier le zanpakuto d'Ichigo. S'il n'est pas prudent, il pourrait être perdu à jamais dans ce monde de verre et de métal. Un bruit de tonnerre roule dans les nuages , apportant avec lui d'effrayantes éclairs de foudre et des nuages de pluie en colère. Aizen n'est peut-être devin, mais il sait que c'est un présage qui n'est pas bon pour lui.

Surgit de nulle part, un corps déformé vient s'écrouler sur le béton tordu, deux individus ayant fusionné leurs visages en un être monstrueux. Il se déplace comme une araignée, mais le contraste du blanc et du noir laisse penser que c'était auparavant deux êtres au lieu d'un seul. Une monstrueuse gueule noire s'articule comme celle d'un animal affamé, faisant couler de la salive sur le sol. Comme un hollow, à l'intérieur, il y a un autre jeu de mâchoires, celles d'un humain.

C'est risible comment quelqu'un comme Ichigo peut avoir une âme aussi laide.

« DEHORS », hurle le monstre d'une voix gutturale. « VOUS N'ÊTES PAS LE BIENVENU ICI », crie-t-il. La voix effrayante semble être constituée de deux voix déformées, validant la théorie d'Aizen que la créature était autrefois deux individus séparés.

« Je suis ici pour aider », dit Aizen, levant sa main. « C'est moi Ichigo, c'est Sosuke. »

Un éclair de reconnaissance passe à travers leurs yeux. Une des mains noires attrapent la main tendue d'Aizen, mais la partie blanche, la gifle avec un rire maniaque. « NOUS SAVONS », dit-il, « VOUS N'ETES TOUJOURS PAS LE BIENVENU ICI, SOSUKE. » Il se met à rire, se moquant du nom d'Aizen.

« Vous êtes deux ... et pourtant Ichigo détient une seule lame », dit Aizen, cherchant tranquillement à atteindre sa lame pour finir par découvrir qu'il ne l'a pas. « Donc, un seul d'entre vous possède un zanpakuto, et l'autre ... », il étudie les marquages complexes sur la moitié blanche du visage. « Hollow ». Il halète.

Le monstre se met à rire de plaisir et bondit près d'Aizen. Le souffle âcre fait grincer les dents d'Aizen et de la salive coule sur son uniforme. Il devrait avoir peur, mais la seule chose qu'il a en tête, c'est comment va-t-il se débarrasser de la tâche.

Le monstre ouvre sa mâchoire, révélant une autre bouche humaine. « Devinez lequel suis-je », murmure-t-il. « Et lequel est MOI! », fait craquer le monstre, en balançant sa main pour écraser Aizen en morceaux.

D'un coup de pied, Aizen envoie l'aberration s'écrouler au sol. Dans un effort pour se tenir debout, le monstre traîne ses griffes sur le bâtiment, brisant le verre et faisant éclater le métal. Il finit par se stabiliser puis se mettre à courir sur ses huit pattes, émettant un son strident, qui pourrait faire saigner les oreilles de n'importe qui. Aizen se raidit, ouvrant ses bras et fléchissant les genoux. Lorsque les deux entrent en collision, ils roulent jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus être distingués l'un de l'autre. Mais, alors que la gravité les oblige à s'arrêter, le monstre se retrouve au-dessus et épingle Aizen sous lui.

« Je suis Zangetsu », dit la mâchoire humaine. « ET JE SUIS LE HOLLOW D'ICHIGO », rugit le monstre en riant sur le visage surpris de l'homme.

Aizen fronce les sourcils, se tortillant pour libérer l'une de ses mains. « Ce n'est pas naturel. Deux contraires ne peuvent pas fusionner ». Il touche le visage du monstre avec une douceur qu'il le fait chanceler. « Vous allez le détruire », murmure Aizen tristement.

La bouche humaine s'ouvre de surprise, et des larmes commencent à couler sur la mâchoire. « Ichigo ... Ichigo ... », s'écrie-t-il, s'éloignant d'Aizen et marchant en cercle comme un chien anxieux. « Nous sommes en train de tuer Ichigo ... », dit la voix humaine avec des larmes sur ses joues. « Nous sommes en train de tuer Ichigo ... ». Ses gémissements se transforment en pleurs.

« NON ». La gueule du monstre s'est refermée, avalant les lamentations humaines. « NOUS RESTERONS ENSEMBLE. ET NOUS SERONS PLUS FORTS QUE JAMAIS. QUAND ICHIGO SE RENDRA COMPTE DE SA PUISSANCE, IL SE LEVERA ET DEVIENDRA LE ROI », dit le monstre, pompant l'air avec son poing. « LONGUE VIE AU ROI! LONGUE VIE AU ROI! », rugit-il, encore et encore.

Il tourne sa tête hideuse vers Aizen, le regarde avec un regard de prédateur. « Si t'es pas avec nous, t'es contre nous », dit la bouche humaine en tendant une main humaine à Aizen. Quand il voit l'homme hésiter, la gueule du monstre se referme et il affiche un sourire laid. « Dans ce cas, TU ES DE LA NOURRITURE! »

La gueule géante s'ouvre en grand et se précipite pour avaler Aizen en entier. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse dévorer sa proie, Aizen avance à l'intérieur et tire le visage humain vers lui. Un démon baignant dans l'eau bénite émettrait un son divin par rapport au cri douloureux du monstre. Mais à travers le son, Aizen tire et tire, et tire encore jusqu'à ce qu'ils baignent dans une lumière blanche et pure.

Zangetsu se tient là avec Hichigo dans les bras, ses yeux sont emplis de colère. Il allonge la copie blanche d'Ichigo sur le sol et jette à Aizen un regard furibond, qui pourrait geler l'enfer tout entier.

« Vous », dit Zangetsu en pointant une épée en direction d'Aizen. « Vous avez empiété sur notre âme. Vous avez perturbé le flux de notre esprit. Vous avez stoppé le processus de notre assimilation », tonne-t-il. « Pour cela, je dois vous remercier. »

L'épée est remplacée par une main tendue et un sourire reconnaissant. Aizen prend les deux avec prudence. « Vous n'aviez pas l'intention de ... 'fusionner '? »

L'esprit du Zanpakuto hoche la tête, ses yeux perçants sont maintenant pourvus d'un regard résolu. « Le garçon a senti un reiatsu étranger se déplacer dans le corps d'Ichigo et a été pris de panique. Il ne savait pas que c'était le loup espada en train de guérir notre maître. » Zangetsu vient s'agenouiller près d'Hichigo. « Quand il n'a pas réussi à me convaincre, il a essayé de me manger. » Zangetsu secoue tristement la tête. « Il n'est pas censé être comme ça. Ichigo est le seul qui doit nous rassembler. » Il touche les cheveux d'Hichigo avec amour, caressant le visage endormi. « Enfant impatient. »

Aizen surveille de près quand il voit l'esprit de l'épée d'Ichigo rire et sourire. Comme c'est étrange, pense-t-il. Il a vu des milliers et des milliers d'esprits de zanpakutos se manifester en âme, mais jamais au cours de sa vie, il n'en a vu de si ... humaine. On n'a pas l'impression que l'esprit soit né d'un peu d'acier et de métaux. Il semble avoir vécu, aimé et pleuré avec des larmes de tristesse.

Et cette ... chose. Cette horrible chose blanche entache l'âme du garçon. Il savait qu'en créant le vizard, il devrait conjuguer avec sa psyché, mais il n'a jamais réalisé qu'il avait créé un être aussi fort que l'esprit d'une épée.

Aizen observe la dynamique entre les deux. L'un, l'esprit d'une épée faite pour abattre les hollows, et l'autre, l'instinct brut d'un hollow dérangé. « Deux contraires ne pourront jamais faire un ». Aizen secoue la tête. « Vous deux, êtes faits pour vous entretuer. Vous ne pourrez jamais vivre en harmonie. C'est la loi de la nature. »

Zangetsu le regarde. « Non. Nous le devons », dit-il les yeux remplis de résolution.

« Et pourquoi faut-il que vous deveniez un ? Qu'est-ce que vous recherchez au juste? Du pouvoir? »

« Nous ne demandons rien, sinon l'accomplissement du destin d'Ichigo », dit Zangetsu en regardant Hichigo s'agiter près de lui.

Hichigo ouvre ses yeux d'un coup. « Connais-tu le destin d'Ichigo, déchet? », demande-t-il à Aizen en ricanant.

« Devenir le roi », disent-ils en chœur.

Après que ces paroles aient été prononcées, le monde se brise en mille morceaux de verre, laissant Aizen suspendu dans le néant complet. « Allez-vous en », ajoute Zangetsu. « La prochaine fois que vous viendrez, il se peut que nous ne soyons pas aussi indulgents. »

Et avec ça, Aizen se retrouve éveillé, la tête appuyée sur les genoux d'Ichigo.

« Alors? Comment ça s'est passé? », demande Ichigo avec un air renfrogné.

Aizen se met à le dévisager en silence. Aizen sait que c'est normal de haïr le garçon. Après tout, la seule action logique après ce qu'il vient d'apprendre, c'est d'éliminer tout ce qui menace ce qu'il convoite. Personne ne lui reprocherait s'il tuait Ichigo. C'est tout à fait logique. Sa tête lui dit de dégainer son épée et de la planter dans le corps d'Ichigo, mais quand il voit le regard perdu dans les yeux du garçon, quelque chose à l'intérieur le secoue.

« Non », dit Aizen en se mettant à brosser les cheveux orange vif sous ses yeux. « Tout va bien. » Il sourit pour le rassurer.


	20. Guri Mujo

**Salut tout le monde !**

**Chers lecteurs et chères lectrices, je vous informe qu'après avoir lu ce qui suit, vous serez à jour. Eh oui, voici le dernier chapitre publié par l'auteur de cette fiction, Julesver. Je tenais absolument à publier la traduction avant de partir pendant une semaine pour des vacances bien méritées (si, si !).**

**Je tiens aussi à préciser que ce chapitre contient un lemon que je qualifierais de 'gratiné'. N'étant pas l'auteur, et comme celle-ci a conservé le rating T, je ne change rien. Mais je tiens à préciser, que ****ce qui suit devrait normalement être classé en M car le texte est sexuellement explicite et assez vulgaire****, même si j'ai pu en atténuer les effets par le choix de certains mots.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 20<strong>

* * *

><p>Le bruit du bois heurtant le bois remplit la cour de la onzième division. Les nouvelles recrues crient énergiquement quand elles passent à l'attaque à l'aide de leur bâton en bois. C'est la saison du recrutement pour la 11ème division, et environ un millier de paysans ont pénétré le Sereitei pour tenter leur chance et devenir un membre de la division. Seulement cinq seront admis cette année.<p>

En tant qu'unique division spécialisée dans les combats, la onzième division n'a aucun scrupule à prendre de nouvelles recrues sans instruction. Les autres divisions ont l'habitude de considérer la onzième comme une division de seconde main, un endroit où atterrissent les fauteurs de troubles, mais sous la direction de Kenpachi, un membre de la onzième division est regardé avec fierté et admiration.

En l'absence de leur capitaine, ainsi que de trois de leurs plus hauts officiers, l'avenir de la onzième division est incertain. Par le passé, c'était une unité de combat disciplinée, dont chaque recrue mourrait littérairement d'envie de la rejoindre. Toutefois, depuis l'arrivée de Kenpachi, le prestige de la division n'est plus le même, et l'intérêt des nobles a diminué. Pourtant, ce qui peut être considérée depuis l'extérieur comme une horde de voyous punks indisciplinés, est en fait une fraternité soudée, réunie autour d'un chef fort.

Maintenant, leur leader est parti, présumé mort, et la responsabilité est entre les mains d'un certain Makizo Aramaki, dixième siège de la division. Bien qu'il soit lâche et faible, Maki-Maki a de grandes aspirations. Il se souvient du temps où faire partie de la onzième était quelque chose que l'on souhaitait, où les gens le regardaient avec respect et ne le réprimandaient pas. Il veut rendre à sa division son ancienne gloire, mais il se rend compte qu'il n'est pas du tout le candidat idéal pour le faire. Le reste du clan pourrait être fort, mais il leur manque les qualités nécessaires à un chef pour dépasser le précédent, Kenpachi. Bref, ils ont besoin d'un nouveau chef et il a l'intention de le trouver parmi les nouvelles recrues.

Ainsi, Maki-Maki est assis sur le dessus d'un pont et regarde les combats avec les yeux d'un épervier. C'est la première fois qu'il possède autant de pourvoir, et c'est un sentiment euphorique. Il regarde les hommes se déplacer à chacun de ses ordres, chacun d'entre eux donnant le maximum dans le but de se joindre à sa division. Au sommet de sa puissance, il en oublie de rechercher le nouveau Kenpachi.

Un homme avec des cheveux bleus roule des yeux tandis qu'il paralyse au sol son adversaire avec une série de coups bien placés. 'Quelle perte de temps', pense-t-il en donnant des coups de pied dans le ventre de son adversaire pour faire bonne mesure.

« Oi! Toi, avec les cheveux bleus! »

« C'est Grimmjow », balance-t-il à son senpai. Il utilise tout ce qui lui reste de volonté pour s'empêcher de jeter son épée sur l'homme.

Grimmjow est en effet un spectacle à lui seul. En plus d'être la seule recrue potable à regarder parmi ces visages médiocres, ses cheveux sacrément bleus accrochent le regard. Et comme si ses cheveux ne suffisaient pas à attirer l'attention, il y a les choses qu'il a faites dans le but de dissimuler sa véritable identité. Pour cacher son masque de hollow, Grimmjow l'a recouvert d'une large bande, et il a enveloppé son abdomen avec un bandage serré. Sur son poignet gauche, il porte un bracelet discret. Pour un œil non averti, ça peut passer pour une sorte de bijoux, mais Grimmjow sait que c'est la seule chose qui l'empêche de libérer accidentellement son pouvoir et d'être détecté.

Sur la ligne au fond, il y a Grimmjow, une bonne recrue qui se trouve aussi être qualifiée. Ce qui ne cadre pas bien avec les membres existants. « Peu importe, recrue Guuriiiinjooouuuu! ». Un groupe de simples shinigamis ricanent de voir Maki-Maki se moquer de lui. « Va faire la lessive, toi sac à merde inutile! », crie l'un d'entre eux.

« Mais je l'ai assommé! », proteste Grimmjow en désignant son adversaire qui ressemble à s'y méprendre à un cochon. Maki-Maki renifle et ignore sa protestation, ce qui va se révéler mauvais pour lui. Quand l'homme à la rambarde s'éloigne, Grimmjow attrape l'épée de son adversaire et la jette sur lui. 'Peut-être qu'il pensera mieux avec une épée coincé dans l'crâne', pense Grimmjow avec un sourire de malade sur les lèvres.

A la seconde où Grimmjow lance l'épée, il se donne un coup de pied mental pour avoir décidé de le faire. Mais avant que la lame en bois ne vienne se loger dans la tête de Maki-Maki, une large main recouverte de fourrure arrête la lame.

« Komamura-taicho! », halète le membre de la onzième division et tous inclinent la tête.

Lorsque Komamura a vu le troupeau en train de médire sur les membres de la division et sur la recrue, la moutarde lui est montée au nez. « Tu seras un exemple pour tes recrues ou tu seras déchu de ton rang », dit-il, menaçant. Le membre de la onzième division baisse lâchement la tête et se met d'un coup à frissonner.

Komamura se retourne alors vers Grimmjow, qui souffle toujours de colère et qui le fixe d'un regard arrogant. « Apprend où est ta place, le ver de terre », dit le capitaine. Il jette l'épée à Grimmjow, qui l'attrape facilement de sa main nue. On pourrait voir de la fumée entre ses doigts, quelque chose qui ne passe pas inaperçu aux yeux du capitaine. Saijin plisse les yeux, il n'aime pas cette jeune et arrogante recrue. « A l'arrière, recrue. Le linge s'accumule », dit-il avec dédain.

« Quoi? »

« MAINTENANT! Ou tu seras fouetté jusqu'à la nuit! », grogne le capitaine, en se détournant avec un grand geste de son haori.

Avec un cri frustré, Grimmjow fait claquer l'épée en bois sur le sol, la brisant en morceaux. La onzième division est bien le dernier endroit où il voudrait être mais c'est la seule où la formation au kido n'est pas requise. Grimmjow donne un coup de pied dans un seau en bois, le regarde traverser la pelouse. Il voulait le briser en morceaux. Maintenant, il est juste posé là. Intact. En train de se moquer de lui. Stupide seau.

Tout en se souvenant de sa mission à la onzième division, Grimmjow se dirige vers le même seau et il le lance à nouveau, l'envoyant déraper au coin de la caserne. « Putain d'Aizen. » Il remplit rapidement deux seaux de linge sales et les jette dans un très grand réservoir, presque de la taille d'une petite piscine. « M'envoyer faire vot'lessive hein? Eh bien on va voir si vous aimez vos vêtements avec une odeur de pisse », marmonne-t-il et il remplit à plein le premier seau avec de l'eau.

Mais tandis qu'il attrape un tuyau pour remplir le réservoir, il entend un gargouillement à l'intérieur du dit réservoir. « Ahhh! A l'aide! », dit une voix accompagnée d'un bruit de ballottement et d'une paire de mains s'agitant. Après quelques secondes, le son s'arrête et il ne reste que le bruit du gargouillis de l'eau.

« AWH, merde », jure Grimmjow. C'est son premier jour et il a déjà tué quelqu'un par accident. Ce n'est pas une bonne journée pour Grimmjow Jaggerjack.

Il se déplace rapidement de l'autre côté du réservoir et le bascule, déversant l'eau et les vêtements sales dans la cour. L'ombre d'un corps noir est emporté entre les vêtements blancs, comme un morceau de linge flottant dans une rivière. Grimmjow le saisit rapidement et l'approche de lui.

« Putain! Pourquoi t'étais DANS le réservoir? », rugit-il en tapant dans son dos pour faire sortir l'eau.

« J'étais en train de nettoyer à l'intérieur, puis j'ai glissé et cogné ma tête... », bredouille-t-il et il essuie sa bouche avec le dos de sa main. « Vous m'avez sauvé la vie », dit l'homme tout en se frottant le visage pour ôter l'eau de ses yeux.

« Quoi? Non…c'est moi qui remplissais le rése… »

« S'il vous plaît monsieur, puis-je connaître le nom de mon sauveur? »

Grimmjow soupire et se frotte le front avec lassitude. Quel attardé ce shinigami. « Grimmjow », dit-il en offrant sa main au garçon trempé.

« Mon nom est Yamada Hanataro, Je vous remercie de m'avoir sauvé la vie, Guri-san! » Le petit homme se lève et s'incline énergiquement. Après un certain temps, le garçon penche sur le côté et tombe sur ses genoux. Apparemment, le stress d'avoir frôlé la mort, c'en est trop pour lui.

« Non, ce n'est pas Guri… », soupire Grimmjow et masse sa temple. « Oublie ça », grogne-t-il en tirant le garçon par le bras.

Hanataro glapit d'être malmené par son sauveur étrange, d'avoir trébuché et d'avoir, en quelque sorte, fini sur les genoux de l'autre homme. Quand il lève les yeux, il voit bleu. Des yeux bleus brillants, avec des marques bleu royal sur les côtés, et des cheveux bleus encadrant un beau visage venant d'un autre monde. C'est comme regarder une star de cinéma.

« Gg…Guri-san? », demande-t-il.

« Quoi? », gronde Grimmjow en clignant des yeux d'irritation.

« Ah! Suis tellement désolé. Je suis sûr que vous ne voulez pas que je vous appelle par votre prénom, Mujo-san. » Il rougit, en essayant d'éviter les yeux perçants de son sauveur.

« Ouais. Guri Mujo. » Grimmjow se gratte la tête. Euh, il vient d'obtenir un surnom. Il tend à nouveau la main, encore mal à l'aise face à cette démonstration soudaine de politesse. « Appelle-moi juste Guri », dit-il, ignorant la coutume japonaise du salut.

« Alors vous, appelez-moi Hanataro! », dit le garçon en s'inclinant une fois de plus et en ignorant la main tendue de Grimmjow.

Grimmjow fronce les sourcils. C'est la première fois qu'il offre de serrer la main de quelqu'un et qu'il est ignoré. « Très bien.» Il accepte, mais les grands yeux bleus continuent de le regarder dans l'expectative. « Hanataro.» Il a cédé.

Le garçon rayonne et se retourne pour cacher un petit rire. « Eh bien nous ferions mieux de commencer à nettoyer ça, Guri-san! », dit-il. Il se met à courir partout et commence à ramasser les vêtements disséminés auteur d'eux. 'Merde, pourquoi les gens sont tellement heureux ici', pense Grimmjow en regardant le garçon courir énergiquement après avoir frôlé la mort.

Au début, ils travaillent en silence. Hanataro lave les vêtements et Grimmjow bouge sa main sous l'eau juste pour faire semblant qu'il est en train de laver. Bien qu'il cache bien son excitation, Hanataro ne parvient pas à garder le silence. « Je vous ai vu d'ici », dit-il avec un air radieux devant Grimmjow. « Juste avant que je ne m'endorme. Vous êtes fort.» 'et beau aussi', ajoute-t-il pour lui-même.

Grimmjow affiche un sourire arrogant. Enfin, quelqu'un qui le voit pour ce qu'il est. « Ouais », dit-il, en prenant au hasard un vêtement dans la pile et en l'étirant avec force. « Les capitaines sont censés être forts, n'est-ce pas? », dit-il d'un ton bourru. Il a un petit sourire quand le vêtement se déchire en deux.

« Vous voulez être un capitaine? Wow », dit Hanataro avec respect, les yeux brillants d'admiration. « Avez-vous déjà atteint votre Bankai? »

« Non », dit Grimmjow avec désinvolture. « Connais même pas mon Shikai. »

« Mai…mais c'est impossible! », proteste bruyamment Hanataro. « Les capitaines sont censés maîtrisé leur Bankai! »

« Ce salaud de Zaraki l'a pas eu. »

« Mais Zaraki-taicho était fort. »

« Je suis plus fort. »

Les yeux d'Hanataro s'élargissent. « Wow ... », soupire-t-il. Grimmjow regarde le garçon avec humour, pas sûr que qui que ce soit dans le Sereitei soit aussi bête, ou alors le garçon est tout simplement facile à impressionner. Il espère sincèrement que c'est la première option, parce que cela rendra son travail d'autant plus facile.

« Umn ... », dit le garçon à nouveau, en évitant son regard.

« Quoi? », demande Grimmjow, tout en déchirant une autre série de vêtements en deux.

« Eh bien ... » Hanatarou agite la mousse. « Si vous devenez un capitaine, alors il se peut que vous ne vouliez même pas ... Je veux dire… je suis juste un membre de la quatrième division, donc vous allez probablement ... »

« Crache le morceau. »

« Oui! » Hanataro rougit. « Je ... Je veux être votre ami. » Dès que les mots ont franchi sa bouche, il le regrette. 'Cela sonne tellement faible! », pense-t-il en se frappant le front. 'Maintenant, il va penser que je suis un cinglé. A quoi je pensais? Un membre de la onzième être ami avec quelqu'un de la quatrième? '

Grimmjow baisse les yeux sur le garçon, le regardant s'agiter sans cesse, froissant les vêtements qu'il tient comme un petit garçon un peu nerveux. Quelque chose chez Hanataro rappelle à Grimmjow, Ichigo. Peut-être que c'est le fait que tous deux semblent réussir à rester innocents et sérieux malgré leur monde respectif. Ou peut-être est-ce parce que tous les deux l'aiment quand tout le monde est contre lui. Malgré ces raisons, Grimmjow finit par acquiescer à la suggestion ridicule.

« Très bien », dit-il en se moquant, puis il retourne à sa tâche de laver les vêtements. 'Les Shinigamis sont bizarres', conclut-il en versant une boîte entière de détergent dans l'eau déjà savonneuse.

« Ah! Non Guri-san! Nous en avons déjà assez! » Hanataro empêche Grimmjow de déverser plus de détergent. Lorsque leurs mains se touchent, Hanataro retire la sienne et lève les yeux vers l'homme, en espérant que celui-ci ait également senti l'étincelle qui est passée entre eux.

Au lieu d'être surpris ou d'avoir compris, Hanataro découvre Grimmjow avec un air menaçant. « Eh? », demande-t-il, hargneux que le garçon le questionne. Il ressemble à n'en pas douter à un membre de la onzième. Pourtant, quelle que soit la peur qu'Hanataro devrait avoir, le beau visage de Grimmjow le fait juste sourire.

L'espada aux cheveux bleus soupire face au visage rayonnant et secoue la tête en signe d'incrédulité. « Contente-toi de t'taire et assis-toi », dit-il, en tapotant à un endroit juste à côté de lui alors qu'il déchire une autre boîte de détergent.

« Oh ». Hanataro rougit. « Hai », répond-il en s'asseyant docilement.

Alors que l'eau devient de plus en plus saturée de savon, Grimmjow s'apaise et ses pensées se mettent à errer. Il pense à son prochain coup, comment éviter ce type gênant sur le balcon, puis il pense à la façon de faire qu'un papillon de l'enfer puisse atteindre le Hueco Mundo. Hanataro en revanche est stupéfait pour une autre raison. Il n'a aucune réflexion intérieure profonde dans sa tête. A la place, il retient son souffle du fait de la pure excitation qu'il tire d'être avec la personne la plus belle du monde.

* * *

><p>« Grimmjow me manque », gémit Ichigo. « Grimmjow ne m'enfermerait jamais dans une tour, avec défense d'en sortir. »<p>

Aizen fronce les sourcils et soupire. Ichigo est encore dans une de ses humeurs. « Tu sais, tu es libre de t'en aller si tu veux. Ça fait une semaine, tu sais », dit-il en trempant sa plume dans l'encre. « Et si tu appelles encore une fois ma chambre une tour, je te jette par la fenêtre. » Il fait une pause. « Je ne le ferai pas parce que je suis cruel, mais pour te prouver qu'une tour ne peut pas faire que deux étages de haut. »

Ichigo se met à bouder et s'enfonce plus profondément dans les coussins. « Je m'ennuie tellement ici! Je veux sortir!" dit-il, en ignorant complètement la menace que vient de lui faire l'autre homme.

« Très bien, sortons.»

« Stupide Sosuke! » Ichigo lui jette un oreiller à la tête, qui, étonnamment, atteint directement sa cible. « On fait quoi si quelque chose de terrible arrive? Ce sera de votre faute! », grommèle Ichigo. L'incident avec Kenpachi et Stark est encore frais dans son esprit.

Aizen pose l'oreiller sur son bureau et jure intérieurement quand il se souvient de son manuscrit inachevé. « Ichigo, cela fait une semaine. Rien ne va se passer », soupire Aizen en essayant d'ôter l'encre de l'oreiller. Il devrait vraiment se mettre à utiliser un stylo normal.

« Vous n'en n'êtes pas sûr. »

Aizen soupire et continue d'écrire. Il aime le garçon, oui sincèrement, mais quand Ichigo s'ennuie, Aizen n'arrive pas à le supporter. Ichigo est capable de marcher sans cesse dans la chambre, de se mettre à déchirer ses papiers en petits morceaux et de le jeter sur lui comme si c'était des confettis. Il peut même aller jusqu'à empiler les feuilles de thé d'Aizen en une petite tour, pour ensuite la réduire en bouillie en faisant des bruits tel Godzilla.

Aizen menace, supplie, négocie, et soudoie même le garçon pour qu'il ne détruise plus aucun de ses effets personnels, mais ses efforts restent vains. Là, maintenant Ichigo est en train de scruter la pièce, à la recherche de nouvelles choses avec lesquelles s'amuser, et Aizen n'aime pas la façon dont il regarde son service à thé chéri.

Aizen regarde ses papiers, mais décide que cela peut attendre. Mieux vaut distraire le garçon avant qu'il ne détruise son seul moyen de faire du thé dans cet univers oublié de Dieu.

« Eh! », proteste Ichigo quand Aizen le traîne à l'écart de la table des rafraîchissements. « Je faisais un truc, là. » Et il boude.

Après des excuses données sans enthousiasme, Aizen ouvre une porte coulissante qui cache une pièce secrète. Ils entrent à l'intérieur, et apparaît tout un jardin caché avec son propre ciel et un ruisseau.

« Waouh », dit un Ichigo émerveillé. « Vous avez toujours eu cet endroit? », demande-t-il en saisissant la feuille rouge d'un ginkgo devant son visage. Le jardin est incroyablement grand, avec son propre dôme artificiel qui diffuse un coucher de soleil d'automne. La sensation d'air frais montre que, malgré qu'il ait son propre ciel, la température du jardin est également sous contrôle, créée pour simuler une brise d'automne. La plupart de l'espace est divisé en de petites collines et une partie de pâturages parfaitement entretenus.

De nombreuses plantes poussent dans ce jardin secret. Au nord, des rangées de ronces se développent pour former un mur épais parsemé de roses qui s'épanouissent. A l'est, se dresse une petite haie de bambous. A l'ouest, il y a un jardin de pierre clos, et juste au milieu serpente un chemin qui mène dans un petit enclos entouré d'un grand nombre d'arbres, d'arbustes et de brousse.

Malgré sa taille incroyablement grande, l'espace donne l'image de l'élégance japonaise à l'ancienne. Les petits ponts rouges au-dessus de criques et d'allées tranquilles avec des pierres de gué bruts qui rappellent à Ichigo les anciens temples et les maisons de thé à Kyoto. Le simple fait d'entrer dans cet espace lui calme les nerfs et le remplit d'un sentiment de paix.

Aizen note bien l'effet calmant que le jardin a sur Ichigo et sourit. C'est la première fois qu'il voit Ichigo tellement fasciné. Aizen lui prend la main et le conduit sur le pont, puis sur un épais tapis d'herbe. Ichigo frissonne, ferme les yeux tandis qu'il enfouit ses orteils dans le vaporeux gazon vert. Ça fait tellement longtemps qu'il n'a pas senti ça. « Merveilleux », soupire-t-il assis sur le pont en bois, avec les yeux fermés.

Aizen émet un petit rire et prend place à côté d'Ichigo. « Ça te plaît? »

Ichigo sourit. « Putain, oui », dit-il à voix basse, ses yeux suivant la course d'une feuille rouge de ginkgo au bas de la petite crique.

« Bien. Parce que maintenant, c'est le tien », dit Aizen en posant sa main sur celle d'Ichigo et en la serrant légèrement.

Ichigo le regarde avec incrédulité et bonheur, mais il revient bien vite à son expression habituelle. « Non, merci », grommèle-t-il en éloignant sa main loin d'Aizen. « Je n'ai pas besoin d'un jardin pour me tenir occupé, je vous remercie beaucoup. »

Aizen fronce les sourcils. Il ne s'attendait pas à un rejet. « Eh bien, pourrais-tu au moins m'aider à arroser quelques-unes des plantes? », demande-t-il. « J'ai à peine assez de temps pour le faire. »

Ichigo croise ses mains. « Très bien », accepte-t-il en se retournant pour cacher son sourire.

« Je te remercie beaucoup. » Aizen sourit. « Maintenant, ne sois pas si triste. Je t'ai demandé de t'occuper de l'un de mes biens le plus précieux. Souris! », dit-il, en prenant le visage d'Ichigo et en étirant ses lèvres de manière ludique.

Ichigo lui envoie un de ses regards vraiment noir et fait exploser une framboise.

Au début, les deux sont pris d'un rire incontrôlable, pliés en deux l'un contre l'autre. Mais quand ils réalisent à quel point ils sont proches l'un de l'autre, les deux se reculent rapidement, mal à l'aise de rire et d'essayer d'ignorer les non-dits.

Pendant un instant, c'est un peu bizarre, mais rapidement, Aizen se met à tousser pour remédier à ce silence, puis il donne un arrosoir à Ichigo. « Les bonsaïs ont besoin d'être arrosés. » Il désigne les rangées de petits arbres miniatures à proximité.

« Bien », dit Ichigo, se déplaçant un tantinet trop vite et répandant le contenu de son seau un peu partout. Quand il voit qu'Aizen s'est installé sur le pont à proximité, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de jurer. Pourquoi cet homme ne peut-il pas faire son travail à l'intérieur, comme les gens normaux? En dépit de sa grogne, Ichigo effectue les travaux dans un silence relatif, de peur d'entendre des remarques percutantes du genre dragueuses ou hostiles. Il ne veut aucune des deux. Il veut seulement s'entendre avec Aizen, rien de plus.

Alors qu'il arrose les petits pots, il remarque un bonsai très particulier. C'est un arbre dont le tronc semble plus vieux que la terre qui le porte, avec de la mousse qui recouvre son écorce et ses racines. Il s'élève vers le ciel comme un dragon en colère. À côté de lui, il voit un genièvre un peu solitaire, avec ses branches écartées les unes des autres. L'arbre parait si mélancolique qu'Ichigo est persuadé que, quel que soit son espèce, il a toujours un air très triste. « Avez-vous tout planté tout seul?", demande Ichigo en se penchant pour observer un pin miniature qui descend en cascade hors de son pot.

Aizen lève les yeux pour voir ce que le garçon a fait et sourit. « Oui, j'ai fait quelques travaux, planté la plupart de ces arbres. Gin et Tosen m'ont aidé de temps en temps, bien sûr. C'est autant leur jardin que le mien, mais Tosen a cessé depuis un moment de venir pour des raisons évidentes. »

« Hein? »

« Il est aveugle. » Aizen montre une coupure sur la souche avec une petite branche et une feuille qui a poussé au milieu. Un kanji brut de 'Kaname' a été sculpté sur un morceau de l'écorce. « Les aveugles enlaidissent les bonsaïs. »

Ichigo éclate de rire. « Dur. Je vais le dire Tousen plus tard », le taquine-t-il.

« Oh, vraiment? » Aizen le défie avec un petit sourire supérieur. Comme il ne reçoit aucune réponse du garçon, il tourne les talons et retourne à l'intérieur. .. « Maintenant, vas-y. Ne les arrose pas trop. »

Aizen disparaît derrière la porte pour réapparaître avec quelques papiers de plus à la main. Il s'installe sur le pont, mettant ses lunettes et commence à écrire.

« Vous garder un œil sur moi, hein? Je vous promets de ne pas tuer vos bonsaïs. » Ichigo se met à rire. Aizen lève les sourcils mais ne dit rien, préférant continuer son travail en silence avec le bruit de l'eau sur le fond. Il sourit lorsqu'il entend un léger bourdonnement du garçon.

Ichigo stoppe près d'un arbre qui n'a quasiment aucune feuille. Il a été tailladé et poncé vigoureusement. Ichigo reste un moment perplexe. Pourquoi quelqu'un avec un haut niveau d'esthétisme tel qu'Aizen, ferait une chose aussi peu élégante à l'un de ses arbres. Il pense alors à un certain renard argenté. « Laissez-moi deviner, c'est celui de Gin? » Il ricane en montrant l'arbre à Aizen.

Aizen lève les yeux de son travail et ôte ses lunettes. « Ah oui. » Il grince des dents au souvenir de la façon dont Gin a massacré le plant pendant l'une de leur période 'Taicho-fukutaicho'. « Il est assez violent pour ces… spécimens », dit-il en pensant à un shinigami aux cheveux blond. « Assure-toi de lui donner un petit supplément d'eau. Il semble plutôt sec. »

Ichigo ricane et obtempère. Il est misérable de laisser à Gin le loisir de planter un arbre. Du coin de l'œil, Ichigo remarque une scintillent familier sur un grand arbre mince.

« Eh, un arbre à kakis! » s'écrie-t-il gaiement. « Il y en avait toujours un chez mes grands-parents. Ahh, ça me rappelle de bons souvenirs!», dit-il en faisant le tour de l'arbre pour déterminer quels fruits il doit choisir. « Puis-je en avoir un? », demande Ichigo avec enthousiasme.

« Je suis désolé, mais celui-ci appartient aussi à Gin. Il ne me laisserait même pas en goûter un seul. Seul son fukutaicho est autorisé à manger ses fruits. » Aizen rit quand il voit Ichigo lever un sourcil dans la confusion. « Ils ont une histoire ensemble. » Il hausse les épaules.

« Hein », renifle Ichigo. « Je n'aurais jamais pensé que Kira était pédé. »

Aizen lui jette un regard irrité. « Le langage de Nnoitra déteint sur toi. »

« En parlant de Nnoitra, » Ichigo laisse tomber son arrosoir et ramasse un sécateur. « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez cet enculé? Pourquoi est-il si taré? »

« Langage », le réprimande doucement Aizen. Il se met debout et retire le sécateur dangereux des mains d'Ichigo.

« Désolé. Pourquoi Nnoitra est-il tellement ... quel est le mot ... » Ichigo agite sa main, essayant de trouver le mot approprié pour le décrire.

« Taré? »

« Ouais. Taré.»

Aizen est amusé par l'absence de vocabulaire du garçon. « Eh bien, laisse-moi te demander ceci, » Aizen donne à Ichigo un petit sécateur et coupe quelques branches d'un arbre. « Pourquoi ton Zaraki est-il tellement 'taré'? »

« Hé, ne comparez pas Kenpachi avec ce patient retardé », dit-il sur la défensive. « Il aime juste se battre. »

« Eh bien, c'est la même chose avec Nnoitra. »

« Putain, c'est pas pareil. »

« Langage.»

« Désolé. »

« Hmm ... » Ichigo réfléchit, en essayant de copier les doigts agiles d'Aizen. « Je conçois qu'il aime se battre, c'est juste que ... » il soupire. « Je voudrais qu'il soit moins fou. Je parie que nous pourrions nous entendre plutôt bien. Nous avons beaucoup de points communs, vous savez. J'aime le combat. Il aime se battre. Vous le forcer à poser des briques, et vous me forcez à couper l'herbe. »

« A élaguer », corrige Aizen.

Ichigo lève les yeux. « C'est toujours un travail stupide de subalternes. »

Aizen le fixe. Il est à la fois amusé et irrité par l'esprit du garçon. Ichigo remarque le regard et le rire. « Tout ce que je veux dire, c'est que ... nous sommes du même côté, n'est-ce pas? On pourrait tout aussi bien s'entendre. Je veux dire, vous êtes tous la chose la plus proche d'une famille pour moi maintenant », dit Ichigo. « Malheureusement », ajoute-t-il avec un sourire espiègle.

« Malheureusement en effet », dit Aizen en riant. Il doit admettre, il aime la compagnie du garçon. Ichigo est intelligent, perspicace, drôle, et brutal comme l'enfer. Au cours de son enfermement imposé, ils se sont trouvés des connections sur tous les sujets qu'ils ont abordés. Ichigo peut être un garçon opiniâtre et entêté, mais leurs échanges ont conforté la théorie d'Aizen selon laquelle seuls les forts sont destinés à être ensemble, donc qu'Ichigo est destiné à être avec lui. Même pendant quelques jours, Aizen a oublié l'incident du 'Ichigo roi' dans le monde intérieur du garçon.

Aizen cesse de tailler les végétaux et se tourne vers Ichigo. Après être plongé dans l'âme d'Ichigo, il n'est pas parvenu à se débarrasser de l'impression que le garçon est malheureux. Sinon, pourquoi serait-il conduit à un acte aussi désespéré, si ce n'était pas parce qu'il était insatisfait du monde dans lequel il vit. Il regarde Ichigo pendant un long moment et soupire. « Aimes-tu vivre ici Ichigo? », demande-t-il avec sérieux.

« Hein? Quelle étrange question. » Le garçon se met à rire. Quand il voit la gravité d'Aizen, il devient aussitôt silencieux et tousse dans sa main. « Ouais, je suppose que je le suis. Pourquoi demandez-vous? » Ichigo regarde Aizen avec un air soupçonneux.

« Parce que, contrairement à ce que tu crois, je ne suis pas un despote autoritaire qui veut faire souffrir tout le monde. »

« Euh…euh. » Il s'ébroue puis lève les yeux. « Sauf que c'est ce vous êtes. »

« Tu peux dire ce que tu veux », dit Aizen en riant. « Mais je me préoccupe vraiment de toi. Ne te l'ai-je pas dit de nombreuses fois, non? »

Ichigo ne dit rien et continue à verser de l'eau sur le bonsaï de Gin. « Tu mets trop d'eau », dit un Aizen amusé. Il se positionne derrière Ichigo et écarte ses mains.

Ichigo laisse échapper un souffle. Il ne peut pas nier le vrai magnétisme qui émane d'Aizen, mais la culpabilité qu'il ressent en lui, l'empêche de se mouvoir par instinct. « Il en a probablement besoin », dit-il calmement, en abaissant le menton, le nom de Stark continuant de résonner à son oreille.  
>Aizen sourit et se penche pour embrasser le cou exposé. « Tes cheveux deviennent longs », murmure-t-il, enveloppant sa main autour de la taille d'Ichigo. Il se rapproche, amenant son corps tout contre celui d'Ichigo.<p>

« Arrêtez. Je ne peux pas ... » Ichigo hésite. « Stark et moi… nous… »

« Stark? », demande Aizen, feignant la surprise. « Terriblement égoïste de sa part de te garder pour lui seul, n'est-ce pas? » Il se penche pour reposer sa tête sur l'épaule d'Ichigo.

« Mais... », marmonne Ichigo. « Il dit qu'il m'aime », dit-il faiblement, détournant la tête d'Aizen.

Aizen soupire et se tourne vers le garçon. Il soulève son menton de sa main. « Et tu penses que ce n'est pas mon cas? », demande-t-il, le sourcil soulevé par la question.

Ichigo le regarde, et pendant un moment on a l'impression que des larmes menacent de tomber de ses yeux. Avant que cela n'arrive, et une fois n'est pas coutume, le garçon s'élance et cache son visage dans la poitrine d'Aizen. « C'est vrai? », demande-t-il d'une petite voix, en espérant qu'Aizen aura la décence de lui mentir. Quel genre d'homme cruel pourrait briser un garçon et continuer à l'enlacer.

Aizen sourit et embrasse l'espace entre les sourcils d'Ichigo. 'Comme c'est adorable', pense-t-il quand son baiser innocent fait s'enfouir le garçon plus profondément contre sa poitrine. « Qu'en penses-tu? », demande-t-il. Il se met à balayer les cheveux d'Ichigo loin de ses yeux, en plaçant un autre baiser entre ses sourcils.

Ichigo secoue la tête, repousse Aizen et recule jusqu'à ce que son dos cogne contre la table centrale.

Aizen sourit et se penche à nouveau pour l'embrasser. « Que dis-tu maintenant? », marmonne-t-il contre les lèvres d'Ichigo. Il continue à attaquer sensuellement les lèvres inexpérimentées du garçon par de douces petites secousses. Ichigo ferme complètement les yeux, déchiré entre le désir de rendre le baiser à l'homme ou de fuir. Au fin fond de son esprit, surgit l'image de deux espadas et d'un shinigami, ce qui fait raidir son corps. Si au moins il pouvait prétendre qu'il n'aime pas le baiser, alors il pourrait se dire que c'est la faute d'Aizen, pas la sienne. Lorsque les doigts Aizen s'entrecroisent avec les siens, ils savent tous deux que tous les faux prétextes qu'avait le garçon, l'ont désormais quitté.

« Ichigo … », chuchote Aizen. Il appuie sa tête contre Ichigo et reste comme ça. « Je t'ai…. »

« Stop », s'écrie le garçon, à bout de souffle à cause du dernier baiser. « Stop », dit-il à nouveau, avançant sa main pour prendre en coupe le visage d'Aizen. Il lève les yeux vers l'homme et se détourne douloureusement.

« Tu dis non, mais tes yeux me supplient de t'embrasser encore une fois », dit Aizen en traînant un doigt sur sa joue. Ichigo fuit encore le regard, mais Aizen le maintient fermement, comme s'il était le dernier morceau de bois flottant sur une mer agitée.

« Je ne peux pas », soupire-t-il en s'écartant. « Dieu sait que je le veux ... mais je ne peux pas. »

« Je vais donc être obligé de te prendre de force. » Aizen sourit et attire le garçon à lui. « De cette façon, tu pourras rejeter la faute sur moi, ok? »

A ce moment-là, la porte coulissante de la zone isolée s'ouvre, révélant un Stark très en colère. Il éloigne d'Aizen un Ichigo rougissant, lançant un regard noir à son maître. « Ichigo est à moi », dit-il. Sa voix paresseuse devient plus affirmative.

On entend un grand éclat de rire de la porte. « Faux », renchérit Kenpachi. Il offre sa main à Ichigo, et quand le garçon la prend, il l'approche très vit à lui et l'embrasse sur les lèvres pour affirmer de suite sa domination.

« Laissez-le s'en aller », dit Aizen. Un sort de kido danse sur la pointe de sa langue.

« Va te faire foutre. » Kenpachi sourit tout en gardant Ichigo contre son corps. Stark dégaine son épée, faisant éclater son reiatsu bleu de colère autour de lui.

Tous trois sont dans une impasse. Stark et Aizen ont sorti leur arme et ont les yeux rivés sur un Ichigo qui est en train de se débattre.

« Je jure que si vous commencez à vous battre alors je me barre de là », murmure-t-il. Il s'extrait des bras de Kenpachi et se met à courir vers la porte coulissante.

« Attend. » Stark le tire en arrière. « Nous n'allons pas nous battre », dit-il, la tête appuyée contre Ichigo et soupirant de contentement. Il n'a pas vu Ichigo depuis si longtemps et il fera n'importe quoi pour être avec le garçon juste un instant de plus.

Kenpachi les méprise. « Tu vas voir putain si on va s'battre. » Ses yeux sont gagnés par une lueur folle au moment où il saisit son zanpakuto.

« Cessez déjà de vous battre », dit Ichigo en jetant un sécateur à Kenpachi. Le capitaine bouge sa tête et il l'ignore. Il lève son épée et se met à attaquer.

« Chut, Ichigo. Nous sommes en train de parler », dit Aizen et il évite une attaque de Kenpachi.

Ichigo se détourne, se maudissant pour ce qu'il est sur le point de dire. « Si vous arrêtez de vous battre, alors je vais ...»

« Tu vas quoi? »

« Je vais ... », marmonne Ichigo.

« Parle plus fort, l'chiot. »

« Je vais ... vous savez », gémit Ichigo.

« Non, je ne sais pas », répond Stark.

Pauvre Ichigo, entouré par trois hommes, pris au piège de leurs regards prédateurs. Il les attire pour leur murmurer lentement les mots, tout en devenant tout rouge. Stark le regarde avec la bouche grande ouverte, Aizen lève un sourcil, et Kenpachi a un regard indéchiffrable sur le visage. « Bon sang, j'ai l'impression d'être une trainée », soupire Ichigo, se couvrant le visage d'humiliation.

Aizen remarque la réticence du garçon et prend son visage entre ses mains. « Nous aimons quand tu as l'air d'une trainée. » Il sourit puis embrasse les lèvres rouges d'Ichigo. « N'est-ce pas? »

Au début, Kenpachi a l'air perplexe, ne sachant pas s'il est rebuté par la suggestion ou par la main sale d'Aizen sur son chiot. Choisissant la dernière option, il repousse Aizen et rapproche Ichigo de lui. « Arrête de le monopoliser toi », dit-il, en embrassant lentement Ichigo. Aizen sourit et assoit Ichigo sur ses genoux, baisant la nuque et caressant son corps avec des caresses aussi légères que des plumes.

« Je veux aussi un baiser », gémit Stark, poussant le bras de Kenpachi comme un gosse. Kenpachi grogne et repousse la tête de Stark, reprenant sa tâche de dévorer la bouche d'Ichigo. Lorsque la main d'Aizen se met à errer sur sa verge, Ichigo glapit et la retire. « Attendez. » Il halète. « Je n'ai jamais... vous savez. »

Pendant environ cinq secondes, trois paires d'yeux écarquillés le dévisagent, la bouche grande ouverte en signe d'incrédulité. Après un silence inquiétant, les trois fondent droit sur le hakama d'Ichigo, renversant des pots de plantes et des seaux d'eau.

* * *

><p>« Va te faire foutre », grogne Kenpachi, déchirant le côté du hakama et Stark vient se placer en silence derrière Ichigo et pose ses mains sur ses fesses, glissant une main et un doigt vers le bas.<p>

Ichigo a le souffle coupé quand de forts et de longs doigts envahissent ses entrailles. « Tu déconnais pas quand tu disais qu'tu l'avais jamais fait. » Kenpachi se met à rire. « Tellement serré... » Stark fronce les sourcils devant le ton de Kenpachi.

« Tais-toi. » Ichigo se met à grimacer. « Bien sûr que je vais être serré. Je suis vierge. »

« _Étais_ vierge », sourit Kenpachi en ajoutant un autre doigt et en les contorsionnant victorieusement.

« _Encore_ vierge », précise Stark, son doigt se joignant à celui de Kenpachi, le frottant contre un petit endroit magique sur son chemin.

Ichigo gémit. « P-Putain! Un à la fois! », bégaye Ichigo, accablé par la plénitude. « Sa-salauds ... vous allez m-me déchirer », dit-il. Son anus se serre et se desserre autour des quatre doigts liés entre eux à l'intérieur de lui.

Préoccupé par le garçon, Stark se radoucit et retire son doigt. A la place, il concentre son attention sur le sexe d'Ichigo. « Tu as une queue tellement mignonne ... », murmura-t-il distraitement en touchant la tête rose et mouillée. Ichigo referme ses jambes, en partie à cause d'une réaction instinctive de son corps, mais surtout parce que Stark a utilisé le mot 'mignonne' pour qualifier sa queue. 'Mignonne' n'est pas un adjectif souhaitable pour décrire la virilité de quelqu'un. Bien sûr, par rapport au gigantesque renflement que Kenpachi cache sous son hakama, le pénis d'Ichigo peut paraître petit, mais pas assez petit pour être associé à mignon.

Stark a vu le léger froncement de sourcils et a compris. Ignorant sa protestation, il écarte les jambes d'Ichigo et se met à renifler doucement. Le bouc sur son menton frotte contre la chair chaude délicieusement frémissante. Quand il estime que le garçon est suffisamment distrait, Stark ouvre la bouche et avale entièrement la verge d'Ichigo, faisant frotter sa langue contre la base. Ichigo résiste puis s'enfonce dans la chaleur tiède, poussant Stark. L'espada sourit avec la queue d'Ichigo posée sur ses lèvres. « Tu vois? Une taille parfaite pour ma bouche », dit-il en refermant sa bouche sur le sexe d'Ichigo. Il sourit quand le garçon se détache du baiser d'Aizen pour gémir et haleter.

Ayant pour la première fois une bouche autour de son sexe, Ichigo peut sentir qu'il approche rapidement de l'orgasme. « Mmhhh ... » Ichigo étouffe un gémissement entre les lèvres d'Aizen. « Stark ... pas trop vite, je… », mais sa protestation n'est pas entendue alors que son premier jet de sperme se répand dans la bouche de Stark.

« Je jouis », gémit Ichigo, embarrassé d'avoir déchargé si facilement. Aizen sourit et grignote le lobe de l'oreille d'Ichigo. Le garçon est tout rougissant et évite ses yeux. Comme c'est mignon.

« Putain ouais, tu l'as fait. » Kenpachi se penche en avant et enveloppe son avant-bras autour de son cou. « Et j'vais t'faire décharger une autre fois. » Il crache un peu de salive et l'enduit le long de sa longueur dure.

« Attend ! » Ichigo s'arrache de la prise ferme de Kenpachi. « Est-ce que ça va le faire? », demande-t-il avec inquiétude, mettant la main en arrière pour toucher le sexe dégoulinant.

Kenpachi frissonne, retourné à l'idée de sa bite surdimensionnée poussée profondément dans l'entrée trop petite d'Ichigo. « Bien sûr », dit-il à perdre haleine, embrassant l'oreille d'Ichigo, enveloppant sa main sur celle d'Ichigo pour serrer son sexe.

Ichigo se tourne vers Aizen et le supplie des yeux. « Je serai juste ici », dit-il, les yeux fixés sur le monstre poussant à l'entrée d'Ichigo, sa propre curiosité prenant le dessus. Ichigo hoche la tête et s'appuie de lui-même contre les épaules d'Aizen, puis il ferme ses yeux. Il sait que ça va faire mal, mais il serait damné s'il s'effondrait et pleurait sur son sort. Mais alors que sa chair souple est étirée avec une force incroyable autour de la largeur de Kenpachi, sa courageuse fanfaronnade éclate.

« Contente-toi de te relaxer, chiot ...» grogne Kenpachi tandis qu'il sent la chaleur tiède envelopper son sexe dur et palpitant.

« HHHH! » Ichigo souffle très fort et mord les jointures de ses doigts, cachant son visage. Aizen remarque le cri silencieux et les ongles qui creusent dans sa peau. « Retire-toi Zaraki. Tu lui fais mal », ordonne-t-il. Comme un chien affamé accroché à un os, Kenpachi resserre son emprise et gronde vers Aizen, poussant sa bite profondément et gémissant de plaisir.

« S'il te plaît Kenpachi. Je ne pense pas que je peux… » Il éclate presque en sanglots lorsque le membre épais plonge encore plus loin en lui.

« Chut... » Kenpachi le fait taire et plante des baisers ardents sur sa nuque. « Tu vas t'sentir vraiment bien bientôt. »

Stark glisse son doigt par le trou étiré et y trouve la peau tendue juste à sa limite. « Vous allez le déchirer. »

« Tais-toi », grogne Kenpachi pendant que ses fortes hanches sont en train de pomper contre le corps frémissant d'Ichigo.

Comprenant qu'il est impossible de parler avec cet homme, Stark atteint le membre d'Ichigo, espérant détourner l'attention du garçon de la douleur. Mais au lieu de trouver un sexe mou et flasque, le membre d'Ichigo se tient droit et dur. Du liquide pré-éjaculatoire clair ne cesse de suinter de la tête.

« Tu es à nouveau en action? » Le Primera espada lève les yeux vers Ichigo avec un mélange de désir et d'incrédulité. Ichigo répond avec un gémissement étouffé, se mordant les lèvres et en hochant la tête honteusement. Stark se remet debout et laisse Kenpachi prendre le contrôle du mouvement, se procurant du plaisir rien qu'à entendre les cris et les pleurnicheries d'Ichigo. Ce dernier est maintenant en train de cambrer le dos contre la brute et gémit comme une pute à deux balles. Le rude pilonnage envoie des étincelles de plaisir à travers son corps. Il crie dans une frénésie de plaisir tandis que Kenpachi s'enfonce profondément en lui puis s'arrête. Quelque chose de chaud et humide jaillit dans ses entrailles.

« Est-ce que tu as...? »

« Ouais. » Kenpachi rapproche Ichigo et lui baise les épaules, à bout de souffle.

« Putain... Je peux le sentir à l'intérieur de moi », gémit Ichigo.

Kenpachi se met à rire et l'embrasse à nouveau, passant la main de haut en bas le long de la forme élancée d'Ichigo, appréciant le corps qu'il vient de bien baiser.

« Hé, on dirait que ces connards se sentent un peu laissés de côté », murmure Kenpachi. Il hoche la tête en direction des deux autres. Ichigo se retourne pour voir Aizen et Stark le fixer, leur sexe douloureusement dur dans la main. « Pourquoi ne pas leur faire plaisir en les suçant, hein? »

Ichigo déglutit et hoche la tête docilement. Il se met à quatre pattes et rampe vers les deux hommes. La queue ramollie de Kenpachi sort avec une pop obscène, ce qui fait encore plus rougir Ichigo. Amusé par la scène, Kenpachi donne une claque sur les fesses d'Ichigo pour l'envoyer sur le chemin.

L'espada se lèche les lèvres et écarte les jambes. Il regarde et attend qu'Ichigo vienne finalement à lui. Une fois qu'il est à portée de main, il attire Ichigo, prend son visage en coupe et regarde au fond de ses yeux. Ichigo rougit, peu habitué à l'émotion profonde qui jaillit à l'intérieur de lui. D'un baiser, il brise leur regard, sa langue se déplaçant avec une férocité inhabituelle. Stark, pris de court, cède le contrôle au plus petit. Ichigo se recule. Un peu de salive relie encore leurs lèvres. Il se tourne alors vers Aizen et lui donne le même baiser. « Laissez-moi ... » Ichigo rougit et bat des cils, « … vous retourner la faveur », marmonne-t-il. Il est à genoux et regarde nerveusement en direction des deux sexes.

« Non, Ichigo tu n'es pas obligé de... », dit-il.

« Laisse-le faire ce qu'il veut. » Aizen sourit. Il vient se placer entre les deux et pousse son sous-vêtement vers le bas pour révéler son membre durci.

Ichigo jette un sale regard à Aizen, mais empoigne quand même sa verge. Quand il commence à bouger ses mains, les deux hommes gémissent et halètent à l'unisson. Ichigo sourit. Il est enfin capable de faire gémir quelqu'un. Il se tourne vers Stark et enveloppe un doigt le long de la tige dure et tâte ses boules l'une contre l'autre. Le sexe de Stark est plus long, plus léger, plus petit en diamètre par rapport à celui d'Aizen, mais ses testicules sont plus lourdes et plus complètes en comparaison. Une grande quantité de pré-sperme s'écoule, ce qui rend la tête rouge vif. Prenant une profonde inspiration, Ichigo tire la langue et se met à lécher.

Dès cet instant, il semble que son corps soit sur pilotage automatique. Il avala la moitié du membre de Stark et remonte tout le long en faisant glisser sa langue sur la face inférieure. Ses sens sont remplis du parfum de musc et viril, et il est peu à peu entraîné dans l'abîme par cette odeur. Il donne la même attention à la verge d'Aizen, mais cette fois, il a légèrement des hauts le cœur à cause de la grosseur de l'homme. Aizen affiche un sourire supérieur et s'enfonce plus profondément, ignorant la protestation sourde et le regard furieux d'Ichigo.

« Wow, allez-y doucement avec lui, chef », dit Kenpachi en repoussant les hanches d'Aizen loin du visage d'Ichigo. Ce dernier envoie à Kenpachi un regard reconnaissant et regarda vers Aizen avec des yeux rouges et larmoyants. Bien qu'il pense qu'il devrait se sentir coupable, Aizen ne peut pas nier les secousses de plaisir procurées par la vision d'Ichigo violé par son sexe.

« Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te forcer », roucoule Aizen en se penchant pour embrasser Ichigo, et goûter à son tour à ces lèvres gonflées. « Permet-moi de te le faire. » Il sourit, se déplaçant derrière Ichigo et passant sa main de haut en bas de son corps. Quand son doigt trouve le trou sensible, Ichigo bondit et glapit.

« Ahn! Ne faites pas ... » Ichigo se mord les lèvres, éloignant la tête d'Aizen. L'homme persiste et commence à sonder son entrée, ses doigts faisant un certain bruit obscène humide. Aizen lèche la coquille de l'oreille d'Ichigo, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres alors que le garçon se tortille et gémit.

« Quel sale garçon », souffle Aizen. « Le sperme de Zaraki est toujours chaud et ton trou en redemande déjà. »

Ichigo respire et laisse sortir un sifflement. « Là », dit-il en repoussant inconsciemment sur les doigts d'Aizen. « Aah, putain... là! », gémit-il, son sexe s'érigeant à nouveau.

« Tu veux qu'on aille sur le lit? » Stark a l'air préoccupé. Il se souvient à quel point ça a été horrible pour Ichigo lorsque Zaraki l'a pénétré en premier.

Ichigo relâche sa queue avec un pop. « Non! », étouffe Ichigo, regardant Aizen derrière lui d'un air suppliant. « S'il vous plaît, il suffit de pousser en moi », gémit-il, en écartant ses fesses.

« Comme tu veux. » Il pousse un soupir empli de luxure et dépose de petits baisers dans le dos d'Ichigo. Il retire ses doigts et vient les remplacer par l'extrémité de son sexe. Sa tête spongieuse se retrouve encerclée par l'entrée frémissante qu'il taquine et de laquelle il tire un certain plaisir. C'est avec une lenteur frisant l'agonie, qu'Aizen pousse vers l'avant, s'enfonçant jusqu'à la garde, arrachant à Ichigo un petit gémissement. Etonnamment, sa verge est facilement entrée à l'intérieur. Ce doit être grâce à Zaraki. Ça le rend furieux de penser que l'homme a été le premier à le pénétrer, et, sous la colère, il donne une série de fortes poussées.

« Trop? », murmure-t-il malicieusement, en regardant Kenpachi avec un regard irrité.

« Non! Continuez ... », gémit Ichigo, abandonnant tout semblant de fierté et revenant à la verge de Stark.

Aizen obtempère et commence à pilonner le trou d'Ichigo avec de longues et constantes poussées, qui font pencher et frissonner ses épaules. Il envoie un petit sourire supérieur à Kenpachi qui dit 'Tu es peut-être son premier, mais je serai celui qui va le faire hurler'. Pas du tout perturbé par l'effronterie d'Aizen, Kenpachi se met à rire. Dans son esprit, il a déjà gagné pour avoir pris la virginité d'Ichigo. Maintenant tout ce qui lui reste à faire est de se détendre et de se faire tailler une pipe. « Suce », ordonne-t-il en mettant devant les lèvres charnues du garçon sa queue nouvellement durcie. Ichigo lève un sourcil de colère et l'ignore. Kenpachi roule des yeux. « Suce. S'il te plaît », dit-il en remuant son érection avec impatience. Ichigo a un petit rire et cède, enveloppant sa main sur la verge mouillée et brillante de Stark alors que sa bouche se referme sur l'énorme sexe de Kenpachi.

Il alterne les deux membres palpitants, taquinant leurs têtes et les suçant dur. Une tâche rendue difficile par Aizen qui lui martèle le derrière, mais il s'en tire bien. Il peut sentir les verges essayer de pousser goulûment dans sa bouche, son visage recouvert de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Chaque fois que la bouche d'Ichigo enveloppe son membre, Stark retient son souffle. La façon dont Ichigo avale avidement sa queue, lui donne plus de plaisir que n'importe quel mouvement.

Impatient, Kenpachi agrippe une poignée de cheveux d'Ichigo et pousse dans sa gorge, s'arrêtant quand il la sent taper contre sa gorge. Kenpachi siffle et enfonce ses ongles dans la tête d'Ichigo, avançant plus loin dans le garçon. Quand il sent la gorge se resserrer, Kenpachi frémit et se retire, se relevant avec fureur. « Ouvre la bouche », dit-il d'une voix rauque. Le visage tout rouge et les larmes aux yeux, Ichigo ouvre docilement la bouche, sa main se tendant vers le sexe rouge de Kenpachi.

« Merde. » Kenpachi explose dans la bouche d'Ichigo, son sperme éclaboussant le nez et le front du garçon, son sperme se répandant dans ses cheveux. « Putain, gamin. » Il se met à rire, retirant sa queue et en la frottant contre la joue d'Ichigo, étalant sur son visage de la salive et sa semence. « T'es pas mal avec mon sperme sur le visage. »

Il y a quelques heures, cette remarque aurait fait rougir le jeune garçon. Mais sans attendre une seconde, Ichigo saisit la verge de Stark et commence aussi à l'avaler goulûment. Cette fois, il explore avec sa langue les crêtes et les veines de l'organe. L'impact des poussées d'Aizen lui fait émettre des hum au fond de la gorge, envoyant de délicieuses vibrations le long du sexe de Stark. L'espada gémit et met sa main sur la tête d'Ichigo, mais il la laisse posée là, laissant Ichigo explorer et expérimenter à sa façon. Il frissonne lorsque la force des vas et viens d'Aizen donne des hauts le cœur au garçon autour de son membre endolori.

« Merde, regarde cette bouche en action », ricane Kenpachi en enroulant son bras autour de l'épaule de Stark et en reculant la tête d'Ichigo afin qu'ils puissent le regarder sucer. Les yeux d'Ichigo sont vitreux, ses lèvres gonflées à force de se refermer sur sa longueur. Il se retire et sort tout à coup sa langue pour lécher le gland de Stark. Il se découvre accro au goût du liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Ses yeux bruns, à moitié ouverts et lourds, se lèvent vers l'espada. « Libère-toi », chuchote Ichigo en happant une autre perle de liquide pré-éjaculatoire. Avec sa permission, Stark attrape les cheveux d'Ichigo et s'enfonce au plus profond dans la gorge d'Ichigo, éjaculant dans la caverne prise de convulsions.

Ichigo s'écarte, toussant et crachant le sperme. « Non », dit Kenpachi. Il attrape le brin de salive avec ses doigts et l'enfile dans la bouche d'Ichigo. « Avale », dit-il. Trop retourné pour se plaindre, Ichigo suce les doigts et laisse Kenpachi jouer avec sa bouche. Kenpachi sourit et enfonce son doigt dans la bouche d'Ichigo, sentant glisser le sperme chaud quand Ichigo se met à aspirer ses doigts. « Bon garçon ». Il rit et s'appuie contre Stark en s'effondrant d'épuisement

Ichigo tombe sur son avant-bras, le cul en l'air, et étouffe ses cris dans sa main. « Je suis proche », dit Aizen, en rapprochant Ichigo contre lui et en frappant vers le haut. « Jouis en même temps que moi », murmure-t-il. Il soulève avec son poing Ichigo alors qu'il continue à le harponner encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il ne puisse plus en accepter davantage. Avec un grognement, Aizen pousse une dernière fois et se libère à l'intérieur du garçon.

Ichigo se met à hurler. La sensation d'un autre homme répandant sa semence à l'intérieur de lui a été trop dure à supporter. Il s'accroche à la main d'Aizen, en criant en même temps qu'il se libère pour la deuxième fois cette nuit-là, sa semence recouvrant sa main et son estomac. Aizen se retire du garçon et s'allonge, en regardant le trou étiré se resserrer et laisser couler sa semence. Ichigo git les fesses au sol, immobile à l'exception de sa respiration irrégulière.

* * *

><p>« La prochaine fois, on l'fait seul », murmure un Kenpachi ensommeillée. « Trop de monde. » Avec son pied, il pousse Stark sur le côté. L'espada endormi s'agite doucement et se blottit plus près d'Ichigo, enveloppant sa main autour de sa taille.<p>

Ichigo fait la moue. Il préfère cette attention, et Stark qui s'est blotti contre lui, n'est pas mauvais au point de lui botter les fesses. Cependant, Kenpachi a un côté possessif, quelque chose qu'il a besoin de corriger si cet 'arrangement' doit se poursuivre. « Mais tu as joui quand tu les as regardé me prendre », dit Ichigo en suivant la cicatrice au-dessus de l'œil de Kenpachi. « T'as pas aimé me voir comme ça? »

« Hmmmbiensûr ... », marmonne le capitaine. « Qui ne deviendrait pas dur de te voir tout en sueur ... et rouge... et en train d'gémir et de pleurnicher ... » Il bâille. Après un moment de silence, on entend un ronflement.

Ça fait rire Ichigo. Il dépose un doux baiser sur la bouche ouverte de Kenpachi, enveloppe ses doigts autour de la main de Stark. Ichigo peut bien se plaindre d'avoir été écœuré, étiré, ou baisé par ces hommes, mais il mentirait s'il disait qu'il déteste la suite.

« Cesse de ricaner et va dormir », dit Aizen en pénétrant dans la pièce et en enfilant un simple yukata blanc. Ichigo se met à bouder et s'avance vers lui, s'agrippant au mince vêtement. « Je t'attendais », dit-il en souriant lorsqu'Aizen l'attire à lui pour un baiser.

« Je t'ai gardé une petit place », murmure Ichigo contre ses lèvres. Il fait un signe de tête vers le petit espace entre Kenpachi et Stark. Aizen fronce les sourcils, mécontent de l'arrangement pour la nuit. Prenant les choses en mains, il roule Kenpachi sur le côté de la pièce, enveloppant le grand capitaine dans son édredon. Il ressemble à un rouleau de printemps, en particulier avec sa tête pointue qui dépasse à l'extrémité.

« Il va chercher la bagarre, tu sais. » Ichigo se met à rire parce que Kenpachi continue à ronfler, oubliant que son précieux chiot est dans l'endroit le plus éloigné de la pièce.

« Laisse-le. » Aizen sourit, il allonge Ichigo et fait reposer sa tête sur sa poitrine. « Je vais étancher sa soif de sang une fois pour toutes. » Aizen fait une pause. « Je ne vais pas le tuer », ajoute-t-il face au regard préoccupé d'Ichigo.

« Bien sûr, que non », soupire Ichigo. Il glisse sa main jusqu'à la poitrine d'Aizen et la laisse posée là.

« Hmm ... peut-être qu'il faudra commencer par te faire prendre un bain. Tu commences à sentir comme ce grand butor », le taquine Aizen en embrassant son poignet. Ichigo souffle de manière horrifié et jette un oreiller à Aizen. « Malpoli », dit-il et, comme pour jouer, il lui tire la langue. « Eh bien, je vais dormir près du grand butor, je te remercie beaucoup », souffle-t-il et il traîne son futon jusqu'à son amant 'rouleaux de printemps'.

Aizen rit et vient se glisser à côté d'Ichigo, mordant le lobe de son oreille. « Tellement gamin », murmure-t-il. Ichigo souffle et se détourne, feignant d'être offensé. A ce moment, Stark se réveille. Se rendant compte qu'il est seul, il se traîne à travers la pièce et se blottit entre Aizen et Ichigo, appuyant sa tête sur le ventre d'Ichigo. « Ichigo ne t'en vas pas », marmonne-t-il endormi, avant de se rendormir dès qu'il a sa main autour d'Ichigo.

Aizen fronce les sourcils de voir le corps venir s'ajouter, mais ne se plaint pas, de peur que ses prochaines paroles ne l'expulsent de sa propre chambre. Quand tout le monde est endormi, Ichigo réalise finalement à quel point il est seul. Bien que trois personnes l'entourent, il a l'impression que chacun d'entre eux est à mille lieues de lui. À l'heure actuelle, une pensée surgit dans sa tête.

'Tu me manques vraiment Grimmjow', soupire Ichigo. 'Il aime mon odeur et n'a jamais essayé de s'introduire dans mon pantalon.' Ichigo fronce les sourcils et se débarrasse de cette idée mélancolique. 'J'espère juste qu'il profite bien de ses vacances parce que je vais lui botter le cul pour m'avoir laissé avec ces pervers.'

Avec cette dernière pensée, Ichigo tombe dans un merveilleux sommeil sans rêves, ignorant les longs mois qu'il va partager avec ces trois pervers.


End file.
